Beautiful Bastard
by LoganArabian
Summary: Quinn ha regresado de Francia para tomar un papel vital en el negocio de su familia. Nunca esperó que su asistente fuera una hermosa y completamente exasperante criatura que ahora tiene que ver todos los días. Pero Rachel es tan tentadora que está dispuesta a romper las reglas. Una interna ambiciosa. Una ejecutiva perfeccionista. Y un montón de insultos. (G!p) (Adaptación)
1. Chapter 1

**_N/A: Bueno, esta nota es solo para aclarar algunas cosas, no suelo dejarlas por que no me gusta interrumpir la historia, asi que procurare no dejarlas. Esta historia es G!p, o sea, hay un personaje intersexual aqui, en esta historia tambien habra un lenguaje mas fuerte de lo normal, si se sienten ofendidos en algun momento solo dejen de leer, por que asi seran la mayoria de capitulos. Diganme si les gusta. Para mi es importante saber que piensan. Una ultima cosa, alguien aqui podria ayudarme con las caratulas de las historias? Por favor? Gracias. _**

* * *

**_Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aqui contada me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_ Prologo._**

-"Mierda," murmuré para mi misma.

Supe desde el momento en que me desperté esa mañana que mi día iba a ser horrible. Sentada en mi coche, eché un vistazo al enorme todo terreno que estaba delante de mi. ¿cuál era su puto problema? Llevaba atascada en el mismo sitio, en esta autopista perdida de la mano de dios durante 10 minutos. Y esos 10 minutos eran más de lo que disponía. Volví a mirar el reloj. Mierda.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana, mis ojos se encontraron con los del conductor del coche que estaba a mi lado. El hombre cuarentón me dedicó una sonrisa asquerosa y vocalizó la palabra "guapa". Argg… ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que parecer cerdos?

Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento y dejé escapar un largo suspiro, pensando en el debacle nada más empezar mi día. Me había despertado con el atronador sonido de Katy Perry sonando por los altavoces de mi despertador. Protesté, enterrando mi cabeza en la almohada, buscando a tientas el botón para apagarlo. Pero el sonido no cesó, si no que subió el volumen. ¿Pero que demonios? Me estiré más para desenchufar el cable de la pared, y me caí de la cama. Desafortunadamente, el despertador y todo lo demás que había sobre mi mesilla de noche se cayó conmigo.

¡Oh dios! ¡Mi Blackberry! El ahora vacío, vaso de agua estaba tirado al lado de mi teléfono mojado. El pánico empezó a invadirme en cuando agarré el teléfono en mi mano, goteando. Estaba muerta. Toda mi vida y todos los horarios de la Señora Fabray estaban en esa cosa. Cogí aire con fuerza, para calmarme. Quizás podría secarlo y todo estaría bien, me dije a mi misma. Si, claro. Como si el agua y los aparato electrónicos caros se llevaran tan bien.

Recé en silencio, pidiendo que ayer por la noche me acordara de hacer una copia de seguridad. Pero después de recordar el día que había tenido ayer, estaba totalmente convencida de que me había olvidado. Mi jefa, Quinn Fabray, estaba de un humor particularmente desagradable, y había pasado la mayor parte de su día dando órdenes y portazos. La tia era una cabróna de primera clase. Había sustituido a mi anterior jefe hace nueve meses, y ahora era una estupida y lo había sido desde el primer día.

Normalmente no me molestaba. No había llegado a donde estaba por mi cara bonita. Pero ese día estrené mi vestido de Michael Kors, un enorme derroche y me sentía particularmente bien conmigo misma. Su rabieta me había hecho plantearme contratar un asesino en serio a eso de las seis de la tarde.

Suspiré cuando me di cuenta de que iba a tener que pasarme toda la hora de la comida buscando un teléfono nuevo. De alguna manera me las apañé para olvidarme de mi incoherencia y prepararme para el día. Por supuesto, me olvidé de mi café y las llaves se cayeron por detrás del sillón, pero de algún modo, gané unos minutos mientras corría hacia el coche. Eso fue, por supuesto, antes del accidente.

Me tomó casi una hora, ya que cuando llegué a la zona del accidente, los restos estaban bloqueando tres carriles en la carretera y el tráfico se condensaba en una sola vía.

* * *

Oficialmente llegué una hora tarde a la oficina. En otras circunstancias, hubiera llamado, pero mi teléfono todavía estaba en casa, tirado sobre una pila de pañuelos de papel empapados de agua, al final del cubo de basura de mi cuarto de baño.

Sabía que esto iba a ser un infierno, aunque yo me sentía orgullosa de llegar siempre quince minutos antes al trabajo. Nunca había llegado tarde. Hasta hoy. Y todo porque ella era una imbécil.

La señora Quinn Fabray. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras su nombre azotaba mis pensamientos; no podía soportar a esa mujer. Tenía unos aires de superioridad, y una actitud pomposa que jamás había visto en nadie. Solía escuchar lo que las otras mujeres de la oficina cuchicheaban sobre ella porque, tengo que admitirlo, era extremadamente guapa y su situacion sexual, eso era lo que mas les atraia sin duda. Pero si tienes algo de sentido común tienes que darte cuenta de que en la vida, la belleza es solo una primera capa, y que la fealdad llega hasta lo más profundo. Yo había tenido mis líos con idiotas en los últimos años; salí con algunos en el instituto y en la universidad. Pero esta se llevaba la palma.


	2. Beautiful Bastard

**_Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aqui contada me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Beautiful bastard._**

-"Bueno bueno, señorita Berry, ¿qué hora es ahora mismo en su pequeño mundo?"-

Preguntó con tono condescendiente a medida que yo entraba en la oficina. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su despacho, al otro lado de la habitación, tan hermosa y arrogante como de costumbre. Medía alrededor de 1.72 y su cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol.

Había cometido el error de visitar el gimnasio del hotel durante una convención el primer mes que trabajamos juntas, y me la encontré sudorosa y sin camisa, solo con un top deportivo al lado de las cintas de correr. Esa imagen se quedaría grabada a fuego en mi mente para siempre.

Pero, por supuesto, tuvo que arruinarlo abriendo la boca.

"Es agradable ver que por fin tiene interés en ponerse en forma, señorita Berry".

Imbecil. Tenía una cara por la que cualquier modelo mataría, y el pelo más increíble que había visto en una mujer. Sex hair. Es así como la llamaban las chicas del piso de abajo y, según ellas, se lo había ganado a pulso.

-"Lo siento señora Fabray. Hubo un accidente en la autopista, y he llegado lo más temprano que he podido. No volverá a pasar, señora" - Dije en un tono cortés, a pesar de que mis dedos estaban prácticamente deseando arrancarle sus bonitos ojos verdes.

-"Tiene razón, no volverá a pasar"- respondió con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que mi estómago girase y saltara al mismo tiempo. Si solo pudiera mantener su maldita boca cerrada, sería perfecta.

- "Y para no permitir que este incidente borre su memoria, quiero los formularios que he dejado en su mesa esta mañana, terminados y en mi despacho a las seis. Y luego va a recuperar la hora que ha perdido esta mañana haciendo la presentación conmigo en la sala de conferencias"

Mis ojos se abrieron mientras su voz irrumpió en mis pensamientos, y la observé mientras se daba la vuelta sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta de su despacho en mis narices.

.Idiota. Sabía de sobra que una presentación para una campaña de publicidad no podía hacerse en… Miré el reloj. Genial, siete horas y media, si me saltaba la comida.

Arrojé mi bolso debajo de la mesa y me senté para encender el ordenador, murmurando para mi misma y abriendo la carpeta que había encima de mi mesa. Bueno, por lo menos era un simple anuncio de zapatos, no era difícil pensar un slogan. Aún así me había dado un límite de tiempo irreal. ¿he dicho ya que mi jefa es una idiota?

* * *

Mientras todo el mundo comenzaba a salir para almorzar, yo seguía sentada en mi mesa, con mi cafe y mi paquete de Ritz Bits que había comprado en la maquina expendedora de camino al baño. Normalmente me habría traído algo para almorzar, o saldría con los demás compañeros para comer algo, pero el tiempo no estaba de mi parte hoy. Escuché abrirse la puerta de la otra oficina. Levanté la mirada y sonreí mientras mi amiga Tina entraba. Tina llevaba trabajando para Fabray Inc. casi tanto tiempo como yo. Era dulce y amable, y una de mis personas favoritas aquí.

-"¿Lista para comer, Rachel?" - me preguntó sonriendo dulcemente.

-"Dios, Tina lo siento, se que te lo prometí pero hoy es un día de mierda. No hay manera de que pueda acompañarte." - La miré disculpándome, y su sonrisa se Cambió por un mohín.

-"¿Día de mierda o, jefa de mierda?"- se sentó y se rió por lo bajo. Tina lo sabía todo acerca de Quinn "la imbecil" Fabray. Era una leyenda viva en este edificio.

Nadie discutía con ella si querían mantener su empleo.

-"Tienes razón en lo segundo" -le respondí Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un gran suspiro.

-"Mira, estoy absolutamente inundada de trabajo. Baja y come sin mi"

-"Pero.." -ella intentaba discutir.

-"Tina, de ninguna manera. Incluso si trabajo sin parar hasta las siete, sigo pensando que no puedo terminarlo a tiempo. Lo siento mucho, prometo estar con vosotros la próxima vez"

-"Está bien. Pero no dejes que tu jefe te putee. Tiene suerte de tenerte y lo sabe. Todos sabemos quien maneja aquí las cartas, Rachel" -Tina sonrió y salió de la oficina.

Dios, iba a ser un día muy largo.

Me di cuenta por tercera vez que mis medias empezaban a caerse. Siempre me vestí de manera impecable para ir al trabajo.

Siempre llevaba mi pelo con estilo, aunque al final del día, mis rizos iban por libre. Y gracias a mi mejor amigo, Kurt, mi ropa era moderna y profesional. Insistía en que yo estaba hecha para el look de "secretaria caliente", así que en mi armario predominaban muchas faldas láiz, blusas femeninas y blazers, joyería simple y por supuesto, y de nuevo gracias a Kurt, los mejores zapatos que el dinero podia comprar. Siempre había odiado los tacones, pero el me había enseñado que los mas caros solían ser de mejor calidad y eran mas cómodos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Y ahora mi armario era el hogar de muchísimos pares de sexis zapatos de diseñador. Lo único que odiaba, eran mis gafas. Siempre me sentí como una tonta con ellas. Pero las lentillas no me iban bien, y no podía leer sin ellas. Así que Kurt me ayudó para escoger las gafas perfectas que, en sus propias palabras, "completaban el look."

Mientras me agachaba por debajo de mi mesa para subirme las medias, sentí que alguien se aproximaba. Sin mirar, hablé

-"Mira Tina, ya te lo he dicho.." - pero paré cuando finalmente levanté la vista y vi que no era Tina la que estaba allí Mis mejillas se encendieron y me bajé la falda para taparme las medias.

-"Lo siento señora Fabray, yo…" -pero ella me cortó

-"Señorita Berry, ya que obviamente tiene tiempo para visitar a las otras chicas de oficina, también lo tendrá para terminar el proyecto de Nike" dijo mientras me miraba."- También necesito que vaya hasta contabilidad y recupere el análisis de las ganancias del tercer trimestre. ¿cree que podrá arreglárselas?"

Había dicho chica de oficina? Suspiré con fuerza y miré a los montones de trabajos que todavía tenía que hacer, intentando calmarme. Volví a mirarla y me encontré con sus deslumbrantes ojos verdes.

-"Con todos mis respetos, señora Fabray. Soy la única persona y.."

-"No era una petición. Eso será todo, señorita Berry" - me cortó mirádome por un momento con la mandíula apretada, y luego se dio la vuelta y volvió rápidamente a su despacho, dando otro portazo.

¿cuál era su jodido problema? ¿pensaba que era necesario dar portazos? Puse mis ojos en blanco, y agarré la chaqueta de mi silla para ir hacia contabilidad. Cuando volví llamé en la puerta del despacho pero no obtuve respuesta y la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

La muy imbecil probablemente había salido para ir a comer mientras me dejaba a mí con sus tareas. Deslicé la carpeta a través de la ranura de correo en la puerta, esperando que los papeles se esparcieran y tuviera que recogerlos y clasificarlos ella misma. Le estaría bien. Después de pensarlo bien, esperaba que no fuera así conociéndola, me llamaría desde ese agujero infernal para recogerlos yo misma mientras ella me observaba hacerlo; robándome más tiempo de mi ya imposible proyecto.

* * *

Joder! Pensé para mi misma por enésima vez en la última hora. Apuré por el oscuro pasillo del edificio, ahora vacía; llevaba el material para la presentación bajo mis brazos, y miré el reloj. 7:20. Dios mío, no puede pasarme nada bueno hoy? La señora Fabray iba a patearme el trasero. Llegaba 20 minutos tarde. Ella odiaba los retrasos.

Llegar tarde era algo que no se encontraba en el Diccionario de estupideces de Quinn Fabray, ni corazón, amabilidad, compasión o gracias.

De nuevo me encontré a mi misma tramado el asesinato de ese estupido que trabajaba en Kinkoś. Un trabajo simple, eso fue todo lo que le pedí. Que me hiciera unas fotocopias, y clasificar unos cuantos documentos. Debería ser pan comido. Pero no. Dos horas. Le había llevado dos horas.

Y ahora, ahí estaba yo, corriendo por los pasillos vacíos del edificio con mis tacones italianos de 350 dolares, corriendo hacia mi ejecución. Respira, Rachel. Puede oler el miedo.

A medida que me acercaba a la sala de conferencias, intenté calmar mi respiración.

A lo mejor ella llegaba tarde, y todavía estaba trabajando en su despacho. Si, claro. Pasé por su despacho y mis miedos se confirmaron. La puerta estaba abierta, la lámpara de su mesa encendida, y su gran silla de piel vacía. Mierda.

Aminoré la marcha mientras me aproximaba a la sala de conferencias. Una luz tenue se colaba por debajo de la puerta cerrada. Definitivamente ella estaba allí, esperando por mí. Con cuidado, me atusé el pelo y la ropa mientras sostenía los documentos con el brazo.

Cogí aire, y llamé a la puerta.

-"Pase" mi respiració se detuvo y un grito ahogado se escapóde mis labios en cuanto escuché el tono de su voz. No sonaba enfadada, era peor. Sonaba aburrida.

Aburrida de esperar.

Enderezando los hombros, entré en la sala, débilmente iluminada. La sala era grande, uno de los lados estaba cubierto por ventanales que iban del suelo al techo y que permitían una hermosa vista, desde el piso 18, del paisaje urbano de Chicago. En el centro había una enorme y pesada mesa de madera para las reuniones, y sentada en la cabecera y mirándome, estaba la Señora Fabray.

Estaba allí sentada, con la chaqueta de su traje colgada en la silla, el cuello de la blusa subido y las manos entrelazadas. Una mirada de total aburrimiento se había establecido en su perfecta cara. Tenía los ojos clavados en los míos, pero no dijo nada.

-" Discúlpeme Señora Fabray" dije con voz vacilante y mi respiración todavía entrecortada.

-"Ha habido una confusión con el…" Me detuve. Las excusas no iban a ayudarme en mi situación. Y además, no iba a dejar que me culpara por algo sobre lo que yo no tenía la culpa. Podía besarme el culo. Con mi recién estrenada valentía, levanté la barbilla y caminé hacia la mesa.

Sin mirarla a los ojos, busqué entre mis papeles y dejé la presentación sobre la mesa de madera, entre ambas.

-"Está lista para comenzar, Señora Fabray?" Le pregunté sin ocultar el veneno de mi voz.

Levantó la mirada y me miró sin responder, con sus ojos verdes taladrando mi valentía.

Esto sería más fácil si no fuera tan guapa. De qué sirve tener esa cara tan bonita si la dueña es una idiota? Me odiaba a mi misma por percatarme de su guapura. Por supuesto que era guapa, por eso podía actuar como una enorme cretina con todo el mundo. Todas las mujeres y hombres de este edificio se lanzaban a por ella pero era demasiado arrogante y presuntuosa para darse cuenta. Todas menos yo. Podría ser sexy hasta morirse, pero la cagaba cuando una palabra salía de su boca.

Todavía sin decir nada, gesticuló con la mano sobre los documentos que había delante de ella, indicándome que continuara. Me aclaré la garganta y comencé con mi presentación.

Mientras yo avanzaba por las diferentes fases de la campaña, ella no dijo ni una palabra.

Miraba a la nada. Yo estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, gesticulando sobre la serie de fotografías cuando lo creía necesario. Su mano se levantó despacio de su regazo, y la puso sobre la parte baja de mi espalda, descendiendo, hasta posarla sobre mi culo.

-"La compañia de impresión puede hacer esto-" Paré a mitad de la frase, con la respiración atrapada en mi garganta, y me helé Por un instante, un millón de pensamientos azotaron mi mente.

En los 9 meses que llevaba trabajando para ella, jamás me había tocado intencionadamente. Esto era, definitivamente, intencionado.

El calor de su mano me quemaba la piel a través de la falda. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó. Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Mi cerebro gritaba para que apartara su mano, y decirle que no volviera a tocarme jamás, pero mi cuerpo tenía otros planes. Yo tengo muy buena relación con la familia Fabray por lo cual sabia la orientación sexual de Quinn. A ella le gustaban las mujeres. Y es intersexual.

Mis pezones se endurecieron, y mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. Pezones traidores.

Dejé salir el aire que tenía retenido, y sentí el corazón latir con fuerza en mi pecho.

Por lo menos había pasado un minuto, y ninguna de las dos dijo nada, nuestras respiraciones y el débil sonido de la ciudad era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala de conferencias.

-"Dese la vuelta, señorita Berry" dijo despacio. El sonido de su voz rompió el silencio; suspiré en silencio y cerré mis ojos ante ese sonido. Me di la vuelta despacio, su mano moviéndose conmigo, hasta ponerla en mi cadera. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con sus ojos, y me miró con intensidad. Más silencio.

Podía ver su pecho subir y bajar; cada respiración era más profunda que la anterior.

Comenzó a mover su pulgar, despacio, de atrás hacia adelante; sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos. Estaba esperando a que la parara; había pasado bastante tiempo para que yo le dijera algo. Pero la odiaba tanto que sabía que no podía decirle esas palabras. Nunca me había sentido así Cada múculo se tensaba con anticipación. Podía sentir el calor emanando de su mano, recorriendo mi cuerpo, y la humedad comenzaba a filtrarse por mi ropa interior.

Con sus ojos clavados en los míos, empezó a bajar su mano. Sus dedos recorrieron mi muslo, hasta el dobladillo de mi falda. La apartó y su mano se paró en el borde de mis medias, enroscando su suave mano alrededor de mi muslo. A medida que su mano alcanzaba mi pierna, mi cuerpo se estremecía, con la rabia y la lujuria batallando en mi interior. Cómo puede atreverse a tocarme? La odiaba más de lo que pensaba, pero ahora mismo, me odiaba más a mi misma. Cómo podía dejar que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera? Quería darle un tortazo y mandarla a la mierda; pero quería que siguiera tocándome más que todo eso. La ansiedad entre mis piernas estaba creciendo, y podía sentir la humedad cuando sus dedos se acercaron más. Alcanzó el borde de encaje de mis bragas y deslizó los dedos por debajo. La sentí contra los labios y rozó mi clítoris antes de introducir un dedo en mí. Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio intentado reprimir un gemido. Cuando la miré de nuevo, sus ojos estaban cargados de lujuria, y en su frente estaban empezando a brotar gotas de sudor.

-"Joder" gruño en voz baja. Sus ojos se cerraron, y parecía que estaba teniendo la misma batalla interna que yo.

Bajéla mirada hasta su regazo y pude ver su miembro duro, tensando la tela de su pantalón. Con sus ojos todavía cerrados, retiró su dedo y agarró la tela de mis bragas con la mano. Estaba temblando y me miró con furia y lujuria en sus ojos. Con un rápido movimiento, las arrancó de mi cuerpo. El sonido del desgarro rompió el silencio, Alzó mis caderas bruscamente, elevándome hasta la fría mesa y abriendo mis piernas enfrente de ella. Sentí como el calor invadía rápidamente mi cuerpo, y solté un gemido cuando sus dedos volvieron a acariciar mi clítoris. Despreciaba a esta mujer y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, pero mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando; ansiaba que me tocara de la manera que lo estaba haciendo. No era las mismas caricias suaves y amorosas a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero mi cuerpo sentía un frenesí bestial. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y me apoyé en los codos, sintiendo como el orgasmo se aproximaba con rapidez.

Pero entonces sé paró retirando su mano de mí, mi cuerpo palpitaba por la pérdida.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla. Me senté rápidamente, agarrando su blusa con mis puños y atrayendo sus labios contra los míos. Incluso su sabor era increíble, y odiaba eso. Mordí su labio inferior mientras mis manos viajaban con rapidez hacia sus pantalones, desabrochandolo sin pensármelo.

-"Será mejor que se prepare para terminar lo que ha empezado, señora Fabray"

Gruño y abrió mi blusa, rasgándola. Los botones aterrizaron sobre la alfombra.

Agarró mis pechos bruscamente, provocándome un dolor agradable por todo mi cuerpo, y haciendo que mis manos se aceleraran para deslizár sus pantalones, junto con sus bóxers, hasta el suelo. Agarré toda su longitud, gruesa y dura, con mi mano y la acaricié sintiendo como latía contra la palma de mi mano.

-"Oh, tengo intención de hacer algo más que eso, señorita Berry"

La manera en que dijo mi nombre debería haberme provocado una oleada de furia, pero ahora mismo solo sentí una cosa. Pura y auténtica lujuria. De repente sentí que me subía la falda sobre los muslos, y eché la espalda hacia atrás sobre la mesa. Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra sentí como empujaba profundamente su duro y largo miembro dentro de mi.

-"Joder!" grité

-"Eso es" la escuché bufar, con los dientes apretados, mientras sus caderas se golpeaban rápidamente contra mí empujando su miembro más profundamente. No podía remediar los gemidos y gritos. -"A que nunca te han follado de esta manera? No serías tan calienta pollas si te hubieran follado correctamente"

Quién se creía que era? Y por qué demonios me ponía tanto que tuviera razón?

Nunca había tenido sexo en otro sitio que no fuera una cama, y nunca había sido como esto. Su pene dentro de mí me hacía sentir tan bien, y había despertado cosas en mí que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Nunca había sido capaz de correrme durante el sexo. Solía escabullirme al baño después y terminarlo por mi misma. Pero ella ya me había llevado al clímax dos veces.

-"Los he tenido mejores" me burlé casi sin aliento, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sus ojos se encolerizaron y se apartó justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme. Le gruñi mientras me bajaba los tobillos. Por un momento pensé que iba a dejarme así hasta que me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí aplastando sus labios contra los míos de nuevo. La siguiente cosa que sentí fue la fría ventana contra mi trasero, y gemí por el intenso contraste de temperatura entre la ventana y mi piel. Yo estaba ardiendo, cada parte de mí quería sentir sus bruscas caricias.

-"No debería haber dicho eso, señorita Berry" gruño enfadada mientras se apartaba y me dio la vuelta rápidamente, presionando la parte de delante de mi cuerpo contra la ventana y dándome un puntapié- "Abra las piernas, ahora!"

Abrí las piernas para ella, agarró mis caderas, empujándome hacia atrás bruscamente y penetrándome de nuevo.

-"Joder!"

"Eso te gusta, no?" dijo con aire despectivo, agarrando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes. -"Ahora todo Chicago puede mirar hacia arriba y ver su caliente y mojado coño siendo follado, y a usted disfrutando de cada momento. Quiere que la vean correrse?"

Gruñi como respuesta, incapaz de articular palabra, apretada con fuerza contra el cristal.

-"Dígalo. Quiere correrse, señorita Berry? Respóndame o pararé y tendrá que chupármela" dijo entre dientes, entrando más y más profundamente dentro de mi con cada embestida.

"Si.. joder si… oh dios mío… mierda!" grité mientras mis manos golpeaban el cristal, todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante el orgasmo que estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo, dejándome sin aire.

Cuando finalmente me calmé se apartó y me dio la vuelta para encararla, y sus labios se encontraron con los míos de nuevo, con agresividad.

Mis manos encontraron su pelo y tiré de el, mientras nuestras lenguas se deslizaban una contra la otra. Liberé una mano y la llevé hasta su pulsante erección, entre las dos, y comencé a acariciarla dinámicamente, haciendo que sus gemidos sonaran en mi boca.

Me aparté de sus labios, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Ahora quiero que Todo Chicago vea su cara mientras yo hago que se corra tan fuerte que olvidará su nombre" gruñi, deslizádome hacia abajo y tomando su miembro con mi boca. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y yo dejé escapar un profundo gemido de placer por la mezcla de mi sabor con el suyo, vibrante y delicioso. La miré sus manos y su frente descansaban sobre el cristal, y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza.

-"Oh joder… joder, joder JODER!" gritó mientras sentí su miembro palpitante contra mis labios. Empezó a derramarse en mi boca mientras yo me tragaba cada gota. _Una mujer de verdad no tiene miedo a tragar_. Ese siempre había sido mi lema, y todavía no había decepcionado a ningún hombre o mujer. Y por su cara, pude ver que era muy poco probable que alguna de esas grupis de la otra oficina lo hubieran hecho alguna vez.

Perras remilgadas.

Dios, de donde venía eso?

La saqué de mi boca y se tambaleó, cayendo sobre la silla, intentado calmar su respiración. Yo me quedé de pie, bajándome la falda y encontrándome con sus ojos.

Los segundos pasaban, y ninguna de las dos miró hacia otro lado. Sin decir una palabra, me arropé la blusa desgarrada y salí de la sala, rezando para que mis piernas temblorosas no me traicionaran.

Cogí el bolso de la mesa, apagué el ordenador y me puse la chaqueta, intentado desesperadamente abrocharme los botones con mis dedos temblorosos. La señora Fabray todavía no había salido, y casi corro hacia el ascensor rezando para que se quedara allí y no tener que encararla de nuevo.

No pude pensar en lo que había pasado hasta que salí de allí. Las puertas se abrieron y le di al botón del vestíbulo, observando como descendían los pisos. Las puertas doradas de abrieron y corrí hasta la entrada. Escuché brevemente como el guardia de seguridad decía algo de trabajar hasta tarde, pero simplemente le saludé con la mano y pasé de él.

Con cada paso, mi cuerpo recordaba lo que había pasado durante la última hora.

Cuando llegué a mi coche, apreté el botón de la alarma, abrí la puerta y me derrumbé sobre el asiento de piel. Miré hacia arriba y me miré en el espejo retrovisor. Yo sabia que ella tenia un pene por un pequeño incidente el dia que la conocí lo sabia por que encontré unos análisis de fertilización y luego una llamada de un muy indiscreto doctor me lo confirmo, hasta sabia que era totalmente fertil.. Lo sabia por que después Santana su hermana habia bromeado con eso enfrente de mi. Lo que no sabia era que yo podia disfrutrar de todo eso, Y DE QUE MANERA!

Me había follado a mi jefa?

Había follado con Quinn Fabray?

Lo que no sabia era Que. Coño. Ha. Sido. Eso?


	3. Beautiful Bitch

**_Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aqui contada me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Beautiful Bitch_**

**_POV QUINN_**

Dios mío. Estaba tan jodida. Llevaba mirando el techo desde que me había despertado hacía 30 minutos. Dura. Otra vez. Y esta vez era incluso peor que las otras 296 veces que me había despertado de esta manera. Esta vez, sabía que lo había estropeado.

Nueve meses. Nueve jodidos meses excitada y con una erección todas las mañanas, masturbándome y fantaseando con alguien que ni siquiera deseaba. Bueno, eso no era del todo verdad.

La deseaba. La deseaba más que a ninguna mujer que había visto. El gran problema era que la odiaba. Bueno, quizás no… no, la odiaba. Era una de las mayores zorras que había conocido.

Y ella también me odiaba. Quiero decir, me odiaba de verdad. En mis 28 años, nunca había conocido a nadie que me sacara tanto de mis casillas tanto como mi secretaria.

Rachel. Bueno, la señorita Berry.

Solo su nombre hacía que mi amiguito se pusiera duro. Jodido traidor. Me quedé mirándolo.

El era el culpable del lío en que me había metido. Me froté la cara y me senté

Qué coño iba a hacer? Dios, por qué no podía mantenerla en mis pantalones? Me las había apañado durante nueve jodidos meses. Y había funcionado. Mantuve la distancia, dándole órdenes, demonios, incluso admití que había sido una imbecil. Y entonces, simplemente perdí el control.

Todo me llevó un momento, sentada en aquella sala en silencio, con su olor rodeándome, y aquella jodida falda me animó.

Estaba inclinada en la mesa, mostrándome su perfecto culo delante de mí. No podía hacerlo. La tenía más dura que una piedra, y cada nervio de mi cuerpo estaba gritando para que alzara la mano y la tocara. Simplemente no pude remediarlo.

Mi mano se movió involuntariamente. La alcancé y la toqué, ignorando todo argumento que había tenido conmigo misma durante casi un año. Dije su nombre.

Esos ojos castaños se volvieron hacia mí. Pero qué significaba esa mirada en sus ojos? Era rabia… lujuria? No podía seguir pensando más...

Mi cuerpo tomó el control. Nos miramos. Esperando. Dime que no. Haz que pare.

Mi mano fue hacia abajo. Tela suave. Por debajo. Piel como satén. No dejes que haga esto. Arriba, despacio. Deténme. Encaje. Calor. Húmeda. El paraíso. La eché sobre la mesa; sus piernas se abrieron para mí, sus caras bragas de encaje aterrizaron en el suelo. Introduje dos dedos dentro de ella, y el sonido de su placer me estremeció hasta mi doloroso miembro. Estaba tan celosa de mis propios dedos; quería estar dentro de ella. Impulsándome dentro y fuera, escuchándola gritar mi nombre y castigándole por hacer que la deseara tanto.

Mi mente ganó a mi cuerpo y me aparté. Agarró mi blusa, tirando hacia ella, diciéndome que terminara lo que había empezado. Sus labios chocaron contra los míos, saboreándola, burlándose de mí. Ella siempre se burlaba de mí. Su aspecto, su olor, incluso su risa. Necesitaba controlarme ahora. Agarré su bonita camisa y se la abrí, arrancándola, los botones volaron por toda la sala y por fin sus bonitas tetas estaban expuestas para mí.

Sus manos temblorosas alcanzaron el boton de mi pantalon, revolviéndolo para abrirlo. Lo deseaba tanto como yo. La rabia me invadió cuando pensé eso. Cómo podía actuar todos los días como si yo no fuera nada, como si ella fuera demasiado buena para mí?

Cada día en el trabajo, ella estaba tan relajada, tan fría y en el fondo estaba tan salida como yo. Sentí como se me ponía más dura, batallando en mi interior con diferentes sentimientos. Su mano la agarró, acariciándola con firmeza, y vibré ante su tacto.

Dios. Esto no me estaba llevando a ningún lado. Me la tiré la pasada noche, duramente.

Eso debería ser suficiente. Estaba segura de que si solamente lo hacíamos una vez, el deseo se terminaría, y finalmente estaría en paz. Pero aquí estaba, en mi cama, tan caliente como si no me hubiera corrido en semanas. Miré el reloj, y solo habían pasado nueve horas. Iba a tener que masturbarme, otra vez. Estaba enferma. Cuántos años tenía, 16?

Porque esto era básicamente mi habitual rutina matutina.

Alcancé la mesilla de noche y cogí la pequeña botella que tenía ahí. Cerrando mis ojos, me tumbé y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Revolotearon imágenes de ella detrás de mis párpados cuando cubrí mi mano con lubricante y bajé hasta mi polla.

Le subí la falda, y pude ver sus bonitas partes depiladas. Cuando la toqué, me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de vello, pero verlo delante de mí, hizo que mis músculos se tensaran y que mi pene se moviera. Era divertido como algo tan simple podía cogerte por sorpresa. Me lo había imaginado de todas las maneras posibles, y finalmente, verlo hacía que me temblaran las rodillas. No la advertí cuando me introduje en ella. Y joder, era mejor de lo que había soñado.

Me acaricié, haciendo círculos en la punta y volviendo hacia abajo.

Imaginándome que mi mano era la suya. Mi miembro se movía y palpitaba con cada caricia. Me permití gemir, y ya podía sentir mi inminente orgasmo. Cerré los ojos y continué perdiéndome en los recuerdos de la pasada noche.

Rachel estaba tirante, y tan húmeda, sus piernas en el aire, con sus tobillos en mis manos.

Seguí empujando dentro y fuera de ella. Iba a follarla como nunca. Como si fuera un exorcismo. Librarme a mí misma de este precioso demonio que se había apoderado de toda mi voluntad. Cada día ella tenía más poder sobre mí. Siempre parecía tan remilgada y correcta, pero su cuerpo había embrujado mis sueños. Su largo pelo oscuro, acumulado en su cabeza, sus ojos inquietantes, su cara, sus labios, su cuerpo. La manera en que se vestía, su manera de andar. Había robado mi cordura, poco a poco, cada día.

Me burlé de ella, diciéndole que era una calienta pollas. Pero ella todavía seguía haciendo lo mismo, diciéndome que los había tenido mejores. Me invadió la rabia. La lujuria abrumó mis sentidos. Iba a borrar todos los hombres y mujeres que tenía en sus recuerdos. Por que yo sabia muy bien de las aventuras de la Sria. Berry con ambos sexos.

Gruñí, empujándola contra la ventana, ordenándole que se abierta para mí. Iba a humillarla, mostrarle al mundo como era. Me introduje en ella, purgándome a mi misma de esta necesidad, follándomela tan fuertemente como había soñado. Desde esa vez que ella descubrio mi no tan pequeño secreto, desde ese primer dia que me causo una ereccion. Sus quejidos y gemidos eran la música más dulce que había escuchado. Quería que dijera mi nombre.

Para saber que era yo la que la estaba haciendo sentir de esa manera. Sus músculos empezaron a estrecharse a mi alrededor, agarrándome, llevándome más adentro. Gritó, dijo maldiciones y golpeó el cristal.

Mi mano se movió más rápido ante el recuerdo de sentirla y escucharla. Acaricié y apreté mi miembro, mis caderas se elevaban de la cama, mientras agitaba mi manó con fuerza. Podía sentir llegar el clímax mientras mis pensamientos volaban de nuevo hacia la noche anterior.

Cuando me besó, mi mente se turbó, con cada caricia de su lengua contra la mía, mi cuerpo imploró clemencia. Sus manos en mi pelo, tirando y orientándome, rogándome para que la tocara. Se deslizó hacia abajo por el cristal hasta ponerse de rodillas delante de mí. Su cálida boca me envolvió, introduciéndome en ella. Dios, cuantas veces me la había imaginado haciéndome eso? Todas las veces que la veía comer en su mesa, me imaginaba como sería. Quería agarrarle el pelo, pero estaba paralizada por la sensación.

Era incapaz de parar esto. Cuando gimió alrededor de mi miembro, sentí su voz vibrar contra mí. Chupó, lamió y gimió y cuando sentí sus dientes en mi piel, no pude aguantarlo más.

Mi orgasmo llegó incontrolablemente mientras me corría en su garganta. Dejandome sin palabras al tomar hasta la ultima gota, verla chuparse los labios despues de eso, era lo mas excitante que habia visto. Y luego se apartó de mí, y me dejó, con la respiración entrecortada y temblorosa.

Mi voz resonó en la tranquilidad de mi habitación. Las emociones y sensaciones estaban creciendo, amenazando con explotar. Muchos pensamientos retumbaron en mi mente.

Las cosas que habíamos hecho, las cosas que todavía quería hacerle. Quería saborearla, para ver si era tan deliciosa como en mis sueños. Joder, estaba ta cerca, pendiente de un hilo. Aceleré el ritmo, frotando mi polla con largas caricias, y un último pensamiento me llevó al límite: Su coño tan suave… Me pregunto si sería tan suave contra mi lengua? Y finalmente me liberé, purgándome a mi misma de la señorita Berry. Por lo menos, por unas cuantas horas.

Me di una ducha rápida, enjabonándome con fuerza como si quisiera quitarme cualquier resto de ella que me recordara la pasada noche. Esto iba a terminar, esto tenía que terminar. Quinn Fabray no actuaba así. Las mujeres se me echaban encima. Y yo nunca iba detrás de nadie. Jamás. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera, u hombre, pero no era este mi caso y normalmente lo hacía. Pero la verdad era que nunca follaba en mi oficina. La última cosa que necesitaba era que una mujer se pegara a mí y lo arruinara todo. No podía permitir que nadie me controlara. Todo era mucho mejor antes de saber que la había cagado. Esto era mil veces peor.

* * *

Me dirigía a mi despacho cuando ella entró. La manera en que se había ido la pasada noche, sin decir nada, me hizo pensar en dos cosas que podrían pasar. Podía flirtear conmigo, pensando que la pasada noche significó algo; que lo nuestro significaba algo.

Las mujeres siempre pensaban así. O, podía pasar de mí. Literalmente. Si se corría la voz con lo que habíamos hecho, no solo podría perder mi trabajo, si no todo por lo que mi familia y yo habíamos trabajado. Y aunque la odiaba, no la veía haciendo algo así. Si había algo que sabía sobre ella, era que ella era fidedigna y leal. Podía ser una arpía odiosa, pero no iba a echarme a los leones. Llevaba trabajando en Fabray Inc. desde la universidad, y era una parte muy valiosa en la empresa por ese motivo. Aunque estaba harto de escuchar a mi padre diciéndome lo afortunada que era de tenerla conmigo.

Pero estaba jodida si no ignoraba por completo mi presencia. Entró llevando un abrigo hasta la rodilla. No dejaba ver lo que llevaba debajo, y al mismo tiempo enseñaba sus increíbles piernas, haciendo que parecieran más largas con esos tacones dorados. No me jodas.

Oh mierda… si llevaba esos zapatos, había una oportunidad… No, ese vestido no. Por favor, por el amor de dios, ese vestido no. Ahora sabía que no iba a haber manera de controlarme. Bueno, a la mierda. Realmente esta mujer era la mayor calienta pollas del mundo. Era el vestido blanco. Ese vestido era mi perdición. Mi paraíso y mi infierno condensados en un solo conjunto. Tenía un escote que acentuaba la piel suave y tersa de su cuello y clavícula, y la tela blanca se ajustaba perfectamente a sus bonitas tetas. El dobladillo le llegaba justo por debajo de las rodillas, y era la cosa más atractiva que jamás había visto. No es que fuera provocativo, pero había algo en el corte y en el blanco virginal, que me alegraba el día cada vez que lo llevaba puesto. Si tenía que pasarme otra hora del almuerzo, en mi despacho, masturbandome, mataría a alguien. Y siempre llevaba el pelo suelto cuando se ponía ese vestido. Una de mis recurrentes fantasías consistía en soltarle el pelo antes de follarla. Dios, como me cabreaba.

La observé mientras ella ponía la chaqueta en su silla y se sentaba. Cuando todavía no me había visto, me di la vuelta y me metí en mi despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Por qué coño todavía me seguía afectando de esta manera? Debí haberla borrado de mi memoria la pasada noche. Pero ahí estaba yo, excitada por segunda vez en lo que iba de día, y todavía no eran las 8 de la mañana. Mierda.

Trabajo. Simplemente iba a concentrarme en el trabajo y dejar de pensar en ella.

Caminé hasta mi mesa y me senté, intentando dirigir mi atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera pensar en sus increíbles labios alrededor de mi pene. Esto no es propicio, Fabray. Me regañé a mi misma. Abrí mi portátil y comencé a trabajar y a repasar mis tareas para el día. Mis tareas… mierda, esa zorra las tiene en su Blackberry.

Estaba con una hoja de cálculo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-"Pase", contesté.

Alguien depositó un sobre sobre mi mesa y me llamó la atención. Miré hacia arriba y vi a la señorita Berry mirándome desafiante, y sin decir nada.

Ella y su vestido blanco se dieron la vuelta y salieron rápidamente de mi despacho, cerrando la puerta con un sonoro portazo tras ella. Me incliné sobre mi escritorio para cogerlo; seguro que era nota sobre acoso sexual o alguna mierda de esas. Pero lo que no me esperaba era un recibo de Gucci por una compra hecha en internet… con la tarjeta de crédito de la empresa.

Me levanté de la silla y salí apurada de mi despacho detrás de ella. Se dirigía a las escaleras. Bien. Estábamos en el piso 18, y nadie, salvo nosotras dos, usaba las escaleras. Podía gritarle todo lo que quisiera y nadie lo escucharía.

-"Señorita Berry, donde se cree que va?" la llamé una vez que la puerta que daba a las escaleras se cerró.

Continuó bajando las escaleras sin darse la vuelta para mirarme.

-"Vamos a tomar el café, señora Fabray." con un tono despectivo, dijo mi nombre de la misma manera venenosa de siempre. "Por eso estoy bajando las escaleras. No olvide su dosis de cafeína, señora"

Cómo podía estar tan buena y ser tan zorra? La alcancé en el rellano, entre los dos pisos y agarré su brazo, empujándola contra la pared. Sus ojos me miraron despectivamente, con los dientes apretados. Le puse el recibo en la cara mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

-"Qué coño es esto?"

Sacudió la cabeza sarcásticamente.

-"Sabe? Para ser una pomposa sabelotodo, a veces es una hija de perra bastante estúpida. Qué mierda cree que es? Es un recibo. Ya sabe, se lo dan siempre que compra algo"

Oh, si no fuera porque es la mejor trabajadora que tenemos, ahora mismo la estaría despidiendo. Quién demonios se pensaba que era, hablándome de esa manera?

-"Eso ya lo se" gruñi entre dientes, arrugando el papel dentro de mi puño. -"Por qué está comprando ropa con su tarjeta de la empresa?"

Puso los ojos en blanco y se rió

-"Una imbecil me rompió la blusa" respondió sin más. Se encogió de hombros, acercó su cara a la mía, y me susurró -"Y mis bragas"

A la mierda.

Tome aire y lancé el papel al suelo, chocando mis labios contra los suyos y enredando mis dedos entre su pelo, inmovilizando su cuerpo contra la pared con el mío. Mi polla palpitaba contra su abdomen mientras sentí su mano en mi pelo, agarrándolo con fuerza.

Pegándome más a ella. Esto estaba jodidamente mal. Le subí el vestido por los muslos y gemí en su boca, mientras mis dedos encontraban el borde de encaje de sus medias de nuevo. Hacía esto para atormentarme; seguro que lo hacía. Sentí su lengua lamer mis labios a medida que las puntas de dedos acariciaban su caliente y húmeda entrepierna a través de sus bragas. Agarré la tela y le di un brusco tirón.

-"Ya van dos" susurré y presioné mi lengua entre sus labios, profundizando en su boca, junto a la suya.

Gimió profundamente cuando introduje dos dedos en su interior inmediatamente, y como si no pudiera ser posible, estaba más húmeda que la noche anterior. Tenemos aquí una situación seriamente jodida. Se separó de mis labios con un jadeo mientras la follaba con mis dedos, y mi pulgar frotaba en círculos su clítoris.

-"De rodillas" gruño a través de los dientes apretados, abriendo los ojos y mirándome.

-"Quiero tu boca en mí ahora"

.Jodas. Acaba de decir lo que creo que ha dicho? Dios eso me ponía caliente, y se me puso imposiblemente más dura. Así que esta zorra quería jugar; iba a hacer que se corriera tan fuerte que olvidaría hasta su nombre. Me arrodillé en el suelo, guardando sus bragas en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y colocando uno de sus tacones sobre mi hombro.

Abrí sus labios con mis dedos y acaricié su clítoris con mi lengua, haciendo que sus caderas se convulsionaran levemente por la sensación, anticipándose a más. Sin avisar, deslicé mi lengua dentro de ella, que jadeó en alto y agarró mi pelo con sus puños. Joder, sabía increíble, y cada gota de su excitación estaban causadas por mí.

Bueno, por lo menos no estaba sola en esta historia enfermiza. Tiré levemente de su clítoris con mis dientes, provocando que gruñera obscenidades entre dientes, y luego lo succioné entre mis labios, moviendo mi lengua sobre el rápidamente.

-"Joder dios mio!" dijo entre dientes mientras el tacón de su zapato se clavaba en mi hombro. Sentí como palpitaba contra mi lengua. Gemí mientras atraía mi cara contra ella cuando se corrió

Una vez que me agarró con menos fuerza el pelo, pero sus músculos seguían tensos, supe que había llegado plenamente, aparté mi boca de ella y me puse de pie. Me miró victoriosa pero me quité rápidamente el pantalón, sacando mi polla de su escondite y penetrándola fuertemente. Escuché como gimió y se agarró con fuerza a mí Su respiración se aceleró y su excitación claramente se avivó Mordió mi hombro y enroscó una pierna a mi alrededor mientras comenzaba a embestirla con fuerza y rapidez contra la pared. En cualquier momento alguien podría subir las escaleras y pillarme mientras me la tiraba. Debería tener cuidado, pero necesitaba quitarme a esta zorra de la cabeza.

Levantó la cabeza de mi hombro, y una vez más, sus labios chocaron con los míos con fiereza, tomando mi labio superior con los dientes. Todavía estaba apretada con fuerza sobre mí mientras yo mantenía su cuerpo en alto; en ningún momento iba a dejar que saliera de su climax. Al mismo tiempo, sentí la eufórica fricción en mi miembro, haciendo que mi clímax estuviera cada vez más cerca. Pero no antes de que esta pequeña zorra se olvidara de mí y lo que le estaba haciendo iba a quedarse grabado en su mente. Quizá así podría estar en paz.

-"Joder" gruño en voz baja mientras sus músculos internos se apretaban a mi alrededor, y su pierna me agarraba con más fuerza, empujando más profundamente.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello y pelo para amortiguar mis gemidos mientras me corrí dentro de ella, apretando su culo con mis manos. Bajó la pierna despacio después de corrernos, e intentamos recuperar el aliento. Me aparté de ella y nos ajustamos la ropa, mientras ella se arreglaba el pelo, despreocupada.

-"Bueno, menos mal que estoy con la pídora", me dijo con calma. Se dio la vuelta y continuó bajando las escaleras, pero se paró en seco, girando para mirarme a los ojos.

"Gracias por preguntar, estupida. Como si no supieras que yo se que puede pasar_ algo._"

Me quede helada, ni ayer ni hoy pense en la consecuencia de mi acto, nunca me puse a pensar en eso, joder! La podia embarazar! Tenia toda la razón, ella sabia que podia pasar si no usabamos condon, gracias a unos examenes que me hicieron y que ella tuvo el placer de saber los resultados, por culpa de esos examenes fue que ella termino de enterarse de mi condicion, ella como mi secretaria recibio la llamada donde el doctor que me atendia le explico como mi esperma era totalmente fertil. Jodido doctor.

Observé como desaparecía de mi vista mientras bajaba las escaleras, y yo me fui enfurecida a mi despacho, dando un portazo. Me senté en la silla, enojada, meciéndome en ella unas cuantas veces. Saqué sus bragas desgarradas de mi bolsillo.

Miré el blanco satén entre mis dedos por un momento, antes de abrir el cajón de mi mesa y guardarlas junto al par de la noche anterior.


	4. Elevador

_**N/A: Quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews. Me hacen inmensamente feliz. Sigan comentando.**_

* * *

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**_Elevador._**

**_POV Rachel._**

No podía entender como demonios pude bajar esas escaleras sin matarme. Estaba huyendo… simple y llanamente. Escapé de allí como si estuviera en llamas, dejando sola a la señora Fabray en el rellano, con la mandíbula tensa, la ropa descolocada, y con los pelos alborotados, como si hubiese sido abusada sexualmente.

Llegué al último piso dando un saltito, lo que no era tarea fácil llevando estos zapatos.

Empujé la puerta de metal y me apoyé en la pared, jadeando. Que coño acaba de pasar?

Acabo de tirarme a mi jefa en las escaleras? Se puso entre mis piernas? Ahogué un grito poniendo mi mano en la boca. Se lo ordené? Oh, Dios… Qué demonios me pasaba?

Aturdida, caminé de la pared hasta el baño más cercano dando traspiés. Era la hora del cafe, y la cafetería estaba en la planta de abajo así que ,gracias a dios, estaba bastante vacio. Entré, hice una rápida comprobación a todos los puestos, y me aseguré de que no había nadie y cerré la puerta del baño con llave. A medida que me aproximaba al espejo, me estremecí. Mierda. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que había sido montada y la habían dejado seca. Había escuchado el término "recién follada" antes, pero no me había percatado hasta ahora.

Mi pelo era una jodida pesadilla. Todas mis perfectas y estilosas ondas eran ahora un montón de rizos indomables. Aparentemente a la señora Fabray le gustaba mi pelo suelto.

Casi nunca llevaba el pelo de esa manera, solo cuando me ponía este vestido.

Pensar en la manera que sus manos agarraban mi pelo mientras me besaba, hacía que me temblaran mis "partes femeninas bien trabajadas recientemente". Uf, me encogí de hombros. Debería recordar eso para futuras referencias. Que? De dónde había sacado eso? Ciertamente no iba a hacerlo. Ugg! Golpeé la encimera con el puño y me acerqué más para inspeccionar los daños.

Tenía los labios hinchados, el maquillaje emborronado, el vestido me colgaba de cualquier modo y una vez más, había perdido las bragas. Hija de perra. Ese era el segundo par. De todos modos, dónde coño estaban?

-"Oh dios!", dije con pánico.

No estarían amontonadas en algún lado de la sala de conferencias, no? A lo mejor ella las recogió y las tiró Debería preguntarle, pensé mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el baño. Si, claro. Eso no iba a pasar. No iba a darle la satisfacción de reconocer esto.. esto?… que coño era esto?

Sacudí la cabeza, frotándome la cara con mis manos. Dios, estaba hecha un lio.

Cuando entré esta mañana, tenía un plan. Iba a entrar en su despacho, tirarle el recibo en su bonita cara y mandarla a la mierda. Pero estaba tan endiabladamente sexy con ese traje de oficina, y su pelo parecía una señal de neón que gritaba "házmelo". Perdí toda la cordura.

Dejé el sobre encima de su mesa y salí sin decir una palabra. Patética. Qué me hacía para que mi cerebro se ablandara y mis bragas se mojaran?

Esto no estaba bien. Cómo coño iba a encararla sin imaginármela desnuda? Vale, no del todo desnuda. Técnicamente todavía no la había visto desnuda, pero lo poco que había visto hacía que temblara de nuevo. Oh dios. Acabo de decir "todavía"?

Y que iba a hacer yo? Podría dejar el trabajo. Pensé sobre eso durante un minuto y no me gustaba la manera en que me hacía sentir. Adoraba mi trabajo, y la señora Fabray podía ser una gran idiota pero llevaba tratando con eso nueve meses. Además de las razones obvias, la verdad es que era una genia en el mundo de la publicidad. Toda su familia lo era.

Y eso era otra cosa; su familia. Russel Fabray era el presidente de Fabray Inc., y como un padre para mí.

Mi padre había vuelto a Lima, y cuando comencé de recepcionista mientras seguía en la universidad, había sido muy amable conmigo.

Todos lo habían sido.

Su hermana adoptiva, Santana era otra jefa ejecutiva y a pesar de tener un humor diferente, era una de las chicas mas simpaticas que habia conocido nunca. Apreciaba a todo el mundo de aquí así que dejar el trabajo simplemente no era un opción.

Con esa decisión, supe que necesitaba un plan de acción. Tenía que seguir siendo profesional y asegurarme de que nunca, nunca, volvería a pasar. Con seguridad, este había sido, el sexo más ardiente e intenso de toda mi vida. Y quizá, había usado mi cuerpo como un juguete, un simple toque suyo prendío fuego a todos mis sentidos, y dejaba a mi cuerpo pidiendo más. Pero yo era fuerte, una mujer independiente. Mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban regidos por la lujuria. Tan solo tenía que recordarme a mí misma lo imbecil que ella era. Era una mujeriega, se acostaba con cuanta mujer le pasaba por la frente, arrogante, una niñita engreída. El mundo giraba a su alrededor, y la única persona de la que se preocupaba, era ella mismo.

Era una imbecil egoista, y odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

"Uhmmm" murmuré orgullosa de mi misma, sonriendo ante el espejo. Demonios, esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

Sintiendo una nueva oleada de determinación, me arreglé el vestido y el pelo lo mejor que pude, y me marché del cuarto de baño. Ràpidamente me agencié el café que había salido a buscar, y me dirigí a la oficina, evitando las escaleras.

Tomando aire profundamente, abrí la puerta exterior de la oficina y entré La puerta del despacho de la señora Fabray estaba cerrada, y no escuché ruido proveniente del interior.

Quizá haya salido. Como si yo pudiera tener tanta suerte. Sentada en mi silla, abrí el cajón y saqué el neceser, retocándome el maquillaje antes de ponerme con el trabajo. La última cosa que quería era encontrarme con ella, pero si no iba a dejar el trabajo, tendría que hacerlo todos los días.

Abriendo el calendario, me sentí aliviada al ver que me las había ingeniado para copiar todos los horarios y solo tendría que reemplazarlos en mi Blackberry. Mirando la agenda, me di cuenta de que había una presentación para los demás socios el lunes.

Hice al mueca al darme cuenta de que no tenía mas remedio que hablar hoy con ella. También tenía una convención en Seattle el próximo mes, lo que no solo significaba que iba a estar en su mismo hotel, si no también en el avión, el coche de la empresa y cualquier reunión que surgiera. Iba a ser algo my incómodo.

* * *

Durante la siguiente hora, o por ahí, que estuve trabajando, me encontré a mi misma mirando a su puerta. Y cada vez que lo hacía, empezaban a revolotear mariposas en mi estómago. Esto era ridículo! Qué coño pasaba conmigo? Cerré el fichero que estaba mirando y apoyé mi cabeza en las manos cuando escuché abrirse su puerta.

La señora Fabray salió, sin mirarme a los ojos. Se había arreglado la ropa, llevaba el abrigo sobre el brazo y su maletín en la mano, pero su pelo seguía siendo el mismo desastre desde que la había dejado.

"Me tomo el resto del día libre, señorita Berry" me espetó "Cancele todas mis citas y haga los ajustes necesarios"

Estaba casi saliendo por la puerta cuando me encendí

"Señora Fabray" dije fríamente, haciendo que se detuviera, con su mano en la puerta.

"Usted y sus socios tienen una presentación el lunes a las 10:00" le dije a su espalda.

Seguía de pie, como una estatua, con los músculos tensos y sin mirarme a los ojos.

" Los informes, portafolios y las diapositivas estarán en la sala de conferencias a las 9:30 del lunes" Estaba disfrutando con esto. No había nada en su semblante que dijera "comodidad" Asintió y comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando volví a detenerla. "Y, señora Fabray?" añadí con un toque de sarcasmo en mi voz, "Necesito su firma en estos informes de pagos antes de que se vaya"

Sus hombros bajaron ligeramente mientras exhalaba un profundo suspiro, y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a mi mesa. Sin mirarme, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dio la vuelta a los formularios. Estaba enfrente de ella, y puse un bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

"Por favor, firme donde están las etiquetas, señora"

Su mano se detuvo a mitad de las firmas, y levantó lentamente la barbilla, clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos. Nos miramos por lo que parecieron minutos, sin mirar a otro lado, con los únicos sonidos del gran reloj de estilo Art Deco de la pared y nuestras respiraciones descompasadas. Tenia la mandibula apretada y los ojos, esos ojos verdes me veian con tremenda fuerza. Mis pezones se endurecieron y mi corazón se aceleró y por un breve momento tuve el impulso irresistible de inclinarme y chupar su labio inferior.

"No me pase ninguna llamada" espetó firmando rápidamente el último formulario, y dándose la vuelta para irse, sin decir nada.

"Idiota" murmuré para mi misma mientras veía como desaparecía por la puerta.

* * *

Decir que mi fin de semana había sido una mierda, era quedarme corta. Apenas comí apenas dormí y cuando conseguí hacerlo un poco, mis sueños eran interrumpidos con imágenes de escapadas sexuales en diferentes localizaciones, y momentos de desnudos.

La mañana del sábado, me levanté de mal humor y frustrada, pero me las apañé para alejarme de esa mierda, y hacer las tareas a la casa y la compra, junto con las demás tareas mundanas que con lleva la vida cotidiana.

Sin embargo, el domingo por la mañana no tuve tanta suerte. Me desperté jadeando y temblando; mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso y enredado entre las sábanas de algodón blanco.

Había tenido un sueño tan intenso, que realmente me había llevado al orgasmo.

_Estábamos en la mesa de la sala de conferencias otra vez, pero esta vez, estábamos completamente desnudas. Ella estaba tumbada, y yo sobre ella a horcajadas, subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro. Sus manos recorrían todas las partes de mi cuerpo; mi cara, mi cuello, mis pechos, y mis caderas, guiando mis movimientos._

"Mierda", gruñi mientras salí de la cama.

Esto iba de mal en peor. Quiero decir, siempre había fantaseado con esta mujer. Era jodidamente hermosa, pero con su personalidad la cagaba. Quién iba a pensar que esa malhumorada estupida iba a follarme contra una ventana? Y le había cogido el gusto. Jesus, todos estos pensamientos no me estaban ayudando.

Caminé hasta el baño, y abrí la ducha. Pero estando allí de pie, esperando que saliera el agua caliente, me dejé llevar por esos pensamientos, de nuevo.

Su bonito pelo entre mis piernas, sus ojos mirándome desde abajo mientras lamía y chupaba, la mirada de lujuria mientras follamos, y el sonido de su voz cuando se corrío. Dios, estaba muy jodida.

Me duché y me vestí rápido, con el tiempo justo para quedar con Tina y Kurt y tomar el aperitivo. A Tina la veí todos los días en el trabajo, pero Kurt, que habíamos sido mejores amigos desde el instituto, tenía una agenda de trabajo muy apretada. Trabajaba como vendedor en Gucci, y era mi mayor abastecedor para mi adicción a la moda.

Gracias a el y a sus increíbles descuentos, podía tener la ropa más bonita que el dinero podía comprar. Todavía estaba pagando cada centavo, pero valía la pena. La familia de mi papi era bastante adinerada, y yo había hecho una fortuna en Fabray Inc., pero aún así no podía gastarme 1900$ en un vestido sin matarme a mí misma. A veces pensaba que Russel me pagaba tan bien solo porque yo era la única que podía aguantar a su hija. Si él supiera…

Decidí que era una mala idea hablarle a los chicos de lo que estaba pasando.

Quiero decir, Tina trabajaba para su hermana, y veía a la señora Fabray por el edificio todo el rato.

Además, mentía fatal. Con que ella le sonriera una vez, le temblarían las rodillas y empezaría a contarle todo acerca de su vida y la mía. Por otra parte, Kurt me patearía el culo. Durante casi un año, me había escuchado cuando le decía lo gilipollas que ella era, y no estaría contento al descubrir que me la estaba follando.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, estaba sentada con mis mejores amigos, bebiendo Mimosas en la terraza de nuestro restaurante favorito; hablando de hombres, ropa y trabajo. Si, hombres por que Kurt es gay. Kurt me sorprendió con un vestido nuevo de Gucci al que ya le había echado el ojo, y que no podía haber comprado sin su descuento del 60%. Era un vestido marrón chocolate de asas, hecho con la tela má suntuosa que había sentido nunca. Colgué la bolsa en la silla, junto a mi nueva Blackberry que había comprado en el centro comercial.

"Bueno, como te va en el trabajo, Rachel?" preguntó Kurt mientras se comía el melón. "Esa jefa tuya todavía te obliga a trabajar duro? Cómo la llamabais imbecil o algo así"

"Sexy Imbecil" lo corrigió Tina, conteniéndose la risa.

La miré deseando que parara.

"Dios, deberías verla, Kurt. Es el apodo más perfecto que escuché nunca. Es una diosa. Te lo juro. No tiene un defecto, físicamente. Cara perfecta, cuerpo, ropa, pelo… oh dios, el pelo. Es como si acabara de tirarse a alguien.Y te lo dice una heterosexual." se inclinó sobre la mesa, riendo y yo puse los ojos en blanco, sin poder evitar sonreír.

"Pero eso no es todo", dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos. "Es la mayor bastarda que he conocido. Quiero decir, casi no pude respirar los 15 primeros segundos cuando la conocí"

"Dios. Eso es verdad, Rachel? Y ahora tambien le decimos _BASTARDA?_" preguntó Kurt, con sus ojos prácticamente fuera de sus óbitas.

"Si, tal cual. Es hermosa, y la mayor cabróna que he visto nunca. No se cual es su puñetero problema, y ese es su segundo mejor apodo: Beautiful Bastard" dije con indiferencia. Esta no era la conversació que quería tener en este momento.

"Bueno, no dices que tiene pene?" dijo Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros y dando un sorbo a su bebida. "A lo mejor esta cabreada porque la tiene pequeña"

Me derrumbé sobre la silla mientras mis dos amigos se partían de la risa.

Ciertamente, ese NO era su problema.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, yo era un puñado de nervios mientras entraba en el edificio. Había tomado mi decisión; No iba a sacrificar mi trabajo por nuestra falta de juicio. Había trabajado muy duro para llegar a donde estaba, y era mucho más fuerte que todo eso.

Solo iba a hacer frente a la situación y seguir adelante.

Necesitaba un empuje de confianza, así que me puse el vestido nuevo que me había dado Kurt. Marcaba cada curva de mi cuerpo, dándome un aspecto muy provocativo. Pero mi arma secreta era mi ropa interior. Siempre había tenido debilidad por la lencería cara. Me sentía más poderosa llevando algo sexy debajo, y el par que llevaba me hacía sentir más que eso. Eran de tul negro, adornadas con bordados, y en la parte de atrás tenía una serie de cintas de delicado tul, cruzadas hasta el centro, cerca de mi coxis, en un lazo negro. Casi dejaban al aire mi trasero, haciendo que me sintiera sensual y con confianza.

Podía pasar de cualquier cosa que esa idiota me dijera.

Llegué con tiempo suficiente para preparar la presentación. La recepción estaba casi vacía cuando atravesé el vestíbulo. El suelo y las paredes de granito pulido brillaban en el amplio espacio de tres pisos. Mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor, hice un repaso mental. Haciendo un recuento de todos los argumentos que habíamos tenido y los comentarios que esa idiota me había dirigido, encontré la solución. Podía hacer esto. Esa imbecil había escogido a la chica equivocada para tontear.

Bajé la mano hasta mi culo y sonreí maliciosamente… bragas poderosas.

* * *

Tal y como me lo esperaba, la oficina seguía vacía cuando llegué. Recogí todo el material que necesitaba, y me dirigí a la sala de conferencias para organizarlo. Ah… la escena del crimen. Observé como el sol iluminaba toda la sala; caminé despacio, dejando los archivos y las carpetas sobre la gran mesa. Acaricié con los dedos la madera, suave, pensando en la última vez que la había tocado. Sacudí la cabeza levemente, intentado no pensar, y comencé a preparar la sala.

Veinte minutos más tarde, las propuestas estaban preparadas, el proyector encendido y las bebidas servidas. Con bastantes minutos de sobra, me encontré a mi misma distrayéndome en la ventana. Tocando el cristal, abrumada por los recuerdos que me traía; el calor de su cuerpo contra mi espalda, el frío del cristal contra mis pechos y el sonido bestial de su voz en mi oío. Cerré los ojos y me eché hacia adelante, poniendo mis manos y mi frente contra la ventana y dejando que me embriagaran todos esos recuerdos.

Estaba atascada con mi fantasía cuando escuché el sonido de una garganta aclarándose detrás de mí.

"Señora Fabray", dije, dándome la vuelta.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, y una vez más me maravillé con su belleza. Rompiendo el contacto con mis ojos, su mirada recorrió la sala.

"Señorita Berry", dijo secamente. "Haré la presentación para los socios en la cuarta planta"

"Perdone?" pregunté sin poder ocultar el shock de mi voz. "Por qué iba a hacer eso? Siempre usamos esta sala. Y por qué ha esperado al último minuto para decírmelo?"

"Porque, señorita Berry", añadió poniendo los puños sobre la mesa. "Yo soy la jefa. Yo pongo las normas, y yo decido cuando y donde se hacen las cosas. Quizás si no estuviera soñando con ventanas, tendría tiempo para hacer su trabajo. Cree que puede arreglárselas, señorita Berry?" dijo clavándome la mirada.

Maldita hija de perra. Dónde está el esparadrapo cuando se necesita? Imágenes mías cortando su cuello y cogiendo un bate de baseball para romper su Audi negro invadieron mi mente. Tuve que controlarme para no saltar la mesa y estrangularla. Una sonrisa petulante se cruzó en su cara; y con cada segundo que permanecí callada, su placer parecía crecer más y más.

Ohhh… así iban a ser las cosas. Bueno, a este juego podían jugar dos.

"Oh, por supuesto, señora Fabray. No se preocupe por nada." le dije para pincharla, sonriendo dulcemente para ella. "De todos modos en esta sala nada dura más que unos pocos minutos"

Bien, eso borró su sonrisa petulante. Abrió la boca como si me fuera a responder, pero la volvió a cerrar. Apretó los puños con fuerza, y parecía que temblaba de rabia. En todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando para ella, nunca la había visto tan enfadada; y yo disfrutaba cada minuto de esto.

Nos quedamos de pie, mirándonos, solo separadas por la enorme mesa; la electricidad podía palparse por toda la sala. Una vez, abrió la boca para hablar, pero cambió de idea. Y sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta con rapidez, saliendo de la sala, dando un portazo detrás de ella.

Era incapaz de aguantar la risa que se acumulaba en mi pecho. Con quién se creía esa idiota que estaba tratando?

Una vez más, me toqué el trasero y sonreí… bragas poderosas. Me sentía literalmente embriaga de poder. Recogí todo, colocando los documentos en una caja y salí hacia el ascensor.

Giré la esquina para entrar en la sala, y mis ojos se encontraron inmediatamente con los de la señora Fabray. Sentada en su silla, con las manos tendidas enfrente de mí, aparentemente seguía enfadada, por la expresión de su cara. Pero mi atención se volvió rápidamente hacia la persona que estaba detrás de mí.

"Déjame ayudarte con eso, Rachel", dijo amablemente, con tono paternal mientras le daba a su hija una mirada de reproche.

"Gracias, señor Fabray", dije en agradecimiento, mientras cogía la pesada caja de mis manos.

"Rachel" dijo, con una sincera sonrisa en su cara, "Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Russel?" Puso la caja en la mesa de la sala, y se sentó junto a su hija.

Russel eran tan atractivo como sus dos hijas, aunque una fuera adoptada, tenia el carácter noble de Russel. Alto y delgado, compartía las mismas perfectas facciones que Quinn. Tenía canas en las patillas, el cabello rubio, pero seguía siendo uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido.

"Lo siento, Russel", respondí alegremente. "Cómo está Judy?" Una sonrisa iluminó su cara al pensar en su esposa.

"Bien, está bien. Sigue diciéndome que vengas a cenar" añadió con un guiño.

No se me escapó que la señora Fabray resopló y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pronto. Lo prometo" añadí asintiendo con la cabeza. "Dale un abrazo"

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, y no me sorprendí cuando sentí un cálido beso en mi mejilla, haciendo que me riera.

"Buenos días, Rachel" dijo Santana mientras entraba en la sala.

"Siento llegar tarde, chicos. Supuse que la reunión sería en vuestra planta"

Intercambié una mirada de suficiencia con la señora Fabray. Miré hacia otro lado y sonreí abiertamente para Santana, mientras colocaba los documentos sobre la mesa.

"Buenos días, señora Fabray. Cómo está su guapa mujer?"

"Rachel" gruñó. "Por favor llámame Santana. La señora Fabray es mi Madre. Y esa mula pedante de ahí" dijo señalando a su hermana, que se levantó y la miró. "Y Britt esta perfecta, como siempre. Quiere que le presentes a ese amigo tuyo que trabaja para esa casa de diseño" dijo cogiendo una silla.

"Oh, Kurt? Por supuesto, Santana. Dile que la llamaré algún día de esta semana" añadí, pasándole sus documentos.

Me moví por la mesa y puse la carpeta de la presentación enfrente de la idiota de mi jefa.

"Aquí tiene, señora Fabray" dije fríamente.

Sin mirarme apenas, empezó a leer sus papeles.

"Señorita Bery" respondió, "Asegúrese de que el equipo de proyección está preparado antes de tomarse su café" Bien, no iba a decir eso de "Llámame Quinn". Gilipollas.

Justo cuando iba a irme, la fuerte voz de Santana me detuvo.

"Oh Rachel, mientras estuve arriba esperando, encontré esto en el suelo"

Miré hacia abajo, y vi dos botones de plata vieja en la palma de su mano.

"Podrías preguntar por ahí por si alguna de las otras secretarias los han perdido? Parecen muy caros. Y cómo puede alguien perder dos botones de la camisa sin darse cuenta? Wanky" dijo, riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Igual era yo, pero juro que el aire se me escapó con un sonoro jadeo. Había olvidado por completo los botones.

"Umm… sí… claro, Santana" dije, tartamudeando.

"Santana, puedo verlos un momento?" la idiota de repente se metió en la conversación, cogiendo los botones.

"Pero, señorita Berry…" dijo, con su sonrisa petulante, "No tiene usted una blusa con botones como estos? Me da la sensación, bueno, no soy una experta, pero parecen bastante caros"

Eché una ojeada a la sala; Santana y Russel parecían no estar atendiendo, inconscientes de la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar delante de ellos.

La señora Fabray se puso de pie, y rodeó la mesa. Cogió mi mano, y pasó un dedo desde el interior de mi brazo hasta mi mano, dejando los botones en mi palma y cerrándola. Mi respiración se quedó atrapada en mi garganta, y mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. Sentí como se me endurecían los pezones y la garganta se me quedaba seca.

Se inclinó, acercándose a mí, y con su aliento caliente en mi oreja, susurró.

"Quiero decir, no me gustaría pensar en algo tan bonito hecho trizas. Debería intentarlo y tener más cuidado"

Intenté mantener la cama mientras apartaba mi mano de la suya.

"Gracias, Señora Fabray" respondí entre dientes, antes de que ella se apartara.

Rápidamente dispuse el proyector y tomé asiento mientras ella comenzaba la reunión.

Eso no está bien, hija de perra. A qué estaba jugando? Solo llevaría un momento para que su padre y hermana se dieran cuenta, escucharan algo, y ataran cabos. A pesar de ser buena en mi trabajo, tirarme a mi jefe en salas de conferencias y en rellanos no iban a ayudarme en mi carrera.

Durante la reunión, intercambiamos miradas; las mías cargadas de rabia y las suyas llenas de vanidad. Era jodidamente buena en lo que hacía y lo sabía.

Demasiado buena. Miraba a los documentos que tenía frente a mí continuamente para evitar mirarla.

* * *

Tan pronto como la reunión terminó, recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y salí pitando de allí. Pero tal y como me esperé, me siguió los talones durante todo el camino hasta el ascensor, mientras las dos ardíamos en silencio a medida que caminábamos hasta la oficina.

Me quedé de pie en el ascensor, enfrente de la señora Fabray, con la libido por los aires ante la burla que me había hecho en la sala de conferencias. Por qué este ascensor no puede ir más rápido, y por qué todo el mundo en esta planta ha decidido usarlo justo ahora?

Cuando íbamos por el piso 11, el ascensor estaba casi al tope. Cuando se abrió la puerta, y tres personas más decidieron apretujarse y entrar, me empujaron contra ella, con mi espalda contra sus pechos, y mi culo contra su… oh dios…

Sentí como el resto de su cuerpo se endurecía y la escuché soltar un profundo suspiro; y aunque incluso mi clítoris palpitaba por el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Te la debía, gilipollas.

En el piso catorce, había suficiente espacio para moverse y me permití tirar al suelo una de mis carpetas.

"Ups, perdone, señora Fabray. He tirado algo" dije en voz baja y comencé a agacharme hasta el suelo, despacio, dejando que mi cuerpo se frotara firmemente contra su erección.

Me aguanté la risa mientras repetía los mismos movimientos para subir, con su polla apoyada en mi culo de nuevo. Gracias por los tacones, Kurt, pensé mientras me apretaba contra ella discretamente.

"Siento esto, señora"

Se apretó contra mí y apenas pude reprimir un gemido. No, Rachel. No vas a permitirle que te afecte de esta manera nunca más, me ordené mentalmente a mí misma. Pero a medida que sentía toda su longitud presionada contra mí, sentí la cálida humedad entre mis piernas. Era hora de que se arrodillara. Un pequeño pensamiento vicioso azotó mi mente. Pero, podía hacerlo? Miré hacia atrás, y la miré. Oh si, podía hacerlo.

Llegamos al piso quince y unas cuantas personas más salieron. Me separé ligeramente de ella, y volví a mirarla para asegurarme de que estaba atenta a mí. De sobra. Su mirada estaba posada en mi culo. Perfecto. Tomé aire profundamente, y me levanté el dobladillo del vestido, dejando expuestas mis bragas negras. La escuché gemir y sonreí pícaramente, bajándome el vestido mientras las puertas del ascensor volvían a abrirse.

Piso 16. Salió más gente, y una vez más, me levanté la falda. Miré de nuevo hacia atrás y vi sus ojos posados donde querían que estuvieran. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, y definitivamente, se aguantaba la respiración. Un hombre corpulento enfrente de mí, dio un paso hacia atrás, mandándome directa hasta el cuerpo de Quinn otra vez. Duro. Mi culo, prácticamente desnudo, hizo contacto directo con su miembro. Me cogió para que no me cayera, y me acercó más a ella con un gemido. Esto era tan divertido. Me estaba burlando de ella. Cómo lo quieres ahora, imbecil? No es tan divertido jugar así, no?

"Dios, soy tan torpe, señora Fabray" dije mirándola. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara colorada. "Se encuentra bien, señora? Parece que tiene fiebre" Abrió los ojos para mirarme, y de repente me pregunté si esto era buena idea.

Me aclaré la garganta y miré a mi alrededor; solo había cinco personas en el ascensor con nosotras y faltaban dos pisos para llegar. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y las últimas personas salieron. Un piso más y podría salir huyendo de allí, dejándola con su ereccion letal.

Tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor se comenzó a mover, escuché un gruñido detrás de mí y con un rápido movimiento, la señora Fabray pulsó el botón de parada en el panel. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí, más verdes y profundos que nunca.

"Mal movimiento, señorita Berry", susurró, y con un fluido movimiento, su cuerpo se pegó al mío, aplastándome contra la pared del ascensor, y chocando sus labios contra los míos.

Nuestras lenguas batallaron, y nuestros gemidos llenaron el silencioso espacio.

Se separó de mí, mirándome.

"No se mueva", y aunque quisiera mandarla a la mierda, mi cuerpo me pedía que hiciera todo lo que ella quisiese.

Alcanzó mi carpeta, cogió un post it y lo colocó sobre la cámara de seguridad que había en el techo. Me recorrió un escalofrío por la anticipación, peleando contra mi constante necesidad de parar esto… esta cosa entre nosotras. Nunca antes había estado tan descolocada. No quería tener nada con ella, pero cada nervio de mi cuerpo gritaba para que me tocara. No había nada que negar en la manera que ella me hacía sentir.

Volvió a mí, y de nuevo sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos, y un involuntario gemido resonó en mi garganta cuando su dura entrepierna se presionó contra mi estómago. Mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar por instinto y enrosqué una pierna a su alrededor, presionándome contra su excitación. Mis manos se dirigieron a su pelo. Después de un momento devorándonos la boca, se apartó y sus ágiles dedos me envolvieron la cintura, apartándome el vestido delante de ella.

"Mal, mal movimiento" dijo entre dientes.

Puso las manos sobre mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos y deslizando el vestido hasta el suelo. Sus manos tomaron ahora las mías, dándome la vuelta, levantándolas y colocando mis palmas contra la pared.. Ahí estaba yo, con mi espalda contra ella, tan solo en ropa interior, y cuando se pegó a mí, sentí la traidora humedad en mis bragas. Levantó la mano y me quitó el prendedor de plata del pelo, dejándolo suelto sobre mi espalda desnuda. Lo agarró en su puño y me echó la cabeza a un lado bruscamente, dándole acceso a mi cuello. Calientes y húmedos besos recorrieron mi columna y mis hombros. Su tacto dejó un reguero de electricidad por toda mi espalda, en cada centímetro de piel que ella tocaba. Sentí sus manos agarrar mi culo y acariciarlo, con su cálido aliento en mi oreja.

"Eres una chica muy mala"

Me estremecí en cuando sentí su mano agarrar con fuerza mi culo, y mi única respuesta fue un sonoro gemido de placer. Qué coño me estaba haciendo? Nunca hacía estas cosas. Pero ahí estaba, gimiendo con fuerza con cada una de sus bruscas caricias. Jadeé otra vez, cuando sus manos entrelazaron la escasa tela de mis bragas, y una vez más, las arrancó.

"Espera otra factura, Imbecil"

Se rió ante mi fuerte gruñido, y escuché como cogía aire por la nariz, despacio y presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo. El frío de la pared contra mis pecho mandaba escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

"Vale la pena pagar cada centavo" Mierda, ahí va otro delicioso escalofrío.

Sus manos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura y bajando por mi abdomen, hasta posar un dedo sobre mi clítoris.

"Sabe, señorita Berry, creo se pone eso solo para provocarme" la presión de su toque me dolía, sus dedos me presionaron, y luego se detuvo, dejándome impaciente.

La necesidad estaba creciendo en mi interior, desesperada por sentirla moverse.

"Le gusta follar conmigo, no? Pequeña provocadora" , movió su mano más abajo, deteniendo los dedos justo en la entrada, con la muñeca de su mano moviéndose ahora contra mi palpitante clítoris.

"Que te jodan" gruñí. Sus largos dedos dibujaron círculos en la entrada, provocando, cada movimiento me hacía gemir.

"Oh, quiere que la follé, no? Mi miembro entrando y saliendo de usted, haciendo que se corra sobre mí. Quiere eso no, provocadora?" gemí en cuanto sus dedos finalmente entraron en mí, presionándome contra ella. "Dígalo, señorita Berry. Dígalo y le daré lo que quiera" Un segundo dedo acompañó al otro, y la sensación me hizo gritar. Sacudí la cabeza, pero mi cuerpo quería traicionarme.

Cerré los ojos, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, pero esto era demasiado. La sensación de su ropa contra mi piel desnuda, el sonido de su voz, grave, y sentir sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí, me tenían contra las cuerdas. Su otra mano alcanzó mi sujetador, pellizcando mi pezón a través de la tela, y gemí en alto. Estaba tan cerca.

"Dígalo" gruñó contra mi oreja, mientras su dedo pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris.

"Dios, si" dije finalmente. "Quiero que me follé" Dejó escapar un sonoro y poderoso gemido, y descansó su frente sobre mi hombro.

Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse más rápido, haciendo círculos y hundiéndose más profundamente, follándome con su mano.

Su cadera embestía contra mi culo, y su entrepierna, dura, se frotaba contra mi culo.

"Oh, dios" gemí, y cada pensamiento se centró en el placer que se estaba desatando en mí.

Los sonidos rítmicos de nuestros gritos y gemidos fueron de repente silenciados por el chirriante sonido del teléfono. Nos callamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de donde estábamos, recuperando la consciencia. Escuché una maldicion salir de su boca y se apartó de mí. Jadeando, me di la vuelta para ver como alcanzaba el teléfono del panel de botones.

Recogí mi vestido del suelo, lo dejé deslizar por mis hombros y comencé a abrochármelo con las manos temblorosas.

"Si" dijo al teléfono, nuestras miradas se clavaron. "Ya veo…No, estamos bien".

Se agachó lentamente, recogiendo mis inútiles y desgarradas bragas del suelo del ascensor.

"No, simplemente se ha parado" continuó, acariciando la tela con sus dedos.

"Está bien", terminó, colgando el teléfono. Intenté como pude calmar mi respiración, pero cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba dolorido por no poder terminar.

El ascensor dio una sacudida y comenzó a ascender de nuevo. Miró a la tela en su mano y luego a mí. Cerrando los ojos, se llevó la tela hasta la nariz y aspiró con fuerza. Volvió a abrir los ojos, despacio, encontrándose con mi mirada de nuevo.

Sonriendo, se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia mí. Puso una mano en la pared, al lado de mi cabeza, se inclinó y susurró en mi oído:

"Hueles tan bien como sabes" , se me escapó un jadeo. "Y estas", dijo, moviendo las bragas en su mano, "son mías"

El ascensor se abrió en cuando paramos en nuestra planta, y sin decir nada, se metió la tela en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y salió.

Bueno, por lo menos ya sabía a donde había a parar toda mi ropa interior.


	5. Mi Chica

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**_Mi Chica._**

**_POV Quinn._**

Pánico. La emoción que me estaba embargando a medida que corría hacia mi despacho solo podía describirse como puro pánico. No podía creer que volviera a cometer el mismo error. Estar sola, con ella, en esa pequeña prisión de metal; su olor, sus gemidos, su roce; volví a sucumbir a su poder. Debería haberme calmado y tranquilizado cuando salí, incluso mantenerlo bajo control, pero cada parte de mí estaba atrapada. Esa mujer tenía un control sobre mí como nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Finalmente, en la relativa seguridad de mi despacho, me derrumbé en el sofá de cuero.

Me incliné hacia adelante, con los codos sobre mis rodillas, y me agarré el pelo con fuerza, deseando calmarme y que desapareciera mi erección.

"Joder!", exclamé

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, y lo sabía.

Lo sabía desde el primer minuto en que ella me recordó en la reunión de esa mañana, de que no había manera de que yo pudiera pensar en algo coherente mientras estuviera en esa jodida sala de conferencias. Y ya me podía olvidar de volver a sentarme en esa mesa.

No podría ser capaz de sentarme allí sin recordar como me sentí al tenerla abierta ante mí mientras me la tiraba. Entrar allí y verla inclinada sobre la ventana, inmersa en sus pensamientos, era suficiente para hacer que mi entrepierna temblara. Pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, y vi ese vestido color chocolate tan sexy, del mismo color que sus ojos, y la manera en que se ruborizó cuando la pillé fantaseando, se me puso dura del todo. Me inventé esa mierda de que la reunión iba a ser en otra planta, y por supuesto lo discutió.

Por qué siempre tenía que llevarme la contraria? Así que, como la idiota que soy, le hice un apunte sobre quién estaba al cargo de todo. Pero, funcionó Maldita sea, no. Como cualquier otro argumento que discutímos, me lo echó en cara. Pero no de cualquier manera; ella insinuó que mi "actuación" había sido poco satisfactoria.

Desde luego ella no pareció quedarse insatisfecha la otra noche, sobre la mesa, o contra la ventana, o en el rellano. Joder. Esto no estaba ayudando.

Di un pequeño respingo cuando escuché un ruido sordo fuera de mi despacho, que me sacó de mis pensamientos. Luego otro. Y otro. Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí fuera?

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrí me encontré a la señorita Berry tirando carpetas contra la mesa con más' fuerza de lo necesario. Crucé los brazos y me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta, observándola por un momento. La imagen de ella, tan nerviosa, no era la mejor manera de aliviar las palpitaciones de mi entrepierna.

"Señorita Berry, puedo verla en mi oficina? Ahora"

Giró la cabeza para ver, y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"Por supuesto, señora Fabray" dijo descaradamente, pero con ese tono de voz tan dulce, que hacía que me hirviera la sangre, mientras entraba pavoneándose en mi despacho.

Cerré la puerta con un portazo y caminé hacia ella.

"Le importaría decirme cuál es su problema?"

"Por qué no comprueba su bolsillo, señora?" dijo con aire despectivo, y puso sus manos bruscamente sobre mi pecho, tirándome hacia atrás, haciendo que aterrizara en el sofá mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos en un asalto furioso, y sentí como se me ponía dura mientras gemía contra mi boca.

"Alguna pregunta más?"

Mi única respuesta fue un profundo gruñdo en mi garganta mientras agarraba su culo y lo apretaba firmemente contra mí apretujando mi miembro contra sus partes, desnudas. Empezó a acariciarme con los movimientos de su cadera, y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo. Esta mujer me iba a matar; cualquier decisión que había tomado, ahora había desparecido.

"Creo que tenemos asuntos sin resolver que requieren una atención inmediata, Señora Fabray" dijo con una voz grave y seductora que jamás había escuchado antes, excepto en ella.

Agarró mi labio inferior con sus dientes, antes de ponerse de pie, y abrí los ojos para ver como caminaba hacia la puerta. Esa zorra iba a salir por la puerta después de esto?

El sonido del pestillo me cogió por sorpresa, y cuando me miró a los ojos, me quedé embelesada con la furia y la lujuria que había en esos enormes ojos color chocolate.

"Parece que tiene un problema justo ahí señora" dijo mientras su mirada oscilaba entre mis ojos y el bulto en mis pantalones. Jodida calienta pollas.

Gruñí profundamente y la agarré por la cintura, tumbándola sobre el sofá y llevando mi dedo hasta su entrada, haciendo círculos; provocándola.

"Parece que usted también, señorita Berry" le repliqué con voz ronca mientras introducí un dedo en ella, haciendo que gimiera.

Me incliné para besarla con fiereza y dejé su labio entre mis dientes, mientras retiraba mi mano.

"Pero nunca follo en mi despacho"

"Y una mierda" respondió frustrada, con su voz llena de excitación. "Ya puede hacer algo para terminar lo que ha empezado"

Sentí sus manos en mi pelo mientras empujaba mi cara hacia abajo, entre sus piernas. La esencia de su excitación me estaba intoxicando y antes de que cualquier pensamiento se cruzara en mi mente, cogí su palpitante clítoris entre mis labios.

Observé como sus preciosas tetas subían y bajaban bruscamente con cada jadeo mientras pasaba mi lengua con movimientos lentos por toda su sensible piel. Sentí su pantorrilla moverse contra mi miembro, haciendo que temblara dolorosamente. Sin dejar de trabajar con mi boca, moví mi mano rápidamente hacia mis pantalones. Cuando finalmente aparté mi boca de su clítoris, golpeé mi miembro contra su tobillo.

"Si mal no recuerdo, señorita Berry, realmente yo no he empezado esto. Creo que, quizás, debería terminar lo que usted ha empezado"

Abrió los ojos y me miró con aire despectivo, y sin mediar palabra, movió sus piernas de modo que su cabeza estaba ahora en mi regazo. Pasó la lengua de manera provocativa a lo largo de mi miembro una vez, clavando sus ardientes ojos en mis míos.

"Por qué debería hacer algo así?"

Arqueé una ceja y llevé mi mano entre sus piernas, acariciando levemente su clítoris, haciendo que gruñiera por la sensación.

"Porque si yo no termino, usted tampoco"

"Menuda egoísta…" gruñó una vez más, cortándola cuando me agaché un poco más, llevando mi boca a su clítoris de nuevo. "Que te jodan"

Por un segundo, volví a pensar que iba a levantarse e irse, y una parte de mí deseaba que fuera así. Pero un momento más tarde, cuando sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mi miembro, cualquier trazo de ese pensamiento desapareció. Maldita sea, por qué esto tenía que hacerme sentir tan jodidamente bien? Puso la mano en mi polla, debajo de sus labios, y empezó a moverla a la vez que su boca.

"Ah.. mierda" jadeé, y cerré mis labios alrededor de su clítoris, con sus muslos apretados a ambos lados de mi cara.

Nuestras caderas comenzaron a embestir contra nuestras caras, ansiosas por liberarnos. Abrió un poco mas sus piernas, y deslicé mi mano sobre su muslo, para introducir un dedo en su interior. Su gemido vibró en mi no tan pequeño amigo y casi me corro ahí mismo. Y por el temblor de sus piernas, era obvio que ella también estaba cerca.

Añadí un dedo más y comencé a follarla con mi mano, frenéticamente, mientras mis labios y mi lengua proporcionaban suficiente presión para hacer que ella acelerara los movimientos sobre mi polla. Sus piernas se abrieron más, apretándose contra mi cara; hasta que finalmente escuché su grito ahogado y llegó al limite. Sus caderas se retorcieron contra mí a medida que aceleré mis movimientos, volviéndola loca, y supe que mi orgasmo llegaría en segundos.

"Rachel?" escuché la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la puerta, y justo cuando iba a correrme, se levantó del sillón.

Un pequeño golpe sonó en la puerta, mientras ella se bajaba el vestido y yo me ajustaba los pantalones.

"Quinn?"

Muy oportuno, papá, gruñí internamente mientras me levantaba y me dirigí a mi mesa para sentarme. Ahora me dolía la entrepierna seriamente. Podría pensar que la voz de mi padre haría que mi excitación disminuyera de golpe, pero la había tenido dura desde que la vi en la ventana esa mañana. Esto era simplemente ridículo.

Me dedicó una triunfante sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras quitaba el pestillo y abría la puerta.

"Señor Fabray, quiero decir, Russel. Estaba a punto de irme"

Observé como mi padre ponía cara de preocupación cuando la miró.

"Rachel, querida. Te sientes bien? Estás bastante colorada"

Miré como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza y se aclaraba la garganta.

"Sabes, la verdad es que no siento muy bien. Ha sido una mañana muy larga" me miró de manera tan pícara que a nadie podría pasarle desapercibida. "Creo que voy a cogerme el resto del día libre, señora Fabray. Para recuperar fuerzas"

Jodida zorra. Quise gritarle, pero tenía que contenerme delante de mi padre.

Apreté los puños debajo de la mesa; no estaba segura de quién la odiaba más, si yo o mis pelotas.

"Tiene que preparar ese gran proyecto, ya lo sabe"

"Puede aplazarse un día" dijo despreocupada.

"Esperaba los resultados hoy mismo, señorita Berry" respondí entre dientes.

Mi padre se giró para mirarme.

"Estoy seguro que de que puedes arreglar lo que sea necesario, Quinn" No estás ayudando, papá. No estás ayudando para nada. Se dio la vuelta hacia ella, y le dedicó una sonrisa paternal. "Puedes irte, querida"

"Gracias, Russel" respondió con una dulce sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta, "Señora Fabray"

La observé salir mientras mi padre cerraba la puerta y me miraba, a punto de echarme la bronca.

"Que?" le pregunté, frustrada, mientras elevaba discretamente mis caderas para ver su culo mientras se iba.

"Ser un poco más amable con ella no va a matarte, Quinn" se movió hasta sentarse en la esquina de mi mesa. "Tienes suerte de tenerla contigo, ya lo sabes"

Puse los ojos en blanco y sacudí la cabeza. "Si su personalidad fuera tan atractiva como su cerebro, no sería un problema."

Me cortó, fulminándome con la mirada, mientras me echaba hacia atrás, a modo de defensa.

"No fuiste educada de esa manera, Quinn" dijo severamente, levantándose de nuevo. "De todos modos, tu madre ha llamado y me ha dicho que te recuerde la cena de esta noche en casa. Santana y Brittany van a venir con la niña"

Sentí torcerse la comisura de mis labios en cuanto mencionó a mi sobrina, pero simplemente asentí con la cabeza. "Sí, allí estaré"

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y me miró antes de cerrarla.

"No llegues tarde; sabes que tu madre lo odia"

"Que no! Lo prometo", respondí, ligeramente enfadada mientras él cerraba la puerta riéndose. Mi padre sabía, como todo el mundo, que no soportaba llegar tarde, incluso a algo tan simple como una cena familiar.

Santana, por otro lado, llegaría tarde hasta a su propio funeral. Pero ahora, con todo el trabajo delante de mí, aparte de ella, no sabía como me las iba a apañar para salir de aquí a la hora; por no mencionar la tarea adicional que ella no había terminado, y que iba a llevarme toda la hora la de comida. Tenía que quitármela de la cabeza como pudiera. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué lo que quedaba de su ropa interior; estaba a punto de guardarla con las demás, cuando me fijé en la etiqueta.

Agent Provocateur. Di por sentado que no eran unas bragas baratas. Se había gastado sus dólares en ellas. Y eso despertó mi curiosidad. Abrí el cajón para examinar los otros dos pares. Ponía La Perla en ambas etiquetas. Maldita sea, esta mujer se preocupaba por su ropa interior. Quizás debería ir hasta la tienda de La Perla algún día para ver cuánto le estaba costando mi pequeña colección. Me pasé la mano que tenía libre por el pelo y volví a guardarlas en el cajón. Esa era la última cosa en la que necesitaba pensar.

Por mucho que lo intenté, no pude concentrarme en ninguna maldita cosa.

* * *

Incluso después de mi ritual de la hora del almuerzo, no podía dejar de pensar en los eventos de esa mañana. Y a las 3, era un manojo de nervios y supe que tenía que salir de allí. Llegué al ascensor y gruñí ligeramente, optando mejor por las escaleras. Aunque no había sido una mejor opción; todavía estaban recientes en mi memoria.

En cuanto llegué a casa de mis padres esa noche, inmediatamente sentí como desaparecía algo de mi tensión. Entré en la cocina, el olor de la comida que mi madre estaba cocinando me abordó, y escuché la conversación alegre y las risas de mis padres desde la sala de estar.

"Quinnie", canturreó mi madre mientras entraba en el salón. Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla, dejando que intentara arreglar mi alborotado pelo. "Este pelo tuyo", dijo cariñosamente. "Sigues pareciendo un leoncito como cuando eras pequeña, como era que te llamaba Santana? Lion Quinn?"

"Lo se, mama, Santy tan linda" dije, sonriéndole; siempre teníamos la misma conversación.

" Pero no te preocupes, sigo intentando domarlo". Agarré la fuente que llevaba en sus manos, y la puse en la mesa, atrapando una zanahoria antes de sentarme, y me reí cuando me pilló.

"Dónde está mi chica?" pregunté echando una ojeada al salón.

"Todavía no han llegado", respondió mi padre mientras entraba. "Ya conoces a tu hermana, siempre llega tarde" Por supuesto que lo sabía.

Debo de decir que Santana tiene la actitud de mi padre y yo el fisico, definitivamente.

La gente a veces no se explica como es que Santana, con rasgos latinos, es mi hermana, la mayoria da por sentado que mi hermana es su esposa, Brittany.

Pero no, la cosa es que Santana es adoptada, veran, cuando mis padres se entararon que iban a tener un bebe mi madre decidio que adoptarian otro, para tener los dos al mismo tiempo, cuando fueron al ultrasonido, les dijeron que yo era un niño, pues, por lo obvio! Por lo cual decidieron adoptar a una niña, sorpresa fue cuando naci y vieron que no era niño sino niña solo que con pene.

Un mes despues de que yo naciera llego Santy, de un vientre de alquiler, y que a decir verdad es la mejor hermana que uno puede pedir. Santana encontro a Brittany que es como un Angel, yo creo que son la pareja perfecta, aparte de mama y papa. Y hace poco llego a la familia mi chica. Que es la combinacion perfecta de San y Britt, aunque la mama biologica es Britt.

"Bueno, más les vale apurarse" añadí, cogiendo otra zanahoria y esquivando la mano de mi madre, a punto de golpear la mía. "Nunca puedo pasar suficiente tiempo con ella, y me muero de ganas"

"Oh Quinn, te portas tan bien con ella" comenzó a decir mi madre, y ya lo estaba viendo venir… "Y ya se que no quieres escucharlo, pero si sentaras la cabeza, podrías tener los tuyos propios, correteando a tu alrededor, todos sabemos que puedes" La fulminé con la mirada, deteniendo toda su retahíla de pensamientos que estaba teniendo, mientras siguió poniendo la mesa.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el caos invadió el vestíbulo, y corrí para encontrarme con ellas.

Inmediatamente, mis rodillas estaban siendo golpeadas por un pequeño e inestable cuerpecito, con dos pequeños dientes asomando. "Tia Lucy!"

"Osito!" le respondí, cogiendo en brazos a la niña, llenado sus mejillas con besos. Notese que mi sobrina es la unica a la que dejaba me llamara "Lucy"

"Dios, das asco" me dijo Santana mientras pasaba por mi lado.

"No deberías hablar así, mami." le dije, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

"Santana no digas malas palabras frente a la niña, Quinnie no retes a San", si, esa era Brittany, encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía a su esposa hacia el salón.

Santana y Brittany S. Pierce se habían casado hace dos años, y Sugar había nacido un año antes. Había sido la primera nieta y la princesa de la familia. Era la combinacion perfecta como ya dije, con el pelo rubio castaño y las facciones delicadas, felinas, una sonrisa hermosa y sin duda tenia el caracter de los Pierce, ahora si lograbas hacer enojar a ese pequeño ser de un año, salia el caracter de Santana en ella.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a cenar. Como siempre, Sugar prefirió sentarse en mi regazo antes que en su silla, y yo intenté comer con ella allí sentada, intentado esquivar su "ayuda".

"Quinn, iba a preguntarte. Podrías invitar a Rachel la próxima semana para cenar, y harás todo lo posible para convencerla?" puse los ojos en blanco antes de mirar a mi madre, y recibir una patadita en la espinilla por parte de mi padre.

"Por qué insistís tanto en que venga a casa?" me di cuenta de que el tono de mi voz era demasiado elevado, pero estaba cansada de tener esta conversación con mi familia.

"Quinn, sabes que aquí no tiene familia. Está sola, en una ciudad extraña, y-"

"Mamá", la interrumpí. "Vive aquí desde la universidad. Ya no es una ciudad extraña para ella"

"Como estaba diciendo, " respondió, insinuando una advertencia. "Vive sola, y es tan buena chica, y además quería presentarle a alguien" Mi tenedor se detuvo en el aire a medida que esas palabras se me clavaban. Quería liarla con alguien. Esto era muy raro.

Sentí que algo me apretaba el pecho, pero no estaba segura de que era. Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre, lo llamaría… rabia?

Pero por qué tendría que darme rabia que mi madre quisiera emparejar a la señorita Berry? Bueno, probablemente porque te las estás follando, tonta del culo. Bueno, no tanto como eso, solo fueron… dos veces. "Te la estás follando" significa que tienes intención de seguir haciéndolo. Oh, y por poca la violas en el ascensor, y pusiste tu cabeza entre sus piernas en tu despacho… Vaya, todo eso sonaba muy mal.

Aclaré mi garganta, intentando borrar el veneno en mi voz.

"Claro, mamá. Hablaré con ella. Pero no te garantizo nada. No es tan encantadora como pensáis, y no será tarea fácil convencerla" me metí otro trozo en la boca.

"Sabes, Quinnie" mi hermana decidió meter baza, "Creo que todos aquí estarán de acuerdo cuando digo que con la unica con la que no es encantadora, es contigo"

Eché un vistazo a la mesa, frunciendo el ceño al ver todas las cabezas asintiendo de acuerdo con la idiota de mi hermana. Volví a mirar a Santana, ahora sonriendo con suficiencia. Genial, incluso aquí, ella me estaba "jodiendo"

El resto de la noche consistió en más charlas sobre cómo debía intentar ser más amable con la señorita Berry, y sobre lo genial que ellos pensaban que era, y sobre lo mucho que a ella le iba a gustar el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi madre, Brody. Si… Seguro.

También hablamos sobre las reuniones de esta semana. Había una muy importante la tarde del Jueves, y yo iba a acompañar a mi padre y a mi hermana.

Sabía que ella lo tendría todo planeado y preparado. Lo único que podía esperar era que ella siempre estaba dos pasos por encima de cualquier cosa que necesitase. Un pensamiento que, por alguna razón, hizo que sintiera calidez en mi cuerpo.

Me marché con la promesa de que intentaría convencerla para que viniera a cenar, aunque, para ser honesta, ni siquiera sabía cuando iba a volver a verla. Tenía reuniones y citas por toda la ciudad durante los próximos días, e incluso aunque pudiera verla durante breves minutos mientras entrara en mi despacho, no tenía ninguna gana de hablar con ella después de nuestro pequeño incidente de hoy.


	6. Pervertida

_**Gracias por todos sus Reviews. Son lo máximo.**_

* * *

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**_Probador._**

**_POV QUINN._**

Jueves.

Observando el tráfico a medida que avanzaba por la avenida South Michigan, me preguntaba si mi día iba a mejorar. Odiaba estar en un jodido atasco. La oficina estaba a tan solo unas manzanas de aquí, y estaba considerando seriamente decirle al chofer que se llevara el coche, y seguir andando. Miré mi reloj, y vi que ya eran casi las 6, y solo habíamos avanzado tres manzanas en veinte minutos. Perfecto.

Cerré mis ojos y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, repasando la reunión que acababa de finalizar. Nada en particular había ido mal; de hecho había sido todo lo contrario. Los clientes se habían entusiasmado con nuestras propuestas, y todo había salido sin ningún problema.

Pero parecía que yo estaba de jodido mal humor.

Santana se había propuesto decirme cada quince minutos de las últimas tres horas, que me estaba comportando como una adolescente caprichosa, y cuando firmaron los contratos, me dieron ganas de darle una paliza. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para preguntarme cuál era mi maldito problema, y francamente, no podía echarle la culpa.

Tenía que admitir que me había comportado como una idiota los últimos dos días. Y eso decía mucho de mí. Por supuesto, Santana pensaba que tenía todas las respuestas, y decidió que mi problema era que necesitaba echar un polvo. Dios, si ella supiera…

Habían pasado dos días. Dos jodidos días desde que esa zorra se fue de mi despacho, dejándomela dura como una piedra, y muy salida, y estaba hecha un lio.

Por mi actitud, cualquier diría que no había tenido sexo en seis meses. Pero no.

Llevaba casi tres días sin tocarla, y me estaba volviendo una jodida lunática. El coche se detuvo de nuevo, y pensé que iba a pegar un grito. Miré a través de la ventana tintada, y me di cuenta de dónde habíamos parado; justo enfrente de la boutique de La Perla. Salí del coche antes de que mi mente lo registrara. Estaba esperando para cruzar, en el bordillo, cuando pensé que no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Cuál era el motivo para entrar? Qué iba ocurrir si lo hacía?

Iba a comprar algo, o solo torturarme a mí misma? Habia estado ahi antes con Santana o Brittany, pero no realmente sola, debido a mi "_situacion"_ compraba mi ropa interior por internet, incluso los sostenes. A medida que me acercaba a las puertas de cristal, me consolé a mí misma con una idea; por lo menos podría adquirir nuevo material para masturbarme.

Dios, era una puta enferma.

Entré en la glamourosa tienda e inmediatamente me abrumó una sensación familiar. El suelo era de cálida madera color miel, los techos estaban llenos de lámparas cilíndricas, agrupadas por toda la sala. La tenue iluminación le daba a toda la tienda un aspecto íntimo, con un resplandor suave que iluminaba los cuadros y los stands, llenos de lencería cara. Pero la familiaridad, para ser sincera, venia directamente de la propia lencería. Algo en el delicado encaje y en el satén me enviaba la familiar sensación de deseo sobre ella.

Pasando mis dedos a lo largo de la mesa que estaba en la entrada, me di cuenta de que ya había llamado la atención de las vendedoras. Una de ellas, alta, guapa, teñida de rubio, empezó a caminar hacia mí.

"Bienvenida a La Perla" dijo alegremente. "Puedo ayudarla a encontrar algo? Alguna sorpresa para su esposo? Quizás, su novia?" añadió, con un toque de flirteo en su voz.

"Uhm… no, gracias" respondí, sintiéndome repentinamente ridícula solo por estar allí.

"Solo estoy mirando" Miré rápidamente hacia otro lado, no sin antes darme cuenta de que sus ojos me recorrían de arriba abajo.

"Bien, si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber" dijo con un guiño, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a la caja.

La observé mientras caminaba, disgustada porque ni siquiera había considerado pedirle el número de teléfono. Joder. No era, del todo, una mujeriega, pero una chica preciosa en una tienda de lencería acababa de flirtear conmigo, y ni siquiera se me había ocurrido seguirle el juego. Por el amor de dios.

Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

Estaba a punto de darme la vuelta e irme cuando algo me llamó la atención. Me volví, y acaricié con los dedos el sexy liguero de encaje negro que colgaba en uno de los stands.

No me había dado cuenta de que realmente las mujeres llevaban esto, sin ser portadas de Playboy, hasta que comencé a trabajar con ella. Me acordé de cuando me senté a su lado en la primera reunión que tuvimos el primer mes que trabajamos juntas. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, y se movió de manera que la falda se le subió, dejando al aire una delicada cinta blanca que sujetaba sus medias. Tuve que pasarme la hora de la comida masturbandome en mi despacho.

"Ve algo que le guste?", me giré, sobresaltada por la familiar voz detrás de mí.

Mierda. La señorita Berry. Nunca antes la había visto vestida de esa manera. Mantenía su habitual estilo, pero completamente casual. Llevaba un par de vaqueros que supuse serían carísimos, y un top rojo. Su pelo estaba recogido en una sexy coleta, y no llevaba ni maquillaje ni sus gafas. Parecía no tener más de 20 años.

"Qué demonios está haciendo aquí?"

"Lo qué esté haciendo aquí no es ningún jodido asunto suyo" le respondí con un gruñido.

"Entonces, qué? No tiene suficiente con mi ropa interior que ha decidido empezar una por su cuenta? Esta de mas decir a quien le llegan las confirmaciones de su ropa, eso es suficiente para saber que usted no compra aqui" se quedó mirándome, echando una ojeada al liguero que todavía tenía en mis manos.

"Señorita Berry, yo-"

"De todas maneras, qué hace exactamente con ellas? Las tiene guardadas en algún sitio como recuerdos de sus conquistas? Jodida pervertida" cruzó los brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran y asomaran por el escote. Mis ojos se fueron directos a sus tetas, y empecé a sentir como me endurecía.

"Dios mío" dije, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Casi me rio ante el hecho de que estuviéramos discutiendo otra vez.

"Por qué tiene que ser tan zorra todo el tiempo?" le dije, gritando.

Podía sentir como yo temblaba literalmente de rabia. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que tuviera este efecto en mí.

"Supongo que usted saca lo mejor de mí" dijo enfadada.

Estaba inclinada hacia mí, con su pecho casi tocando los míos. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que habíamos llamado la atención de toda la gente en la tienda.

"Mire", dije, intentado recomponerme. "Que tal si se calma y baja el tono de su voz?"

Sabía que tenía que salir de esta jodida tienda pitando, antes de que volviera a pasar algo de nuevo. Por alguna jodida razón, cada vez que me peleaba con esta mujer, terminaba con la polla dura y sus bragas en mi bolsillo.

"Venga conmigo" dijo furiosa, agarrando mi brazo y empujándome hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda.

Mis ojos se clavaron instantáneamente en su culo mientras andaba delante de mí, y tuve que reprimir un gemido. Giramos una esquina, y me empujó a través de una puerta, dándome cuenta de que estábamos en el probador. Obviamente ella ya había estado aquí, ya que diferentes tipos de lencería colgaban de los ganchos en la pared, y había una pila de bragas en el diván de terciopelo, contra la pared. El hilo musical sonaba a través de los altavoces, y me alegré de no tener que preocuparme por bajar la voz mientras le gritaba.

Cerrando la puerta de espejo enfrente del diván, se quedó de pie con sus ojos cerrados, y con cada músculo de su cuerpo en tensión.

"Me ha seguido hasta aquí?"

preguntó, mirándome enfadada.

"Qué?" le pregunté, casi gritando. "Por qué coño iba a hacer eso?"

"Así que pasaba por casualidad y entró en una tienda de lencería femenina donde justamente YO compro? Hace cosas muy pervertidas en su tiempo libre,señora Fabray." espetó de manera venenosa.

"Dios, es una jodida zorra" le dije de manera despectiva. Pero incluso diciendo eso, nuestros cuerpos se arrimaron, reteniendo la respiración.

"Sabe, menos mal que la tiene enorme, digo para compensar esa boca" disparó de nuevo, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos antes de encontrarse con mi cara.

"Ah, sí?" le pregunté, acercando mi cuerpo al de ella, empujándole contra la pared. "No escuché ninguna queja sobre mi boca el otro día en mi despacho, señorita Berry. Y hablando sobre eso, creo que me debe una"

Su pecho se movía, y vi como sus labios se movían hacia mi boca, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Despacio, agarró mi blusa con sus puños, empujándome contra ella, y ya no pude resistirlo más. Mi boca se abrió y su suave lengua se encontró con la mía.

Gimiendo en su boca, deslicé una mano hacia su mandíbula, y subí la otra hasta su pelo, deshaciendo su coleta. Suaves ondas cayeron sobre mi mano mientras las agarraba en mi puño, inclinando su cabeza para acomodar mi boca. Gimió, y tiré más fuerte.

"Te gusta eso?" mi voz retumbó en mi boca. "Te gusta que sea brusca, verdad?"

"Dios, sí" gimió seductivamente como respuesta.

En ese momento, al escuchar esas palabras, ya no me importaba nada más; donde estábamos, quiénes éramos, o qué sentíamos la una por la otra. Nunca en mi vida había sentido una química sexual tan fuerte con nadie. Cuando estábamos juntas de esta manera, nada más importaba.

Me invadía una lujuria animal, y ella la única capaz de domarla. Mis manos se deslizaron por su cuerpo, agarrando su top para sacárselo por encima de la cabeza, rompiendo nuestro beso por un segundo. Para no ser menos, ella deslizó mi chaqueta por mis hombros, dejándola caer al suelo.

Mi pulgar dibujó círculos en su piel mientras bajaba mi mano hasta la cintura de su pantalón. Los desabroché rápidamente, cayeron al suelo, y se los quitó con los pies, junto con sus sandalias. Me aparté de su boca, y planté besos húmedos en su cuello y hombros.

"Joder", gruñí.

Levantando la mirada pude ver su perfecto cuerpo reflejado detrás de mí en el gran espejo. Llevaba un par de bragas negras, transparentes, que solo cubrían la mitad de su culo, y un sujetador a juego, con su pelo sedoso cayendo por la espalda.

Tenía los músculos de sus largas piernas tensados, mientras permanecía de pie sobre sus dedos para alcanzar mi cuello, y esa imagen hizo que mi entrepierna empujara dolorosamente contra la tela de mi pantalón.

Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja bruscamente mientras sus manos fueron hasta los botones de mi blusa. Nuestras respiraciones se volvieron jadeos a medida que nuestros movimientos se volvían más fieros. Mis propias manos desabrocharon mi pantalón, cayendo al suelo junto con mis bóxers. Me apreté más a ella, moviéndonos hasta el diván.

Me invadió la emoción cuando mis manos se movieron sobre sus costillas, hasta el cierre de su sujetador. Sus pechos se apretaron contra mí con urgencia. Besé su cuello mientras mis dedos se aferraron a el, y aparté las asas de sus hombros. Me aparté un poco para dejar que el sujetador cayera al suelo, y por primera vez, sus tetas, completamente desnudas, estaban totalmente ante mi vista. Jodidamente perfectas. En mis fantasías, les había hecho de todo; las tocaba, las besaba, las chupaba, las follaba, pero nada comparado con la realidad. Mi polla palpitaba en cuando me senté en el diván y enterré mi cara entre ellas. Sus manos fueron hasta mi pelo, acercándome a ella, y atrapé su perfecto pezón rosado con mi boca, haciendo que gimiera y tirara con más fuerza. Joder, eso me hacía sentir muy bien. Supongo que ella no era la única a la que le gustaba la brusquedad.

Me pasaron mil emociones por la mente. En ese momento no quería otra cosa que enterrarme en ella. Pero sabía que cuando terminásemos, nos odiaríamos. A ella por hacerme débil, por provocarme y atormentarme, por hacer que me arrodillara; y a mí misma por perder el control otra vez, por dejar que mi lujuria venciera a mi rabia. A pesar de todo ese odio, no podía parar. Me había convertido en una adicta que vivía por su siguiente dosis. Mi perfecta y arreglada vida se derrumbaba y lo único que me importaba era hundirme en el demonio que tenía frente a mí.

Deslicé mis manos por su cuerpo, pasando mis dedos por el borde de sus bragas.

Me recorrió un escalofrío, y cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras agarraba la tela en mi puño; deseaba poder parar.

"Joder, arráncalas ya, sabes que quieres" susurró en mi oreja, y la mordió con fuerza.

Con un rápido movimiento, sus bragas ya no eran otra cosa que encaje destrozado sobre el suelo. Agarré sus caderas y la levanté, colocándola en mi regazo, y penetrándola finalmente.

La sensación era tan intensa que tuve que levantar sus caderas para no explotar.

"Joder", gemí, con la mandíbula apretada con fuerza; me concentré para intentar durar más tiempo. Si no lo conseguía, sabía que me lo iba a echar en cara. Y no iba a darle la satisfacción.

Una vez que me controlé, empecé a mover las caderas. Nunca habíamos follado en esa postura, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Llevé mis manos hasta sus piernas, y coloqué una alrededor de mi cintura. Eso hizo que entrara más profundamente en ella, y enterré mi cara en su cuello para amortiguar mis gemidos.

Escuchaba las voces de la gente entrando y saliendo de los demás probadores.

Pensar que podían pillarnos, solo mejoraba la situación.

Arqueó la espalda con un jadeo, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus tetas quedaban ahora de manera provocativa enfrente de mi cara, y se mordió el labio de manera inocente, lo que me volvía loca. Una vez más, miré por encima de su hombro, observando en el espejo como follábamos. Nunca antes había visto nada tan erótico. Tiró de mi pelo una vez más, acercándome a su boca, mientras nuestras lenguas se acariciaban.

"Joder, lo haces tan bien" susurré en su boca. "Date la vuelta, necesito que veas algo" La aparté y le di la vuelta para que viera el espejo.

Con su espalda contra mis pechos, volvió a sentarse sobre mi regazo, entrando de nuevo en ella.

"Oh dios" jadeó con fuerza mientras apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro. No sabía si me gustaba más mi miembro dentro de ella o nuestra imagen reflejada en el espejo.

Le agarré el pelo y la forcé a levantar la cabeza.

"No, quiero que mires justo ahí" gruñí en su oreja, mirándonos en el espejo. "Quiero que veas como te follo. Y mañana, cuando estes irritada, quiero que recuerdes de quien fue la culpa"

"Cállate y follame" respondió, pasando su mano por cuerpo, hasta ponerla detrás de mi cabeza.

"Oh, quieres jugar duro, pequeña?" le dije provocándola, agarrando sus caderas y empujando con fuerza en ella. "Y más te vale mantener la boca cerrada. No quieres que toda esa gente sepa que te están follando, no?"

Un gemido fue su única respuesta, y me regocijé ante el hecho de que por fin la había hecho callar. Su cuerpo siguió moviéndose arriba y abajo sobre mi polla, haciendo que sus perfectas tetas botaran. Mis manos tocaran cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras plantaba besos y mordiscos por su espalda y hombros. Podía ver en el espejo como entraba y salía de ella; y por mucho que quisiera no acordarme de esto, sabía que esa imagen no la iba a olvidar jamás. Sentí como su interior se apretaba, y moví mi mano hasta su clítoris.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban ahora cubiertos de sudor, con su pelo pegado ligeramente en su frente, del mio ni hablar. Nunca dejo de mirarme a los ojos en el espejo, mientras nuestras caderas continuaban clavándose una a la otra. Sabía que estábamos cerca.

Seguía escuchando las voces a nuestro alrededor, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando en este probador. Sabía, por nuestras pasadas experiencias, que nos podrían descubrir en cuanto ella se corriera si yo no hacía nada para evitarlo. Así que cuando sus movimientos se volvieron más bruscos y su mano agarró mi pelo con más fuerza, llevé mi mano hasta su boca para suavizar sus gritos.

"Joder!" gemí contra su hombro, y con unas cuantas embestidas más, sentí como explotaba en lo más profundo de su interior. Su cuerpo se derrumbó contra el mío en cuanto me apoyé en la pared, subiendo y bajando por la pesada respiración.

Sabía que tenía que vestirme y salir de allí, pero mis temblorosas piernas no iban a dejarme. Cualquier esperanza de que el sexo iba a volverse menos intenso, y que podría parar esta obsesión, desapareció de repente. La razón empezó a filtrarse lentamente de nuevo en mi conciencia, junto con la decepción de haber caído en la tentación una vez más.

En cuanto me encontré con su mirada en el espejo, supe que había pasado algo entre nosotras. Había sentido lo mismo que yo? Era para ella el mismo error que para mí? Y que íbamos a hacer? La levanté y me vestí rápidamente, intentando no volver a mirarla a los ojos. De repente, el probador se quedó demasiado silencioso y pequeño, y era demasiado consciente de su respiración.

Me abotone la blusa, y me agaché en el suelo para recoger sus bragas desgarradas, guardándolas en mi bolsillo. Agarré el pomo de la puerta y me detuve, alzando una mano para acariciar el encaje que colgaba de uno de los ganchos de la pared. Finalmente la miré a los ojos, y dije.

"Llévese el liguero también" Y sin mirar atrás, salí del probador.


	7. Sexy Imbecil

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**_Sexy Imbécil._**

**_POV RACHEL_**

Había ochenta y tres respiraderos, veintinueve tornillos, y montón de polvo en el techo de encima de mi cama. Genial. Me di la vuelta, notando como ciertos músculos se estaban burlando de mí, recordándome el hecho innegable de porqué no podía dormir. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis pezones se endurecieron en cuando recordé sus palabras de ayer por la tarde.

_"No, quiero que mires justo ahí. Quiero que veas como te follo. Y mañana, cuando estés irritada, quiero que recuerdes quien te hizo esto"_

Realmente no estaba bromeando. Mis caderas y mis muslos jamás me habían dolido tan dulcemente cada vez que los movía esa noche. Dejando escapar un suspiro y metiéndome bajo las sábanas, gruñí frustrada mientras me quitaba mis bragas húmedas, y las lanzaba al suelo. Estas se estaban quedando viejas. Nunca me había importado tanto mi ropa interior… y no era cosa suya. Si fuera cosa suya… bueno, eso es otro asunto. Mis pobres, pobres bragas. Esa mujer había destruido casi 500$ en lencería.

Lencería buena. Mis bragas poderosas.

Bueno, supongo que hemos visto hasta que punto me había pillado.

La situación era tan demente que no podía hacer otra cosa que reír en mi silenciosa habitación. Me había follado en un probador hacía siete horas. Bien follada.

Y a pesar del hecho de que no podía aguantarla, disfrute de cada minuto. Dios, mi cuerpo me traicionaba. Sin darme cuenta, mi mano viajó hasta mi pecho; pellizcando mi pezón sobre mi camiseta de punto. Cerré los ojos y solté el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, mientras el tacto de mi propias manos me llevaron de vuelta a mis recuerdos. Sus largos y gloriosos dedos recorriendo la parte de abajo de mis pechos, sus pulgares rozando mis pezones, cogiéndolos con sus manos… maldita sea.

Dejé escapar un sonoro suspiro y le di una patada a la almohada, tirándola de la cama. Sabía a dónde me llevarían toda esta serie de pensamientos. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo tres noches seguidas y joder, tenía que pararlo ahora mismo. Casi sin aliento, me puse boca abajo y cerré mis ojos con fuerza, deseando que me venciera el sueño.

Pero veinte minutos más tarde, seguía despierta. Mierda.

Cómo había llegado a esto? Todavía recordaba, con perfecta claridad, el día, hace casi un año y medio, en que Russel me pidió que acudiera a su despacho para hablar.

Aunque era una persona cercana a los Fabray, me lo había dicho con un tono muy formal cuando me llamó a mi oficina, donde trabajaba como asistenta becaria, y francamente estaba muerta de miedo. Una vez que entré, su secretaria me sonrió, conduciéndome a dentro.

***Seis meses antes***

"Rachel", Russel me dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa y señaló la silla enfrente de él. "Por favor, toma asiento. Tengo algo que discutir contigo"

"Por supuesto, señor Fabray" le devolví la sonrisa, nerviosa, mientras me sentaba.

"Rachel, te he llamado porque tengo grandes noticias que compartir contigo, y una oferta que me gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta. Estoy seguro que estarás al tanto de que mi hija Quinn ha estado viviendo y trabajando en Paris durante los últimos seis años. Se ha ganado una gran reputación en Louis Vuitton, pero le he ofrecido trabajar aquí y estoy contento de que haya aceptado. Trabajará como gerente financiera, y me gustaría mucho que aceptarás como su asistente ejecutivo. Creo que tú y Quinn haríais un gran equipo. Va a necesitar tu ayuda con la compañia de pólizas al principio, pero estoy seguro de que entablaran una relación fluida muy pronto. Qué dices, Rachel?"

Me quedé allí sentada por un momento, completamente asombrada. Quería ascenderme a asistente ejecutivo para el gerente de finanzas. Sus palabras se repitieron en mi cabeza una y otra vez, intentando convencerme a mi misma de que no estaba bromeando. Eso era más que increíble. Iba a significar una nueva oficina, un sueldo más alto y… casi doy un grito, más dinero para gastarme en La Perla.

"Rachel?" preguntó Russel, sonando preocupado. Lo miré deslumbrada, para ver como se levantaba y se arrodillaba a mi lado.

Sacudí la cabeza ligeramente para aclararme y sonreí

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Es un honor que hayas pensado en mi" las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, e intenté pestañear para sacármelas.

"Rachel" dijo cogiendo mis manos y hablando con suavidad. "A parte del hecho de que Judy y yo te adoramos, no hay nadie mejor en el que pueda confiar para trabajar con mi hija. Haces un fantástico trabajo aquí y estoy contentísimo de haber visto tu progreso en la compañia y como persona en los últimos cinco años"

"Gracias. Muchas gracias" susurré intentando reprimir las lágrimas. "Solo espero poder cumplir tus expectativas" nunca había conocido a Quinn, pero con una familia como esa, cómo no iba a ser maravillosa?

"Estoy completamente seguro de que lo harás" Russel se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en su mesa. "Le he contado a Quinn todo sobre ti, y esta ansiosa por conocerte"

"Tú y tu familia debén estar muy contentos de tenerla en casa después de tantos años" dije, agradecida por el cambio de tema. Estaba un poco abrumada y necesitaba distraerme.

"Oh, si que lo estamos. Ha estado fuera tanto tiempo" respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Ya sabes, siempre había deseado que mis hijas trabajaran aquí pero Quinn…" añadió sacudiendo la cabeza en el buen sentido. "Quinn siempre ha pensando en si misma, y es una testaruda. Insistió en trabajar fuera y hacerse un hueco ella sola. Se exige mucho a si misma, y es muy independiente, y es por eso que se que tú y ella haces el equipo perfecto"

Muy agradecida, acepté el puesto y salí del despacho sonriendo. Todos mis años de lealtad y duro trabajo, finalmente tenían sus frutos. Russel me explicó que me trasladaria a el piso 18 inmediatamente, y trabajaría de asistente de finanzas; el actual iba a jubilarse ese año, así que sería un cambio suave. Me sentí aliviada al saber que iba a tener seis meses para adaptarme antes de que llegara Quinn. Russel también me entregó una copia avanzada de la nota que envió a toda la empresa, contando la llegada de Quinn.

Vaya. Ese fue mi único pensamiento cuando miré el papel nada más llegar a mi oficina.

_Alta directiva en Paris, la nominada más joven para los premios Crain "40 por debajo de los 40" publicado en el periódico de Wall Street, y dos máters en dirección de empresas por la Escuela de Negocios de Nueva York y la HEC de Paris. Todo a la edad de 28 años._

Jesus. Qué había dicho Russel? Que se exigía mucho a sí misma? Nunca había visto nada igual.

Esos seis meses pasaron volando, y tengo que decirlo, estaba hecha para mi trabajo.

Durante ese tiempo, intenté conseguir cualquier tipo de información personal sobre ella, que pude. Sabía bastante sobre Quinn como profesional, pero muy poco sobre Quinn como persona.

Santana insinuaba que su hermana no compartía con ella su "encantadora personalidad", pero en cuanto parecía interesada, rápidamente me resolvió la duda.

"A veces tiene tendencia a ser bastante estirada y parece que tiene una escoba metida por el culo, pero no te preocupes por ello, Rachel. Solo dale algo de tiempo para que se le pase, y harés un gran equipo. Quiero decir, venga ya…" dijo, poniendo su brazo a mi alrededor. "Cómo no va a quererte?"

Odio admitirlo ahora, pero antes de que llegara, no solo estaba ansiosa, si no que tenía una especie de crush con Quinn Fabray. A mi me gustaban las mujeres al igual que los hombre y ella no solo era hermosa. También estaba impresionada con todas las increíbles cosas que había logrado en su, relativamente, corta vida. Nos habíamos comunicado por email, preparando su llegada, y aunque parecía bastante amable, nunca era demasiado amistosa.

La mañana del gran día, Quinn no llegaría hasta después de la reunión con la directiva que iba a tener esa tarde, y que la presentaría oficialmente. Así que sabía que estaría todo el día hecha un manojo de nervios. Como buena amiga que era, Tina subió para distraerme. Se sentó en mi silla y se pasó casi una hora hablando y cantando escenas de la película Funny Girl.

De repente me estaba riendo tan fuerte, que las lágrimas caín por mi cara. No me di cuenta de que Tina se puso tensa cuando se abrió la puerta de la oficina, y tampoco de que había alguien detrás de mí Y aunque Tina intentó alarmarme, moviendo su mano por su garganta con la señal universal de "cállate la puta boca", yo la ignoré porque, aparentemente, soy idiota.

"No, el tono de esa cancion es como", tome aire y cante despreocupadamente, "OH MY MAN I LOVE HIM SOOOOOOO" en mi dramatica actuacion, camine hacia atras con los brazos abiertos, hasta chocar con algo duro y cálido.

Con un jadeo, me di la vuelta y casi me muero cuando vi que acababa de chocar mi culo contra el muslo de mi nueva jefa.

"Señora Fabray, lo siento mucho"

Quinn no parecía divertirse.

En un intentó por relajar la tensión, Tina se puso de pie y extendió la mano.

"Es un placer conocerle por fin. Soy Tina Cohen Chang, la asistente de Santana"

Ella simplemente se quedó mirando su mano sin devolverle el gesto y arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas.

"Disculpe, señorita Cohen Chang. Se refiere a la SEÑORA SANTANA FABRAY?"

Tina bajó la mano despacio mientras la miraba, obviamente nerviosa. Había algo en su físico que intimidaba tanto, que no supo que decir por un momento. Cuando se recuperó balbuceó

"Bueno… no nos tratamos de usted en la oficina. Nos llamamos por nuestros nombres de pila. Esta es su asistenta, Rachel"

Sus ojos me miraron severamente mientras asentí.

"Señorita Berry, se referirá a mí como señora Fabray. Y la espero en mi despacho en cinco minutos, para poder discutir sobre el decoro en esta oficina" su voz sonó seria mientras hablaba, y asintió cortésmente a Tina. "Señorita Cohen Chang"

Me aguantó la mirada unos segundos más, antes de que se diera la vuelta y se metiera en su despacho, y yo miré con horror como daba el primero de sus infames portazos.

" .Imbecil" murmuró Tina con los dientes apretados.

"Una sexy Imbecil" respondí todavía en trance por su mirada.

Nerviosa, me dirigía su despacho con una taza de café preparado justo como le gustaba, según su email de la pasada semana. Llamé y escuché un abrupto "pase".

Deseé que mis manos dejaran de temblar. Forcé mis labios en una sonrisa cordial, intentando causarle una mejor impresión esta vez, y abrí la puerta. La escuché hablar por teléfono y escribir en la carpeta que tenía frente a ella. Mi respiración se detuvo en cuando escuché su suave y profunda voz hablar en un fluido francés.

"Ce sera parfait. Merci, mon ami" terminó la llamada, pero no levantó la mirada de sus papeles para mirarme.

Yo estaba de pie enfrente de su mesa, y se dirigió a mí con el mismo tono de antes.

"En el futuro, señorita Bery, se guardará las conversaciones y canciones que no tengan que ver con el trabajo para después de las horas de oficina. Le estamos pagando para trabajar, no para cotillear. Le queda claro?"

Me quedé sin palabras por un momento hasta que levantó sus ojos esmeralda y se encontró con los míos, arqueando una ceja. Me repuse del trance, al darme cuenta de la verdad sobre Quinn Fabray. Aunque era mil veces más hermosa en persona, no era como me la había imaginado. Y no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sus padres y su hermana.

"Como el cristal, señora" respondí tartamudeando, mientras rodeaba su mesa para dejarle el café.

Pero justo cuando iba a dejarlo, mi tacó se trabó con la moqueta del suelo y me abalancé hacia delante. Escuché un sonoro Mierda! escaparse de sus labios; el café era ahora una enorme mancha sobre su carísimo traje.

"Oh dios mí, señora Fabray. Lo siento muchísimo"

Corrí hacia el lavabo de su cuarto de baño para coger una toalla, y volví me puse de rodillas enfrente suya y comencé a limpiar la mancha. Y cuando pensaba que mi última humillación no podía ser peor, de repente me di cuenta de que estaba frotando furiosamente su entrepierna. Aparté la mirada y la mano, sintiendo como el rubor calentaba mi cara y se extendía hasta el cuello mientras alcancé a ver un notable bulto en sus pantalones. Lo cual era raro. Despues descubriria la razon.

"Debe irse ahora, señorita Berry" pronunció con un tono tenso, y rápidamente asentí saliendo a toda prisa de su despacho.

Ese, definitivamente, no era mi plan. Y no podía creer que le hubiera causado esa terrible primera impresión.

Por suerte, me había puesto a prueba a mí misma después de eso. Hubo momentos en que incluso parecía impresionada por mí aunque siempre era cortante y borde. Acababa de atribuirle a su personalidad el calificativo de "tonta del culo", pero siempre me preguntaba si había algo en mí que le fastidiara tanto. Aparte de esa toalla, claro.


	8. El Coche

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**El Coche.**_

_**POV RACHEL**_

En el momento en que terminé el viaje infernal por mis recuerdos, eran las 5:45.

Maravilloso, justo a tiempo para levantarme e ir a trabajar.

Llegando al piso 18, me di cuenta de que la puerta del despacho de la señora Fabray estaba cerrada como siempre, así que no estaba segura de si ella ya estaba allí. Encendí el ordenador, e intenté prepararme mentalmente para el día. Por qué todos los días, cuando me sentaba en esta silla, me sentía tan ansiosa? Sabía que iba a verla esa mañana; nos reuníamos para verificar la agenda de la siguiente semana, todos los viernes. Pero no sabía si estaría de mal o buen humor. Aunque me había dado cuenta de que sus rabietas habían ido a peor. Sus últimas palabras de ayer habían sido, "Llévese también el liguero". Y lo hice.

De hecho, lo estaba llevando ahora mismo. Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Se creía que iba a tener la oportunidad de verlo? De ninguna jodida manera. Entonces, por qué lo llevaba puesto? Juro por dios que si lo arranca… me detuve antes de poder terminar. Esa era la cosa más guarra que había pensando. Por supuesto no iba a arrancármelo. Nunca iba a darle esa oportunidad. Sigue diciéndote eso, Berry.

Respondiendo algunos emails, y haciendo algunos preparativos para el hotel, conseguí apartar mi mente de toda esa situación, y una hora después, la puerta de su despacho se abrió. Mirando hacia arriba, me encontré con una calmada, y muy bien vestida, señora Fabray.

No quedaba ni rastro de la imprudente y animal señora Fabray que me había tirado en el probador 12 de La Perla hacía 14 horas.

"Señorita Berry? Está lista para comenzar?" preguntó fríamente.

"Si, señora" le respondí con voz calmada.

Vale, así iba a ser el juego? Por mi genial. No sabía que podía esperarme, pero era aliviante que las cosas no fueran diferentes. Recogí mi Blackberry, la agenda y el portáil, y entré en su despacho, sentándome enfrente de ella.

Empecé a repasar la lista de tareas y citas que necesitaban su aprobación. Me escuchó en silencio, anotando las cosas, o tecleándolas en su ordenador cuando era necesario.

"Hay una reunión con Publicaciones E.C. a las 3 de esta tarde. Su padre y su hermana también estará allí. Probablemente llevará toda la tarde, así que el resto de la agenda está libre". Finalmente, llegamos a la parte que estaba temiendo." También tenemos el Taller de Comunicaciones Financieras el próximos mes en Seattle" dije rápidamente; de repente se interesó en lo que yo estaba escribiendo en la agenda.

Esa pausa pareció durar para siempre, y levanté la mirada para ver porqué estaba mirándome, repiqueteando un bolígrafo contra la mesa, sin un ápice de expresión en su rostro.

"Eso significa que me acompañará" preguntó con tono monótono.

"Sí". El silencio en la sala era ensordecedor. No tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba pensando, no había trazas de emoción en su voz o en sus maneras.

"Haga los arreglos que sean necesarios" dijo finalmente mientras escribía en su ordenador.

Imbecil. Asumiendo que ya había terminado, me puse de pie y comencé a andar hacia la puerta.

"Señorita Berry" volvía mirarla, y aunque no me estaba mirando, parecía nerviosa.

Bueno, eso era diferente.

"Mi madre me ha pedido que la invite a cenar la próxima semana"

"Por favor, dígale que miraré mi agenda" dije, girándome de nuevo para irme.

"También ha dicho que insista para que vaya" detuve cualquier movimiento.

Me di la vuelta despacio, y la vi mirándome, y definitivamente estaba incómoda.

"Y, exactamente, por qué iba a decir eso?"

"Bueno" dijo antes de aclararse la garganta, "Aparentemente quiere presentarle a alguien"

Eso era nuevo. Conocía a los Fabray desde hace años, y aunque ella siempre había mencionado a alguien, realmente no había intentado liarme con nadie.

"Por qué su madre iba a intentar algo así" le pregunté caminando hacia su mesa y cruzando los brazos.

"No tengo ni idea", se encogió de hombros, pero algo en su cara no cuadraba con su indiferente respuesta.

"Por qué será que no le creo?" le pregunté arqueando una ceja.

Ahora tenía mucha curiosidad. Ella nunca parecía incómoda. Algo estaba pasando. De repente, me miró de manera obvia.

"Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? No nos sentamos a hablar sobre usted." espetó de manera venenosa. Si no fuera por el hecho de que obviamente estaban planeando algo, encontraría su reacción bastante graciosa. "Quizá esté preocupada que con su deslumbrante personalidad, termine sus días soltera en una casa llena de gatos"

Me incliné sobre su mesa, y la miré

"Bueno, quizá debería estar más preocupada porque su hija se haya vuelto una pervertida que pasa su tiempo coleccionando bragas y acechando chicas en tiendas de lencería" Muerde el polvo, idiota.

Saltó de su silla y se inclinó hacia mí, furiosa.

"Sabe, es la má-" una llamada de teléfono la cortó Nos quedamos mirando con fiereza la una a la otra a través de la mesa, respirando fuertemente y por un momento pensé que iba a cogerme y… Dios, por un momento quise que lo hiciera. Todavía mirándome, alcanzó el teléfono.

"Sí" gritó al auricular, sin dejar mis ojos. Presionó el teléfono contra su pecho.

"Eso es todo, señorita Berry" Agarré mis cosas y me volví rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con un portazo más sonoro de lo necesario.

* * *

Durante el resto del día, y casi de la tarde, la señora Fabray entraba y salía de su oficina pisando fuerte, dando portazos con su habitual encanto. Sobre las 2, estaba sopesando en mi interior los riesgos sobre mi persona, si me pillaban echándole laxante extra fuerte en su carísimo café de moca y menta totalmente libre de azúcar y grasas.

Mirando la hora, decidí dejar de pensar en eso. También me llegó un mensaje de texto de la señora Maravillosa, informándome de que debía encontrarme con ella en el parking para ir hasta el centro de la ciudad. Gracias a dios los otros ejecutivos y sus asistentes también iban a ir. Si tenía que sentarme en una limusina, sola, con esa mujer durante 20 minutos. solo había dos posibilidades. Y solo una de ellas la dejaba con las pelotas intactas.

La limusina estaba esperando fuera, y mientras caminaba hacia ella, nuestro chófer me sonrió y me abrió la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Berry. Cómo está en esta hermosa tarde de primavera?"

"Estoy genial, Sam. Cómo va la escuela?" le devolví la sonrisa.

Sam era mi chófer favorito, y aunque tenía tendencia a coquetear, siempre me hacía sonreír.

"Oh, va muy bien. Estoy teniendo problemas con la clase de física, pero por lo demás genial. Una pena que usted no sea científica, quizá podría darme clases extras" dijo bromeando, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

"Si han terminado, debemos ir a un sitio muy importante. Quizá pueda ligar con la señorita Berry en su tiempo libre, señor Evans" la señora Fabray aparentemente estaba dentro, esperando por mí y nos estaba mirando, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en el asiento.

"Genial." Bufé y puse los ojos en blanco a Sam antes de entrar.

Aparte de la señora Fabray, el coche estaba vacío, y cuando escuché que arrancaba y comenzaba a andar, me empecé a preocupar.

"Dónde están los demás?" pregunté confusa.

"Tienen una cena de empresa. Nos encontraremos allí" respondió mientras se ocupaba de su carpeta.

La miré y noté que estaba nerviosa, repiqueteando el pie. Vale, podía equivocarme, pero aquí definitivamente estaba pasando algo.

Sentada en el lado opuesto que ella, la miré de reojo con sospecha. No parecía diferente. De hecho, se veía mas sexy que nunca. Llevaba un traje de diseño con un corte perfecto, en un color chocolate profundo, una carísima blusa del mismo color y un bonito collar de diseñador. Su pelo estaba alborotado y sexy como siempre, y distraída, movió su mano hasta la boca, y puso su bolígrafo dorado entre sus provocativos labios. Me removí un poco en mi asiento, disgustada por lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Cuando de repente levantó la mirada, la sonrisa de su cara me hizo saber que me había pillado mirándola.

"Ve algo que le guste, señorita Berry?" preguntó mofándose.

"La verdad es que no." le respondí con otra sonrisa.

Y solo porque sabía que estaba mirando, descrucé las piernas, asegurándome de que mi falda se levantaba un poco más de lo apropiado. El ceño fruncido volvió en un instante. Misión cumplida.

Los 18 minutos restantes de viaje nos lo pasamos dedicándonos miradas sucias en el coche, mientras yo trataba de fingir que no estaba fantaseando con tener su bonita cabeza rubia entre mis piernas.

No hace falta decir, que mientras estuvimos allí me puse de mal humor. Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra en el ascensor, y la tensión no pasó desapercibida. Dios, creo que nunca me había excitado tanto. Me pregunté brevemente si así se sentían siempre los tíos. O ella! Si siempre estaban… bueno, maldita sea.

Las siguientes tres horas pasaron a paso de tortuga. Los otros Fabray llegaron y dieron instrucciones.

Una mujer particularmente apestosa llamada Harmony apareció de inmediato interesada en la señora Fabray. Tenía sobre 30 años, el pelo negro por debajo de las orejas, y un cuerpo por el que matar. Y por supuesto su sonrisa de "se me caen las bragas" estaba forzada al máximo cuando ella casi la hechiza inconscientemente.

Todo el mundo se agrupó en la enorme sala de juntas para comenzar la reunión, y realmente intenté prestar atención; pero mis recuerdos de otra mesa de reuniones mantuvo toda mi atención. En un momento, la señora Fabray se puso de pie, a la cabeza de la mesa, hablando de números sobre un tablón, y me apuntó para preguntarme algo cuando, obviamente, yo no estaba prestando atención. Juro que pude haberla matado en ese momento. La mirada de su rostro me hizo saber lo que estaba pensando exactamente. Era pura maldad. Una parte de mi quería preguntarle a Judy si había cuadros satánicos y gente maldiciendo en el hospital el día que ella nació. Me pasé el resto de la reunión lanzándole mentalmente cuchillos a sus pelotas, y gruñi internamente cuando me di cuenta de que íbamos a pasarnos otros 20 minutos en el coche de vuelta a la oficina.

* * *

Cuando volvimos a la oficina al final del día, después de una vuelta mucho más intensa, parecía que la señora Fabray tenía algo que decirme. Y si no lo hacía pronto, yo iba a explotar. Y juro por dios que cuando yo quería que se callara, ella no podía mantener su maldita boca cerrada. Pero cuando necesitaba que ella dijera algo, se volvía muda. Una sensación de deja´vu y pavor me invadió mientras caminábamos por el edificio casi vacio hacia el ascensor. En el momento en que esas puertas doradas se cerraron deseé estar en cualquier otro lado excepto a su lado.

No parece como si de repente no hubiera oxígeno aquí dentro? Miré su reflejo en las pulidas puertas doradas, y me resulto difícil saber como se sentía. Aparte de su mandíbula constantemente apretada y sus ojos calídos, parecía completamente serena. Imbecil.

Llegando al piso 18, dejé escapar todo el aire que había retenido. Esos habían sido los 42 segundos más largos de mi vida. La seguí a través de la puerta, intentado mantener mis ojos fuera de ella cuando entró en su despacho rápidamente. Pero para mi sorpresa, no cerró la puerta. Ella siempre cierra la puerta. Comprobé con rapidez los mensajes y dejé preparados algunos detalles antes de salir para el fin de semana.

Creo que nunca me había metido tanta prisa para salir de ahí. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto. La última vez que estuvimos solas en esta planta hice una salida fugaz. Mierda, si había algo en lo que no quería pensar, era en eso, en la oficina vacía. Solas ella y yo.

Salió de su despacho justo cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas, dejó un sobre marfil sobre mi mesa y siguió caminando hacia la puerta sin pararse. Qué demonios ha sido eso? Rápidamente abrí el sobre y vi mi nombre escrito en un montón de elegantes trozos de papel marfil. Era papeleo para una cuenta de crédito privada en La Perla, con la señora Fabray como titular de la cuenta. Dios mío. Me había abierto una cuenta?

"Qué coño es esto?" grité saltando de mi silla y girándome para mirarla. "Me ha abierto una línea de crédito?" Estaba totalmente furiosa. Cómo se atrevía?

Se paró y se dio la vuelta lentamente, mirándome a la cara.

"He hecho una llamada hoy, y lo he arreglado para que pueda comprar cualquier cosa que… necesite. No hay límite en la cuenta" respondió rotundamente, borrando cualquier trazo de incomodidad de su cara.

Esto era uno de los porqué era una maestra en lo que hacía. Tenía una extraña habilidad para mantener el control en cualquier situación. Pero pensaba que podía controlarme?

"Así que lo ha arreglado.." dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza y tratando de mantener el semblante con calma "..para comprarme ropa interior"

"Bueno, solo para remplazar las cosas que yo…" se detuvo, posiblemente replanteándose la respuesta. "Las cosas que han sido dañadas. Si no la quiere, pues joder, no la use" dijo enfadada, girándose de nuevo para irse.

"Jodida hija de perra" me moví para ponerme enfrente suya, haciendo una bola de papel en mi puño. "Crees que esto es divertido? Crees que soy una especie de juguete que puedes desnudar cuando te apetece?" No sabía con quién estaba más enfadada; con ella por pensar en mí de esa manera, o conmigo misma por ser la primera que dejó que esta cosa comenzara.

"Oh si, señorita Berry. Encuentro esto absolutamente divertido", contestó burládose.

Sabía que esto iba a llevarnos a algo peligroso y tenís que pararlo antes de lamentarlo.

"Coge esto y métetelo por el culo" le tiré los papeles al pecho y agarré mi bolso.

Mirándole con fiereza, adopté un aire despectivo.

"No soy tu zorra, señora Fabray" La aparté de mi camino, y literalmente corrí hacia el ascensor. Jodida mujeriega egoísta.

Lógicamente sabía que no pretendía insultarme; por lo menos, eso esperaba. Esto es exactamente el porqué no puedes tirarte a tu jefa.

"Señorita Berry!", gritó hacia el ascensor vacío, prácticamente pisoteando mis pies.

Ahí estaba. No más. Podía estar más buena que nadie y tener una polla que hacía que mi cuerpo cantara, pero estaba jodidamente harta de esta situación. Esa imbecil había roto su último par de bragas.

El ascensor sonó señalando que ya había llegado al garaje, y caminé hacia mi coche. El garaje estaba ligeramente iluminado y yo era la única que quedaba con el coche en ese piso, pero estaba demasiado furiosa para darme un segundo y pensar. Lo que me faltaba era que esa estupida se metiera conmigo ahora mismo. Justo cuando pensé eso, escuché la puerta de las escaleras abrirse de golpe, y a la señora Fabray llamándome.

Perfecto.

"Joder, quieres esperar?" me gritó No se me escapó que estaba casi sin aliento.

Supongo que era el efecto en cualquier persona que baja corriendo 18 pisos. Quité la alarma de mi coche, y abrí la puerta, tirando mi bolso en el asiento de atrás.

"Qué coño quieres, Fabray?"

"Puedes darme solo un minuto? Dios, puedes dejar de parecer una zorra por unos malditos segundos y escucharme?" dijo jadeando.

Me giré para mirarla.

"Crees que soy algún tipo de juguete sexual?" Un montón de emociones se cruzaron en su cara; rabia, shock, confusión, odio… y no me jodas, estaba totalmente apetecible.

Ya no tenia el collar puesto, su blusa tenia los primeros botones desabrochados lo cual me permitia ver el inicio de su pecho, y el cuello de esta hacia arriba, su pelo era un jodido desastre y una gota de sudor cayendo por el lado de su mandíbula no estaba ayudándome con esta situación.

Estaba muy jodida. Por qué con todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía dejar de imaginármela mientras me doblaba sobre su mesa?

Manteniendo una distancia prudencial, sacudió la cabeza y se paso la mano por el pelo.

"Dios." dijo entre dientes, echando una mirada al garaje. "Crees que eres mi juguete? Joder, lo serías si no fuera porque…" se detuvo, intentado organizar sus pensamientos.

"Qué Realmente crees que esto va a volver a pasar?" dije, incapaz de ocultar mi enfado.

"Dios no!" dijo mientras el eco de su voz rebotaba en las paredes de cemento. "A lo mejor es que estoy harta de que te comportes como una calienta pollas y que luego me envíes facturas" añadió mirádome y esperando por algún tipo de respuesta.

La rabia me invadió con tanta fuerza que antes de poder pararme a mi misma, di un paso hacia adelante y le abofeteé con fuerza en la cara. En shock, me miró con furia y se tocó donde le había pegado.

"Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte más por eso. No vas a volver a acercarte a mis bragas. Nunca. Jamás." era algo enfermizo pero, en cuando dije esas palabras, mis pezones se endurecieron.

El silencio se extendió ante nosotras; los sonidos del tráfico en el mundo exterior apenas se registraron en mi consciencia.

"Sabes?" comenzó a decir con la mirada oscurecida, dando un paso hacia mí "He dicho esto antes pero… no te he escuchado quejarte" Oh, imbecil. "En aquel probador" Otro paso. "Cuando viste como te follaba" Otro mas . "No escuché una frase de esa jodida boca tuya que me convenciera de que no estabas disfrutando cada minuto"

El pecho me pesaba, y podía sentir el frío metal de mi coche a través de la tela de mi vestido. Incluso con mis tacones, me sacaba una cabeza, y con la cabeza inclinada hacia mí podría sentir su cálido aliento contra mi pelo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era subir la cabeza, y nuestras bocas se encontrarían.

"Bueno, no va a volver a pasar", dije con los dientes apretados, pero cada vez que cogía aire, sentía placer en los pezones cuando me rozaba con sus pechos.

"No. Por supuesto que no" respondió sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y acercándose más a mí con su dura erección apretando mi estómago. Puso una mano a mi lado, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, y dejé escapar un gemido.

"Quizá…" dije, sin saber muy bien si decirlo en alto o solo pensarlo.

"Una vez más…" dijo, acercando su boca a la mía.

Mirando hacia arriba, le dije de manera despectiva hacia su boca entreabierta.

"Te odio"

"Yo también odio esto". Nuestras bocas se acercaron tentativas, nuestros labios apenas se rozaban, compartiendo la respiración.

Observé como las aletas de su nariz se apretaban y justo cuando pensé que iba a volverme loca, agarró mi labio entre sus dientes, acercándome a ella. Gruño en mi boca, profundizó el beso y me empujó con fuerza contra mi coche. Como la última vez, alzó una mano y me quitó las horquillas del pelo, dejando que cayera a nuestro alrededor.

Nuestros besos eran intensos y bruscos; apartándonos y apretándonos, agarrando el pelo y nuestras lenguas deslizándose una contra la otra. Gemí cuando se puso de rodillas, frotando su duro miembro contra mi.

"Dios" gemí con un áspero jadeo. Puso mi pierna a su alrededor, con el tacó de mi zapato clavándose en su pierna.

"Joder, lo se" respiró con fuerza contra mi boca. Agarró mi culo y lo acarició bruscamente, pellizcándolo. "Te he dicho lo jodidamente sexy que son estos zapatos? Eres como una niña mala, con ese pequeño lazo en los jodidos zapatos. Siempre provocándome"

Inmediatamente volví a sentir una ola de excitación, y mis bragas se mojaron más aún.

Debería abofetearla por decirme esas cosas; pero cuando lo susurraba con esa voz tan profunda, solo hacía que la deseara más.

"Ah sí imbecil? Bueno, hay otro lacito en otro lado, pero espero que tengas suerte y lo encuentres" le respondí con mi boca contra su oreja.

Se apartó con sus ojos llenos de lujuria clavados en los míos.

"Métete en el puto coche" su voz retumbó en su garganta mientras empujaba la puerta.

Me quedé mirándola, deseando que la razón entrara en mi cerebro nublado. Qué debería hacer? Qué quería hacer? Podía dejar que volviera a tomar mi cuerpo otra vez? Joder.

Estaba tan abrumada por mis emociones que temblaba. La razón me abandonó de inmediato en cuando sentí sus manos recorrer mi cuello y mi pelo.

"Ahora" Supe en ese momento que había perdido la batalla.

Por mucho que quería negarlo, mi cuerpo era suyo. La decisión estaba tomada, y una vez más, agarré el cuello de su blusa y la empujé hasta el asiento trasero. Una vez que cerró la puerta, se quitó la chaqueta y fue directa a los tirantes de mi vestido. Gemí en cuanto sentí que me quitaba el vestido y recorrió mi piel desnuda con sus manos. Me tumbé sobre el frío cuero y se agachó entre mis piernas, poniendo la mano entre mis pechos y bajando lentamente hacia mi abdomen, hasta el liguero blanco. Los músculos de mi abdomen se tensaron con cada movimiento, e intenté calmar mi respiración. Agarró con un dedo los pequeños lazos blancos y me miró

"La suerte no tiene nada que hacer aquí". aquí". .Jodas Agarré su busa y la acerqué a mí, deslizando mi lengua en su boca, y gimiendo cuando su mano presionó mi entrepierna, haciendo que el encaje frotara mi clítoris.

Nuestros labios se buscaron; nuestros besos eran largos y profundos, aumentando la urgencia con cada centímetro de piel descubierta. Mis manos separaron su blusa de sus pantalones, explorando sus perfectos brazos, y sus pechos, dejándome la piel de gallina. La necesitaba desnuda, mi único pensamiento era tenerla desnuda sobre mí.

Esperando que me provocara como siempre hacía, pasé mis uñas por su abdomen, llegando al bulto, duro como una piedra, que palpitaba contra su pantalón. Caray como me volvia loca que usara pantalones de oficina!

"Joder" gruñó contra mi boca, "No sabes lo que me haces sentir"

"Dímelo" susurré. "Dímelo y te daré lo que quieras" Estaba usando sus propias palabras, y el hecho de que las tornas habían cambiado, me excitó más. "Dime lo que quieres, idiota"

"Joder!" gimió y se mordió el labio, presionando su frente contra la mía.

"Quiero que me folles" Volvió a mirarme y añadió, "Y joder, te odio por ello" Sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba mis bragas nuevas con su puño; y por muy enfermizo que parecía, quería que las arrancara.

La pasión que había entre las dos era algo que jamás había experimentado, y si iba a ser la última vez, podía sentirlo, no quería que parara. Sin decir nada más, me las arrancó. El dolor de la tela rozando mi piel solo añadió más placer.

"Quieres que te folle, no?" dije entre dientes.

La eché contra el asiento, sentándome a horcajadas sobre ella. Agarré su blusa y la abrí de golpe, lanzando los botones por todo el asiento.

"Jodida zorra" espetó. Deslicé mi vestido por mis hombros, cortándole la palabra poniendo mi boca en la suya. Sus manos me agarraron con fuerza, apretando mis caderas contra ella.

Mis sentidos me abrumaban, y sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho. La quería dentro de mí con tanta fuerza, que estaba vibrando por ello. Había perdido todo por ella y por esto; sentir el aire contra mi piel, el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, el calor de sus besos, y pensar que iba a pasar. Con manos frenéticas desabroché su pantalón, y con su ayuda lo deslicé por sus hermosas piernas. Sentaba sobre ella, se acarició contra mí, sintiendo la punta de su miembro rozar mi entrada. Tiré de su pelo, forzándola a mirarme a los ojos, y a entrar en mí.

"Oh dios!" gemí, sintiéndola en mi cuerpo, intensificando el placer.

Elevando mis caderas, comencé a montarla. Cada movimiento era más intenso que el anterior. El dolor que me provocaban sus dedos en mis caderas solo incrementaban la lujuria. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y gemía contra mi pecho. Movió sus labios hasta mi sujetador de encaje, y apartó una copa, cogiendo mi pezón entre sus dientes. Tiré más fuerte de su pelo y gimió.

Con cada embestida perdía más la razón. Mi cuerpo estaba completamente en sintonía con el suyo; reaccionaba con cara mirada sus, con cada caricia, con cada sonido. Odiaba y me encantaba al mismo tiempo como me hacía sentir.

"Te gusta?" le dije, provocándola. "Te gusta como te follo, imbecil?"

Agarró mis caderas con fuerza, acelerando mis movimientos, y me miró.

"No sabes cuando cerrar esa boca tan bonita, no?" susurró. Y cuando alcé la mano para darle otra bofetada, me la agarró por la muñeca y sacudió la cabeza. "Quieres ver como te follo?".

Antes de que pudiera responder, me elevó en el aire y me lanzó contra el asiento.

Separó mis piernas, y me penetró. Gemí en alto en cuando empezó a embestirme. Mi coche era demasiado pequeño para esto, pero no había nada que nos parara. Incluso con sus piernas doblabas incómodamente detrás de ella, y mis brazos envolviendo mi cabeza para protegerla de la puerta, el placer era embriagador.

Se puso de rodillas, en una posición más cómoda, y cogió mi pierna, poniéndola sobre su hombro, forzando más profundamente su polla en mi interior.

"Oh dios, si"

"Sí?" dijo gruñendo, poniendo mi otra pierna en su otro hombro. Apoyó su mano sobre la puerta para profundizar las embestidas. "Es así como te gusta?" El cambió de ángulo me hizo gemir con fuerza, mientras que mi cuerpo experimentaba la más deliciosa de las sensaciones.

"Oh, joder. sí. Más fuerte"

"Joder" murmuró; su boca iba dejando besos húmedos por mi pierna. Ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor, y las ventanas completamente empañadas mientras nuestros gemidos cubrían el silencioso espacio del coche. La escasa luz del garaje enfatizaba cada hendidura, y cada músculo de la maravilla que tenía encima de mí. La observé asombrada; su cuerpo estaba rígido por el esfuerzo, su pelo enmarañado y pegado a su sudorosa frente, los tendones de su cuello tensos.

Era la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Sumergió la cabeza entre sus brazos y me miró a los ojos por un momento.

Nuestras miradas se clavaron y nuestras respiraciones se volvieron jadeos; las dos estábamos cerca. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sacudió la cabeza.

"Oh dios… Joder, no puedo parar"

"Yo tampoco" jadeé, observando su mirada de desesperación. Levanté mi cabeza del asiento, y puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara, acercándola a mí y plantándole un beso.

Cada nervio de mi cuerpo me rogaba que terminara, y cada embestida de su miembro en mi interior me acercaba al límite. Por un momento me imaginé como sería tener su cuerpo cada vez que quisiera, tenerla en mi cama follándome salvajemente. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente para mandar una explosión por mi cuerpo, y agarré con fuerza su pelo.

"Aahhh, joder!" grité, arqueando la espalda y tensando mi interior a su alrededor.

"Dios… Joder!" su voz sonó profunda y áspera, y con una última y poderosa embestida se tensó sobre mí y se corrió.

Exhausta y temblando, apartó mis piernas de sus hombros, poniéndolas delicadamente sobre el asiento, al lado de su cadera y colapsando su cara en mi cuello. No pude resistir la urgencia de pasar mis manos por su alborotado pelo una última vez mientras estábamos allí tumbadas, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho. Un millón de pensamientos cruzaron mi mente mientras pasaban los minutos.

Despacio, nuestras respiraciones se calmaron y casi me quedo dormida.

Mi cuerpo sudoroso comenzó a sentirse frío en cuando ella se apartó y comenzó a vestirse. La observé por un momento antes de sentarme y ponerme el vestido. Esto había sido la cosa más apasionada que había experimentado en mi vida. El sexo entre nosotras era más intenso de lo que creía posible. Me sentía completamente atada a ella físicamente, pero solo era eso. Cómo podía desear sexualmente a alguien y no querer nada más?

"Esto no puede volver a pasar" dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me giré para mirarla; se estaba poniendo su blusa rota, con la mirada perdida y su mandíbula cerrada con fuerza. Pasaron minutos hasta que me miró.

"Las dos lo entendemos, verdad, señorita Berry?"

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

"Dígale a Judy que estaré encantada de ir a su cena señora Fabray. Y salga del puto coche"


	9. Ma Tante Est Beau

**_No tienen una idea lo feliz que me hacen chicas y lo que me hacen sonreír sus comentarios. Díganme que les gusta y no de las historia. Un beso._**

* * *

**_Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Ma tante est beau._**

**_POV QUINN_**

El ardor en mi pecho era casi suficiente como para distraerme de la tormenta que había en mi cabeza. Casi. Alcé la mano e incrementé la inclinación de la cinta de correr y me di más caña. Siempre funcionaba. Así vivía yo mi vida. No había nada que no pudiera lograr si le daba más caña; escuela, carrera, familia, mujeres. Mierda. Esa mujer. Disgustada, sacudí la cabeza y subí el volumen de mi iPod, esperando que distrajera mi mente lo suficiente para conseguir algo de jodida paz.

Debería haber sabido que no iba a funcionar. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, siempre estaba allí. Cerré los ojos y todo volvió; …. sobre ella, sintiéndola agarrada a mí, sudada, dolía, queriendo parar pero sin ser capaz. Estar dentro de ella era la tortura más perfecta.

Saciaba el hambre que sentía en ese momento, pero como una yonki, me encontré a mi misma consumida por la necesidad de más tan pronto como se terminó.

Había estado con un montón de mujeres en mi vida, pero nunca había experimentado nada como esto. En esos momentos con ella, habría hecho cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera. Me puso de rodillas y me hizo temblar. Y esa era la razón por la que esto tenía que terminar; porqué tuve que decir las palabras en voz alta. Así que estaba claro para las dos que no podría volver a pasar. Realmente nunca habíamos hablado sobre lo que estaba pasando, y pensé que era lo mejor. Porque una vez que se dice, se hace real. Y sabía que si conseguía controlarme a mí misma lo suficiente y me desenganchaba de esta adicción, la sacaría de mi sistema. Tenía que hacerlo. No había otra opción.

Sentí que alguien tiraba de mi auricular, deteniendo súbitamente la música a todo volumen. Traté de mantener el ritmo en la cinta, pero tuve que que pararla para no caerme. Giré la cabeza para ver la fuente de mi disgusto en la máquina siguiente.

"Santana, qué cara..!"

"Sigue así y tendremos que recogerte del suelo con heridas irreparables antes de que cumplas los 30, hermanita" respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. "Qué hace Rachel para fastidiarte todo el rato?"

Vi como ponía los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba, y sentí que el estómago se me encogía al escuchar su nombre. Volvía centrar mi atención en la cinta e incrementé la velocidad.

"Qué te hace pensar que la señorita Berry tiene algo que ver en esto?"

"Um, quizá porqué acabas de apretar la nariz, como si entraras en cólera, cuando lo has dicho" Santana me señaló y la miré para ver su cara de saberlo todo.

"Para tu información, listilla, no hay absolutamente nada que me fastidie. Y aunque lo hubiera, no tendría nada que ver con mi asistente" dije de manera indiferente, intentando volver a concentrarme en el ejercicio.

"Estás tan llena de mierda" dijo riéndose, moviendo la cabeza. "Nunca había conocido a alguien que causara esa reacción en ti. Y sabes porqué verdad?" había apagado su máquina y ahora toda su atención estaba puesta en mí.

Mentiría si dijera que no me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Mi hermana era muy perceptiva; demasiado perceptiva a veces.

Y si había algo que quería mantener alejado de ella, era todo esto. Mantuve la vista al frente mientras corría, intentado no mirarla a los ojos.

"No, pero algo me dice que me vas a poner al corriente."

"Porque las dos sois iguales" dijo orgullosa. Había perdido la jodida cabeza?

"Qué!" La gente se dio la vuelta para ver por qué le estaba gritando a mi hermana en mitad del gimnasio. Paré la máquina y la miré a la cara. "Cómo puedes pensar eso? La señorita Berry y yo no somos para nada iguales." Estaba sudada, sin aliento y exhausta después de correr seis millas; pero ahora mismo, el aumento de mi presión arterial no tenía nada que ver con la gimnasia.

Tomó un largo trago de su botella de agua, y continuó con la sonrisita en la cara.

"Con quién crees que estás hablando, hermana mayor? Nunca he conocido a dos personas tan parecidas. Para empezar…" se detuvo, aclarándose la garganta y contando con los dedos. "… las dos sois inteligentes, determinadas, trabajadoras, leales y tenés los corazones más grandes que he visto nunca. Y.." continuó señalándome con el dedo, "…es la primera mujer en toda tu vida que te planta cara y no te sigue como un perrito abandonado."

Es que todo el mundo se había vuelto loco? En efecto ella tenía alguna de esas cosas; aunque quisiera negarlo era increíblemente inteligente. Y era trabajadora; solía sorprenderme con cómo resolvía las cosas. Era definitivamente determinada, aunque yo al describiría más bien como cabezota, o terca. Y no me cuestionaba su lealtad; podía habérmela jugado cien veces desde que empezamos este juego. Pero, un gran corazón?

Supongo que sobre eso yo no sabía nada.

Me quedé de pie, mirando a mi hermana mientras intentaba formular mi respuesta.

"Sí bueno, también es una zorra rabiosa" Me bajé de la máquina y caminé por el gimnasio, en un intento de escapar de allí

"Pffffff" Santana bufó detrás de mí y riendo. "Sigue diciéndote eso rubia"

Me tumbé y comencé a hacer abdominales; casi gruñendo cuando Santana eligió tumbarse en la camilla al lado de la mí. Ya llevaba 154, y estaba pensando en volver a ponerme los auriculares, cuando decidió hablar de nuevo.

"En serio Fabgay, no ves la verdad de todo esto?"

Me paré dejando salir un suspiro exacerbado, y la miré

"Mira, no es eso" No sabía muy bien lo que quería decir. "Admito que la señorita Berry tiene sus puntos fuertes. Pero más allá de eso, no tengo más que decir. No es un secreto que no nos llevamos bien y, la verdad, no veo la necesidad de seguir con esta discusión. Si no eres tú son papá o mamá. No es algo que interfiera con nuestra relación de trabajo, así que tema zanjado"

Se calló durante unos minutos, antes de volver a hablar.

"Todo lo que digo es que sois más parecidas de lo que crees. Y quizá sin intentaras respetarla, las cosas serían más fáciles. Papá no le habría ofrecido ese puesto si no pensara que las dos harías un gran equipo. " Ignorándola, continué con mis abs. No iba a hablar más sobre ese tema.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se puso de pie.

"Bueno, creo que me voy a ir a casa. Vas a venir a cenar hoy?" me preguntó recogiendo sus cosas.

"Sí yo me quedaré aquí una hora más, así que dile a mi chica que estaré a tiempo de tomar el té" me reí; a Sugar le habían regalado un juego de té por su primer cumpleaños y solíamos "tomar el té" que consistía básicamente en que ella servía el té en las tazas de plástico, o dejarle que me diera de comer galletas.

"Lo haré" se rió, dándose la vuelta para irse, no sin antes recordarme algo. "Britt me ha preguntado si has conseguido convencer a Rachel para la cena del sábado"

De repente me mantuve muy interesada en como estaban atados los cordones de mis zapatillas.

"Sí dijo que allí estará" respondí con determinación, sin mirarla, esperando que lo dejara pasar y se fuera.

Desafortunadamente, no tengo tanta suerte.

"Soy la unica que piensa que es algo cómico que mamá quiera liarla con Brody "Ken" Weston?" esa sensación volvió a mi pecho. Qué coño era eso? Santana y yo habíamos ido al instituto con Brody, y era un tío bastante decente; pero pensar en ellos dos juntos me daban ganas de darle un puñetazo a algo. "Quiero decir, Brody es genial, a pesar de que esta hecho de plastico, pero Rachel esta fuera de su alcance, no crees? Si consigue algo con el hobbit será el hijo de perra más afortunado que hay" se rió volviéndose a dar la vuelta. "Hasta luego, hermana" gritó por encima del hombro.

"Sí. hasta luego" murmuré.

De repente sentí la necesidad de liberar más energía, y fui hasta los sacos de boxeo para sacarme el estrés.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, aparqué el coche en el garaje de mi apartamento.

Apagué el coche y eché la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Estaba exhausta. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que intentando sacarme de la cabeza los recuerdos de la noche anterior, casi me caigo al suelo.

Sin pensar, abrí los ojos y sin querer abrí la guantera. Solo pensar en lo que estaba ahí metido, hizo que se me tensara la mandíbula y que mi entrepierna se endureciera un poco. Joder. Enfadada conmigo misma por considerar abrir esa maldita cosa, agarré la bolsa del gimnasio e hice el amago de abrir la puerta. Pero mi mano se detuvo . Fue como si me estuvieran llamado. Con un suspiro de resignación, me volví, abrí la guantera, saqué el liguero blanco y lo guardé en la bolsa.

"Estoy tan jodida" murmuré para mi misma, saliendo del coche y cerrando la puerta.

"Buenos días, señora Fabray" el portero me dio la bienvenida, y puse todos mis esfuerzos en borrar la mueca de desagrado de mi cara, y sonreí.

A juzgar por su mirada preocupada, no lo conseguí. Vivía en el piso 87 de uno de los edificios mas lujosos y prestigiosos de Chicago, y mientras entraba por la puerta, mis nervios se calmaron un poco.

Entré en la cocina y cogí agua de la nevera, y me dirigí a mi habitación. Lo que más me gustaba de vivir aquí eran las ventanas que iban desde el suelo al techo y que decoraban toda la pared exterior. Mi habitación no era una excepción, y las vistas eran espectaculares, especialmente por la noche. Aunque tengo que admitir que los pensamientos que esas ventanas me evocaban, habían cambiado dramáticamente durante las últimas dos semanas. Las jodidas ventanas ahora me la ponían dura. Dios.

Suspirando, tiré la bolsa sobre la cama y me quité la camiseta mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño.

Dejando que se calentara el agua, saqué de la bolsa del gimnasio la ropa sucia. Mi mano se paró en cuanto toqué el suave encaje. Sabía que no quería hacer esto. Aquí no.

Mi casa era el único sitio que ella aún no había invadido. Bueno… eso no era del todo cierto.

Quiero decir, aquí me había masturbado pensando en ella más que otros sitios; pero realmente no había nada de ella aquí. Me senté en la cama, y saqué el liguero de la bolsa, sujetándolo con las manos. La Perla. Por supuesto.

Pasé mis dedos entre los lazos blancos, e inmediatamente volví a la noche anterior.

No era mi intención enfadarla con la cuenta de crédito. Para ser honesta, ni sabía cuales eran mis intenciones; era para que remplazara las que yo había roto, o para proporcionarme material nuevo? Joder. Si ni siquiera yo misma lo entendía, cómo demonios iba a esperar que ella lo hiciera? Antes de saber ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, hice una rápida llamada telefónica y lo arreglé todo. Me había comido la cabeza durante todo el día pensando si esto era una buena idea. Casi le meto mano dos veces; la primera cuando estuvimos repasando la agenda, y la segunda, en la limusina.

Y las dos veces me acobardé. Pero la tercera fue la vencida y recuerdo que lo ultimo que le dije fue:

"_Esto no puede volver a pasa_r" dije, sin ni siquiera mirarla. Y entonces, y solo porque sabía que tenía que hacer que me odiara más, la miré y añadí _"Las dos lo entendemos, verdad, señorita Berry?"_

Estaba confusa. Mis palabras y mis acciones no iban exactamente de la mano. Pero entonces su expresión cambió y supe que estaba en un lío.

"_Dígale a Judy que allí estaré señora Fabray. Y salga del puto coche"_

Mierda. Lo sabía. De repente no quise irme. Sabía lo que quería decir. Quería conocer a Brody. Joder.

Volví a la realidad en cuanto mi móvil sonó. Salté ligeramente, buscándolo en el fondo de mi bolsa. Mi madre. Ahora no, la llamaría más tarde. Bajé la vista a miregazo y me di cuenta de que tenía otro problema; la tenía dura como una piedra. Esta es exactamente la razón por la que intentaba evitar pensar en la pasada noche. Dejé el móvil en la cama y miré el encaje que todavía estaba en mis manos. Ese era el último par. Esa parte de nuestra relación estaba terminada y teníamos que continuar viéndonos cada día y mantener las distancias. Sin problemas, podía hacer eso.

Caminé hasta el armario, abrí el cajón y guardé allí las bragas. Se uniría a las demás y me desharía de ellas de una vez.

Lo que admito, no me hacía gracia, porque realmente me gustaba tenerlas. Me quité el resto de la ropa y me dirigí a la ducha. Tenía un problema del que ocuparme antes de cenar con mi familia.

* * *

Estaba dispuesta a pasar una noche relajada, sin entrometidos pensamientos sobre la señorita Berry.

Entré en casa de mi hermana.

"Hola? Hay alguien?" llamé mientras cerraba la puerta.

Una pequeña risa me dio la bienvenida desde el salón, mientras miraba a Sugar ponerse de pie, y caminando hacia mí

"Ahh, mon petit chérie" sentí como una sonrisa cruzaba mi cara, mientras los rizos de sus coletas saltaban. Se movió rápido y la cogí en brazos.

"Mo tante bou", respondió chillando mientras ponía sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello.

Me reí y besé su pelo.

"Mama!"

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, y Britt salió antes de que yo llegara, dándole un beso a Sugar en la mejilla, y a mi otro.

"Es que nunca llamas a la puerta, Quinn?" preguntó golpeando ligeramente mi mano con la espátula. "Y qué demonios le estás enseñando a mi hija? Ni siquiera es capaz de decir _Buenos Dias_ bien."

"Vous aimeriez savoir, tous" respondí tocando la punta de su nariz con mi dedo, haciendo que frunciera los labios. Pude ver que estaba pensando en una lista de insultos para dedicarme, y sonreí al saber que no lo haría delante de Sugar.

"Por si lo quieres saber, le estoy enseñando a decir ma tante est beau, que significa, mi tía es hermosa"

"Te lo tienes muy creído, Fabray" contestó fulminádome con la mirada, pero pude ver que estaba sonriendo.

"Venga, ya has alargado la hora del té lo suficiente"

Me reí y llevé a Sugar de vuelta al salón, donde ya estaba puesto el juego de té sobre la mesita. Me senté en el suelo, la senté entre mis piernas y comencé a señalar los diferentes objetos sobre la mesa.

"Osito, qué es esto?"

Agarró mi dedo mientras señalaba la tetera

"Tete", dijo despacio, mientras nuestras manos se movían hacia el siguiente objeto. "Copa" Tuve que aguantarme la risa por la forma en que ponía los labios al decir la "o", y volvía mover la mano. "Galleta"

"No", le dije con suavidad, sacudiendo mi cabeza y mirando como arrugaba la frente, concentrádose en el plato. "Cra…"

Su cara de repente se iluminó y puso los brazos en el aire.

"Odeo!" balbuceó excitada mientras cogía su galleta de sal y escalaba por mi pierna para darme un beso en la mejilla.

"Ya está mamá ahorrando en galletas otra vez?" le susurré haciendo que se riera y mirando por encima de mi hombro, saqué una bolsa de galletas de chocolate del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Abrí la bolsa y cogió una, llevándola a mi boca. Le aguanté la mirada por un momento con los ojos muy abiertos y entonces agarré la galleta con los labios, haciendo que riera en alto.

"Ooh, la tia Quinnie te ha traído galletas otra vez?" Santana se sentó en el sillón de enfrente, cogiendo una galleta antes de que yo pudiera apartarlas. La fulminé con la mirada, ya que sabía que detestaba que me llamaran así excepto Sugar, Britt o Mamá.

"Mi galleta, mama!" gritó Sugar, haciendo pucheros.

Hubo un sonoro golpe en la cocina, seguido por un también sonoro "_Lucy Quinn Fabray_!" que rivalizaba con el de mi madre.

Miré a Sugar y puse mi dedo en sus labios, mientras se reía, y escondí la bolsa entre Santana y yo. Levanté la cabeza y vi como Britt entraba como un rayo, con la espátula en la mano.

"Dónde están las galletas?"

"Qué galletas?" le pregunté inocentemente, mirando a Santana. "No he visto ninguna galleta. Y tú"

San sacudió la cabeza.

"No cariño, no se de que nos hablas"

Britt apretó los labios, y señaló a mi regazo.

"Entonces que es lo que tiene tu hija en la mano, Santana?"

"Galleta!" La pequeña voz exclamó desde mi regazo. Las dos miramos a la mano de Sugar, y por supuesto, ahi estaba la galleta de chocolate. Miré a Britt y sacudió la cabeza.

"Te advertí sobre eso!"

"Me acusaste" susurré en la oreja de Sugar antes de ponerla en el regazo de Santana. Me levanté del sillón riendo.

"Britt, cálmate. Todavía no ha comido ninguna"

"Y no va a hacerlo!" gritó mientras agitaba la espátula delante de mí "La próxima vez que le des azúcar a mi hija, se va a casa contigo!"

Sugar se rió y aplaudió desde el regazo de San mientras Britt me perseguía por el salón. Santana me miró mientras pasaba por detrás del sillón.

"Rubia, no me metería con ella. No es el mejor momento"

Britt se paró detrás del sofá y pellizcó el cuello de Santana.

"Cállate, cariño" dijo con un tono dulce mientras San hacía gesto de dolor.

Miró a Sugar con una adorable sonrisa.

"Peque, puedes darle la galleta a mami? Puedes comerla después de cenar."

Observé como le daba la galleta a Britt, y entonces Santana olfateó en el aire.

"Um, cariño. Hablando de cena..."

"Sssshhh…calla" Britt se calló en el último segundo, y entonces corrió hasta la cocina.

Pudimos escuchar un estrepitoso sonido y un momento más tarde Britt apareció por la puerta.

"Genial. Las quesadillas se han quemado. Así que al menos que quieran quedaros sin cena, vamos a tener que salir. Y todo esto es culpa tuya, Lucy Fabray!"

Me agaché para coger a Sugar y la puse sobre mi cadera. "Venga, vamos. Yo invito."

* * *

Fuimos hasta el viejo restaurante donde solíamos ir cuando estábamos en el instituto, y como siempre, Sugar rechazó sentarse en su silla. Y a pesar de la consternación de Brittany, dejé que se sentara en mi regazo para que cenara.

Estaba viendo como se comía una patata frita cuando una voz desconocida sonó detrás nuestra.

"Brittany? Brittany S. Pierce?"

Britt levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, estupefacta.

"Blaine Anderson? Oh dios mío, " se rió excitada y se puso de pie para abrazarlo.

Miré a Santana, que le estaba echando una mirada asesina con la ceja levantada. Era alto, cabello negro, sonrisa de comercial y parecia tener un serio problema con el gel para cabello, se veia de casi 30 años; no lo había visto antes. Santana se aclaró la garganta, y Britt se apartó mirándonos.

"Oh, lo siento. Este es Blaine. Fuimos compañeros de campamentos en el instituto. Blaine, esta es mi esposa, Santana Fabray, y nuestra hija, Sugar. Y esta es su hermana, Quinn Fabray."

Blaine todavía estaba dándole la mano a Santana cuando Britt me nombró y sus ojos se abrieron más.

"Quinn Fabray? De Fabray Inc.?" me preguntó sorprendido, y yo asentí con cautela. "Así que eres la Sex… Quiero decir, eres la jefa de Rachel, no?"

La.. jefa de Rachel? Que demonios significaba eso?

"Daichel!" repitió Sugar felizmente desde mi regazo, haciendo que todos se rieran menos yo, mientras volví a mirarlo.

Volví a asentir.

"Sí la señorita Berry trabaja para mí" respondí cautelosamente, mirando hacia abajo para estrechar su mano.

Ya no iba a pasar una noche tranquila sin pensar en ella. Sentí como mi mandíbula se tensaba mientras lo mirada.

"Y de que conoces a la señorita Berry?"

Esbozó una sonrisa, e inmediatamente quise romperle los dientes.

"Oh, es amiga de mi prometido, Kurt." contestó mirando su reloj. "Que por cierto, será mejor que me vaya a cenar con el. Me alegra volver a verte, Brittany"

Britt sonrió mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Blaine.

"Venga, te acompaño a la puerta. " dijo con tono divertido mientras se iban. Miré hacia atrás, justo para ver como ella le decía algo en el oído. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. Bueno, por lo menos es gay y se esta follando a su amigo y no a la señorita Berry, pensé, y sacudí la cabeza. Por qué demonios había pensado eso?

Miré a mi hermana y tenía la misma sonrisa que su mujer.

"Qué te parece tan divertido, Santana?"

"Nada, nada... Tranquila pequeño Lion" rió mientras se metía otra patata en la boca, dejando de mirarme.

Britt volvió un momento después, riendo y sentándose al lado de Santana.

"Bueno, que interesante. El mundo es un pañuelo, verdad Quinn ?" dijo para provocarme, guiñando el ojo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras las miraba a las dos, parecía que estuvieran compartiendo un chiste privado. Estaba empezando a irritarme, hasta que una patata frita me tocó la mejilla, reclamando mi atención. Miré a mi sobrina y le pellizqué la cintura ligeramente, volví a mirar a mi hermana y su mujer.

"Oh sí… es fascinante."


	10. Recuerdos

**_N/A: Bueno, antes que nada... aclarar que espero que la chica que estaba en el arbol de mango se encuentre bien. Y otra cosa, en serio les parece que tardo mucho en actualizar? Lo hago cada dos dias. Tratare de actualizar con esa frecuencia. Les parece?_**

* * *

**_ Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_Recuerdos_**

**_POV QUINN_**

Quinn

El domingo por la noche, mientras estaba tumbada en la cama, volví a planearlo todo en mi cabeza. Tenía que ser fuerte, y hacerlo en una semana. Siete días, podía hacerlo.

Siete días sin tocarla y las cosas volverían a ser como antes, y podría seguir con mi vida.

Solo tenía que tomar ciertas precauciones.

Lo primero, no podría estar a solas con ella más de unos minutos. Lo segundo, no podía entrar en discusiones con ella. Por alguna enfermiza razón, nuestras discusiones era una especie de precalentamiento. Y tercero, no podría fantasear más con ella. Eso significaba no recordar pasados encuentros sexuales, no imaginarme nuevos encuentros sexuales, no imaginármela desnuda ni pensar en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo tocando el suyo.

Y en su mayor parte, las cosas parecían ir acorde con el plan. Yo estaba en un constante estado de incomodidad, y las semanas parecían prolongarse, pero aparte de un montón de sucias fantasías, podía tenerlo todo bajo control. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme ocupada fuera de la oficina, pero durante los momentos que teníamos que estar juntas, mantuve una distancia constante, y en su mayor parte, nos tratábamos con la misma cortesía despreciable que teníamos antes.

Pero una parte de mí estaba convencida de que ella intentaba romper todo eso.

Cada día parecía que la señorita Berry estaba más sexy que el anterior. Cada día había algo en lo que decía o llevaba puesto, que hacía que todo mi plan se fuera por la borda. Me hice un trato conmigo misma; no habría más "sesiones" a la hora de comer. Tenía que parar esto, e imaginármela mientras me masturbaba no iba a ayudar.

El lunes llevaba el pelo suelto. Y todo lo que podía pensar mientras se sentaba en nuestra reunión, era sujetárselo mientras se agachaba. El martes llevaba una falda apretada hasta la rodilla y medias con la costura en la parte de atrás. Parecía algún tipo de secretaria pin-up. Eso fue peor, porque no podía quitarme de la cabeza como sería deslizar esas medias por sus largas piernas. El jueves llevaba una preciosa blusa chocolate con escote en V, y de nuevo, cuando ella se agachó para recoger mi bolígrafo, las vistas a través de su escote eran buenas. Y una de esas veces fue a propó viernes pensé que iba a explotar. Llevaba toda la semana sin masturbarme, e iba por ahí con el peor caso de "pelotas moradas" que jamás había tenido. Mientras entraba el viernes por la mañana, recé para que llamara diciendo que estaba enferma. Pero sabía que no iba a tener tanta suerte. Estaba muy salida, y de un humor de perro, y cuando abrí la puerta de la oficina casi me da un infarto.

Estaba doblada, regando una planta, con un vestido gris perla, corto, con escote barco. Cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo estaba marcado a la perfección. Alguien ahí arriba me odiaba.

"Buenos días, señora Fabray." dijo dulcemente, parándome cuando pasaba por delante de ella.

Algo pasaba. Nunca me decía nada en ese tono. Me giré despacio, mirándola con sospecha.

"Buenos días, señorita Berry. " le respondí fríamente. "Parece de excelente humor hoy. Ha muerto alguien?" Le pregunté, sin intentar ocultar mi enfado.

Su sonrisa desapareció por una fracción de segundo antes de que la esquina de su boca se elevara en una sonrisa diabólica.

"Oh no. Es solo que estoy deseando conocer a su amigo, Brody, en la cena de mañana. Santana me lo ha contado todo sobre él. Creo que tenemos mucho en común. Es decir, aparte de que Santana lo describio como_ El Ken viviente_ "

Hija de perra. Mi boca se abrió y fruncí el ceño.

"Oh si, la cena de mañana. Se me había olvidado por completo. Si, usted y Brody… bueno, ya que él es un niño de mamá y usted una arpía manipuladora, seguramente hagan buena pareja. "

Que buena, Fabray.

"Tomaré un café ahora, señorita Berry." respondí con autoridad, dirigiéndome a mi despacho.

La regla de no discutir con ella. Mientras dejaba mis cosas sobre la mesa, se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería que no me hiciera ella el café. Cualquier día podría poner algo en el. Sentada en la mesa, intenté trabajar. Dios, por qué me molestaba tanto el tema Weston?

Consideré el hecho de que podían ser celos. Pero eso era ridículo; no quería ningún tipo de relación con ella. Solo quería follármela en cualquier sitio, y sin ningún tipo de ataduras. Eso era tan malo? Dios. Eso era malo incluso para mí.

Además, ella no iba a interesarse por él, no? No había dicho Santana que estaba fuera de su alcance? Lo estaba? Joder sí, lo estaba.

Y sabía que cualquier día, tarde o temprano, alguien me la iba a robar. Espera…

Acabo de decir "me la iba a robar?" Tenía que tranquilizarme. Sabía que ella tenía citas. Había visto que le mandaban flores a la oficina una o dos veces. Pero nunca me había sentido… posesiva con ella. Sí, esa era la palabra. Posesiva. No estaba celosa, porque eso significaba que tenía sentimientos románticos por ella. Posesión implicaba que yo… bueno, que nosotras… follábamos.

Frustrada, me puse de pie y me pasé las manos por el pelo mientras caminaba hacia la gran ventana. Ni siquiera podía hacer que eso no pareciera una locura.

Cómo había pasado esto? Hace nueve meses estaba viviendo mi vida felizmente en Paris. Tenía todo lo que una mujer podía desear. Tenía salud y éxito. Tenia todo lo que cualquier mujer en mi condicion podia desear. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese. A la hora que fuese! Y ahora? Aquí estaba, hecha un jodido lío por culpa de una desagradable mujer que ni siquiera deseaba. Bueno, la deseaba, pero no en el sentido de… Dios, no podía seguir pensando en eso.

Una llamada en la puerta interrumpió mis insanos pensamientos.

"Pase" gruñí irritada.

Era obvio que ella todavía me cabreaba, cuando entró y fue derecha a mi mesa, dejando el café sobre ella. Se giró y me miró.

"Vamos a planificar la agenda esta mañana, señora Fabray?" Estaba de pie junto a mi mesa, mientras la bañaba la luz del sol.

Las sombras cubrían todo su suero, acentuando su escote. Hacía frío aquí dentro? Como podía hacer frío si yo estaba sudando a chorros?

Solo pensar en como eran sus pechos desnudos, me la puso dura. Joder! Tenía que salir pitando de aquí.

"No. Olvidé que tenía una reunión abajo esta tarde. Así que me marcharé el resto del día dentro de 10 minutos. Mándeme por email los detalles. " respondí rápidamente, y me senté en mi silla, buscando seguridad.

"No me habían avisado de ninguna reunión hoy" respondió escéptica, frunciendo el ceño.

"No, no ha sido avisada. " dije, interesandome de repente en los papeles que había en mi mesa. "Es personal".

Cuando ella no respondió, levanté la mirada.

Tenía una extraña expresión en su cara. Obviamente parecía enfadada, pero había algo más. Estaba… celosa? Dios, eso espero.

Pero que coño dices, Fabray?

"Oh" respondió lentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Es alguien que yo conozca?" Nunca me preguntaba a dónde iba a ir. "Quiero decir, en caso de que su padre o hermana necesiten algo de usted." añadió con voz acelerada.

"Bueno" hice una pausa, intentando torturarla un poco. "Si alguien necesita algo de mí, pueden llamarme al móvil."

Si esta no fuera mi vida, sería hasta divertido. Aparte de nuestro primer encuentro, nunca, desde que la conocía, había actuado completamente serena enfrente de mí.

"Algo más, señorita Berry?" le pregunté, mirándola.

Se quedo allí de pie sin hablar por un momento, y parecía que estaba teniendo algún tipo de batalla interna. De repente, levantó la barbilla y echó los hombros hacia atrás.

"Ya que no va a estar aquí, estaba pensando que me gustaría empezar el fin de semana temprano. Quizás comprar algo para mañana."

Sentada en mi silla, intenté descifrar la expresión de su cara. Estaba jugando a algo?

Seguí repitiéndome a mí misma de que si ella salía con alguien, era algo bueno. Si estaba con alguien, dejaría de ser una tentación para ella y podríamos volver a la normalidad.

"Sin problemas." le respondí con frialdad. "La veré mañana." Nuestras miradas se clavaron, y la electricidad en el aire era tan palpable que puse sentir como mi corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

Esperó un minuto más, y yo intenté por todos los medios no mirar a sus perfectos pezones que se notaban a través de su vestido.

"Que lo pase bien en su reunión, señora" dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, saliendo de mi despacho y cerrando la puerta con un portazo.

Me quedé aturdida. Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se pensaba que había quedado con alguien? Y por qué iba a importarle?

* * *

Me sentí aliviada cuando la escuché irse quince minutos más tarde. Decidí que era un momento seguro para dejar mi despacho, y recogí mis cosas. Estaba saliendo de la oficina cuando me encontré con un hombre que llevaba un ramo de flores.

"Puedo ayudarle en algo" le pregunté, alucinada. Seguramente se había confundido de oficina.

Buscó en sus papeles y miró alrededor de la oficina.

"Traigo una entrega para la señorita Rachel Berry"

Pero qué? Quién coño le mandaba flores? Es que estaba viendo a otro u otra mientras nosotras…? Ni siquiera pude terminar de pensar eso.

"La señorita Berry ha salido a comer. Volverá en una hora" mentí con un tono de voz más brusco de lo habitual. Tenía que mirar esa tarjeta. "Yo las firmaré y me aseguraré de que le llegan" Me entregó las flores y las dejé en la mesa. Firmé el recibo rápidamente, le di la mano y la miré agradecida mientras se marchaba.

Durante tres largos minutos, me quedé allí mirando a esas flores, deseando dejar de ser tan idiota y no mirar la tarjeta. Rosas.

Ella despreciaba las rosas. Me reí porque fuera quien fuera el que le mandaba las flores, no sabía nada sobre ella. Hasta yo sabía que odiaba las rosas. Se lo escuché decírselo a Tina un día que una de sus citas le mandó rosas a la oficina. Inmediatamente las devolvió.

Finalmente, mi curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de mí y arranqué la tarjeta del ramo.

Menudo hijo de perra…

**_Contando los días para que nos conozcamos._**

**_Sinceramente, Brody Weston_**.

Una extraña sensación se extendió despacio a través de mi pecho mientras arrugaba la tarjeta en mi puño. Cogí las flores de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta, cerrándola con llave, y caminé hasta el ascensor. Justo cuando se abrieron las puertas, pasé por una papelera cromada y sin mirar, las tiré.

No sabía que coño me pasaba. Pero sabía que de ninguna jodida manera iba a salir con Brody Weston.

* * *

La larga hora en el coche, conduciendo a casa de mis padres, la pasé con la intención de calmarme y poner mis pensamientos en orden. Mis cuidadosos planes para quitar a la señorita Berry de mi cabeza y de los brazos de otro hombre habían desaparecido. Ahora, mirando hacia atrás, me di cuenta de que había hecho mal tirando las flores a la basura.

Pero por el momento, no importaba otra cosa que no fuera apartarme de todo esto que hacía que mi estómago ardiera. Me eché hacia atrás en el asiento y esperé que el sonido del motor del coche me relajara. No funcionó.

Así estaban las cosas. Me sentía posesiva con ella. No de una manera romántica.

Si no en plan "agárrala por la cabeza, suéltale el pelo y fóllatela". Como si ella fuera mi juguete y yo intentara que los demás niños del parque no la tocasen. Dios. Eso era algo jodidamente enfermizo. Ella tenía razón. Si alguna vez me escuchara admitirlo, me cortaría las pelotas y me las haría comer. Me moví incómoda en el asiento en cuanto lo pensé. Por enésima vez, la idea de intentar encontrar la manera de disfrutar el sexo sin ningún tipo de lazo afectivo, me vino a la cabeza. Pero sabía que nunca funcionaría.

Además del hecho de que ella nunca lo aceptaría, yo no podía seguir alimentando esa necesidad. Quinn Fabray no deja que una mujer la controle.

Jamás.

Ahora la cuestión era cómo actuar. Obviamente Brody estaba interesado. Cómo no iba a estarlo? Todo lo que tenía era información de segunda mano por parte de mi familia, que la adoraban, y estoy segura de que habría visto al menos una foto. Si esas fueran las únicas piezas del rompecabezas, yo también estaría interesada. No habría manera de que él tuviera una conversación con ella sin encontrarla atractiva.

A no ser que solo quiera follársela.

El chirrído de la rueda sobre el asfalto me advirtió de que era mejor que no pensaba en eso mientras conducía.

Estoy segura de que no quedaría con ella en casa de mis padres si estuviera más interesado. Uhmm… quizás realmente quiera conocerla mejor. Mierda, incluso yo había estado intrigada antes de hablar con ella. Pero resultó una de las personas más arrogantes, a la defensiva y desagradables que había conocido.

Desafortunadamente para mí, también había sido el mejor sexo que había tenido.

Joder, espero que él nunca llegue tan lejos.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la vi.

_Mis padres habían venido a visitarme unas Navidades cuando vivía en París, y uno de mis regalos había sido un marco de fotos digital. Mientras pasaba las fotos con mi madre, me detuve en una de mis padres con una preciosa chica de pelo castaño._

_Recuerdo que le pregunté quien era. Me había explicado que su nombre era Rachel Berry, y que trabajaba como asistente para uno de los ejecutivos de bajo nivel, y que todos la adoraban._

_Probablemente tenía unos 23 años en la foto, e instantáneamente pensé que era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto. No era el tipo de chica con las que salía normalmente, pero estaba cautivada por su belleza._

_Durante años, su cara aparecía de vez en cuando en las fotos que mi madre me mandaba; cenas de empresa, fiestas de Navidad e incluso fiestas en casa. Su nombre siempre aparecía mientras mi familia me contaba anécdotas de como iban las cosas en el trabajo y en la vida. Así que cuando decidí volver a casa y trabajar como CFO, mi padre inmediatamente la propuso como mi nueva asistente. Mi familia la quería y confiaban en ella, y el hecho de mi padre y mi hermana no tenían ningún tipo de dudas sobre su habilidad para manejar el trabajo hablaba por si sola._

_Inmediatamente acepté. Estaba un poco preocupada que mi interés por ella interfiriera en mi capacidad de ser su jefa, pero rápidamente me hice a la idea de que el mundo está lleno de mujeres hermosas y que sería fácil mantenernos alejadas._

_Pero cuando la vi en persona esa primera vez…; riendo y bromeando, cantando algo de una de mis películas favoritas, me di cuenta de que estaba en un lío. Me quedaba corta si decía que era preciosa; era impresionante. Llevaba el pelo castaño recogido en una pila de rizos, una ajustada falda marrón, una blusa blanca y los zapatos más sexis que había visto. Cuando no se dio cuenta de que había entrado, y dio un paso hacia atrás cantando maravillosamente, haciendo que su culo rozara mi muslo, supe que iba a tener un problema. Un gran problema. Recuerdo que apenas fui capaz de hablar. Se volvió rápidamente y me encontré con los mismos preciosos ojos marrones que había visto en sus fotografías._

_Sin embargo, incluso en su estado de conmoción, todavía era dolorosamente obvio que las fotos no le habían hecho justicia; dolorosamente en el sentido más literal. Tuve que cerrar con fuerza mi mandíbula para contener la excitación que me produjo esa primera mirada. Observé sus labios cuando comenzó a disculparse, e inmediatamente supe que esta iba a ser una relación de trabajo que ni iba a funcionar bien. Iba a ser muy difícil mantener un estado de ánimo profesional trabajando tan cerca con esta mujer tan guapa e increíble._

_Apenas me di cuenta de que su compañera me estaba hablando, hasta que escuché que se dirigía a mi hermana como "Santana". Eso llamó mi atención. _

_Tan pronto como la miré, pareció intimidada y nerviosa. Y fue entonces lo que me hirió; estaban acostumbrados a un ambiente casual y amistoso. Y conociendo a mi padre y a mi hermana, no era difícil de imaginárselo. Jugando a ser una jefa intolerante y severa la pondría nerviosa, y el nerviosismo lleva a tener cuidado a la hora de cometer errores. Y por todo eso, ella mantendría las distancias._

_Así que comencé a representar mi papel de rubia imbecil arrogante, haciendo que me trataran de usted, insistiendo en mantener la formalidad, y ordenándole inmediatamente un encuentro disciplinario con la señorita Berry. Pero en realidad necesitaba salir de allí._

_Metiéndome en mi despacho para buscar cinco minutos de paz sería suficiente._

_Así que me fui de allí con aire arrogante y di un portazo tras de mí, y me senté en la silla para recuperar algo de compostura._

_Una llamada de teléfono me distrajo. Era mi amigo Rory, de Paris, que todavía estaba buscando la manera de mandarme los cuadros que había comprado para mi piso de allí._

_Estaba tomando nota cuando escuché a alguien llamar a la puerta. Le dije que pasara y noté su presencia sin ni siquiera mirarla. No iba a ser difícil comportarme como una profesional. Me tomaba muy en serio los negocios, demasiado en serio según mi familia._

_Pero no había llegado a donde estaba por mi cara bonita. Trabajaba duro, y esperaba lo mismo de mis empleados._

_Pero algo en ella era diferente, y por primera vez, no pude hacer nada. Sabía que mantenerme alejada de ella iba a costarme, así que mantuve la mirada en la libreta de notas que tenía enfrente de mí para mantener el tono de mi voz mientras le hablaba._

_Entonces cometí el error de mirar hacia arriba, y la erección con la que había estado peleando desde que me metí en el despacho, había vuelto en todo su esplendor. Pero, aparentemente, mi ceja arqueada fue convincente, y ella casi tartamudea con su respuesta._

_Excelente. Un éxito. Pensé para mi misma, hasta que de repente vino hacia mí, tropezando y derramando el café sobre mi regazo. "Mierda!" exclamé, sintiendo como el líquido caliente se filtraba a través de la tela y llegaba hasta mi entrepierna erecta. Bufé a través de mis dientes apretados y cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando espantar el espantoso dolor. Eso fue antes de sentir algo frotando la entrepierna de mis pantalones. y abrí los ojos para ver a la señorita Berry, de rodillas delante de mí, frotando una toalla sobre toda mi erecta longitud. _

_"Debe irse ahora, señorita Berry," dije casi gruñendo con la mandíbula apretada, con la necesidad de que apartara su mano de mi regazo, y que se fuera de allí. Estaba absolutamente muerta de vergüenza. No había manera de que ella no lo hubiera notado. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, dejé salir un enorme suspiro y caminé hasta el armario contiguo al baño, para coger un par de pantalones y bóxers._

_Mientras me quitaba los pantalones, me estremecí. Pero no por el calor del café el grosor de la tela había sufrido bastante. Era más por el efecto que la señorita Berry tenía en mí._

_Su voz, su esencia, y por último pero no menos importante, su tacto. Había vuelvo locos a todos mis sentidos, y la tenía más dura que nunca._

_"Maldita seas", gruñí mientras intentaba ponerme los bóxers limpios. No iba a haber manera de tener el día tranquilo si seguía así. Qué demonios tenía de diferente esta mujer para que considerada la idea de masturbarme en el baño de mi oficina? Sin embargo, veía que no tenía más elecciones. No iba a pasarme el día así. _

Y ahora, podía ver todos los errores que había cometido en los últimos meses.

Desde el primer día, todo había sido así. Nunca me había sentido tan sexualmente atraída por nadie en mi vida. Y había cometido el error de pensar que una vez sería suficiente. Si el sexo no fuera tan jodidamente bueno… Mi polla se puso dura al pensar eso. Jodida traidora. Llevaba una semana sin "aliviarme", y ahora sabía que no había sido un buen plan. Probablemente me ayudaría liberar algo de ummm… estrés antes de esta noche. El problema era que yo no era capaz de seguir mi trato sin pensar en ella. Solo pensar en la última vez que lo intenté era suficiente para hacer que mi polla se encogiera.

Fue unos días antes del "incidente de la ventana", como lo llamaba.

_Esa noche tenía que ir a un evento de caridad. En cuanto entré en la oficina me quedé pasmada al ver a la señorita Berry con un increíble y sexy vestido azul que no había visto antes. En el momento en que la vi quise tumbarla sobre la mesa y follarla hasta dejarla sin sentido._

_Pero en vez de eso, me pasé el día irrumpiendo en la oficina con portazos, y portándome como una idiota._

_Toda esa noche estuve entretenida, al lado de la triunfante rubia de mi cita._

_Sabía que había llegado al final de la cuerda, y que finalmente, acabaría rompiéndose. Simplemente no sabía que iba a ser tan pronto._

_Como la idiota que soy, intenté comprobarme a mi misma que la señorita Berry no estaba tan dentro de mi cabeza, mientras volvía a casa con mi cita. Entré a trompicones en su apartamento, mientras nos besábamos y nos desnudábamos rápidamente. Pero yo sentía que no estaba allí. No es que no fuera guapa y sexy, pero mientras la tumbaba, me imaginé que era pelo caoba el que se esparcía por la almohada blanca. Besando sus pechos, pensé en unos suaves, no los perfectamente siliconados por los que estaba pasando mis labios. Incluso mientras me ponía el condón y me introducía en ella, sabía que solo era un cuerpo sin cara que estaba utilizando para mis propias necesidades egoístas. Pero una vez que ella se corrió dos veces, era más obvio que yo no iba a ser capaz de correrme así. Traté de no pensar en ella, pero fui incapaz de no imaginarme como sería tenerla debajo de mí, y esas imágenes prohibidas parpadeaban en mi mente._

_Me corrí fuerte y me odié por ello. Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? Dios, era tan imbecil…_

Mientras me frotaba la cara, me disgusté aún más por recordar lo que había ocurrido.

Miré el reloj y vi que solo me quedaban 10 minutos para llegar. Ni siquiera sabía cuál iba a ser mi plan. Podía dejar que las cosas siguieran su cauce, pero no solía hacer así las cosas. Siempre era muy particular y calculadora en todo lo que hacía. Sabía que si conseguía hacerlo esta noche, las cosas serían más fáciles. Ellos lo harían fácil.

Teníamos esa maldita conferencia en Seattle muy pronto y si esta mierda no se aclaraba pronto, quién sabe lo que podría pasar?

Vale. Yo sabía exactamente que podría pasar. Dios, simplemente la imagen de ella, desnuda sobre mi en la cama de hotel, hacía que mi miembro dejara de sentirse culpable.

Cómo demonios iba a aclararlo esta noche?


	11. La Cena

**_Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen._**

* * *

**_La Cena._**

**_POV QUINN_**

Mientras entraba en el garaje de casa de mis padres, intenté liberar de mi cabeza cualquier pensamiento sexual. Era más duro de lo que pensaba. Aparqué y entré en la casa, y mentalmente me imploré. "Puedes hacer esto" una y otra vez.

Pasé por el comedor solo para ver si la mesa ya estaba puesta.

"Mamá?" pregunté,mirando en cada habitación que iba pasando.

"Aquí fuera, Quinnie." escuché a mi madre llamarme desde el jardín.

Abrí las grandes puertas francesas, y me recibió una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de decorar la mesa. Me incliné para que diera un beso y por supuesto, intentó peinarme.

"Por qué vamos a cenar aquí fuera?", le pregunté.

"Hace una noche preciosa, y pensé que todo el mundo estaría más cómodo aquí. No crees que a nadie le importará, no?" preguntó de repente, preocupada.

"Claro que no, esto está precioso mamá. No te preocupes."

Y estaba precioso. El gran jardín estaba cubierto por una enorme pérgola blanca, envuelta en wisteria púrpura. La pieza central era una gran mesa rectangular con ocho sillas, cubierta por un mantel y platos color marfil envejecido. Velas de lavanda, y flores azules decoraban las jarras de plata a lao largo de la mesa. Colgada de la pérgola, había un lámpara candelabro de cristal. Todo parecía sacado de un especial de Casa y Jardín.

"Sabes que no voy a ser capaz de impedir que Sugar rompa todo esto, no?", le pregunté mientras cogía una uva de una de las bandejas de la mesa.

Me imaginaba lo que podían hacer esos pequeños puños regordetes con todas las cosas delicadas de la mesa.

"Oh, cariño, realmente crees que iba a dejar que una niña viniera a una cena de adultos? Si Sugar estuviera aquí esta noche, toda la atención iba a estar puesta en ella." respondió alegremente.

Mierda. Con Sugar en mi regazo tendría algo para distraerme de Brody, mientras este desnuda mentalmente a la señorita Berry delante de mis narices.

"Sin mencionar lo que le haría a mi mesa. De todas maneras, esta noche es para Rachel. Espero que ella y Brody congenien" continuó diciendo mientras encendía las velas por todo el jardín, y hacía los últimos preparativos, completamente inconsciente de mi angustia.

Estaba jodida. Y mientras contemplaba la idea de huir de allí, escuché la bulliciosa voz de mi hermana dentro de la casa.

"Dónde está todo el mundo?" gritó, con su profunda voz haciendo eco por toda la casa vacía.

Abrí la puerta para mi madre, y entramos en la casa, encontrando a mi hermana en la cocina.

"Bueeeeno, Quinn, hermana mía…Querida rubia con regalo integrado" empezó a decir, riéndose. "Ansiosa por esta noche?"

Por qué siempre tenía que parecer que no tramaba nada bueno? Se inclinó, acercando a nuestra madre, y abrazándola con fuerza, haciendo que ella se riera. Esperé hasta que salió de la cocina para mirar a Santana escépticamente.

"Y por qué debería estarlo?" le pregunté encogiéndome de hombros, sin darle importancia.

"Bueno, debería ser una noche muy interesante, viendo como Weston se liga al enano de piernas perfectas delante de todos. Nos va a entretener la noche, no crees? Ken y el Hobbit" Se burlo.

Justo cuando ella estaba cogiendo un pedazo de pan de una de de las barras que había en la encimera, Brittany entró en la cocina, y le apartó las manos.

"Quieres que a tu madre le de un síncope, arruinando la cena que ha preparado? Se buena esta noche, Santy. No provoques ni te metas con Rachie. Sabes que va a estar muy nerviosa por todo esto. Ya bastante aguanta con esa de ahí" dijo, señalándome.

"De qué estás hablando?" grité con un tono irritante.

Estaba empezando a cansarme de la constante pena que mi familia sentía por Rachel.

" No le he hecho nada." Britt y yo nos llevábamos como hermanas, como si fuera por sangre o por matrimonio. La quería mucho, pero si había una persona de la que no me gustaría ser enemiga, era Britt.

Arqueó una ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, y me miró fijamente.

"Ah sí, señora Cariñosa? Quieres saber como te llama Rachel? Cómo te llaman todos?" De alguna manera, no sabía si quería saberlo.

Me sonrió con dulzura, notando mi desdén.

"Sexy Imbecil." Mi hermana eligió ese momento para estallar en histéricas risas.

Qué? Me llama así?

"Qué os hace tanta gracia?" preguntó mi padre, entrando en la cocina.

Genial.

Justo la persona que no quería que escuchase esto.

"Lo sabía" Santana se reía y se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. "Se lo escuché a ella y a la chinita de Tina mientras hablaban el otro día. Sabía que tenían que estar hablando de ti." No paraba de reir.

"Exactamente, por qué esto te hace tanta gracia?" pregunté mirando a mi hermana. "Y como lo sabes?" volví la mirada a Brittany.

"Blaine, mi amigo, el que me encontré la semana pasada en el restaurante. Está comprometido con el amigo de Rachel, Kurt, el que trabaja para Gucci. Parece ser que te llevan llamando así desde tu primer día. Y dice que ahora le agregaron Beautiful Bastard. Una chica muy lista, si me lo permites.", me contestó, encogiéndose de hombros de manera casi desafiante.

"Espera.." interrumpió mi padre, "Cómo te llama Rachel?" Dios, esto no puede ir peor.

"Sexy Imbecil? O Beautiful Bastard?" mi madre se metió en la conversación de repente, mientras entraba en la cocina. "Es eso de lo que estáis hablando?"

Incluso mi madre lo sabía? Ahora Britt, Santana y mi padre se reían a carcajadas.

"Mamá! Lo sabías?" Cómo podía estar pasándome esto? Y qué diablos se supone que significaba "Sexy Imbecil?" Ella cree que soy una Imbecil? Quiero decir, se que a veces lo soy, pero no sabía que ella me había puesto ese apodo.

Pero, entonces también cree que soy sexy. Y viniendo de ella, no sabía si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto. No me importaba de todos modos. Beautiful Bastard? Oh dios.

"Claro que lo sabía, Quinn. Rachel lleva trabajando para la empresa seis años. Me ha contado muchas cosas." dijo sin más, mientras cortaba rodajas de pan. Si eso no me asustada, entonces no sabía que podría hacerlo. "Y realmente ella no me lo contó. Se le escapó un día que fui a comer con ella y Tina. Y para ser honesta, me pareció divertido. Te quiero, Quinnie, " dijo, caminado hacia mí y peinándome el pelo. "pero tienes tendencia a ser un poco grosera a veces." Puse los ojos en blanco y aparté la cabeza de sus manos mientras ella se reía. Se había vuelto todo el mundo loco?

"Quinn" Mi padre me llamó para que fuera con él. "Tengo algo de lo que hablar contigo. Por favor, compórtate lo mejor que puedas esta noche. Me he dado cuenta de que tú y Rachel no os lleváis bien, pero debes admitir que se merece tu respeto. " Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula, y asentí. Todavía no podía creer que ella me llamara así.

Dios, y durante nueve meses? Supongo que me lo merezco; me había comportado así durante los tres primeros meses, esperando que ella se diera por vencida y se fuera de la empresa. Pero me sorprendió con su determinación. Y desde entonces, solo había ido a peor. El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez ante la posibilidad de que fuera ella. Escuché a mis padres ir hacia la puerta y sentí una especie de alivio al escuchar que solo era Brody. Habíamos sido buenos amigos en la escuela, pero no lo había visto desde que había vuelto a casa.

Se saludaron unos a otros y se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde estábamos el resto. Brody no había cambiado mucho en los diez años que llevábamos sin vernos. Era un poco más alto que yo, de constitución delgada, con el pelo castaño arena y gran sonrisa. Supongo que era atractivo. Lo que solo agravaba mi determinación de mantener a la señorita Berry fuera de su alcance.

"Quinn, " dijo muy alegre, alzando su mano para estrechar la mía, "Dios. Cuánto tiempo"

"Mucho tiempo, Brody. Creo que desde el instituto." respondí, estrechando su mano con firmeza. "Qué tal te ha ido?"

"Genial. Las cosas me han ido realmente bien, Quinn. Y tú que tal? He visto tus fotos en las revistas, así que supongo que también te han ido bastante bien. " dijo con una sonrisa honesta, dando palmadas en mi hombro gentilmente.

Asentí con la cabeza y le devolví la sonrisa, forzada. Dejé a Brody con los demás, y decidí que necesitaba unos minutos para mí. Así que subí las escaleras y fui hasta mi antigua habitación para pensar. Justo al entrar por la puerta, me sentí más calmada. La habitación apenas había cambiado desde que tenía 17 años; incluso cuando me fui del país, mis padres la mantuvieron igual que el día que me fui a la universidad. Sentada en mi vieja cama, me puse a pensar en como sería si ella tuviera una relación de verdad con Brody.

Realmente él era un buen chico, y seguramente congeniarían. Pero joder, solo pensar en otra persona tocándola o estando dentro de ella, hacía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensara. Volví a pensar en el momento en el coche, cuando le dije que no podía parar.

Incluso ahora, con toda mi falsa bravuconearía, no sabía si podría. Mi cuerpo me dolía por sentirla de nuevo. Solo habían pasado siete días, y por mucho que intentara pensar que no era de verdad, era en lo único que pensaba.

Escuché voces escaleras abajo, y decidí que era hora de comportarme correctamente y encarar la realidad. Tan pronto como bajé el último escalón, la vi. Estaba de espaldas a mí, y el aire dejó mis pulmones. Era blanco.

Querido dios que estás en el cielo, por qué tenía que ser blanco…

Llevaba un tipo de vestido veraniego con ojales que se cortaba justo por las rodillas y dejaban al descubierto sus preciosas y largas piernas. La parte de arriba estaba hecha de la misma tela, sin mangas y atado con cintas delgadas en los hombros. Todo lo que podía pensar era en como me gustaría tirar de esos delicados lazos y ver como se caía alrededor de su cintura. Pensé por un segundo que iba a volver a subir las escaleras, pero entonces ella se dio la vuelta. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y supe que no iba a haber manera de arreglarlo esta noche.

Estaba preciosa...

Una sonrisa de cortesía se dibujó en sus labios, y parecía tan genuina que casi me la creo. Pero sabía que solo lo hacía porque estaban delante mis padres y Brody.

Por supuesto ella iba a fingir ser dulce.

"Buenas noches, señora Fabray." dijo con un tono suave e inocente.

Mi mandíbula se apretó, y comencé a interpretar mi papel delante de mi familia.

"Señorita Berry," contesté, inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente en un gesto educado, y mirándola a los ojos mientras intentaba no fruncir el ceño.

El contacto con sus ojos nunca se rompió, incluso cuando mi madre nos llamó para pasar al jardín y tomar unas bebidas antes de cenar. Mientras pasaba por mi lado, giré la cabeza, hablándole en voz baja para que solo ella me escuchara,

"Tuvo una sesión de compras satisfactoria?"

Me miró despacio, con la misma sonrisa angelical en la cara.

"No quiera saberlo, señora Fabray. " me contestó con tono sarcástico, mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro mientras caminaba.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente con el simple contacto con ella. Mi plan se estaba despedazando.

"Por cierto, tienen nuevos ligueros."

Su risa se escuchó por todo el hall mientras seguía caminando para alcanzar a Brody, pero mi miembro tembló ante sus palabras. Iba a torturarme con eso.

Empieza el juego, señorita Berry…

* * *

"Espero que no te molestaran las flores que te mandé a la oficina ayer. Tengo que admitir que eran demasiado, pero estaba deseoso de conocerte. " dijo Brody mientras yo sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando ella giró la cabeza para mirarme.

"Flores? Me has mandado flores?" preguntó con una ceja arqueada y ojos acusadores.

Encogí los hombros y sacudí la cabeza.

"No, no he visto nada." mentí, y los adelanté para dirigirme al jardín y prepararme una copa. Me mataría si llega a descubrirlo.

Mantuve la mirada en ella toda la noche, y cuando la cena finalmente comenzó, parecía que las cosas iban realmente bien entre ella y Brody. Incluso ella flirteaba con él a veces.

No va a pasar…

"Bueno Rachel, el señor y la señora Fabray me han dicho que eres de Ohio." la voz de Brody rompió mi mirada fija en ella, y levanté la cabeza para ver como le sonreía dulcemente. Rachel también parecía sorprendida por la repentina pregunta, y le llevó un momento antes de asentir.

"Uh, sí. Mi padre es jefe del hospital ahi, y mi otro papi es el mejor abogado de Lima. Nunca he sido una chica de ciudad." Se me escapó una pequeña risa, y sus ojos se clavaron en mí.

"Qué le parece tan divertido, señora Fabray?"

Sonreí mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, mirándola por encima de la copa. Su ceja se arqueó impaciente mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa y me lamía los labios.

"Lo siento, señorita Berry. Es que encuentro fascinante que no le gusten las ciudades, y haya elegido la tercera ciudad más grande de los Estados Unidos para vivir."

Su mandíbula se movió nerviosa, mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Pero entonces la sonrisa volvió a su rostro, y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos cruzadas. La expresión de sus ojos me hacía entender que, en otras circunstancias, podría estar desnuda con ella encima de mí, o tirada sobre un charco de mi propia sangre.

"Lo cierto es, señora Fabray, que fui adoptada, por una pareja gay, y mi madre nació aquí. Y dado que soy adoptada y nunca conoci a mi madre biologica muy bien, decidi buscarla y cuando la encontre me entere que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida por lo cual vine a pasar algún tiempo con ella antes de que muriera."

Me aguantó la mirada por un momento, y tengo que admitir que sentí una punzada de culpabilidad en mi pecho. Pero de pronto me sorprendí al ver como volvía a mirar a Brody, mordiéndose el labio de una manera tan inocente que solo ella podía hacer que fuera jodidamente sexy.

Deja de flirtear con él…

Mis puños se cerraron fuerza mientras los demás continuaron hablando, pero mi respiración se cortó en cuanto sentí algo tocarme la pierna. Y cuando iba a mirar por debajo de la mesa, su pie empezó a rozar mi entrepierna. Observé como sus labios se cerraron alrededor del tenedor, y mi pene se puso duro en cuando pasó la lengua despacio por el mismo, para quitar los restos de la marinada del pescado.

"Vaya, estabas entre las primeras de tu clase. Genial!" escuché decir a Brody, y entonces me miró para hablarme. "Apuesto a que estás encantada de tener a alguien tan increíble a tu disposición, no?"

Rachel tosió despacio, llevándose la servilleta a la boca. Sonreí mientras la miraba, y volví la vista a Brody.

"Sí, es absolutamente increíble tener a la señorita Berry a mi disposición. Siempre hace bien su trabajo."

"Oh, Quinn. Eso es muy dulce." dijo mi madre entusiasmada, y observé como la cara de la señorita Berry se volvía roja.

Y mientras todos sonreían a nuestro alrededor por el cumplido, sus ojos clavaban dagas en los míos. De repente, sentí su pie en mi entrepierna, presionando contra mi dolorosa erección, haciendo que se me resbalara el vino que estaba bebiendo.

"Se encuentra bien, señora Fabray?" me preguntó con falsa preocupación, a lo que asentí con mi mirada venenosa.

Sonrió y volvió a mirar a Brody. "Qué me dices de ti? Eres de Chicago?"

La punta de su zapato continuó frotando gentilmente mi entrepierna, e intenté mantener el control de mi respiración. Brody comenzó a hablar de su infancia, de cuando iba a la escuela con nosotras, y finalmente de su satisfactoria carrera en los negocios. Observé como la señorita Berry perdía el interés fingido, remplazándolo por genuina intriga.

No. No vayas por ahí, Brody…

Deslicé mi mano izquierda por debajo de la mesa y toqué la piel de su tobillo, observando como ella saltaba ligeramente por el contacto. Tracé círculos con la punta de mis dedos sobre el hueso de su tobillo, haciendo que su pie se retorciera ligeramente.

Pero entonces Brody dijo que le gustaría quedar con ella para cenar algún día de esta semana. Y mi mano cubrió el empeine de su pie, haciendo que lo presionara firmemente contra mi miembro. Ella simplemente volvió a sonreír.

"No te importará, no Quinn?" me preguntó Brody con una sonrisa alentadora.

Tenía su brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Rachel, y mi pierna empezó a botar para abstenerme de atravesar la mesa y alcanzar su garganta.

"Oh, hablando de comidas," interrumpió Britt, tocando mi brazo con su mano.

"Recuerdas a mi amiga, Marley? La conociste el pasado mes en casa. Veinteañera, de mi altura, cabello oscuro, ojos azules… Bueno, me ha pedido tu número. Estás interesada?"

Miré de reojo a Rachel cuando sentí que los tendones de su pie se tensaban; tragó saliva despacio, esperando por mi respuesta.

"Claro. Ya sabes que las prefiero rubias, Britt. Pero me vendrá bien un cambio de "escenario". Es decir veo todos los dias a la señorita Berry, pero Marley la supera. no es lo mismo."

Tuve que reprimir un grito cuando sentí como clavaba el tacón de su zapato en mis pelotas, antes de soltarlo de mis manos. Levantó la servilleta de su regazo y volvió a mirarme, con la mandíbula apretada para contenerse.

"Perdonen, necesito ir al baño." soltó de repente, dejando la servilleta en la mesa y levantándose de la mesa para entrar en la casa.

"Quinn." escuché la severa voz de mi padre y me giré para mirarlo. "Creo que ya hemos hablado sobre esto."

Agarré mi copa de vino bruscamente y la llevé hasta mis labios.

"No se que quieres decir." le repiqué, intentado que mi voz sonara calmada antes de dar un sorbo.

"Quinn." añadió mi madre, con la misma mirada severa que recordaba desde niña. "Creo que deberías disculparte."

"Por qué?!" exclamé, dejando el vaso en la mesa de golpe.

"Quinn!" dijo mi padre con dureza, no dejando sitio para un argumento. Recogí mi servilleta y la tiré con fuerza sobre la mesa.

Enfadada, entré en casa a toda prisa, buscando en cada baño de los dos primeros pisos, hasta que finalmente alcancé el tercero, donde la puerta del baño estaba cerrada.

Esperando fuera, con la mano sobre el pomo, mantuve una batalla interna. Si entraba, que podría pasar? Solo había una cosa que quería hacer, y no era precisamente charlar.

Pensé en llamar a la puerta, pero sabía que no me abriría. Esperé a escuchar cualquier sonido de dentro, pero no hubo nada. Giré despacio el pomo, y me sorprendió que estuviera puesto el pestillo. La rabia todavía recorría mis venas cuando pensaba en él tocando a la señorita Berry.

Solo había estado en ese baño unas pocas veces desde que mi madre lo había remodelado. Al estar en el tercer piso, se usaba muy pocas veces. Me extrañaba que con una casa tan grande, la señorita Berry eligiera este baño. A lo mejor se pensaba que la seguiría… Es por eso que había cerrado con llave? Mi pulso palpitaba furiosamente en mis orejas cada vez que lo pensaba.

Era un precioso baño de estilo victoriano; había una bañera con pies de garra, un lavamanos con forma de pedestal, un aseo independiente y un elegante tocador con un espejo antiguo ovalado, y varias botellas de vidrio con lociones y perfumes.

Por encima de la mesa había unas pequeñas cortinas de encaje que cubrían las ventanas que daban al jardín. Ella estaba sentada en un pequeño banco enfrente de la mesita. Parecía tan femenina y delicada en ese encantador vestido blanco..

Parecía que formase parte del hermoso baño.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo en voz baja, mirándome desde el pequeño espejo ovalado del tocador. Abrió su rogué, y se pintó despacio sus perfectos labios, sin dejar de mirarme.

"Oh, creo que sabes exactamente que estoy haciendo aquí." le respondí, cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de mí. El sonido del pestillo sonó por todo el silencioso baño.

Todavía me miraba a los ojos desde el espejo, y vi, reflejado en el espejo, como su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. Ella estaba tan frenética como yo. Eso hizo que mi boca se tornara en una sonrisa torcida, mientras me miraba como respuesta.

"Bueno, a pesar de lo que puedas estar pensando," dijo, mientras recogía los cosméticos y los metía en su bolso, "será mejor que vuelvas al jardín. Tu familia te debe estar echando de menos."

"No, la verdad es que no." dije sin dejar de sonreír, "Realmente mi padre me ha ordenado que te encuentre. Aparentemente, piensa que te debo algún tipo de disculpa."

"Bien" murmuró casi sin respirar.

"Verás.." le dije fríamente, acortando la distancia entre los dos, "Mi padre, y cualquiera, ignora completamente el pequeño juego al que estabas jugando conmigo por debajo de la mesa." Sus ojos se abrieron se abrieron aún más, y su respiración se detuvo por un breve momento, "Eres una pequeña provocadora…"

"Bueno, puede que nadie te eche de menos. Pero yo, definitivamente, tengo a alguien esperando por mí." Se puso de pie y se giró para irse, rozando mi hombro mientras pasaba por mi lado.

Se detuvo en cuando presioné mi mano contra la puerta, bloqueándole el paso para abrirla.

"No lo creo, señorita Berry " le susurré, acercándome a su cara." Creo que las dos tenemos algo que discutir. No vas a ir a ningún lado con él." Mis labios rozaron ligeramente su oreja, y sentí un temblor en mi cuerpo cuando la rocé. "Verás, quiere algo que es mío, y no puede tenerlo."

Sus ojos se cerraron durante un breve momento mientras hablaba, y su cuerpo se estremeció.

"Puedo hacer lo que quiera, señora Fabray." dijo suavemente. Pude ver el efecto que yo tenía en ella; se le puso la piel de gallina y su rápida respiración chocaba contra mi camisa. Despacio, alzó la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos. "Y no soy tuya."

"Puede que pienses eso, " susurré de nuevo, recorriendo su cuello con mis labios. "Pero tu cuerpo…" dije, deslizando mis manos por debajo de su falda, y presionando mi mano contra el suave encaje. "…. dice algo diferente."

Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gemido cuando mis dedos trazaron suaves círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

"Que te jodan"

"Hazlo tú", le dije con voz ronca contra su cuello.

Gimió ante mis palabras, y con brusquedad la empujé contra la puerta del baño. Agarré sus dos manos, y las elevé por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas, como cautivas de mi mismo, haciendo que gimiera otra vez. Realmente le gustaba duro. Tendría que recordarlo para otras veces. Antes de que me castigara a mi misma por pensar eso, me incliné y choqué mis labios contra los suyos. La urgencia que sentí con solo besarla hizo que sin pensarlo, presionara mi dura entrepierna contra ella.

"oh dios.." susurró mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dándome acceso a su precioso cuello. "No podemos hacer esto." Recorrí su clavícula arriba y abajo con mis labios, hasta su hombro.

Agarré sus dos manos con una mía. Con mi otra mano, tiré despacio de la delgada tira que sujetaba su vestido, besando toda la nueva piel expuesta ante mí.

Moviéndola hacia el otro lado, repetí la acción y de pronto fue recompensado cuando el vestido se deslizó hacia abajo, revelando un increíble sujetador de encaje blanco sin asas. Joder. Es que esta mujer no tenía nada que no me la pusiera dura?

Mi boca bajó hasta sus pechos mientras que mi mano libre iba directa al cierre de su sujetador. Se abrió con facilidad y el encaje aterrizó en el suelo, revelando la visión que inundaba cada una de mis fantasías. Cogí un pezón rosado en mi boca, y ella gimió en alto, mientras sus rodillas se tambaleaban un poco. "Shhh…" susurré contra su piel.

La elevé ligeramente, y ella rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, acercando nuestros cuerpos más firmemente. Las dos gemimos. Liberé sus manos e inmediatamente las llevó hasta mi pelo y mis pechos, atrayéndome bruscamente más a ella.

Joder, me encantaba cuando hacía eso...

Apretándola con más firmeza contra la puerta, me di cuenta de que todavía llevábamos puesta demasiada ropa; quería sentir el calor de su piel contra la mía.

Parecía que me leía la mente cuando sus dedos se movieron y empezó a sacarme la camisa , subiéndola y quitándomela por la cabeza. La sensación de sus pechos contra los mios causó en mí otra oleada de lujuria.

El sonido de las risas que venían del jardín se coló a través de la ventana abierta, haciendo que se tensara. Alcé la cabeza para observar las diferentes emociones que cruzaron su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y parecía que estaba luchando para no decir lo que quería decir.

"No debemos hacer esto…" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Hizo un además para apartarme pero yo me apreté más a ella. "Está esperando por mí."

"Lo deseas?" le pregunté duramente mientras la rabia empezaba a invadirme. Ni de coña iba a tenerla de esta manera… "Respóndeme, " le repetí, todavía más

Enfadada. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos pero no hablaba. La dejé en el suelo, y la llevé hasta el tocador, quedándome detrás de ella. Desde donde estábamos, teníamos una perfecta vista del jardín. En particular de Brody, y eso casi me hizo sonreír.

Agarré su pelo en mis manos, y la eché hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi pecho y llevando mi boca hasta su oreja.

"Lo ves?" le pregunté, mis manos empezaron a acariciar sus pechos. "Míralo" bajé mi mano hasta su abdomen, por debajo de su falda y sobre sus muslos. "Te hace sentir así?" Mis dedos acariciaron sus muslos hasta sus bragas. Un jadeo silencioso se escapó de su boca mientras yo sentía su humedad. Gimió y empujó sus caderas contra mí. Perfecto. "Qué es lo que quieres?" susurré contra su hombro.

"Joder. No lo se…" respondió desesperada. Pero incluso mientras decía eso, sus caderas continuaban clavadas a mí.

Mis dedos continuaron deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, y quería que fuera mi polla más que nada en el mundo.

"Míralo, Rachel. Sabes lo que quieres." dejó salir una maldicion en cuanto la llamé por su nombre.

Dios… me sentaba tan bien llamarla así.

" Fóllame. Por favor. Te necesito dentro de mí"

No tenía que pedírmelo dos veces. Rápidamente me quité los pantalones, y levanté su falda. Agarré sus bragas con la intención de arrancarlas cuando ella susurró. "Arráncalas"

Joder, me encantaba que a ella le encantase…

Nunca había sido capaz de ser tan animal con nadie. Dios, eso me volvía jodidamente loca. Las agarré en mi puño, y gimió en cuando separé la tela de su cuerpo. Después de tirarlas al suelo, comencé a acariciar todo su cuerpo, hasta los hombros. Bajé mis dedos por su brazo, hasta sus manos, ordenándola que laspusiera sobre la mesa del tocador, doblándose ligeramente sobre ella. Agarré mi polla y la provoqué, rozando su entrada con la punta.

Mi miembro se puso aún más duro cuando vi lo que tenía ante mí; su precioso cuerpo doblado sobre su cintura, sobre la mesa, con la falda por las caderas y su perfecto culo a la vista.

Por un momento me pregunté si alguna vez lo habría hecho por ahí… Estar con ella me hacía querer probar cosas que jamás había querido antes. Y quería ser la primera en enseñarle. Me mordí el labio mientras pensaba en eso y entraba en ella. Dios… Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Cómo pude apañármelas para estar tanto tiempo sin ella? Las dos gemimos mientras salía y volvía a entrar. Me incliné sobre ella y le di un beso en la espalda mientras le decía otro "Shhh". Gruñí cuando ella empujo sus caderas contra mí, haciendo que entrara más profundamente. Sabía que no podría durar mucho si seguía haciendo eso, pero la urgencia de embestir se hacía cada vez más intensa.

Escuché más risas de afuera, y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos. Brody estaba allí abajo y quería alejarme de esto. Solo pensar eso hizo que empujara con más fiereza. Las botellas y los frascos de la mesa vibraban y repiqueteaban por la fuerza de nuestros movimientos, pero no era capaz de preocuparme por eso. Le agarré el pelo, y la atraje hasta mi, de modo que su espalda estaba ahora contra mi pecho.

"Lo ves? Crees que él puede hacerte sentir de esta manera?" continué embistiendo dentro y fuera, forzándola a mirar por la ventana.

Mis muros se derrumbaban a mi alrededor y no me importaba. Necesitaba follármela lo suficiente como para que ella me recordara esa noche mientras estaba tumbada en su cama. Mi mano libre recorrió su cuerpo hasta sus pechos, cogiéndolos y pellizcando sus pezones bruscamente.

"Oh dios" gimió. "No, nadie me hará sentir de esta manera."

Tenía miedo de que esta fuera la última vez que la sintiera. Estaba casi desesperada. Ella era como una droga para mí, y ese sentimiento me consumía día a día.

Empezó a golpear sus caderas contra mí más rápido y sabía que ella también estaba cerca. Agarré su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos. Las bajé hasta su clítoris, con nuestras manos acariciándolo, siguiendo hasta donde estábamos conectadas, y gemí cuando sentí como entraba y salía de ella.

"Sientes eso?" le sururré al oido mientras abría nuestros dedos y los ponía alrededor de mi polla.

Giró la cabeza y gimió contra mi cuello. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba cerca. Estaba tensa alrededor de mi polla. Cada movimiento nos acercaba más y más y necesitaba que se mantuviera en silencio. Aparté mi mano de su pelo y le cubrí la boca, susurrándole que necesitaba que se mantuviera callada.

Pero justo cuando sentí sus gritos silenciados en el aire, noté que mi propio clímax me desgarraba. Su mano se apartó de mi pelo para cubrir mi boca, y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar. Mi embestida final fue profunda y fuerte, y sentí como me derramaba dentro de ella.

Despacio, abrí los ojos y besé la palma de su mano antes de apartarla de mi boca, y descansé mi frente sobre su hombro. Las voces continuaban donde estaban así que sabía que nadie se había percatado de nada. Se apoyó en mí y estuvimos en silencio durante unos breves minutos.

Comenzó a apartarse de mí, y fruncí el ceño ante la perdida de contacto.

Observé como se bajaba la falda, se ponía el sujetador y se anudaba las tiras de su vestido. Me agaché para recoger mis pantalones, cuando mis ojos se posaron en el encaje desgarrado del suelo. Rápidamente los recogí y los metí en el bolsillo de mis pantalones. La miré de nuevo y vi que todavía estaba anudándose el vestido, así que me acerqué a ella y aparté sus manos. Los até sin mirarla a los ojos.

Nos miramos incómodamente cuando aparté mis manos de las tiras, y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ni siquiera sabía si las dos estábamos sorprendidas de que volviera a pasar.

Llegadas a este punto, era como si se hubiera vuelto algo inevitable. Las dos volvimos a nuestro ritmo habitual de respiración, y dejamos de mirarnos mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta. Agarré el pomo y abrí, pero nos detuvimos en seco cuando vimos lo que teníamos delante.

Con los brazos cruzados, y una ceja levantada, Brittany estaba de pie junto a la puerta, mirándonos a las dos.

"Creo que las tres tenemos que hablar."


	12. Un Error

_**Bueno niñas, necesito su ayuda... Algo ha pasado y por alguna razón no me llegan las notificaciones de la pagina a mi cuenta de correo, soy nuevo en esto por lo cual no se como activarlas o que hay que hacer. me podían ayudar? Gracias.**_

* * *

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**_Un Error._**

**_POV RACHEL_**

En el momento en el que la señora Fabray abrió la puerta y nos encontramos cara a cara con Brittany, me quedé helada. Pude sentir la tensión radiando de ella mientras Britt se quedó delante de nosotras con los brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

"Bueno, que agradable, no? Qué hacías vosotras dos ahí dentro exactamente?" preguntó sospechosa, moviendo sus ojos entre nosotras dos.

Se me pasó por la cabeza todas las cosas que pudo haber escuchado y sentí que el corazón se me escapaba del pecho.

Intercambié una mirada con la señora Fabray, y luego volví a mirar a Brittany y sacudí la cabeza.

"Nada, la señora Fabray y yo teníamos algo que discutir. Eso es todo." Intenté no darle importancia, pero mi risa nerviosa me delató.

Brittany negó con la cabeza pero sus ojos la miraban más a ella que a mí.

"Escuché un ruido dentro pero definitivamente no estabais charlando." dijo con tono firme, y se encogió de hombros. "Y aunque no las conociera tan bien, no es un secreto que vosotras dos no charláis para nada; gritabais. Así qué? Estáis saliendo?"

"No, claro que no!" exclamamos la señora Fabray y yo a la vez. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un breve momento y rápidamente miramos hacia otro lado.

"Así que… solo follan." continuó cortante, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, y por un momento ninguna de las dos pudimos encontrar las palabras para contestar. La tensión en aquel pasillo era tan palpable que era imposible que no se diera cuenta. "Desde cuándo?"

"Britt…" comenzó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza y por primera vez empecé a sentir realmente mal por su incomodidad. Nunca antes la había visto tan intimidada.

"Desde cuándo, Quinn? Rachel?" siguió persistente, pero una vez más, ninguna de las dos respondió y ella sacudió la cabeza. "Tenés que arreglar esta mierda YA!"

"Britt, yo.. nosotras simplemente…"

Simplemente qué? Que nosotras simplemente teníamos un sexo increíble? Que éramos como imanes, que nos atraíamos y éramos incapaces de resistir la atracción?

Nosotras simplemente…

"Nosotras simplemente hemos cometido un error, Britt. Ha sido un error." Su voz cortó mis pensamientos y la miré en shock.

Mis ojos nunca dejaron de mirarle mientras ella comenzó a hablar.

"Error o no, tiene que parar ahora. Qué pasa si hubiera sido Judy? Y Quinn, eres su jefa! Te has olvidado de eso?" continuó mirándola, con una expresión de desapruebo en su cara.

"Mira, las dos sois adultas, y no se que está pasando aquí pero sea lo que sea, no podés permitir que Papi Russel lo descubra."

Me tensé un poco al pensar en Russel si descubriera todo esto, y lo decepcionado que estaría si esto alguna vez saliera a la luz. No podría soportarlo. No quería que pensaran en mí de esa manera. Sabía que no deberímos haber hecho esto, que probablemente había sido un error. Pero nunca habíamos pronunciado esas palabras, y odiaba admitir que escucharlas, dolía. Esto tenía que terminar.

"Eso no será un problema." Contesté ligeramente enfadada, clavándole puñales a Quinn con los ojos. "He aprendido de mi error. Si me disculpás..."

Pasé entre ellas hacia las escaleras, con la rabia y el dolor que me causaron sus palabras clavadas en el pecho. Por qué debería esperar algo diferente de ella? Por un momento pensé que vería una pizca de compasión; una vulnerabilidad de la que nunca antes había sido testigo. Pero tan rápido como vino, se fue, y todas las razones que tenía para despreciarla volvieron a ser claras. Y juro por Dios que si no pensara que nadie se ha dado cuenta, le sugeriría a su familia que le trataran su especie de desorden de personalidad. Antes de salir fuera, intenté componerme a mi misma y me senté de nuevo junto a Brody.

"Todo bien?" me preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

Giré la cabeza para mirarlo durante un rato. Era muy atractivo; pelo castaño bien peinado, un rostro amable y los ojos miel más bonitos que había visto en mi vida.

Tenía todo lo que yo debería desear. Aparté la mirada cuando la señora Fabray volvió a la mesa con Brittany, pero rápidamente dejé de mirarla y sonreí dulcemente a Brody.

"Sí es solo que… no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que debería dejarlo por hoy."

Me puse de pie para besar a Judy en la mejilla, y Brody hizo lo mismo tras de mi.

"Te acompaño al coche." dijo con voz preocupada, y una vez que me despedí de todos, sentí su mano en mi espalda mientras caminábamos hacia la casa.

Ya en el garaje, al lado de mi coche, me dedicó una sonrisa tímida y estrechó mi mano.

"Ha sido muy agradable conocerte, Rachel. Me gustaría llamarte algún día, y quizá, salir a comer."

Le devolví la sonrisa y aparté mi mano de la suya.

"Dame tu teléfono." Me mordí el labio mientras él sacaba su móvil del bolsillo.

Una parte de mí se sentía mal por hacer esto; acaba de estar Quinn escaleras arriba no hacía ni 20 minutos, y ahora le estaba dando mi número de teléfono a otro. Pero era hora de pasar página con este enfermizo y enredado juego entre Fabray y yo; y una cita para comer con un chico tan agradable parecía una buena manera de empezar. Sonrió más ampliamente mientras le devolví su móvil y me entregó una tarjeta con su número en ella. Su mano estrechó la mía de nuevo y la llevó hasta sus labios.

"Te llamaré el lunes; espero que las flores no está del todo marchitas."

Me encogí de hombros ligeramente y me reí

"Es la intención lo que cuenta. Gracias." Dije suavemente mientras retiraba un mechó de pelo de mi mejilla que el viento había puesto ahí.

Un gesto tan caballeroso y tierno que debería hacer brincar mi corazón. Pero en vez de eso, me puse tensa; preocupada por si lo siguiente sería un intento para besarme.

"Debería irme"

Brody asintió abriendo la puerta del coche para mí y sonriendo.

"Por supuesto. Conduce con cuidado, y buenas noches, Rachel."

Me detuve para mirarlo y sonreí

"Buenas noches Brody." Cerró la puerta y arranqué con la mandíula apretada y aceleré antes de salir del garaje, observando como desaparecía su silueta en mi espejo retrovisor.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento, con las manos sujetadas con fuerza al volante.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida." me repetía mi misma. Cómo pude dejarme a mi misma hacer eso otra vez; dejar que ella volviera a tomar el control de mi mente y de mi cuerpo?

Por qué un chico tan agradable como Brody no era suficiente para hacerme decir "no"? Tal vez a partir de ahora deberia de salir solo con chicas.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, prácticamente corrí hacia el baño para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa, eliminando cualquier rastro de lo ocurrido esa noche.

Me puse una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos de chico y me metí en la cama, esperando a quedarme dormida, aunque solo fueran unas horas. Poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron, esperando que el sueño me liberara de esta pesadilla.

Gran error, soñe con mesas, muñequeras de cuero y con Quinn Fabray.

* * *

La voz del instructor rompió mis pensamientos mientras nos guiaba para la siguiente postura. Mirando hacia Kurt, volví a considerar la idea de echarle agallas al asunto. Había llegado a la conclusión de que realmente necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien. Estaba Tina, pero ella trabajaba con Santana y no podía mantener un secreto si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba definitivamente tachada de la lista.

Sabía que podría hablar con Brittany si se lo pidiera, pero ella era una Fabray y sabiendo lo que había escuchado, me sentiría bastante incómoda.

Podría contarle esto a Kurt? Tengo que admitir que me aterrorizaba lo que el pudiera pensar de mi. Pero más que eso, me aterrorizaba decir esas palabras en voz en su dirección una vez más, me encontré con la mirada desconcertada de Kurt.

"Vale, que está pasando?" me preguntó preocupado.

Intenté no decirle nada, intenté no parecer preocupada y decirle que estaba siendo absurda. Pero no pude. La enorme presión de las últimas semanas me estaba aplastando, y antes de poder controlarla, mi barbilla tembló y comencé a balbucear como un bebé.

"Eso es lo que pensaba. Vamos." Me ofreció su manos y me ayudó a levantarme del suelo. Cogimos nuestras pertenencias y salimos por la puerta.

Veinte minutos, dos Mimosas y una crisis emocional más tarde, estaba sentada enfrente de un Kurt en estado de shock, en la mesa de nuestro restaurante favorito.

Se lo conté todo; lo de las bragas desgarradas y lo mucho que me gustaban , los diferentes lugares, Brittany pillándonos, mi culpabilidad al sentir que había traicionado a Russel y Judy, lo de Brody, las declaraciones cavernícolas de la señora Fabray, y finalmente, mi sueño. Cuando levanté la cabeza para mirarlo, me estremecí; parecía que acababa de ver un accidente de coche. Si para mí todo esto sonaba muy mal, podía imaginarme como le sonaría a otra persona.

"Vale, déjame asegurarme de que lo he entendido." Asentí mientras el continuaba. "Te estás tirando a tu jefa." Me encogí ligeramente por la connotación. "La misma jefa a la que cariñosamente llamas "Sexy Imbecil o Beautiful Bastard". Suspiré con fuerza y asentí de nuevo. "Pero la odias."

"Correcto." Contesté de acuerdo, apartando mis ojos de el.

"No quieres estar con ella, pero tampoco te puedes alejar." Añadió, con una mirada confusa en su rostro.

"Dios, suena incluso peor escuchándolo de otra persona." Gruñí mientras enterraba mi cara en mis manos.

"Pero es bueno." dijo por un toque de humor en su voz.

"Bueno ni si quiera se acerca, Kurt. Fenomenal, intenso, me nubla la mente, estoy increíblemente multi-orgasmizada." En ese punto tuve que dejar de mirarlo.

"Orgasmizada es una palabra?" preguntó riéndose.

Froté mi cara con fuerza con mis manos y volví a suspirar.

"No lo se. No lo se! Pero no voy a ponerme a discutir eso, Kurt."

"Cierto… Bueno, " contestó pensativo, aclarándose la garganta. "Supongo que un pene pequeño no es su problema, después de todo."

Gruñí y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre los brazos, encima de la mesa.

"No. Definitivamente no lo es." Subí la cabeza ligeramente al escuchar su risa escandalosa. "Kurt! No tiene gracia!" Protesté.

"Lo siento, Rachel." dijo, intentando recomponerse. "Pero tienes que ver que esto es insano. Escucha, de todas las personas que conozco, tu serías la última que me imaginaría en esta situación. Siempre has sido tan seria, con cada uno de tus pasos en tu vida, tan planeada. Solo has estado con tres chicos y una chica, y con esos cuatro has tenido una relación. Esta mujer tiene que ser algo más para ti." Lo miré y fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que sus palabras me molestaban tanto porque sabía exactamente cuanta razón tenía.

"Y ese sueño, te tuvo que dejar flipando, no?" preguntó consternado.

"Oh, eso es quedarse corto. A ver, estaba atada a una mesa y con los ojos tapados. Indefensa y vulnerable. Esa no era yo, " Dije más alto de lo necesario. "Y me encantó; estaba rogando por ello. Nunca antes había fantaseado con algo así."

"Sabes, " comenzó, "Te apuesto a que ese sueño quiere decir algo. Vamos a verlo." Sacó su Blackberry, y buscó algo, antes de estallar en risas.

"Qué pasa?" le pregunté, muerta de miedo por su respuesta.

"Oh, te va a encantar eso: _ Soñar con estar atada y esclavizada representa aspectos de tus emociones o personalidad que están demasiado reprimidas. Puede ser que estés restringiendo tus necesidades de expresarte, o sientes que eres prisionera de tus circunstancias. _ Bueno, no se lo que quiere decir." dijo riendo.

"Genial." Suspiré, "Kurt, se que no hay nada de malo en tener una relación puramente sexual con alguien. Eso puedo soportarlo. Y se que a veces puedo ser demasiado controladora, pero cuando estoy con ella, no puedo ser así. No tengo control sobre mí misma. Y ni siquiera me gusta, y tampoco la soporto."

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su Mimosa, y pude ver como poco a poco iba digiriendo lo que le había dicho, mientras pensaba lo que iba a decir. "Bueno, ya sabes la respuesta, no?" contestó muy serio. Lo miré expectante. "Tienes que parar esto. Evitar estar con ella a solas a toda costa."

"Kurt, no es tan simple." le contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Trabajo con ella, para ella. Estar a solas con ella no es algo fácilmente evitable. Y, aún por encima, tengo una conferencia con ella en Seattle dentro de dos semanas. En el mismo hotel."

"Rachel, que te está pasando?" Preguntó Kurt con cara de asombro. "O sea, que quieres que esto contínue?"

"No!" exclamé defensiva, clavando mis ojos en su mirada escéptica. "A ver… Nunca nadie me había afectado de esta manera. Me hace desear cosas que antes no quería. Solo me gustaría que fuera otra persona, alguien agradable, como Brody por ejemplo."

"Que tipo de cosas? Que te de azotes?" respondió Kurt riéndose, pero cuando me mordí el labio y miré hacia otro lado, lo escuché jadear. "Oh dios mío! Te azota?!"

Mis ojos se abrieron aún más.

"Un poco más alto, Kurt. El chico de atrás creo que no te ha escuchado." Siseé mientras sacudía la cabeza. Tan pronto como me aseguré que nadie miraba, me retiré mechones de pelo de la frente, y le respondí.

"Mira, se que tengo que parar todo esto, pero yo…"

Dejé de hablar en cuanto sentí un cosquilleo en la parte posterior de mi cuello, los pelos se me erizaron y sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina. Instintivamente giré la cabeza y el aire se me detuvo en la garganta en cuanto miré hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella; vestido con una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros, con deportivas y su alborotado pelo más sexy de lo normal. Volví a mirar a Kurt, sintiendo que toda la sangre subía a mi cara.

"Rachel, que pasa? Parece que has visto a un fantasma." Dijo preocupado, tocando mi brazo.

Tragué saliva para aclararme la voz, y lo miré.

"Kurt, ves a esa mujer tan guapa vestida de negro justo en la puerta?" Le susurré mientras el levantaba la cabeza para mirarla, y le di una pequeña patada por debajo de la mesa. "No seas tan obvio! Esa es mi jefa."

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron y abrió la boca.

"Oh dios mío, " jadeó con un suspiro mientras sus ojos se movían de arriba abajo, obviamente, mirándola a ella. "No bromeabas, Rachel. Esa mujer si que es sexy. Si no fuera gay, yo no podría echarla de mi cama. "

"Kurt! No me estás ayudando para nada!"

"Quién es la otra rubia?" preguntó, moviendo la cabeza en hacia donde estaban. Me giré para mirar, observando como se dirigían a una mesa, con su mano en la espalda de ella, mientras apartaba una silla para que ella se sentara.

"Menuda gilipollas pretenciosa." dije entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando de nuevo a mi mesa.

Justo cuando Kurt iba a hablar, sonó su teléfono. El `hola cariño´me alertó de que era Blaine, y eso le iba a llevar un tiempo. Me volví para mirar de nuevo a la señora Fabray, hablando y riendo con la rubia; y no pude apartar la mirada. Estaba mucho más atractiva ahora que parecía relajada; sonriendo, moviendo los ojos cuando se reía.

Muy melosa, Fabray.

Como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba, y nos miramos. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y miré a otro lado, dejando mi servilleta sobre la mesa. Tenía que salir de allí.

"Ahora vuelvo, Kurt"

Asintió, sin cortar la conversación. Me puse de pie y rápidamente pasé de lado por su mesa, asegurándome de no mirarla. Justo cuando había girado la esquina del baño de señoras, sentí una mano en mi hombro.

"Espera." El simple sonido de su voz sacudió mi cuerpo.

Vale Rachel, puedes hacerlo. Simplemente gírate, mírala, y dile que se joda. Es la gilipollas que anoche dijo que eras un error y ahora está con una rubia recauchada.

Enderecé los hombros y me giré para mirarla. Mierda. De cerca estaba mucho mejor.

Nunca la había visto vestido con algo tan informal.

Qué coño me pasaba?

"Qué demonios quieres?" le espeté, apartando su mano de mi hombro.

Pude ver que tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Parecía cansada. Bien.. Si sus noches eran la mitad de malas que las mías, me daría por satisfecha.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo, y miró a nuestro alrededor, incómoda.

"Solo quiero hablar contigo. Para explicarte lo de anoche."

"Qué tienes que explicar? Obviamente ya lo tienes superado." Dije, moviendo la cabeza hacia su mesa, donde estaba la rubia allí sentada. "Muy rápido, incluso para ti."

"De que me estás hablando?" dijo, bromeando, y mirando hacia atrás. "Estás hablando de Hanna?"

"Oh, se llama así? Bueno, que tengáis Hanna y tú una agradable velada, señora Fabray."

Justo cuando me giré para irme, me volvió a detener.

"Joder! Quieres dejarme ir?"

"Por qué tienes que ser tan zorra todo el tiempo? Y por qué te importa lo que haga?"

Nuestra pequeña discusión empezaba a llamar la atención de los empleados del restaurante cada vez que pasaban hacia la cocina. Así que después de mirar a nuestro alrededor, me empujó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

"Que te crees que estás haciendo? Y a que te refieres con que me importa lo que haces?

No hace ni 24 horas que me follaste y ahora estás comiendo con otra!" Le grité.

Estaba tan enfadada que mis uñas prácticamente se estaban clavando en las palmas de mis manos.

"Piensas que esto es una cita? Dios mío." exhaló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esto es jodidamente increíble. Hanna es una vieja amiga. Va a organizar un evento de caridad, y Fabray Inc. va a contribuir con ella. Se supone que tenía que reunirme con ella el lunes para firmar algunos papeles pero tuvo que cambiar su vuelo a última hora y se va del país esta tarde." Se pasó los dedos por el pelo de nuevo. "No he estado con ninguna otra desde el incidente de la vent…" se detuvo, pensando de nuevo lo que iba a decir. "Desde nuestro primer… ya sabes.."

Estaba de coña?

Nos quedamos allí, mirándonos mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus palabras. No había estado con ninguna otra. Podía ser eso posible? Sabía que era una mujeriega.

La había visto con mujeres en su despacho muchas veces. Por no mencionar las historias que se contaban por todo el edificio. Y aunque todo eso fuera verdad, no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era mi jefa y todo esto estaba mal.

"Realmente piensas que me lo voy a creer? Todas esas mujeres tirándose a tus pies y no te has tirado a ninguna? Oohh… me ha llegado al alma." Dije sarcásticamente mientras me volvía a girar hacia la puerta.

"No es tan difícil de creer." gruñó enfadada, sintiendo como sus ojos se clavaban en mi espalda.

"Oh, claro, porque eres alguien de una sola mujer, verdad? Dame una sola razón por la que debería creerte. Y que conste que me da igual." Le dije por encima del hombro mientras alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta. "Sabes que? No importa. Total, solo ha sido un error, verdad?"

"Mira, eso es de lo que quería hablarte." Se acercó más a mí, y su escencia me invadió, llevándome de vuelta a mi sueño.

De repente sentí pánico, como si no hubiera suficiente oxígeno en el pequeño baño. Necesitaba salir de allí, ahora. Que acababa de decir Kurt hacía cinco minutos? Que no me quedara a solas con ella?

Buen consejo. Me gustaban mucho el par de bragas que llevaba puestas y no quería que terminaran rotas en su bolsillo.

Vale… eso era mentira.

"Mira, da igual. Tengo que irme." Una extraña sensación de deja-vu comenzó a recorrer mi cabeza y sabía lo que iba a pasar si seguía allí.

"Vas a volver a ver a Brody?" preguntó detrás de mí.

Mi mano estaba sobre el pomo todo lo que tenía que hacer era irme, y estaría a salvo. Me quedé helada, mirando el maldito pomo durante lo que parecieron minutos, luchando conmigo misma. Sería tan fácil quedarme…

Mis ojos se cerraron y mis pezones se endurecieron solo de pensarlo. Sal de ahí, Rachel.

"A ti que te importa?" Se me puso la piel de gallina. Era tan estúpida. Sentí como se acercaba más a mí.

"Creía que lo habíamos hablado anoche." dijo, con su cálido aliento contra mi pelo.

"Sí, ayer hablamos de muchas cosas." La punta de sus dedos se movió por mi brazo y separó el tirante de mi camiseta de mi hombro; sus labios rozaron mi piel.

"No era mi intención." susurró contra mi piel.

"Eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad." Mi cuerpo instintivamente se pegó al suyo, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para dejarle más acceso.

"No debí decirlo." Separó la coleta de mi hombro, y movió sus suaves labios por mi espalda. Mi respiración se volvió más profunda y cada nervio de mi cuerpo respondió ante ella. Por qué tenía que dejarla?

"Date la vuelta." Sus palabras eran simples, pero crearon un enorme conflicto en mi cabeza.

A ella no le costaría nada presionarme contra la pared y sujetarme, pero ahora la decisión era mía. Me mordí el labio con fuerza, intentando no girarme. Mi mano estaba ya girando el pomo, pero me vencí.

Me di la vuelta despacio, mirándola a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lujuria y sentí como las piernas me flaqueaban intensamente. Su mano subió hasta mi cara, acariciando mi labio con su pulgar. Nuestras respiraciones sonaban con fuerza a nuestro alrededor, y cuando pensé que no podía aguantarlo más, se apretó contra mí, chocando sus labios contra los míos.

En el momento en que nos besamos, mi cuerpo dejo de luchar. Mi bolso aterrizó en el suelo y mis manos volaron hasta su pelo, atrayéndola a mí. Nuestros besos eran fieros y tensos, tocándonos la piel con las manos. Me puso contra la pared y movió sus manos hasta mi trasero, levantándome ligeramente. Gemí cuando sentí su erección presionando contra mí. Sus manos se deslizaron por dentro de mis pantalones de yoga y agarró mi culo, sobre mis bragas.

"Joder. Que llevas puesto?" Gruñó contra mi cuello, acariciando el satén rosa.

Casi sonrío cuando recordé que par llevaba puesto. La parte de atrás tenía forma de corazón. Eran nuevas y muy caras. Me elevó más aún y puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, presionándome con fuerza contra la pared, frotando su dura entrepierna contra mí. Gimió cuando le agarré el lóbulo de la oreja con mis dientes. Apartó un lado de mi camiseta y tomó un pezón con la boca. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y un sonido estridente rompió el silencio y lo escuché soltar un gruñido. Mi móvil. Puse un pie en el suelo, y ella se apartó un poco de mí, volviendo a poner su habitual cara de mala leche. Me arreglé la ropa rápidamente y alcancé mi bolso, sacando el teléfono y poniendo cara de desagrado en cuando vi la foto en la pantalla.

"Hola, Kurt." dije casi si aliento.

"Rachel, dónde diablos estás? Y por qué hay aquí una rubia aburrida sentada sola?" preguntó.

"Estaré ahí en un segundo, vale?" escuché como seguía preguntando mientras cerraba la tapa del móvil y lo volví a meter en el bolso, evitando mirarla.

"Mira, yo-" el sonido de mi móvil la cortó.

"Dios, Kurt! Te he dicho que estaré ahí en un segundo!" grité. Pero no era Kurt.

"Rachel?" la voz confusa de Brody sonó por el altavoz.

"Oh.. hola. " Mierda. Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. "Mira, no puedo hablar ahora."

"Sí, siento fastidiarte el domingo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Y no quiero que nadie se meta en un lío ni nada de eso, pero acabo de revisar mis emails y hay una confirmación de que las flores te llegaron."

"De verdad?" pregunté, fingiendo que me interesaba. Mi mirada estaba fija en Quinn; respiraba fuertemente y tenia la mandíbula tensa, obviamente intentando descubrir con quien estaba hablando.

"Bueno, parece que fueron firmadas por Quinn Fabray."


	13. El Juego Sigue

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**_El Juego Sigue_**

**_POV QUINN_**

"Dios, Kurt! Te he dicho que estaré ahí en un minuto!" gritó, pero sus ojos se abrieron más y se le puso una expresión severa en la cara. Rabia, bochorno, enfado… curiosidad?

Levantó la cabeza para verme, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los míos, a medida que crecía la tensión en el baño. Vagamente pude escuchar la voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono, y el cavernícola comenzó a despertarse. Quién demonios la estaba llamando?

De repente frunció el ceño, y una pequeña voz interior me advirtió que debería ponerme nerviosa.

"Bueno, muchas gracias por decírmelo. Si. Si. Vale. Si, te llamaré cuando me decida. Gracias por llamar, Brody."

Brody?

Jodido Weston.

Terminó la llamada y lentamente guardó el móvil en su bolso. Mirando hacia abajo, sacudió la cabeza y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. La voz en mi interior hablaba ahora más alto. Me miró, y una malvada sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"Hay algo que quieras contarme?" me preguntó con dulzura, y por alguna razón, me hizo estar más ansiosa. Me estrujé el cerebro, pero no podía pensar en nada. De qué estaba hablando?

"Verás, " dijo mientras seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. "Esta ha sido la conversación más extraña que he tenido. Parece ser que cuando Brody comprobó sus emails esta mañana, tenía la confirmación de entrega de mis flores. A que no adivinas lo que me ha dicho?"

Dio un paso hacia mí, e instintivamente yo di uno hacia atrás. No me gustaba lo que estaba pasando. "Al parecer alguien firmó las flores."

Oh.. mierda.

"En el recibo ponía Quinn Fabray."

Jooooooooooder…

Por qué diablos habré firmado con mi nombre? Intenté pensar en una respuesta, pero mi mente se quedó en blanco. Obviamente, mi abrupto silencio le había dicho todo lo que ella necesitaba saber.

"Hija de perra! Las firmaste y luego me mentiste!" gritó, empujando violentamente mi pecho. Yo sentí la necesidad de proteger mis pelotas. "Por qué hiciste eso?" Mi espalda estaba ahora contra la pared, y empecé a buscar una salida alternativa. Por qué no había planeado esto mejor?

"Respóndeme, maldita sea!"

Necesitaba una respuesta, y la necesitaba ya. Me pasé las manos por el pelo por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Decidí que lo mejor era ser clara.

"No lo se, vale?!" Le grité. "Yo solo… joder!" Me froté la cara, y comencé a caminar por el baño. Levanté la cabeza, y me di cuenta de que ella había cogido de nuevo su móvil y estaba escribiendo un mensaje a alguien. "Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunté.

"No es cosa tuya, pero le estoy diciendo a Kurt que se vaya sin mí. No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas la verdad." Me miró y pude sentir la rabia que emanaba de ella.

Consideré por un momento contarle a Hanna lo que estaba pasando, pero conociéndola, ya se habría dado cuenta. Como no, si era de mismejores amigas y conocia este tipo de situaciones.

"Y bien? Estoy esperando, Fabray." Me encontré con sus ojos y suspiré. No iba a haber manera de que pudiera explicarme sin parecer una loca.

"Vale. Las firmé." Contesté exasperante. Ella simplemente se quedó mirándome, con la mandíbula apretada y los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que los nudillos eran blancos.

"Y…?" dijo, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

"Y… tiré las flores."

Mientras permanecía de pie, mirándola, me di cuenta de que me merecía toda su rabia. Había sido improcedente; no le había ofrecido nada, cuando yo podía ser esa que podría dárselo todo. No era justo, y no estaba bien, pero no podía luchar contra ello. Era como una drogadicta. Estar con su sexualidad era el subidón más intenso que había experimentado. Cuando nos separábamos, me encontraba a mi misma rememorando cada uno de nuestros encuentros, odiándolos y deseando encontrar una solución, al mismo tiempo.

"Eres jodidamente increíble, " murmuró a través de los dientes cerrados. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no lanzarse y darme una paliza. "Por qué? Por qué lo hiciste?"

Ahí estaba la parte a la que no quería llegar.

"Porque…" Me mordí el labio, y me rasqué la nuca, intentado pensar en la mejor manera de responder a eso. Odiaba haber llegado a esta jodida situación. Dejé salir un largo suspiro, y lo solté. "Porque no quería que salieras con Brody, vale?"

"Quién demonios te crees que eres? Solo porque hayamos tenido sexo no significa que tomes decisiones en mi vida. No somos una pareja, no estamos saliendo. Joder, ni siquiera nos gustamos!" gritó.

"Y crees que no lo se?! No tiene sentido. Pero cuando vi esas flores… venga, eran unas jodidas rosas, por el amor de Dios!" exclamé sin pensar.

"Te has olvidado de tu medicación? Que tiene que ver que fueran rosas para que hicieras eso?" Probablemente todo el mundo en el restaurante nos habría escuchado. Gracias a Dios que era domingo y estaba casi vacio.

"Joder! No lo se! Las vi y reaccioné. No me paré a pensarlo. Solo pensé en él tocándote como…" Mis puños se cerraron y mi voz se fue apagando a medida que trataba de mantener la compostura. Me estaba cabreando a cada segundo; conmigo por ser una blanda y dejar que mis emociones me dominaran, y con ella por seguir teniendo ese jodido e inexplicable control en mí.

"Mira, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero entiendo lo que has hecho… de alguna manera."

Mis ojos volaron hasta ella, en shock. "Mentiría si dijera que no tengo los mismos… sentimientos posesivos." dijo a regañadientes. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Acababa de admitir que ella sentía eso, también?

"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me has mentido. Pensaba que eras una imbecil arrogante casi todo el tiempo, pero siempre habías sido alguien honesta, en que confiaba." Sus palabras se me clavaron.

Tenía razón.

"Lo siento." Mis palabras flotaron el aire, y no estaba segura sobre quién estaba mas sorprendida; ella o yo. Estábamos de pie, una enfrente de la otra, sin dejar de mirarnos, ni saber que decir.

"Demuéstralo." Me miró con calma, sin ningún tipo de emoción visible en su cara.

Que quería decir? Entonces, me di cuenta. Demuéstralo. No podíamos hacerlo con palabras, porque con las palabras siempre acabábamos mal. Así éramos, y si ella me estaba dando una oportunidad para arreglar lo que había hecho, no podía desperdiciarla.

La odiaba tanto en este momento. Odiaba que tuviera razón y yo no, y odiaba que me estuviera forzando a tomar una decisión.

Odiaba cuanto la deseaba por todo eso.

Acorté la distancia entre las dos, rodeando su nuca con mi mano. La atraje a mí con fuerza, mirándonos a los ojos en cuanto coloqué mi boca sobre la suya. Esto era un desafío sin palabras. Ninguna de las dos iba a echarse atrás y admitir que esto… fuera lo que fuera… se nos había ido de las manos.

En el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, un entusiasmo familiar recorrió mi cuerpo. Sus manos se quedaron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejándome manejar el beso; en cuanto mi lengua se encontró con la suya, gimió dentro en mi boca. Mis manos cogieron su pelo, forzándola a doblarse para besarme. Estaba segura de que podía controlarlo. Presioné mi cuerpo contra el de ella, y gemí en cuanto noté cada una de sus curvas. Necesitaba que esto desapareciera, quedarme satisfecha e irme; pero cada vez que la sentía, era mejor de lo que recordaba.

Me puse de rodillas y agarré su cadera para acercarla mientras mis labios acariciaban la cintura de su pantalón. Le levanté la camiseta y besé cada parte visible de su piel, disfrutando de como se tensaban sus músculos a medida que la exploraba. Anclé mis dedos en la cintura de su pantalón y la miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio. Sentí como mi polla vibraba al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tiré de sus pantalones, bajándolo por sus muslos; se le puso la piel de gallina mientras mis dedos acariciaban sus piernas. Le di la vuelta ligeramente, y finalmente tuve la oportunidad ver las bragas que me había estado imaginando.

Satén rosa, y la parte de atrás, tenía un corte en forma de corazón, rodeado de encaje rosa, pero dejando a la vista suficiente piel para excitarme. Sus manos agarraron mi pelo y tiraron bruscamente. Joder, me encantaba cuando hacía eso.

Me mordí el labio y levanté la cabeza para mirarla. Mis dedos recorrieron los bordes del delicado satén, parando en las delgadas tiras de sus caderas.

"Estas son casi demasiado bonitas para romperlas." dije, agarrando una tira en cada mano.

"Casi." Con un rápido tirón se rompieron con facilidad, permitiéndome deslizar la tela rosa entre sus piernas con lentitud y guardarlas en mi bolsillo.

Una sensación de urgencia me invadió. Liberé unas de sus piernas y la coloqué sobre mi hombro. Mientras mis labios se encontraban con su sensible piel, sus dedos tiraron ligeramente de mi pelo y movió sus caderas contra mi boca. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba tan desamparada en esto como yo, y la intensidad de ese pensamiento casi me abruma. La sentía cálida y húmeda contra mis labios, y saboreé cada momento, el sabor, y el sonido de mi lengua provocando su piel caliente.

Quería memorizar cada gemido y cada súplica que se escapara de su boca, y sabía que yo era la causante. La sensación era tan vívida que gemí contra ella, haciendo que gritara y se retorciera.

"Oh, dios, Fabray" susurró casi sin aliento mientras sus manos se movían hacia su cabeza para presionar contra la puerta. Deslicé mis dedos en su interior, e inmediatamente se tensó a mi alrededor, mientras llegaba al clímax.

Me apartó ligeramente y rápidamente se arregló la ropa, mirando hacia abajo, donde estaba arrodillada. La vuelta a la realidad me cogió desprevenida en cuanto escuché el ruido de la gente cenando al otro lado de la puerta, mezclado con el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, pesadas.

"No estás perdonada." dijo mientras recogía su bolso, dejando el baño sin decir nada más.

Me puse de pie, despacio, observando como cerraba la puerta, tratando de poner en orden lo que acababa de pasar. Debería estar furiosa. Debería ir detrás de ella y hacer que terminara lo que había empezado. Pero una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de mis labios y casi me rio por lo absurdo de mis pensamientos. Maldita sea, lo había vuelto a hacer. Una vez más, demostró que era igual que yo al haberme derrotado en mi propio juego. Solo un pensamiento pasó por mi mente:

El juego sigue, señorita Berry.


	14. Tía Tana

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Tía Tana**_

_**POV QUINN**_

Mi noche había sido como el infierno. Apenas pude dormir o comer, y estaba sufriendo una constante excitacion desde que me fui del restaurante. Sabía que iba a estar así mientras me dirigía al trabajo. Ella iba a hacer todo lo que pudiera para torturarme y castigarme por haberle mentido; lo enfermizo de todo eso era que… lo estaba buscando. Ella era tan zorra, y de alguna manera, eso hacía que la deseara aún más.

Me sorprendió encontrar el hall de la oficina vacío en cuanto llegué. Era extraño,pensé, ella nunca llegaba tarde. Continué mi camino hacia la oficina y comencé a poner en orden mis tareas para ese día. Quince minutos más tarde, el sonido de un portazo me distrajo de mi llamada telefónica. Bueno, ciertamente no estaba defraudada; pude escuchar como tiraba carpetas y documentos más fuerte de lo necesario, y sabía que eso iba a hacer el día muy interesante.

A las 10:15, fui interrumpida por el interfono.

"Señora Fabray." Su fría voz lleno el silencio de mi despacho y a pesar de su evidente enfado, no pude evitar sonreír mientras presionaba el botón para responder.

"Sí, señorita Berry?" respondí sarcástica.

"Tenemos que estar en la sala de conferencias en quince minutos. Tiene la comida con el presidente de Industrias Kelly a las 12:30." respondió con un tono enteramente profesional.

"Va a acompañarme?" pregunté confusa: era una ocurrencia bastante rara.

Una parte de mi se preguntaba si estaba evitando estar conmigo a solas otra vez. No estaba segura de como sentirme por eso.

"No, señora. Solamente dirección." respondió a regañadientes, y escuché como pasaba papeles mientras continuaba hablando. "Además, tengo que arreglar los preparativos para Seattle."

Bueno, eso tenía sentido… supongo.

"De acuerdo, estaré fuera en un momento." contesté y aparté el dedo del botón, poniéndome de pie y arreglándome la blusa.

Cuando salí del despacho, mis ojos aterrizaron inmediatamente en ella. Cualquier duda acerca de si ella iba a hacerme sufrir, fueron confirmadas. Allí estaba, inclinada sobre su mesa, con un precioso vestido blanco, con estampados dorados, marrones y bronces, que dejaban ver a la perfección sus largas y delgadas piernas. Su pelo estaba recogido sobre su cabeza, acentuando su precioso cuello, y cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarme, vi que llevaba puestas sus gafas. Como iba a apañármelas para hablar con coherencia con ella sentada a mi lado?

Con su portátil, la Blackberry y un bolígrafo en la mano, se enderezó y miró en mi dirección.

"Está lista, señora Fabray?" dijo con un tono casual mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar hacia el ascensor.

Hoy parecía que sus caderas se contoneaban más, como si tratara de provocarme, para hacerme estallar. Algo que tenia intención de preguntarle después de la reunión.

De pie, en el abarrotado ascensor, nuestros cuerpos se presionaron intencionadamente, y dejé escapar un gemido. Podía haber sido mi imaginación, pero vi como sonreía mientras "accidentalmente" se rozaba contra mi miembro casi erecto. Esta mujer era malvada y me confundía, pero nunca pararía de asombrarme.

Durante las siguientes dos horas, yo estaba inmersa en mi infierno personal.

Cada vez que la miraba, estaba haciendo algo para hacer que cayera de rodillas; miradas a escondidas, mientras se lamía el labio superior y cruzaba las piernas, o enroscando un mechón de pelo en el dedo. En un momento dado, tiró el bolígrafo al suelo y casualmente, puso su mano en mi muslo mientras se doblaba para recogerlo debajo de la mesa. Me incliné y susurré en su oído.

"Exactamente, qué está haciendo, señorita Berry?" No me miró a los ojos mientras estudiaba con detenimiento los documentos que tenía enfrente.

"Me temo que no se de lo que está hablando, señora Fabray." respondió en voz baja.

"Oh, creo que si lo sabe, pequeña provocadora. Vamos a hablar sobre esto?"

"Creo que…, " dijo, mirándome a los ojos rápidamente, antes de volver a mirar a otro lado, "…. que ya hemos discutido esto. Se lo dije ayer-no está perdonada."

Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que los demás seguían interesados en el pase de diapositivas. Me incliné para acercarme y susurré.

"Bueno, eso quiere decir que me gustaría tener otra oportunidad para demostrar cuanto lo siento." Podía aparentar frialdad, pero la conocía lo suficiente para ver a través de ella.

"Señora Fabray, estoy muy segura de que sus días para demostrarme nada se han terminado."

"Yo no estaría tan segura, señorita Berry." dije antes de volver a apoyar la espalda sobre el respaldo. Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Me había vuelto loca?

Esta mujer no era la más indicada para putear, hasta yo lo sabía. Como diría la ley de Murphy, la reunión duró más de lo esperado y mi padre, mi hermana y yo tuvimos que irnos inmediatamente para la comida que teníamos a continuación.

Asentía y hablaba cuando era necesario, pero realmente no tenía la cabeza allí.

Estaba más interesada en escapar de esa reunión y poder volver a la oficina, para demostrarle a que tipo de juego estaba jugando.

Cuando volvimos, la señorita Berry estaba hablando por teléfono, en un tono casi audible.

"Bueno, tengo que dejarte, papá. Tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos. Te diré lo más pronto posible cuando podré ir a visitarlos. Necesitas dormir, vale?" dijo suavemente.

Después de una breve pausa, se rió, pero entonces no dijo nada durante un largo rato. Ni yo ni las dos personas que tenía a mi lado se atrevieron a decir nada.

"Yo también te quiero, papá. Saludame a papi"

Se me encogió el estómago en cuanto escuché el adorable tono de su voz cuando dijo esas palabras. Giró la silla, y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando nos vio a los tres detrás de ella, y comenzó a ordenar los papeles de su mesa. Me miró antes de dedicarle una mirada más amable a mi familia.

"Cómo ha ido la reunión, Russel? Santana? dijo dulcemente, como si yo no estuviera en la sala. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su comportamiento infantil.

"Bien, Rachel." contestó mi padre, sonriéndola cálidamente. "Ha ido como la seda, como siempre. Tú y Tina habéis hecho un gran trabajo ocupados de todo. No se que harían mis hijas sin vosotras." Ella arqueó la ceja mientras se aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

"Señor, hay algo de lo que necesitaba hablar contigo y con tu hija: Necesito unos días para ir a casa durante un tiempo." Me sorprendió el pánico que sentí durante un momento en cuanto lo dijo. Nunca había pedido vacaciones, y rara vez llamaba para decir que estaba enferma, así que me cogió desprevenida.

"Cuándo?" pregunté, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

Mi padre se acercó a ella antes de que pudiera hablar, y puso su mano en su hombro.

"Creo que es una excelente idea. Hace tiempo que no vas a casa; será bueno para ti."

"Pero" intenté interrumpir pero mi padre sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedes arreglártelas con la ayuda de una sustituta, Quinn." dijo mi padre severamente.

Sentí como se me apretaban los dientes.

"Podemos discutir eso más tarde. Ahora mismo, los tres tenéis que atender una conferencia telefónica en el despacho de la señora Fabray." dijo sonriéndoles a ellos, evitando mirarme a los ojos.

Asentí, pero por dentro estaba echando humo. No me cabía duda de que, aunque el deseo de ver a su padre era sincero, también era una manera de distanciarse de mi.

Quizás eso era algo bueno; disipar la tentación de ser una víctima.

"Por supuesto. Disfrute de sus vacaciones, señorita Berry." y con eso, entré en mi despacho, dando un portazo.

En el momento en que lo hice, me arrepentí. Genial. Mi padre iba a patearme el culo por haberme comportado otra vez de esa manera. Caminé hacia mi mesa, e hice una mueca en cuanto mi padre y Santana entraron. No dijeron nada mientras se ponían cómodos, y evité mirarlos mientras me inclinaba para ver unos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

"Quinn." Suspiré en cuanto mi padre habló, y dejé el bolígrafo antes de mirarlo. Estaba sentado el sofá de piel, con expresión de decepción. "Quinn, realmente tenemos que seguir adelante con esto?"

"No malgastes tu tiempo, papá." dijo Santana, metiendo baza desde el otro lado del despacho. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana, inclinada, observando el tráfico. "Ya he tenido esta conversación con ella. No servirá de nada."

Fruncí el ceño mientras la miraba. Judas.

"Es que no entiendo porqué no podéis ser amables la una con la otra. Las dos sois inteligentes, maravillosas, determinadas, y obviamente trabajáis muy bien juntas. Nunca te he escuchado ningún comentario acerca de su rendimiento."

Pensaba que había escuchado una risa de Santana pero mi atención volvió rápidamente en mi padre.

"Supongo que he fallado al ver la conexión. Hija, ya ha pasado casi un año. Por qué no podéis simplemente actuar como adultas?" preguntó con sencillez.

Antes incluso de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Santana se giró para mirarme.

"Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella; son muy parecidos. Las dos son demasiado testarudas para retroceder y admitir que han juzgado mal a alguien." dijo, con aires de suficiencia.

"Estoy de acuerdo con tu hermana, Quinn. He visto como trabajáis juntas; hacéis un equipo increíble. Solo tenéis que llevarlo a un nivel más personal." Su cara se volvió seria de repente. "Las dos tenéis ese encuentro del IABC en Seattle la semana que viene, verdad?" Asentí fríamente. No me gustaba a donde nos iba a llevar esto. "Durante tres días, tú y Rachel estaréis juntas sin puertas de despachos de por medio, y no habrá nadie más para interrumpirlas. Espero que te comportes tal y como te hemos enseñado y que la trates con el mayor de los respetos. Y antes de que te pongas a la defensiva, " añadió, agarrándose las manos, ", ya he hablando con Rachel de esto."

Mis ojos se agrandaron y lo miré hecha una furia. Había hablado con la señorita Berry de nuestra relación personal?

"Sí, me temo que esto no es solo cosa tuya; y me aseguró que da lo mejor de si. Por qué crees que la sugerí como tu asistente en primer lugar? No tenía duda de que podría ser lo mejor para ti. Cuántas asistentes tuviste durante el año anterior a volver a Chicago, Quinn?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Santana ni siquiera intentó aguantarse la risa esta vez. Era verdad que durante mi último año en Louis Vuitton, tuve dos asistentes, pero porque mis expectativas eran muy altas.

No tenía nada que ver con mi actual situación con la señorita Berry.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente al darme cuenta de algo: ella había hablado en mi defensa.

Podía haber dicho fácilmente que yo era desagradable con ella, pero en vez de eso, le dijo a mi padre que también era culpa de ella y que podría arreglarlo. Decir que estaba sobrecogida era quedarme corta.

"Papá, admito que mi relación con la señorita Berry es poco convencional." comencé, rezando para que ninguno de los dos viera el verdadero significado de esa frase. "Pero te aseguro, que no dificulta en nuestra habilidad para conducir los negocios. No tienes que preocuparte de nada." Eso pareció calmar a mi padre, y enseguida comenzamos a tratar otros asuntos mientras esperábamos nuestra Llamada.

"Bueno…" comenzó a decir mi hermana, "Habéis escuchado algo sobre una pequeña timba de poker que algunos de los becarios montaron la pasada noche en la sala de correo? Me han dicho que fue bastante buena. " Sacudió la cabeza mientras se reía.

"Son unos personajes" dijo mi padre, en broma. "Santana, como diablos te enteras de estas cosas?" Incluso yo sentía curiosidad.

"Oh, se bastante de lo que suele pasar por aquí. Todos quieren a la Tia Tana por lo cual todos le cuentan TODO" dijo, remarcando. Puede que fuera mi culpable consciencia, pero juro que me miró más tiempo del necesario.

"Tengo que decir, que algunos de esos becarios me asustan" Me reí, contagiada por su risa. No podía estar más de acuerdo. Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el zumbido del interfono, informándonos de que nuestra llamada estaba lista.

* * *

El resto del día fue ajetreado, pero sin incidentes. Cuanto más pensaba en las vacaciones inminentes de la Srta. Berry más parecía una buena idea. Estaba gastando demasiado tiempo y energía pensando en la situación. Casi no recordaba nada de la reunión de esta mañana, y yo, por encima de todas las demás personas, sabía que no era muy buena manera de hacer negocios. La magnitud de esta distracción era algo tan extraño para mí, que en realidad daba un poco de miedo.

Sería mejor conseguir tener las cosas bajo control antes de pasar tres días juntas, con sólo una pared delgada del hotel separándonos. A pesar de mis esfuerzos, el solo pensamiento de este simple hecho fue suficiente para que mi miembro se endureciera un poco. Sabía que estaba frente a otra larga noche.

Los siguientes días fueron de mucho trabajo. No tuve más que unos instantes a solas con ella, lo que extrañamente aumentó la tensión sexual que constantemente vibraba entre nosotras. Los pequeños detalles, como su mano rozando la mía cuando me pasaba algún documento durante una reunión, una mirada sobre la mesa sentadas en una conferencia en el almuerzo, o incluso el sonido de su voz en mi buzón de voz, parecía elevar mi libido más aún. Cuando amaneció el martes por la mañana, sabía que íbamos a tener una conversación. Estaría fuera de la oficina hasta el viernes, y hoy era nuestro último día juntas en el resto de la semana.

Ella había estado en una clase con los demás asistentes de dirección toda la mañana, y sentí que me estaba poniendo ansiosa con respecto a lo que le diría. Sabía que quería follármela otra vez, no había absolutamente ninguna duda sobre eso. A pesar de mis pensamientos inapropiados, mi conciencia y mi propia necesidad de autopreservación me habían estado asolando toda la semana.

Tenía razón para poner distancia entre nosotras. Esta atracción que sentíamos cuando estábamos juntas era totalmente enfermiza. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí, y decidí una vez más utilizar el tiempo de separación para crear una especie de resistencia a ella. Al entrar en la oficina después del almuerzo, me sorprendió encontrarla sentada en su escritorio muy ocupada trabajando en el ordenador. Me detuve al llegar a la puerta, una vez más sorprendida por lo hermosa que era realmente. Nunca se lo diría, pero era imposible de ignorar.

"No sabía que estaría aquí, Srta. Berry", dije, tratando de no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción de mi voz.

"Sí, surgieron algunas cosas a última hora por lo de Seattle, y aún tengo que discutir con usted mi ausencia", dijo, sin mirar hacia arriba de su pantalla de ordenador.

"¿Le gustaría pasar a mi despacho, entonces?" Le pregunté, sin saber cómo quería que respondiera.

"No", dijo rápidamente. "Creo que podemos manejar esto aquí mismo." Mirando hacia mí con una mirada astuta indicó a la silla frente a ella. "¿Le importaría sentarse, Sra. Fabray?"

Ahhh, la ventaja de campo. Casi me eché a reír cuando me di cuenta que estaba usando uno de mis propios trucos contra mí. Vacilante ocupé el asiento frente a ella y esperé a que empezara.

"Sé que se habrá ido mañana, así que no hay razón para que yo este aquí. He arreglado que tenga una ayudante temporal mientras que yo este ausente la próxima semana, y ya le he dado Tina una lista detallada de la programación y las cosas que usted necesita. Dudo que haya ningún problema, pero por si acaso, ella se comprometió a mantenerle vigilada ", arqueó una ceja con el reto y yo entorné mis ojos a cambio.

"Tiene mi número, incluido el número de la casa de mis padres, si necesita algo." Empezó a comprobar una lista delante de ella, y me di cuenta de cómo y que eficiente era. No es que no estuviera al tanto de estas cosas, pero de alguna manera me pareció un poco más evidente en ese momento. Mirando hacia arriba, nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella continuó: "Mi plan es recogerla directamente en el aeropuerto de Seattle."

Nuestros ojos se encontraron un momento, y estaba casi segura de que nuestros pensamientos eran los mismos, Seattle sería una prueba colosal. Si de algún modo lográbamos mantenernos alejadas la una de la otra, tal vez todo saldría bien.

La atmósfera en la sala comenzó a cambiar poco a poco, el silencio decía más que las palabras. Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente cuando me di cuenta de que su respiración se había detenido. Me costó cada pedacito de la fuerza de voluntad que tenía no abalanzarme por encima de la mesa y besarla.

"Entonces, la veré en Seattle" dije en voz baja, consciente de que mis palabras entrañaban más de un significado.

"Sí." respondió simplemente.

"Que tenga buen viaje, señorita Berry." dije, ocultando en mi voz la confusión que sentía en mi interior. Me puse de pie, asintiendo cortésmente y entrando en mi despacho, dando otra portazo a mis espaldas.

Todo el fin de semana me lo pasé pensando como sería no tener a la señorita Berry durante toda la semana. Por un lado, sería agradable poder pasar un día entero en el trabajo sin estar con tremenda ereccion, o tener una de mis "sesiones aliviadoras" en el baño. Por otro, me preguntaba si sería raro no tenerla allí. Ella había sido una constante en mi vida durante este año, y a pesar de que no me gustaba su personalidad, de alguna manera, me reconfortaba tenerla a mi alrededor.

* * *

Tina entró en mi despacho a las nueve en punto, sonriendo abiertamente mientras se aproximaba a mí. La seguía una atractiva morena de unos veintitantos.

Se llamaba Emily, mi asistenta sustituta. Me miró con una sonrisa tímida, y vi como Tina ponía su mano sobre su hombro. Fruncí un poco el ceño, dándome cuenta de lo que significaba: ya le había informado acerca de lo de "sexy Imbecil".

Genial.

Decidí que era mi oportunidad. Iba a demostrarle a todo el mundo que mi inmerecida reputación era el resultado de trabajar con alguien tan antipático como la señorita Berry, y que no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

"Me alegro mucho de conocerla, Em. Puedo decirle asi?." dije, con una gran sonrisa, ofreciéndole mi mano para que la estrechara. Me miró extrañada, con la mirada vidriosa, antes de sacudir ligeramente la cabeza y estrechar mi mano.

"Lo mismo digo, señora. Claro que puede llamarme asi." dijo sin pensarlo, mientras miraba a Tina inquisitivamente.

Tina miró mi mano y después a mí, extrañada, antes de hablar con Emily.

"Vale. Bueno, ya he revisado todo lo que Rachel me ha dejado. Aquí está tu mesa." dijo, acompañándola a la silla de la señorita Berry.

Una sensación extraña me invadió ante la imagen de otra persona sentada ahí. No me gustaba. Lo sabía muy bien. Sentí como desaparecía mi sonrisa cuando miré a Tina.

"Bueno, si necesita algo que me lo diga. Estaré en mi despacho." Antes de darme la vuelta, observé como Emily y ella se intercambiaban miradas de terror. Sabía que debería disculparme, pero simplemente, no me importaba.

Emily se fue antes del almuerzo. Aparentemente me puse bastante brusca cuando desparramó el café sobre mi mesa, y se las apañó para encender un pequeño fuego en el microondas de la sala de descanso. Lo último que vi fue que estaba llorando mientras salía corriendo por mi puerta, diciendo algo sobre un ambiente de trabajo hostil.

El segundo becario llegó sobre las dos en punto de ese mismo día. Era un tipo joven llamado Joe. Joe parecía altamente inteligente, y yo buscaba trabajar con alguien que no fuera una mujer. Me encontré a mi misma sonriendo por el cambio. Desafortunadamente, había hablado demasiado temprano.

Mientras estaba sentada al lado de Joe durante una presentación de finanzas en el centro de la ciudad, me empecé a sentir algo incómodo, y me di cuenta de que no todo era lo que parecía. Cada poco, sentía como sus pantorrillas acariciaban las mías por debajo de la mesa, o miraba mis pechos por el rabillo del ojo.

Uff…. eso no fue nada. Mis sospechas se confirmaron en el ascensor, subiendo hacia nuestra planta. En cuanto la puerta se abrió y entraron más personas, me empujaron contra el cuerpo de Joe. Levanté la cabeza rápidamente en cuanto sentí algo muy firme detrás de mi.

Joe fue despedido quince minutos después.

La tercera no fue mejor. Su nombre era Aria; hablaba demasiado, su ropa era demasiado ceñida y la manera en que roía el capuchón de su bolígrafo, la hacía parecer un animal intentado librarse de una trampa. No tenía nada que ver con la manera en que la señorita Berry sujetaba su bolígrafo con los dientes, pensativa. Eso era sutil y sexy, pero nada obsceno.

Se fue el jueves por la tarde.

La semana continuó de la misma manera, con cinco asistentas más. Escuché la estrepitosa risa de mi hermana en el descansillo de la oficina en más de una ocasión.

Tonta del culo. Ni siquiera trabajaba en esta planta. Empecé a sentir que la gente disfrutaba mucho con mi miseria; uno recoge lo que siembra.

Aunque no tenía ninguna duda de que la señorita Berry ya habría sido informada del asunto de las asistentas por Tina, recibí bastante mensajes de ella durante la semana, comprobando como iban las cosas. Empecé a esperar ansiosa esos mensajes, mirando de vez en cuando mi móvil para ver si me había saltado alguno.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en este punto, habría vendido mi Porsche y mi huevo derecho para tenerla otra vez a mi disposición.

Era obvio, que además de echar de menos su cuerpo, por lo que estaba desesperada, tengo que admitir que también echaba de menos las broncas entre las dos. Ella sabía que yo era una imbecil, y se aprovechaba de ello. No tenía ni idea de porqué, pero lo hacía.

Empecé a sentir respeto profesional por ella, y también personal, durante esa semana.

Me encontré a mi misma preguntándome que estaría haciendo y con quién lo estaría haciendo. Me pregunté brevemente si Brody la habría llamado más veces. Consideré por un momento llamar a mi madre, y preguntarle casualmente si sabía si habían quedado, pero eso solo me ocasionaría más preguntas.

Empecé a hacer las maletas para mi vuelo del domingo por la noche, y escuché mi móvil vibrar. Lo alcancé y me sorprendí al ver de quien era el mensaje.

**R: La recogeré mañana por la mañana. 11:30 Terminal B, al lado de los paneles de llegadas. Avíseme en cuanto aterrice.**

Hice una pequeña pausa, al darme cuenta de que la vería mañana.

**Q: Lo haré. Gracias**

Por un momento me pregunté si me respondería, pero seguí haciendo la maleta. Cuando mi móvil volvió a vibrar un minuto más tarde, me quedé mirándolo. No podía ser ella otra vez.

**R: De nada. Todo va bien?**

Me sorprendió que me preguntara por mi semana. Nos estábamos metiendo en un territorio desconocido. Nos escribíamos mensajes y emails con frecuencia, pero normalmente se restringían a responder "si" o "no". Nunca había nada personal.

Sería posible que sintiera la misma frustración que tuve yo durante la semana?

**Q: Genial. Y tú?**

Me reí mientras pulsaba el botón de enviar; esta situación se estaba volviendo muy extraña. En menos de un minuto, recibí otro.

**R: Mis padres están genial. Los echaba de menos. Me alegra haber vuelto a casa. Te veo mañana.**

Puse la alarma en mi teléfono, y lo dejé en la mesa camilla, mientras me sentaba al lado de la maleta, en la cama. La iba a ver en menos de doce horas. No sabía como sentirme.

Mi vida se había vuelto tan inestable, y esto era un estado completamente extraño para mi. Había muchas razones para mantenerme alejada de ella, y otras muchas por las que no podía hacerlo. Esta semana la había llevado bien, pero ella estaba a muchas millas. Que pasaría si nos pasáramos todo el día juntas, durmiendo en la habitación de al lado? No sabía si estaba preparada para eso. Me encogí de hombros mientras me daba cuenta de que, preparada o no, iba a pasar.

Solo esperaba tener la fuerza necesaria para resistirme.


	15. Seattle

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Seattle.**

**POV RACHEL**

Tal y como esperaba, viajar hasta Seattle el lunes por la mañana, me dio tiempo para pensar. Me sentía descansada después de la visita a mis padres, nos pasamos el rato juntos, hablando y recordando a mi madre, e incluso planeamos un viaje para que vinieran a Chicago.

En cuando me dieron un beso y nos despedimos, me sentí tan preparada como era posible, considerando mi situación. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que ver a la señora Fabray otra vez, pero había puesto todos mis esfuerzos en mentalizarme. Hice un montón de compras online y llevaba una maleta llena de nuevas _bragas poderosas._

Pensé largo y tendido en mis opciones, y estaba muy segura de que tenía un plan.

El primer paso era admitir porqué me había ido realmente. Ahora sabía que me había venido a Lima con la esperanza de ocultar mis problemas. Me di cuenta muy pronto de que no estaba funcionando. Estar a millas de distancia no había calmado mis ansias de ella. Había estado soñando con ella todas las noches, despertándome cada mañana sola y frustrada. Me pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en que estaría haciendo, preguntándome si estaba tan confusa como yo, e intentado recopilar toda la información que podía de Tina, sobre como estaban marchando las cosas.

Tuvimos una conversación muy interesante el martes, cuando me llamó y me informó sobre el estado de mi sustitución. Me reí histéricamente cuando me contó lo de los despidos de los becarios. Por supuesto, Quinn estaba muy ocupada manteniendo a la gente alejada de ella. Era una gilipollas.

Yo estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor y su actitud brusca; honestamente, ya no me afectaban. Sabía que era buena en mi trabajo y me enorgullecía mi habilidad para aguantarla. Profesionalmente, nuestra relación funcionaba como un reloj. Era la personal la que era como una pesadilla. Casi todo el mundo lo sabía; simplemente no conocían toda la extensión de la situación.

Pensaba con frecuencia en nuestro último día juntas. Algo en nuestra relación había cambiado, y no estaba segura de como sentirme al respecto. Le dije que nuestra relación física se había terminado, y sabía que tenía que intentar por todos los medios que así fuera. No sabía si podría hacerlo, pero por mi propia seguridad, al menos tendría que intentarlo.

Cuando era completamente honesta conmigo misma, me asustaba. Estaba aterrorizaba de que esa mujer, que era un completo error para mí, tuviera más control sobre mi cuerpo que yo misma. No importaba cuanto intentara convencerme de lo contrario.

Esperando en la zona de llegadas, me di a mi misma las últimas palabras de ánimo.

Podía hacer esto. Oh dios… esperaba que pudiera. Las mariposas en mi estómago revoloteaban una y otra vez, un poco preocupada por si me hacían vomitar.

* * *

Su vuelo se había retrasado en Chicago, y eran más de las 6:30 cuando finalmente tocó tierra en Seattle. Siete horas extras para pensar no habían conseguido calmar mis nervios.

Me apoyé sobre los dedos de los pies para conseguir una mejor vista a través de la multitud, pero no la veía. Miré en mi móvil y volví a leer su mensaje:

**Q: Acabo de aterrizar. Te veo en un rato.**

No había nada dulce en el mensaje, pero sin embargo, hizo que mi estómago se encogiera.

Nuestros mensajes de la pasada noche habían sido de la misma manera. No nos habíamos dicho nada en especial; simplemente le pregunté como había pasado el resto de la semana. Eso no sería nada inusual en cualquier otra relación, pero era algo completamente nuevo para nosotras. Quizás había una posibilidad de que dejáramos atrás el rencor y poder ser… qué Amigas?

Caminé inquieta de un lado a otro, dispuesta a pensar en otra cosa y calmar mi ritmo cardíaco. Esto iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba. Sin pensarlo, me paré y me giré hacia la multitud de gente que se aproximaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo a medida que caminaba, buscando en un mar de caras desconocidas. Mi cuerpo ya estaba reaccionado a su cercanía. La respiración se me detuvo en la garganta en cuanto un montón de pelo rubio alborotado apareció entre los demás.

Contrólate, Rachel. Jesús...

Intenté una vez más mantener el control sobre mi cuerpo, y levanté la cabeza. Joder.

Estaba muy jodida.

Ahí estaba ella, más sexy que nunca. Cómo demonios puede alguien mejorar en nueve días? Su pelo era una pesadilla como siempre; no había duda de que se había pasado las manos por el cientos de veces durante la ultima hora. Llevaba pantalones negros, un blazer gris oscuro y una blusa blanca ligeramente desabotonada y lentes aviador. Parecía cansada. Pero esa no era la razón por la que mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Llevaba todo el rato mirando al suelo, pero en el momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, su cara dibujó la más genuina y preciosa sonrisa que había visto jamás. La expresión "bragas al suelo" se pasó por mi mente, y antes de que pudiera detenerla, sentí como una sonrisa aparecía también lentamente en mi cara. Bueno, eso era algo nuevo.

Se detuvo enfrente de mí con una mirada algo tensa, mientras esperábamos a decir algo.

"Hola" dije torpemente, intentando aliviar algo de tensión entre nosotras.

Cada parte de mi quería empujarla hasta el baño, pero de alguna manera, pensé que esa no era la manera apropiada para recibir a tu jefa.

"Uhm.. hola." respondió frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Joder, tienes que volver a vivir tu vida, Rachel!

Nos dimos la vuelta, dirigiéndonos para recoger el equipaje, y sentí como se me ponía la piel de gallina simplemente por estar cerca de ella.

"Bueeeeno.. cómo ha ido su vuelo?" pregunté.

Esto era tan ridículo. Esperaba que dijera algo estúpido para poder gritarle. Así sería más fácil llevar esto. Pensó unos minutos antes de responder.

"Ha sido bastante placentero, una vez que aterrizamos. " Se detuvo y esperó rodeada por el bullicio de la gente, aunque lo único que yo sentía era la tensión que crecía entre las dos.

Los minutos pasaron en un incómodo silencio. y me sentí un poco aliviada en cuanto sus maletas negras de Louis Vuitton aparecieron sobre la cinta transportadora.

Las dos las alcanzamos al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos se tocaron un instante cuando agarramos las asas. Eché mi mano hacia atrás, detrás de mi espalda, y alcé la cabeza para ver que me estaba mirando. Mi estómago dio un vuelco al ver la familiar mirada hambrienta en sus ojos. Nos disculpamos con murmullos y apartamos la mirada rápidamente, no sin antes darme cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Afortunadamente, era hora de recoger el coche de alquiler, y nos dirigimos al parking. Sus ojos se ensancharon y una mirada de puro aprecio apareció en su cara a medida que nos aproximábamos al coche alquilado, un Audi TT. A ella le encantaba conducir -bueno, que le encantaba conducir muy rápido sería una descripción más certera-y yo siempre me encargaba de alquilar algo divertido para ella cuando necesitaba un coche.

"Muy amable, señorita Berry." dijo con aprecio, mientras deslizaba su mano por el capó del precioso deportivo. "Recuérdeme que le suba el sueldo."

Casi me ahogo con sus palabras y mis ojos volaron hasta ella, en shock. Se encogió de hombros, dedicándome una mirada inocente. Podría haberla matado; me estaba puteando.

Presioné el botón para abrir el maletero, y la miré con reproche mientras me echaba a un lado para recoger sus cosas. Se quitó la chaqueta y me la dio, y juro por Dios, que su olor hizo que mi clítoris vibrara.

Observé como los músculos de su espalda se estiraban a través de su blusa mientras ponía las maletas en el maletero; irritantemente fascinada por la manera en que se apretaban y tensaban con sus movimientos. Parpadeé para romper mi deslumbramiento, y se giró para coger su chaqueta, al tiempo que ponía las llaves del coche en su mano. Lo rodeó y abrió mi puerta, esperando a que me pusiera el cinturón antes de cerrarla.

Sí toda "un caballero", pensé sarcásticamente. Luego, se sentó rápidamente en el lado del conductor, y sonrió en cuanto arrancó el coche. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando aceleró el motor antes de arrancar.

Condujo en silencio, lo único que escuchábamos era el ronroneo del motor, y la voz del GPS indicando las direcciones hacia el hotel. Me mantuve ocupada repasando nuestra agenda, intentando ignorar a la mujer que tenía al lado. Quería mirarla, estudiar su cara. Quería alzar la mano y acariciar su mandíbula, decirle que se echara hacia atrás y me tocara.

Todos esos pensamientos se cruzaron por mi mente, haciendo imposible que me concentrara en los papeles que tenía ante mi. El tiempo que habíamos pasado separadas no había calmado para nada su poder sobre mi. Al contrario, se había vuelto más fuerte.

Con un suspiro, cerré la carpeta sobre mi regazo y volví a mirar por la ventana.

Deberíamos haber pasado todos esos edificios y la gente en las calles, pero yo no veía nada. La única cosa que taladraba mi conciencia era ella. La sentía en todo momento, en cada respiración; sus talentosos dedos repiqueteando el volante, el chirrido del cuero cuando se revolvía en el asiento, su esencia llenado el coche. Se me hacía imposible recordar porqué necesitaba resistirme. Ella me envolvía completamente.

No quería desearla. Necesitaba ser fuerte, y ser yo misma, para demostrar que podía controlar mi vida, pero cada parte de mí gritaba por sentirla. No quería sentir todo esto… esta no era la persona que quería ser. Tenía que recomponerme en el hotel, recordar la rabia y el dolor que ella me causaba, y ser la mujer fuerte que sabía que era.

"Está bien, señorita Berry?" Me sobresalté por el sonido de su voz, y giré la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes. Mi estómago brincó por la intensidad de los mismos.

"Ya hemos llegado." Señaló el hotel y me sorprendió que ni siquiera me hubiera dado cuenta. "Va todo bien?" Parecía preocupada, y me sorprendió un poco. No es que no supiera que podía ser amable, es que simplemente rara vez me trataba de esa manera.

"Sí" respondí rápidamente. "Es solo que estoy cansada. Quiero subir a mi habitación, ducharme e irme a la cama."

"Uhmm…" murmuró para si misma, mientras continuaba mirándome. Observé como sus ojos se posaban en mi boca, y Dios, quería que me besara. Ardientemente.

Como si me atrajera hasta ella, me incliné ligeramente en mi asiento, mientras el cuero del asiento chirriaba. La electricidad zumbaba entre las dos, y su mirada, una vez más, se posó sobre mi labios. Se acercó a mi, y pude sentir su cálido aliento contra mi boca.

Me asusté en cuanto mi puerta se abrió de repente, y salté hacia atrás en el asiento, sobresaltada al ver al botones del hotel allí de pie. Me aclaré la garganta, sintiéndome algo avergonzada por haber caído ,una vez más, en su trampa. Salí del coche y aspiré el aire exterior, que no estaba inundado por su esencia. El botones recogió las maletas, y la señora Fabray se excusó para llamar por teléfono mientras yo nos registraba.

El hotel era precioso, y estaba a rebosar de compañeros y asistentes a la conferencia, y pude ver bastantes caras conocidas. Normalmente me reunía con otros asistentes y salíamos a cenar o a un club mientras estábamos en la ciudad.

Saludé a alguien que reconocí y me alegré de haber planeado todo antes de hacer las maletas. Sería genial salir con algunas de las chicas mientras estuviéramos aquí La última cosa que necesitaba era sentarme sola en la habitación del hotel y fantasear con esta mujer.

Después de recoger nuestras llaves, me dirigí al lounge para buscar a la señora Fabray.

Mientras recorría con la mirada la enorme sala, me sorprendí al encontrarla de pie, frente a una rubia muy alta. Estaban muy cerca, con su cabeza inclinada mientras escuchaba algo que ella le decía.

Su cuerpo me bloqueaba la cara de la chica, y mis ojos se estrecharon en cuanto vi que ella ponía su mano sobre su antebrazo. Se rió por algo que ella dijo, y se echó un poco hacia atrás, permitiéndome una mejor vista.

Era increíblemente guapa, con una melena rubia por los hombros. Ella levantó la cabeza y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Me arqueó una ceja, como retándome, y volvió a mirar a MI rubia, sonriendo mientras depositaba algo en su mirada extraña cruzó la cara de la señora Fabray, mientras inclinaba su cabeza para examinar el objeto en la palma de su mano. Tienes que estar bromeando!

Acababa de darle las llaves de su habitación? Pero que coño?

Observé un rato más, y entonces algo en mi interior estalló. Pensar en ella mirando a otra con la misma intensidad, pensar en ella deseando a otra, hizo que mi estómago se retorciera por la rabia. Me dije a mi misma una y otra vez que me mantuviera alejada.

Pero en ese momento, mientras ella sostenía esas llaves, toda mi razón desapareció. Todo lo que sentía era rabia, y ese familiar sensación de posesión.

Ella era mía, y me volvería loca si alguien me la quitara. Antes de detenerme a mi misma, me estaba moviendo a través de la sala, hasta quedarme detrás de ellas. Puse una mano en el hombro de la señora Fabray, y se giró para mirarme, con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Perdona, " dije. Casi me rio por la mirada confusa de la chica. "Quinn, estas lista para subir a la habitación?" le dije suavemente.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió en shock. Nunca la había visto tan consternada.

"Quinn?" pregunté una vez más, y algo brilló en sus ojos. Lentamente, la esquina de su boca formó una sonrisa, y nuestras miradas se mantuviera fijas por un momento. Algo estaba pasando entre nosotras, y sentí escalofríos y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Se giró de nuevo hacia esa mujer, sonriendo.

"Discúlpanos, " dijo, devolviendole las llaves, "Como puedes ver, no he venido sola "

Una sensación de euforia me invadió en cuanto lo dijo, ignorando por completo el terror que debería estar sintiendo. Mire a la zorra de nuevo, victoriosa, y emocionada por el shock en su cara.

Sentí como la señora Fabray ponía su mano cálida sobre mi espalda mientras nos dirigíamos a la entrada. Sin embargo, a medida que nos acercábamos al ascensor, mi alegría fue sustituida por otra cosa. Empecé a sentir pánico al darme cuenta que había actuado de forma irracional. Mi corazón latía a toda velocidad, y podía escuchar el bombeo de la sangre en mis oídos. Otras tres parejas se nos unieron en el ascensor, y recé para poder llegar a mi habitación antes de explotar. Qué demonios había pasado con eso de intentar mantenerme alejada de ella? Levanté la cabeza y vi que tenía una sonrisa triunfante, y de nuevo me invadió la furia.

Tomé aire con fuerza, e intenté recordarme a mi misma que era por esto porqué tenía que mantenerme alejada. Lo que había pasado abajo no era propio de mí Había cruzado la linea que había dibujado con mucho cuidado entre nosotras. Quería gritarle, herirla y enfurecerla de la misma manera que ella hacía conmigo, pero cada vez era más difícil encontrar la voluntad para hacerlo.

Subimos en un tenso silencio, hasta que la última pareja salió del ascensor, dejándonos solas. Intenté decirme a mi misma que esperara, solo unos pocos minutos más y estaría a salvo, pero la guerra ya estaba perdida antes de empezarla.

No quería que estuviera con nadie más, y ese sentimiento era tan abrumador que me quitaba el aliento. Quería sentirla en todo mi cuerpo. La necesitaba.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por instinto. Agarré con fuerza su blusa, empujándola contra el ascensor, y apreté mi boca contra la suya. El aire dejó sus pulmones en cuando mi cuerpo colisióno contra el suyo. Por un momento se quedó congelada, hasta que gimió profundamente y se fundió con mis labios.

Cada segundo que estuve alejada de ella, estalló en ese beso. El anhelo y el dolor que sentí se reflejó en cada roce de su lengua y en las caricias de sus labios. Di un paso hacia adelante, para estar más cerca. Nunca era suficiente.

Sus brazos me envolvieron y finalmente una alarma sonó dentro de mi cabeza. No podía hacer esto. Qué estaba haciendo? Me prometí a mi misma que lo intentaría. En vez de eso, me estaba tirando a ella en el primer momento que nos dejaron solas. Me estaba respetando a mí misma? Lo había perdido todo?

Me miró confusa, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, alertada del pánico en mis ojos.

Tenía que salir de allí.

"Me prometí que no haría esto." dije en voz alta, más para mi misma que para ella. Y antes de que mi resistencia se colapsara completamente, me giré y salí del ascensor.

"A dónde coño vas?" gritó detrás de mí

"No quiero hablar de esto ahora!" le grité Joder! Teníamos que estar al final del pasillo?

Escuché sus pisadas detrás de mi, y sabía que estaba en un lío. No podía huir de de ella siempre. Y no estaba segura de si quería seguir haciéndolo.


	16. Una Promesa

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

** Una promesa es una promesa.**

**POV QUINN**

Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Ella…?

Y entonces…? Qué coñ..?

Un millón de pensamientos se pasaron por mi mente en ese segundo. No podíamos seguir haciendo esto. O esto continuaba, o se terminaba. Ahora. Interfería en mis negocios, en mis sueños, en mi cabeza, en mi jodida vida. Pero no importaba cuando intentara mentirme a mi misma. Sabía lo que quería. No podía dejarla escapar.

Prácticamente estaba corriendo por el pasillo, y corrí tras ella.

"Para!" le grité ignorando a los ocupantes de las demás habitaciones. Me ignoró y continuó huyendo de mi.

"No puedo hablar contigo de esto ahora mismo. Estoy cansada, y triste, y necesito dormir."

"No puedes empezar algo así y luego esperar que simplemente te deje marchar!"

"Ya lo creo que puedo!" gritó por encima de su hombro. Llegó a su puerta, y forcejeó con la llave, antes de abrirla.

Mierda! Teníamos que hablar de esto ahora! Siempre estábamos huyendo la una de la otra, y yo estaba jodidamente cansada de huir.

Alcancé su puerta justo a tiempo, y nuestros ojos se encontraron por un breve momento, antes de que la cerrara. Mi mano salió disparada, golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó estrepitosamente la pared de detrás.

"Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?" gritó Se dirigió al baño que estaba al lado de la puerta, y se giró para mirarme.

"Joder, quieres dejar de huir de mí!" la seguí hasta el baño de mármol, y nuestras voces hacían eco en las paredes. "No seas así, si es por lo de esa mujer.."

No podía estar más furiosa por lo que acababa de decir, y se acercó más a mi.

"No te atrevas-Dios… estoy tan harta de esto!" sacudió la cabeza, disgustada, antes de dirigirse hacia el lavabo y buscar algo en su bolso.

"No iba a hacer nada! Crees que estoy interesada en la primera que me da las llaves de su habitación? Qué tipo de mujer te crees que soy?" No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ya le había dicho que no había estado con ninguna otra mujer desde ella. "Es que no lo entiendes?"

"NO! Tú eres la que no lo entiendes!" dio un puñetazo en el lavabo, mirándome furiosa.

"Yo no soy así! No me acuesto con cualquiera. Tengo 26 años y solo he estado con 3 hombres y una mujer en toda mi vida! Y los cuatro fueron mis novios. Nunca había hecho nada como esto! No me acuesto con alguien sin tener un vinculo. No soy una zorra" me gritó alzando la voz con cada palabra. "Pero cuando estoy contigo, nada importa. Esto… esta cosa… " Continuó diciendo, gesticulando entre las dos. "…yo no soy así Es como si me volviera una persona distinta cuando estoy contigo, y lo odio. Quizá tú si que te acuestas con cualquiera, pero yo no!"

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Es cierto que nunca me había parado a pensar mucho en su vida personal, ni ahora ni nunca en realidad. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera una posibilidad de que podría sentirse así, claro, yo me solía acostar con mujeres como yo, pero tenía que saber que esto era algo diferente para mí

"No quiero a nadie más!" le grité "Solo te quiero a ti"

Sentí como me rompí en mil pedazos. Mi vida ya estaba fuera de control, y me giré para marcharme, aunque sabía que no tenía la fuerza para irme. Escuché como respiraba hondo y ponía algo sobre el lavabo.

Su voz estaba temblorosa cuando habló

"Mira… no me importa. Haz lo que quieras y déjame sola. Ahora, si me disculpas.."

Se dirigió a la ducha, abrió la mampara de cristal y el grifo, y entonces me volvió a mirar, esperando a que me marchara.

No podía irme. Ya no era una elección. Sin pensarlo, crucé el baño y sujeté su cara entre mis manos, atrayéndola hacia mi. En el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, todo pareció correcto. Mis labios se movían bruscos e implacables, pero ella no se apartó. Agarró mi pelo con sus manos y empujó acercándose. Gemí en alto en su boca cuando las familiares curvas de su cuerpo se presionaron contra el mío. Mis manos se movieron hasta su pelo, tirando de el con fuerza, mientras mi cuerpo empujaba el suyo hacia atrás. Chocamos contra una pared, contra la encimera, contra la puerta de la ducha, moviéndonos con desesperación.

El baño estaba lleno de vapor, y nada parecía real. Podía olerla, saborearla, pero no era suficiente.

Rompimos el beso para coger aire, y paseé mis labios por su oreja.

"No quiero parar esto nunca más." Gruñi contra su piel, rogándole sin palabras que me no me lo pidiera.

"No pares." susurro.

Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil y mi aliento era tembloroso y pesado en su oreja mientras disfrutaba del sonido y del significado de sus palabras. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sentimiento me consumiera.

"Dímelo." Recorrí su cuello con mi nariz, sin liberarla de mi abrazo. Arqueó la espalda, rogándome en silencio que la tocara, aunque yo no podía, todavía no. No hasta que la escuchara decirlo. No podía rendirme yo sola. Teníamos que hacerlo las dos.

"Dime que me deseas… solo a mí"

Su respiración se detuvo, y lentamente, suspiró "Solo a ti."

Mi último muro se derrumbó en el momento en que dijo esas palabras. La miré a los ojos, acariciando su labio con mi pulgar. Su boca estaba a milímetros de la mía, su aliento cálido chocaba contra mi cara. Se inclinó para besarme en los labios, pero la detuve por un momento. Esperé a que mi lucha interna apareciera, que volviera el odio, pero no ocurrió. Por primera vez en mi vida, me admití derrotada. Estaba jodidamente asustada, pero no podía seguir luchando. Con una última respiración temblorosa, cerré los ojos y posé mis labios en los suyos.

Nuestros besos eran profundos, y nuestras caricias, salvajes. Me empujó contra la pared y me rendía ella. Una cascada de agua caliente bajó a través de mi hombro y mi pecho, bajándome momentáneamente de mi nube. Todavía llevábamos puesta la ropa, y estábamos dentro de la ducha. Nos estábamos empapando, pero no podía preocuparme por eso.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo frenéticamente, sacando la blusa de mis pantalones.

Con un solo movimiento, la abrió y pude escuchar el sonido de los botones aterrizando sobre el suelo de mármol. Con manos temblorosas, deslizó la ropa mojada por mis hombros y la lanzó fuera de la ducha.

La seda mojada de su vestido se aferraba a su cuerpo, acentuando cada curva. Mis manos acariciaron la tela sobre sus pechos, sintiendo sus tersos pezones por debajo. Gimió y llevó su mano hasta la mía, guiando mis movimientos. La imagen de su mano cubriendo la mía era una de las cosas más eróticas que había visto, e hizo que mi miembro, imposiblemente más duro, palpitara y doliera.

"Dime lo que quieres." Mi voz era brusca por necesidad. "Dime las cosas que quieres que te haga" Me mordí el labio mientras sus ojos marrones me miraban.

Nuestras manos continuaban acariciando y pellizcando sus pezones a través del vestido.

"Quiero sentirte en todas partes." Susurró en mi boca. Me mordí de nuevo el labio y se me escapó un gruñido. Toda ella me llamaba; su cuerpo, su mente, incluso su temperamento.

Pasé mis manos arriba y abajo por su vestido. Nos besábamos y mordíamos la boca, mientras el sonido de la ducha amainaba nuestros gemidos. Deslicé mi mano por sus bragas y sentí su calidez contra mis dedos. Estaba húmeda y preparada, y no podía esperar más para estar dentro de ella.

Necesitando ver más de ella, aparté mis dedos de ella y agarré el dobladillo de su vestido. Con un solo movimiento se lo quité por la cabeza, y me quedé de piedra al ver lo que había debajo. Dios mío… Estaba intentando matarme. Di un paso hacia atrás, reclinándome sobre la pared de la ducha para apoyarme.

Allí estaba ella, empapada con unas bragas de encaje blancas que se ataban atrás con un lazo de satén. Sus pezones estaban duros y visibles a través del sujetador a juego y no podía resistirme a tocarlos.

"Joder, eres preciosa." dije, rozando con las puntas de mis dedos sus pechos turgentes. Ella me tomo en otro beso mientras se deshacia de mi sosten.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y mi mano viajó hacia arriba, acariciando su clavícula, su cuello, y finalmente, su mandíbula.

Podíamos follar aquí mismo, mojadas y resbaladizas, contra los azulejos, pero quería tomarme mi tiempo. Mi corazón se aceleró al pensar que teníamos toda la noche por delante para nosotras. Sin apurar, o escondernos de nadie. Teníamos toda la noche, y yo iba a pasar todo ese tiempo con ella… en una cama.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando esa idea se apoderó de mi. Iba a hacer que cada momento contara. Acercándola a mi hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaron, estiré el brazo y cerré la ducha. Mis labios acariciaron los suyos por un momento, para luego volver a hacerlo, con más firmeza. Se apretó a mi, presionando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el mío. Sujeté su cara entre mis manos y profundicé el beso, deslizando con facilidad mi lengua contra la suya. Sus caderas se golpeaban contra las mías y abrí la puerta de la ducha, abrazándola hasta que salimos fuera.

No dejamos de besarnos mientras salíamos del baño, tropezando torpemente mientras nos arrancábamos la ropa con desesperación. Me quité los zapatos mojados mientras entrábamos en la habitación, y ella recorrió mi estómago hasta llegar a mis pantalones. Con ayuda de sus manos, me liberé rápidamente de mis pantalones y mis bóxers, dejándolos con una patada en una pila de ropa mojada.

El dorso de mis dedos recorrieron sus costillas antes de deslizarse hasta el cierre de su sujetador, abriéndolo y casi arrancándolo de su cuerpo. La acerqué a mí y gemí en su boca cuando sus duros pezones acariciaron los mios. Incluso las puntas de su húmedo pelo, cosquilleando mi mano mientras acariciaba su espalda, mandaban oleadas de electricidad a mi piel. Estaba tan perdida en la fiereza de nuestros besos y en el poder de nuestra conexión física, que no podía sentir nada más. Su cuerpo, y la manera en que se entrelazaba con el mío, lo era todo. Era la única cosa que importaba.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. La única iluminación provenía del pequeño fragmento de luz que se deslizaba por la puerta del baño, y la luz de la luna en el cielo de Seattle. La parte de atrás de sus rodillas golpearon la cama, y mis manos corrieron hasta la última pieza de ropa que quedaba entre nosotras. Mi boca se movió de sus labios, bajando por su cuello, entre sus pechos y su torso. Deposité pequeños mordiscos a través de su estómago, y finalmente llegué al encaje blanco que escondía el resto.

Me puse de rodillas frente a ella, y levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos. Sus manos estaban en mi pelo, acariciando con sus dedos los mechones rebeldes mientras se mordí el labio. Quería que esto fuera diferente, y tomé aire lentamente para calmar mis movimientos.

Levanté la mano y cogí uno de los delicados lazos de satén entre mis dedos, y tiré, observando como se deslizaba hacia abajo por su cadera. Me miró confusa mientras yo continuaba recorriendo con mis dedos el encaje, hasta llegar al otro lazo, e hice lo mismo.

La tela se deslizó por su cuerpo,intacta, hasta que se quedó completamente desnuda ante mi. Sonreí cuando pensé que me las iba a quedar, y ella hizo lo mismo; parecía que acababa de leer mis pensamientos. La guié hacia atrás, hasta que se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama, mientras yo seguía de rodillas frente a ella. Abrí sus piernas ligeramente, pasando mis manos sobre su piel de seda. Planté besos en sus pies, en sus pantorrillas, por sus muslos y entre sus piernas. Se echó hacia atrás, tumbándose sobre las sábanas, y finalmente me tumbé yo también. Continué recorriendo su cuerpo con mis labios y mi lengua, con sus manos todavía aferradas a mi pelo, guiándome por donde ella quería.

Sus jadeos y gemidos llenaban el aire, mezclándose con los míos. La tenía más dura que nunca, y lo que quería era entrar en ella una y otra vez. Alcancé su boca y me atrajo a ella, alineando cada parte de nuestros cuerpos a la perfección, mientras nos besábamos y nos explorábamos.

Nos besamos frenéticamente, con nuestras manos buscando y acariciando salvajemente mientras intentábamos estar lo más cerca posible. Nuestras caderas se balanceaban juntas, y mi polla chocaba contra su húmeda entrepierna. Cada vez que rozaba su clítoris, ella gemía. Con un pequeño movimiento, podría entrar profundamente en ella. Quería hacer eso más que nada, pero sabía que necesitaba escuchar algo primero. Cuando ella me llamó por mi nombre en el hall, encendió algo en mi interior que no sabía ni que existía. Necesitaba que lo dijera, escuchar que era yo a quien deseaba. No necesitaba su amor o su corazón, si no saber que por ahora, ella era mía y solo mía.

"Quiero estar dentro de ti, Rachel." susurré en su oreja. Su respiración se detuvo y un profundo gemido emanó de sus labios. "Es eso lo que quieres?"

"Si" gimoteó suavemente, rogándome mientras sus caderas subían para buscarme.

"Por favor." Sentí que mi polla se movía nerviosa por sus palabras. La punta acarició su entrada y apreté la mandíbula, queriendo prolongarlo más tiempo.

Sus tobillos acariciaron mis piernas, para finalmente anclarse alrededor de mi cintura.

Cogí sus manos y las puse sobre su cabeza, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Mírame." le ordené "Necesito escucharlo." Mi voz era vacilante por el control que sentí sobre ella. Me miró y sabía que me había entendido.

"Fóllame, Quinn. Te necesito dentro de mi." Pusé mi cabeza sobre su frente, y finalmente, empujé profundamente en su interior. "Oh, joder." gimió

"Dilo otra vez." me estaba quedando sin aliento mientras entraba y salí de ella.

"Oh, Quinn." El sonido entrecortado de sus labios me estremeció Quería escucharlo una y otra vez. Me puse de rodillas y comencé a embestir en ella sin parar, con nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas.

"Joder, Rachel, me encanta sentirte a mi alrededor." Estaba muy cerca, y necesitaba aguantar. Había estado alejada de ella tanto tiempo, y aunque había fantaseado con ella mientras tanto, no se podía comparar con esto. "Quiero follarte así todos los días." gruñi contra su piel sudada. "Cada vez que te veía con esos vestidos, quería ponerte de espaldas y darte una lección por provocarme."

"Joder." jadeó con los dientes apretados. "Por qué me encanta cuando me hablas así" Sonreí contra su cuello, sabiendo que estaba tan impotente como yo en esto.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían juntos sin esfuerzo, sudados. Con cada embestida, ella levantaba las caderas, mientras que con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me hacía entrar más profundamente. Estaba tan perdida en ella que el tiempo parecía que se había detenido. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas sobre su cabeza y ella comenzó a apretar con fuerza. También estaba muy cerca, sus gemidos se volvieron más sonoros, diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez, llevándome al límite.

"Córrete para mi, Rachel. Quiero sentir como te corres a mi alrededor. " Mi voz era rabiosa por la desesperación que sentía. Estaba muy cerca, pero quería esperar por ella.

"Oh dios, Quinn, " gimió "Di algo más." Joder, a mi chica le iba el_ dirty talk._

Espera… acabo de decir "mi chica"?

"Por favor." El sonido de su voz, rogando, fue suficiente para distraerme de ese pensamiento, y giré mi cabeza para susurrar en su oreja.

"Me encanta estar dentro de ti, mi pequeña provocadora. Voy a follarte toda la noche. No vas a poder andar mañana."

Joder, si continuaba con esto, iba a perder. Sus piernas me atrajeron más cerca, y sus manos apretaban las mías con tanta fuerza que casi era doloroso, mientras comenzaba a sentir como se tensaba a mi alrededor. Dejé de lado todo mi control, y profundicé mis caricias, levantándola de la cama con cada embestida. Estaba ya en el límite, y cuando gritó mi nombre, no podía aguantarlo más.

"Joder, Rachel!"

"Oh Dios! Quinn!" Amortiguó sus gritos contra mi cuello y sentí como su cuerpo se ponía rígido y sus músculos se contraían a mi alrededor. Nada en el mundo era mejor que esto, sintiendo como nos acelerábamos juntas.

Nuestros cuerpo comenzaron a calmarse y puse mi cara muy cerca de la suya, rozando su nariz.

"Eso ha sido…" no pude terminar, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Tenía la boca seca, y mis músculos dolían. Estaba exhausta. Deshice el nudo de nuestras manos, y acaricié sus dedos, intentando que volviera a circular la sangre.

"Lo se." Dijo riendo contra mis labios. Nos giramos, con su cabeza descansando entre mi hombro y mi cuello. Su cuerpo tembló un poco y bajé la cabeza para mirarla.

"Tienes frío?" le pregunté cogiendo con mis dedos su pelo, todavía húmedo.

"No." respondió sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. "Solo estoy… abrumada."

La acerqué a mi y nos cubrí con las sábanas. No quería irme, pero no estaba segura de si ella lo querría.

"Yo también."

El silencio creció entre las dos, y me pregunté si se había quedado dormida. Me separé ligeramente, pero su voz me cogió por sorpresa.

"No te vayas." Susurró en la oscuridad. El aire se me trabó en la garganta por la sensación que me causaron sus palabras. Quería quedarme, pero estaba asustada. Esto era tan nuevo para las dos, tan nuevo para mi. Habían cambiado las cosas entre nosotras? Necesitaba decir algo, pero tenía tanto miedo de decir las palabras.

Qué éramos la una para la otra? Estaba cansada, y quería esperar hasta mañana, pero sabía que ahí en la oscuridad, las palabras eran más fáciles de decir.

"Rachel," Estaba sorprendida de lo bien que me sentaba decir su nombre, por como algo tan simple podía ser tan poderoso. Sentí como se ponía tensa, obviamente esperando que dijera que me iba. "Quiero quedarme. Ya no puedo estar alejada de ti."

Hice una pausa, tratando de organizar todo lo que estaba pensando.

"Se que está mal que te desee tanto, pero… nunca me había pasado." Nunca había sido tan honesta con una mujer.

"Igual que yo." Habló tan bajito que no la habría escuchado si no fuera porque estábamos abrazadas. Mis manos continuaron jugando con su pelo, y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, su respiración se calmó y antes de darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Mis ojos parpadearon cuando otra oleada de placer me sacudió el cuerpo. Joder, me sentí muy bien. No quería despertarme y encarar la realidad, encontrarme sola. Algo caliente y húmedo envolví mi miembro de nuevo, y gemí en alto.

.sueñ . .

Escuché un gemido y la vibración proveniente de mi miembro recorrió mi cuerpo.

"Mmm, Rach.." escuché mi propia voz y sonó extraño. Había soñado con ella miles de veces pero esta parecía muy real. La calidez desapareció y fruncí el ceño. A dónde había ido?

"Dilo otra vez." Una suave voz irrumpió en mi subconsciente, y abrí los ojos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y estaba tumbada en una cama extraña. La calidez volvió y mis ojos volaron hasta mi regazo. Una preciosa cabeza de pelo oscuro estaba arrodillaba entre mis piernas abiertas, con mi miembro profundamente en su boca. De golpe, los recuerdos de la pasada noche volvieron a mi, desapareciendo la neblina del sueño.

"Rach?" No había manera de que pudiera ser tan afortunada de que esto fuera real.

Ella se debió levantar en algún momento de la noche para apagar la luz del baño, y ahora la habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas podía distinguirla.

Mis manos vagaron para encontrarla, recorriendo con mis dedos sus labios rosas alrededor de mi erección.

Levantó la cabeza ligeramente, y gemí al verla con mi miembro en su boca. Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras ella me tomaba más profundamente, casi tocando su garganta con la punta.

"Oh, joder Rach. Eso sienta muy bien." Gimió como respuesta y mis caderas se levantaron automáticamente.

Movió su boca de arriba a abajo, lamiendo con su lengua y raspando ligeramente con sus dientes con cada movimiento. Su mano agarró mis pelotas y gemí en alto mientras los acariciaba gentilmente con la palma.

"Joder. Esa es la cosa más preciosa que he visto nunca, yo entrando y saliendo de esa boca tan bonita que tienes."

La sensación era muy intensa; mis sueños se hacían realidad, y no sabía si podría aguantar mucho más. Se movió ligeramente, frotando con su dedo ese punto justo debajo de mis pelotas, y un largo jadeo se escapó a través de mis dientes apretados.

Nadie me había hecho algo así antes. Casi quería que parara, pero la sensación era tan increíble que era incapaz de moverme. Mis dedos recorrieron su pelo, su cara y su mandíbula.

Cerró los ojos e incrementó la succión, llevándome más y más cerca al límite. La irreal combinación de su boca en mi polla y su dedo presionando contra mi era la sensación más intensa que había experimentado. Incrementó la presión de sus dedos, y mi orgasmo golpeó todo mi cuerpo.

"Joder, Rachel! Oh.. joder, joder, joder!" Ahora que había dicho su nombre, era mucho más difícil parar. "Rachel, sera mejor que te quites o no podre aguantar" Si no paraba me iba a venir en su boca.

"Oh, no lo hagas, correte en mi boca Quinn, quiero estar llena de ti" QUE? Eso es lo mas excitante que habia dicho. Mantuvo su boca sobre mi y continuó chupando hasta que el climax más poderoso de mi vida se calmó

"Qué coño ha sido eso?" gemí. Dejó salirme de su boca y me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Dios, esta mujer nunca pararía de asombrarme. "Sube aquí" le ordené

Me senté y la recogí en mi regazo, colocando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Nuestros pechos desnudos se tocaron, y cogí su cara entre mis manos, mirándola a los ojos.

"Ese ha sido el mejor despertar que he tenido jamás." Se rió ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Atraje su boca a la mía, y la besé profundamente, saboreando cada centímetro de piel desnuda. Mis manos recorrieron sus brazos y sus pechos. Gimió y se arqueó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Besé y mordisqueé su cuello, sintiendo como se ponía dura otra vez. Sus caderas golpeaban las mías, mientras me miraba con picardía.

"No habías dicho algo sobre que no podría andar mañana?" levantó una ceja, desafiándome y gruñi.

"Eres una niña muy mala…" dije contra sus labios. Llevé mi mano hacia abajo y coloqué mi miembro en su entrada, y la levanté ligeramente. "...pero, tienes razón. Una promesa es una promesa."

Con un suave movimiento, me introduje profundamente en ella, y las dos gemimos por la sensación. Su frente descansaba en mi hombro, mientras movía sus caderas para tomarme más adentro. Estaba caliente y húmeda, y una vez más, me asombré por lo bien que conectábamos. Sus brazos rodearon mis hombros y yo agarré sus caderas, guiando arriba y abajo por mi polla. Nunca lo había hecho en esta postura, pero resultaba perfecta para nosotras. Era muy íntima. Ciertamente, en el sentido emocional, no éramos muy cercanas, pero no había nadie más con quién estuviera tan apegada físicamente.

Cerré los ojos e intenté concentrarme en cada sensación que me golpeaba. Sus duros pezones acariciando los mios, su pelo cayendo sobre mis hombros, su calor rodeándome; todo parecía combinado para que el tiempo se detuviera. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevábamos así, embistiendo la una a la otra, besándonos y tocándonos, pero poco a poco la habitación comenzó a iluminarse. El placer crecía cada vez más hasta que llegué al momento crucial. Se echó hacia atrás, cambiando el ángulo para mis embestidas, y gimió.

"Quinn, estoy cerca." Su voz estaba llena de necesidad, y bajé mi mano por su cuerpo, hasta donde estábamos unidas, acariciando su clítoris con mi pulgar. Esa imagen me dejó sin aliento. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás, totalmente en éxtasis, y su pelo estaba alborotado. Tenía el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido y parecía muy cansada, pero sabiendo que la causante era yo, solo hizo que me pareciera más preciosa que nunca.

No podía creer que esa fuera la misma mujer que había dicho que odiaba hace un mes. Sabía que habíamos tenido un largo camino recorrido, pero en algún punto de ese camino, los límites se habían borrado. Ahora sabía que no era ella exactamente lo que odiaba, si no los sentimientos que provocaba en mi. Si podía aprender a controlarlos, quizá podríamos encontrar una manera de continuar esto.

Con cada movimiento de sus caderas, el placer comenzó a invadirme. La agarré con fuerza, temiendo por un momento dejarle moretones, y aceleré mis embestidas. Ella gemía y se retorcía encima de mí y justo cuando pensaba que no podía aguantar más, ella dijo mi nombre, y sentí sus espasmos alrededor de mi polla. La intensidad de su orgasmo me llevó al míl, y me desparramé dentro de ella por segunda vez en esa noche.

Se colapso sobre mí y nos dejé caer sobre la cama. Estábamos sudadas y pringosas, y muy exhaustas, y otra vez, no pude evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en mi boca. La acerqué a mi, presionando su espalda contra mi pecho, y la rodeé con mis brazos, entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas. Murmuró algo que no pude entender, y me quedé dormida antes de preguntarle por ello.

La dinámica había cambiado esa noche, y mi último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos, fue que teníamos mucho tiempo para hablar al día siguiente. Pero cuando la luz de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse a través de las cortinas, me di cuenta de que el día siguiente ya estaba ahí.


	17. Je ne regrette ríen

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Je ne regrette ríen**_

_**POV RACHEL**_

La consciencia comenzó a vencer a mi sueño, e intenté evitarlo. No quería despertarme.

Estaba calentita, cómoda y contenta. Dios, esta era la mejor cama de hotel de la historia.

Vagas visiones de mi sueño se paseaban detrás de mis ojos cerrados mientras me acurrucaba en la sábana más cálida y con el mejor aroma donde había dormido jamás.

Algo cálido se presionó contra mí, y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe para ver una cabeza de pelo rubio alborotado en mi cara. Cientos de imágenes destellaron en mi mente en ese segundo, mientras la realidad de la pasada noche retumbaba en mi cerebro.

Joder… era real.

Mi corazón se aceleró en cuando levanté la cabeza ligeramente para ver a la hermosa mujer agarrada a mí. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho, su perfecta boca estaba abierta parcialmente, haciendo que su aliento caliente chocara contra mis pechos desnudos. Su largo cuerpo estaba tumbado a mi lado, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas y sus brazos me rodeaban con fuerza.

Se había quedado.

La intimidad de nuestra postura me golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi me quita el aliento.

La avalancha de sentimientos me abrumó haciendo que mi estómago se encogiera y mi pecho doliera. No solo se había quedado; estaba aferrada a mí. Nunca en mi vida había vivido un momento tan poderoso, y luché para poder respirar y no entrar en pánico. Era completamente consciente de que cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos se tocaba. Sentí su aliento acariciando mi piel, y el poderoso latido de su corazón contra mi pecho. Mis dedos ardían por recorrer su piel. Mis labios dolían para presionarlos contra su pelo. Era demasiado. Ella era demasiado.

Algo había cambiado esa noche, y no estaba segura de si estaba preparada para lidiar con eso. No sabía lo que ese cambio podría implicar, pero estaba ahí. En cada movimiento, en cada caricia, en cada palabra y en cada beso; éramos una sola. Me estremecí un poco al pensar en eso. Ningún hombre o mujer me había hecho sentir de esa manera, como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido hecho para encajar con el suyo.

Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, intenté sofocar la sensación de pánico que estaba creciendo en mí No me arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Había sido intenso y precioso, pero necesitaba unos minutos para mi antes de encararme con ella.

Puse una mano en su pelo, y la otra en su espalda, y me las apañe para girarla y apartarla ligeramente de mí, comenzó a revolverse y me congelé abrazándola y deseando en silencio que se volviera a dormir. Murmuró mi nombre antes de volver a respirar, y salí de debajo de ella. Sonreí para mi misma; estaba soñando conmigo? Sabía que todavía estaba aquí.

Observé como dormía durante un momento, mientras el pánico desaparecía, y una vez más me quedé muda simplemente por su belleza. Todavía durmiendo, sus facciones eran tranquilas, muy diferentes a las que yo estaba acostumbrada. Su pelo estaba desordenado, sin duda se había pasado las manos durante toda la noche. Un mechón caía sobre su frente, y con mi dedo se lo eché hacia atrás. En contra de mi voluntad, mi cuerpo respondió por instinto ante la mujer que tenía tumbada ante mí. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Salí de la cama en silencio, y me dirigía la seguridad del cuarto de baño. Un camino de ropa húmeda cubría la perfecta alfombra blanca, formando un sendero que iba desde el baño a la cama. Saltando sobre ello, continué caminando hasta que sentí el frió suelo de mármol debajo de mis pies. Cerré la puerta lo más despacio que pude, encendí la luz y observé mi reflejo desnudo en el espejo.

Vaya! _Recién follada_. Esa era definitivamente la pinta que tenía.

Me incliné y examiné los arañazos rojos, apenas visibles, que tenía a lo largo del cuello, hombros, pechos y estómago. Miré hacia abajo, y pasé mis dedos por el interior de mi muslo.

Si, ahí también.

Mis pezones estaba doloridos y me acordé de la sensación de su lengua acariciando mi piel. Mi pelo estaba enredado y revuelto, y me mordí el labio en cuanto recordé sus manos retorcidas entre el. La manera en que me apretaba contra su beso, y luego contra su miembro… No me estaba ayudando. Era el momento de pensar.

Qué era lo que yo quería? Honestamente, no tenía ni idea. Podría volver a la manera en que eran las cosas antes? Absolutamente, no. Solo llevaba alejada de ella unos minutos, y ya sentía la fuerza que me atraía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aunque daba miedo, quería volver con ella.

Otra ojeada en el espejo me recordó que había algunas cosas de las que necesitaba preocuparme primero. Alcancé el champú y el acondicionador de mi neceser de noche, y abrí la ducha, pero me detuve, en cuando mi corazón se cayó al suelo.

Oh, mierda!

Tirado, en una pila húmeda y cara, en una esquina de la ducha, estaba mi vestido.

"Maldita sea!" Me incliné para recogerlo, y lo agarré para verlo.

Aunque, ciertamente, no me quejé cuando me lo arrancó la pasada noche, no pude evitar horrorizarme cuando recordé cuanto había pagado por el. O por todas las demás cosas que ella había arruinado por el mismo motivo.

Estaba considerando seriamente hacer una factura.

Dejándolo sobre la encimera, me detuve, recordando la cuenta, todavía sin utilizar, en La Perla que ella me había abierto. Por un momento consideré usarla para darle una lección, quizá buscar un orgasmo inducido y gastarme hasta el último centavo, pero descarté enseguida esa idea. No quería ni siquiera imaginarme lo que implicaría hacer eso.

La maldije interiormente, y colgué el vestido en el secador de toallas, para después comenzar a ducharme. Probé el agua con las manos, y recordé como había comenzado la pasada noche. Los celos era algo a lo que no solía estar acostumbrada. Aunque esa la segunda vez que esos sentimientos me empujaban a hacer algo desesperado. Por lo menos habíamos sido completamente honestas la una con la otra, por fin. Por primera vez, desde que esto había empezado, sentí que tenía una imagen clara de como era ella.

En el calor del momento, había revelado cosas que preferiría haber mantenido en secreto, pero me hacía sentir bien el poder decirle finalmente en voz alta.

La mayor sorpresa fue su reacción. Me sentí con miedo, y vulnerable, sin poder seguir peleando contra los sentimientos que giraban velozmente en mi interior. Sin embargo, ella me había calmado, diciendo a regañadientes lo que necesitaba escuchar. Me deseaba. Solo a mí. Tan confusa como me dejaron sus palabras, también me sentí reconfortada.

Pero a dónde nos llevaba todo esto? Una sensación de inquietud se asentó en mi estómago mientras consideraba todas las opciones. Mientras admití que comenzaba a verla de diferente manera, no cambiaba lo que ella era, o mejor dicho, lo que ella había sido. Hubo momentos en que podía ver a otra Quinn Fabray, pero desaparecía con la misma rapidez.

Fruncí el ceño, más confusa que nunca y todavía sin una respuesta, mientras me ponía debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Cerrando mis ojos, suspiré sintiendo como desaparecía la tensión de mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos, y sentí como el agua caliente recorría mi piel mientras mi mano bajaba por mi estómago, hasta mi entrepierna. Ya estaba húmeda y me mordí el labio, gruñendo ligeramente mientras mi dedo dibujaba círculos sobre la sensible piel.

Ahogué un grito en cuando sentí un par de brazos rodearme y una mano cubriendo la mía.

"Qué tal si me dejas ayudarte con eso?" susurró provocativamente en mi oído. Un sonoro suspiro salió de mis labios, y me incliné sobre ella, dejando caer mi cabeza contra su pecho. "En qué estabas pensando?" plantó un pequeño beso sobre mi cabeza mojada y usó su nariz para ladear ligeramente mi cabeza, dándole acceso a mi cuello.

"En ti…" dije, casi sin respiración. "…anoche."

"Mmmm" su suave gemido vibró contra mi piel, mientras comenzó a mover

nuestras manos despacio, acariciando mi clítoris con nuestros dedos. "Yo también estaba pensando en eso. Ves lo que me haces?" Se inclinó ligeramente y su erección se deslizó entre mis piernas. "Esto te lo hago yo, Rachel?" Deslizó nuestras manos más abajo y acarició mi entrada, sintiendo la resbaladiza humedad.

"Oh Dios, Quinn, " suspiré. No sabía que me gustaba más; nuestras manos sobre mi piel o el sonido de su sedosa voz diciendo mi nombre.

"Joder, me encanta cuando dices mi nombre." Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, haciendo que su ereccion chocara una y otra vez contra mi. "Dios, Rachel." Gemí cuando movió nuestras manos, haciendo que introdujera un dedo suyo y otro mio en mi interior. "Sientes eso? Lo húmeda y caliente que estás?" Los empujó más adentro.

El momento era tan intenso que me tambaleé un poco. Su brazo libre me agarró por debajo de mis pechos, sujetádome mientras su pulgar acariciaba mi pezón. "Te gusta eso, cariño? Me encanta estar dentro de ti."

Deslizó los dedos más profundamente y comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos.

"Mmm… sí Quinn… Oh, joder… eso me gusta." Mi voz temblaba y estaba sin aliento, y el placer me abrumó. Las cosas que esta mujer me hacía me dejaban sin sentido y sin vergüenza.

Parecía que nunca era suficiente.

Nuestros cuerpos mojados se deslizaban fácilmente, y dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro, gimiendo en cuanto se acercó mi clímax. Agarré su pelo con mi brazo libre, y giré la cabeza para besarla profundamente. Gimió en mi boca y supe que estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como yo.

"Quieres correrte, Rachel?"

"Joder, sí" Me estaba desesperando. La presión estaba creciendo y necesitaba más. Gruñi al perder su tacto mientras llevaba nuestros dedos entrelazados hasta sus labios, y lentamente los metió en su boca. Era la cosa más sexy que había visto, y no pude reprimir el sonido del deseo que escapa de mí

"Podría saborearte todos los días durante el resto de mi vida, y nunca me cansaría de hacerlo. Lo sabías, Rachel?" Intenté formular un pensamiento coherente, pero parecía que el sentido me había abandonado. Puso sus dedos en mi boca y acarició mis labios.

Saqué la lengua y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

"Eres una chica tan mala." Me giró para mirarla, y me apretó con fuerza contra el frío mármol de la pared, poniendo mis manos sobre mi cabeza. "No te muevas." dijo severamente.

Comenzó a plantar besos por mi cuello y por mis hombros, acariciando mi piel con su boca.

"Dime que no quieres que pare." Tomo mi pezon en su boca y me mordí el labio con fuerza, intentando no gritar. "No seas terca, Rachel." susurró contra mi piel mientras se movía hacia el otro pecho.

"Dime que no quieres que pare, y no lo haré" Comenzó a succionar, tomando más de mí en su boca, y no pude resisitirlo más.

"No pares." susurré

"Cómo dices?" Sus labios se movieron entre mis pechos, continuando hacia mi ombligo.

"He dicho que no pares." Estaba frenética, mi cuerpo dolía por liberarse. Me llevó al límite con solo apretarse a mí. La necesitaba, y ahora mismo, haría cualquier cosa.

Cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

"Quién te hace esto, Rachel?"

"Tú. Solo tú Quinn."

Se puso de pie, besándome lentamente y susurrando en mi boca.

"Solo yo."

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuerpo y levantó mi pierna, rodeándola.

Miré hacia abajo para ver nuestros cuerpos, y no pude evitar gemir al ver su polla, dura y expectante, descansando entre nosotras. Mis ojos examinaron su cuerpo. Era tan perfecta.

Aparté mis manos de la pared, y dejé que mis dedos trazaran círculos a través de sus pechos, luego baje una mano a su perfecto abdomen. Se estremeció ligeramente mientras movía mi mano por sus duros pezones hasta sus caderas, donde me quedé paralizada. Eso era…. eso era un tatuaje?

"Qué?" Me detuve, asombrada. Apenas podía articular palabra. Me aparté un poco de ella, mirándola a los ojos brevemente antes de volver la vista al dibujo. Justo debajo del hueso de su cadera había un circulo con una elegante inscripción en francés. Cómo coño no me había fijado antes? Pensé en todas las veces que habíamos estado juntas.

Siempre lo hacíamos con prisa, o a oscuras, o medio desnudas. Debería darse cuenta de mi cara de sorpresa.

"Es un tatuaje." dijo divertida.

"Ya se que es un tatuaje, pero.." En este punto, me resultaba muy difícil pensar.

"Cómo… qué… Qué dice?" No podía creerme que tuviera un tatuaje. La Señora seriedad tenia un jodido tatuaje, y era la cosa más sexy que había visto.

"Je ne regrette ríen*."

Mis ojos volaron hacia ella, mientras una ola de pura lujuria recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

"Qué has dicho?"

Ella sonrió

"Je ne regrette ríen." Dijo cada palabra muy despacio, enfatizando cada sílaba.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que las palabras me embriagaran. Eso había sido la cosa más jodidamente sexy que había escuchado. Entre eso y el tatuaje, estaba a punto de combustionar espontáneamente.

"Joder. Dilo otra vez." gimoteé

Se acercó más, y con su aliento caliente en mi oreja, me lo susurró de nuevo.

"Je ne regrette ríen. Te gusta eso, Rachel?" Se movió para presionarse contra mí elevando mi pierna sobre su cadera. Yo asentí

"Di algo más" Mis pechos pesaban con cada respiración, y mis sensibles pezonesse endurecían cada vez mas.

Se inclinó ligeramente, y sus manos acariciaron mi culo, elevándome, permitiendo que me agarra a ella con las piernas, dios amaba la fuerza que tenia esta mujer. Me agarró con fuerza, presionándome contra la pared, y sus palabras entraron con fuerza en mi oído.

"Tu es faite pour moi." *

No podía esperar más.

"Fóllame, Quinn." No se lo pensó dos veces, y con un embestida se introdujo en mí

Grité y el sonido hizo eco en el mármol.

"Rachel, Rachel." Su voz se hizo más grave a medida que me embestía. "Tu es faite pour moi."

Me besó el pelo y continuó murmurando esas palabras una y otra vez en mi oído.

Sus movimientos era fluidos y poderosos, y con cada uno me levantaba y me bajaba, deslizándome por la pared. Gemí en su boca en cuanto sentí que la poderosa sensación me tomaba por completo.

"Oh joder, Rachel… No puedo… por favor…. no puedo alargarlo más." Escuchar su voz tan desesperada y tan fuera de control solo intensificó mi necesidad por ella. Todo pareció desaparecer; el sonido de la ducha, el frió mármol contra mi espalda. Lo único que existí en ese momento era esa preciosa mujer y las cosas increíbles que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en la deliciosa sensación que empezaba a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca, casi en el límite. Mis dedos encontraron mi clítoris y comencé a frotarlo suavemente. Ella bajó la cabeza y vio mi mano.

"Oh, joder." Su voz era desesperada, y respiraba profundamente.

"Tócate, cariño. Oh Rach, eso es. Deja que te vea. " Sus palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba la forma en la que me llamo, nunca lo habia dicho, y con una última caricia de mis dedos, el orgasmo me invadió. Me corrí fuerte, estrechando mi cuerpo a su alrededor, y clavando mis uñas en su espalda.

Quinn gritó y su cuerpo se agarrotó en cuanto se corrió dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se sacudió con pequeños temblores incluso cuando mi orgasmo se desvaneció. Me aferré a ella mientras su cuerpo se fundía con el mío. Besó mi hombro y mi cuello antes de plantar uno pequeño sobre mis labios. Nuestros ojos se encontraron brevemente, y entonces me deslizó por su cuerpo hasta el suelo. Se apoyó en la pared de la ducha, y se inclinó ligeramente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Dios mío." dijo, exhalando con una pesada respiración.

Yo asentí. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

De pie, una enfrente de la otra, el chorro de la ducha caía entre las dos, y no podía apartar la mirada. Ya no sentía que la próxima vez sería menos poderosa, que nuestra relación, de alguna manera, se rompería. Se desvanecería. Como había sido, y sería. Siempre iba a ser más fuerte y mejor que la última vez. Mientras la miraba, lo tenía más claro; cuando esto terminara, iba a doler mucho.

El miedo se aferró a mi corazón, y el pánico del principio, volvió trayendo con el un incómodo silencio.

"Tenemos que prepararnos." Dije abruptamente, intentando liberar la tensión.

"Vale." Me miró confusa por un momento, antes de hablar. "Aquí no tengo ropa. Ni siquiera se cual es mi habitación." Me sonrojé al recordar como de rápido había sucedido todo la pasada noche.

"Cierto, mmmm…. yo…. Usaré tu llave y te traeré algo." Intenté evitar su mirada.

La situación se estaba volviendo más incómoda por momentos.

"Vale. Te dejaré terminar aquí primero." Continuó mirándome por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y salir de la ducha. Intenté no mirar cuando cogió una toalla del estante y se tapó con ella, pero por supuesto, no fui capaz.

Tan pronto como cerró la puerta, me derrumbé contra la pared de la ducha. Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Tranquilízate, Rachel!

Vale, solo necesitaba poner límites de nuevo. Lo primero, no volver a llamarla Quinn. Mi estómago se retorció ligeramente al pensar en su nombre, y me di cuenta de que iba a ser más duro de lo que pensaba. Jodido cuerpo traidor.

Terminé rápidamente de ducharme, y me cubrí con la toalla, deseando tener la ropa ya puesta. Con un profundo suspiro, abrí la puerta y salí. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, y sus ojos me miraron en cuando entré en la habitación.

"Solo necesito…" me callé en cuando vi mi maleta.

Asintió pero ni se movió ni habló. Por lo general, nunca me había preocupado mucho por mi cuerpo. Pero al estar allí de pie, sin nada más que una toalla, sabiendo que ella me estaba mirando, me dejó una sensación extrañamente incómoda. Cogí unas cuantas cosas, pasé por su lado, sin pararme hasta que volví al baño. Me vestí rápidamente, y decidí ponerme una coleta.

Me terminaría de arreglar más tarde. Cogí las llaves de la encimera, y volvía la habitación.

No se había movido. Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con los codos sobre sus muslos, y parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba pensando? Durante toda la mañana había sido un manojo de nervios, pero ella parecía tan… tranquila. Tan segura.

Pero de qué estaba tan segura? Qué había decidido?

"Quieres que te traiga algo en particular?

Levantó la cabeza, y me miró sorprendida, como si no hubiera pensando en eso.

Esto no podía ser más incómodo.

"Mmm… tengo que dar una charla hoy, no?" Yo asentí un poco preocupada al darme cuenta de que no estaría con ella en todo el día. "Cualquier cosa que cojas estará bien."

"Claro… ahora vuelvo." Salí rápidamente de la habitación, y solo me paré para coger aire una vez que cerré la puerta. Estaba tan jodida.

Solo me llevó un segundo localizar su habitación; estaba en la misma planta, a unas pocas puertas de la mía. Sus maletas ya estaban allí y me detuve un momento, dándome cuenta de que tenía que rebuscar en su equipaje.

Cogí la más grande y la puse sobre la cama. Al abrirla, su esencia me golpeó con tanta fuerza que casi me caigo. Agarré una de sus blusas y la llevé hasta mi cara, inhalando el delicioso aroma que me volvía loca. No, no había nada extraño en eso.

Todas sus cosas estaban muy limpias y organizadas, y me pregunté como sería su casa. No había pensando mucho en eso, pero de repente me pregunté si alguna vez la vería, si alguna vez vería su cama. Me paré en cuanto me di cuenta de que quería verla.

Y ella, querría que la viera?

Me di cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo, y seguí buscando en su maleta, hasta que encontré un precioso traje gris carbón de Dior, una blusa blanca, y tacones. Recogí todo lo demás, agarré la ropa y salí de la habitación. Fui incapaz de calmar mi risa nerviosa mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y sacudí la cabeza ante lo absurdo de la situación. Gracias a dios, me las apañe para recuperar la compostura en cuanto llegué a mi puerta. Abrí con la llave tarjeta, y entré no sin antes quedarme paralizada.

Estaba de pie, junto a la ventana abierta, bañada por la luz mañanera del sol. Cada preciosa línea de su cincelado cuerpo estaba acentuada perfectamente por las sombras que recorrían su cuerpo. Llevaba la toalla agarrada por debajo de sus caderas, y asomando, estaba el tatuaje. Y su sosten.

"Ves algo que te guste?" Mi atención de repente se centró en su cara, y en su voz. Avergonzada de que me hubiera pillado mirándola, balbuceé al intentar dar una respuesta inteligente.

"Yo… uh…" Mis ojos bajaron hasta sus caderas mientras intentaba aclararme la mente.

Esto no marchaba bien.

"He dicho, si ves algo que te guste." Cruzó la habitación, parándose justo enfrente de mí con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

"Qué Mm… no." Mentí tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente. "Estaba simplemente pensando en algo."

"Y en qué exactamente, estabas pensando?" Alzó la mano, poniendo un mechón de mi pelo húmedo detrás de mi oreja. Ese simple roce hizo que mi estómago saltara.

"En que tenemos un horario que cumplir."

Se acercó más a mí

"Por qué no te creo?"

"Porque eres una egocéntrica?" Le dije para provocarla, mirándola a los ojos.

Arqueó una ceja y me observó por unos segundos, cogiendo su ropa.

"Tú crees?" No pasé por alto el tono provocativo de su voz. Puso su ropa sobre la cama y me miró. Antes de que pudiera moverme, se quitó la toalla de las caderas y la lanzó sobre la cama. Dulce Madre de Dios. Si hubiera una modelo de mujer más perfecta, pagaría por verla.

Cogió su blusa, y deslizó sus brazos por las mangas, mirándome.

"No has dicho algo sobre un horario que tenemos que cumplir?" Me preguntó mirándome divertida.

"A no ser, por supuesto, que veas algo que te guste."

Hija de-…. Fruncí el ceño, y me di la vuelta rápidamente, dirigiéndome al baño para terminar de arreglarme. Mientras me secaba el pelo, pensé en la inquietante sensación de que ella me quería decir algo. Qué era lo que quería decirme? Qué iba a encontrarme cuando abriera la puerta? Un dolor poco familiar comenzó a crecer en mi pecho, y no podía entenderlo. Estaba preocupada por si ella se iba, o por si se quedaba?

Con el pelo arreglado y maquillada, sabía que era el momento de plantarle cara al asunto.

Salí a la habitación, y vi que ya se había vestido y maquillado. Estaba de espaldas a mí mirando por la ventana. En cuanto me escuchó salir, se giró con una expresión pensativa en su cara. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, caminó hacia mí y mi corazón batío con fuerza en mi pecho. Puso sus cálidas manos en mi cara y me miró con una emoción en sus ojos que nunca había visto.

"No quiero salir por esa puerta y perder todo lo que hemos encontrado en esta habitación."

Esas simples palabras me sacudieron. No se estaba declarando, y tampoco me estaba prometiendo nada, pero estaba diciendo todo lo que necesitaba. Intenté hablar, pero sabía que no había palabras para expresar todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Se me escapó un suspiro tembloroso, y poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho, asentí Sonrió dulcemente, y también asintió

"Podemos hablar luego. Estás lista?"

"Sí" Dije lentamente, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

* * *

***Je ne regrette ríen/ No me arrepiento de nada**

***Tu es faite pour moi./Fuiste hecha para mi.**


	18. La Tradicion

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**La Tradición.**_

_**POV QUINN**_

Estar con ella era la cosa más fácil del mundo. No necesitaba pensar; mi cuerpo lo hacía por mí y encajábamos como si estuviéramos hechas para eso.

Tu es falte pour moi. "Está hecha para mí" lo dije por que era la verdad, asi lo sentia.

Sabía que teníamos que hablar sobre esto, incluso yo lo había dicho, pero cada que se presentaba la oportunidad, no era capaz de hacerlo. Si no sabía como me sentía al respecto, cómo iba a explicárselo a ella?

Me moví en silencio a través de la puerta abierta, y me detuve en cuanto la vi frente a mí. Rachel estaba de pie en el balcón privado, observando la ciudad, perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba absolutamente preciosa. Estaba comenzando a llover, formándose una ligera niebla. Pequeñas gotas caían sobre su pelo oscuro, captando rayos de sol, que se las apañaban para atravesar las condensadas nubes. Mis ojos viajaran hambrientos por su cuerpo, observando la manera en que la brisa ondeaba su bata de satén rosa alrededor de sus largas piernas.

Cuando inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, pude ver que parecía preocupada, y me pregunté en qué estaría pensando. Se arrepentía de lo que había pasado? Me encontré a mi misma buscando una y otra vez mil maneras para jugar a esto, hasta que tuve que forzarme a sacar esas ideas de mi mente. No quería poner toda mi atención sobre eso ahora. Nos quedaba tan poco tiempo para estar juntas de esta manera. Volvíamos a casa mañana, y faltaba poco para que esta pequeña burbuja de intimidad que habíamos creado, explotara. No quería malgastar más tiempo pensando en lo que iba a pasar después. Sacudí la cabeza para espantar esas ideas, abrí la puerta y salí. Si me escuchaba, ella no podría reaccionar. El aire era pesado y húmedo, y el olor del pavimento mojado subía para encontrarse conmigo. La brisa era fría, pero era agradable cuando chocaba contra mi piel desnuda. Me puse detrás de ella, y se sobresaltó en cuanto mis brazos rodearon su cintura. No dijimos nada mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, sobre mi pecho, y yo enterraba mi cara en su pelo, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello.

"No estabas dentro." - susurré suavemente en su oreja.

"Lo se." - no me ofreció nada más, y no le pregunté.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, y mis labios se movieron desde su cuello hasta su hombro, y por debajo del cuello de su bata. Mi mano subió por sus costillas y rodeó su pecho, acariciando con mi pulgar su pezón duro. Quedaba perfecto en mi mano y dejé que mi pulgar trazara círculos, abriendo su bata un poco más con cara caricia.

"Eres tan preciosa." - dije mientras mi mano se deslizaba por debajo del satén.

Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro y un suave suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras la acercaba a mí

"Tú me haces sentir así" - dijo lentamente.

Sus palabras fueron simples, pero el significado que había detrás de ellas hicieron que detuviera mi exploración sobre su piel. Qué sentimientos evocaban en mí esas palabras? Sorpresa? Orgullo? No estaba segura, pero en cuanto una calidez recorrió toda mi piel supe que quería ser la única que la hiciera sentir de esa manera. Pasaron los minutos y seguimos de pie, en la misma postura, escondidas del mundo.

Mis manos y mi boca exploraban su cuerpo mientras ella apoyaba su espalda en mí. Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto esta parte de estar con una mujer. Por mucho que dijera que nuestros cuerpos parecían que se unían de manera frenética, estos dos últimos días también nos enseño a frenar. Nos exploramos cada centímetro, prolongando las duchas, y las noches. Nunca antes había dormido tan poco, pero a la vez me sentía más estimulada.

Sabía exactamente donde le gustaba que le tocara, cuando tenía que preguntar, y cuando quería que la tomara. Conocía cada punto que le hacía suspirar, sabía que mi tatuaje era la cosa más sexy que ella había visto, y que si hablaba en francés se corría sin remedio.

Ella había descubierto donde besarme para volverme loca, como me gustaba que me acariciara y que necesitaba escuchar mi nombre cuando ella se corría. Ninguna otra mujer había estado tan ansiosa por complacerme, y nunca nadie se le parecería.

La necesidad de tenerla crecía, y la giré lentamente para que me mirara. Gruñi cuando sus pechos desnudos se presionaron contra la tela de mi sosten través de su bata abierta, y llevé mi mano hasta su pelo ligeramente húmedo. La acerqué más a mí y acaricié su boca con la mía. No profundicé el beso, para poder disfrutar de la manera en que suspiraba a través de sus labios un poco abiertos. No dejé de mirarla a los ojos mientras compartímos este momento, y sentí la electricidad entre las dos, quemando allí donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban. Mi mano se deslizó hacia abajo, por debajo del satén hasta agarrar su culo, atrayéndola completamente a mí. Su respiración se entre cortó en cuanto mi duro miembro se presionó contra ella. Solo nos separaban dos ligeras capas de tela.

"Necesito sentirte." susurré contra su boca. "Déjame."

"Tenemos cosas que hacer." dijo, protestando lentamente, y sabía que tenía razón.

"Hoy no podemos escaparnos."

Hice un puchero contra sus labios, provocándola.

"Por favor." Nunca me había visto en una como esta, tan deseosa de eliminar mis responsabilidades para apaciguar mis deseos. Estaba claro que me asustaba, pero al igual que otros muchos pensamientos durante esa semana, los aparté

"Confía en mí no nos llevará mucho tiempo." Mi boca se movió hasta su cuello, y sonreí cuando ella se rió sintiendo la vibración contra mis labios. El orgullo creció en mi interior en cuanto me di cuenta de que era yo la que provocaba ese maravilloso sonido.

"Cuando te portas de esa manera-" Corté sus palabras con mi boca mientras la agarraba por la cintura, y nos metimos dentro. Volvió a reírse en cuanto la tiré sobre la cama, y en cuestión de segundos, estaba dentro de ella Íbamos a llegar tarde otra vez.

* * *

Repiqueteé mi bolígrafo sobre la carpeta vacía que estaba frente a mí. No podía quitar la vista de la mujer que estaba sentada en el otro lado de la mesa. Llevábamos sentadas en un seminario sobre cambios anticipados de mercado durante dos horas, y yo no había escuchado una sola palabra. Normalmente este era un tema sobre el que no tenía mucho problema a la hora de concentrarme. Mi portátil y mi cabeza estarían llenas de excitantes ideas y nuevos conceptos que no podía esperar para investigar.

Hoy, y cada día desde entonces, la única cosa en la que podía poner interés era Rachel.

Rachel Berry.

Rachel Barbra Berry.

Todavía se me hacía raro pensar en su nombre y decirlo a solas. Seguíamos sin llamarnos por nuestros nombre fuera de su habitación del hotel, un hecho que sabía que a ella tampoco le pasaba desapercibido. Aquella habitación se había convertido en un santuario, el único lugar donde éramos nosotras mismas de verdad. La pasada mañana, pude ver que la distancia entre nosotras crecía mientras nos vestíamos, y no pude dejar que eso pasara. Sin pensármelo, me acerqué a ella, y dije las primeras palabras que se me pasaron por la cabeza.

"No quiero salir por esa puerta y perder todo lo que hemos encontrado en esta habitación." No sabía que eso era verdad hasta que lo dije en voz alta. Dentro de esas paredes, podíamos estar juntas. No hablábamos con rabia, ninguna intentaba tener siempre la última palabra, y el mundo exterior parecía desaparecer. No quería perder todo eso.

Me di permiso a mi misma para continuar con esto, pensando que podría ser fácil mantenerlo separado de mi. Pero a los pocos minutos de despertarme supe que no iba a funcionar. Por mucho que lo negara, podía sentir que me sentía más y más atraída por ella a cada minuto que pasábamos juntas, sabiendo que tarde o temprano ella haría o diría algo que haría que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Pero eso nunca llegó.

Volviendo mi atención al Presidente, intenté sin éxito dirigir mis pensamientos hacia algo productivo. Podía ver su silueta por el rabillo del ojo e instintivamente , me giré para mirarla. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a lo largo de la mesa y cualquier otro sonido en la sala se armonizó, flotando en el aire sin romper mi consciencia. Sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia ella mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo. Continuamos mirándonos a través de la mesa, sintiendo que la familiar fuerza que sentía cada vez que estábamos cerca.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando me sacó del trance, haciendo que mirara a otro lado. Volví a sentarme en mi silla, y me quedé en shock al ver lo inclinada que estaba hacia ella. Me aclaré la garganta y miré a mi alrededor, quedándome muerta al ver que unos ojos desconocidos me estaban mirando. Ese extraño no tenía ni idea de quienes éramos, o si Rachel trabajaba para mí; estaba mirándonos y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado. En ese momento, todos mis miedos y mi sentimiento de culpabilidad con los que había convivido las últimas semanas, me golpearon. De repente estaba abrumada y decepcionada por mi comportamiento. Estaba arriesgando mi carrera, mi reputación, la empresa de mi familia, y todo porque no sabía controlarme cuando ella estaba cerca.

Sin volver a mirar en la dirección de Rachel , eché la silla más adelante, prestando toda mi atención al Presidente. Necesitaba dar un paso hacia atrás y ganar algo de perspectiva, por el bien de ambas.

El seminario continuó y podía sentir que me estaba observando, sin duda se estaba preguntando porque había cambiado mi actitud de repente. Pero no podía explicarle mis acciones en mitad de la sala así que me forcé a mi misma a mirar hacia adelante.

Una hora más tarde, terminamos por el resto del día y nos levantamos, haciéndonos paso a través de la gente que se agolpaba en el enorme auditorio. No podía volver a pasar otra noche con ella, y por mucho que esa idea me matara, necesitaba distanciarnos. La aparté ligeramente y justo cuando abrí la boca para hablar, un grupo de mujeres se aproximó a ella.

"Rachel!" Una atractiva mujer, más o menos de su edad, le dio un enorme abrazo.

"Aquí estás! Vamos a salir todas esta noche y queríamos que vinieras."

Observé como la indecisión cruzaba su cara y conocía su dilema; se pensaba que íbamos a pasar la noche de la misma manera que habíamos pasado las anteriores. Y por qué no iba a pensarlo? Pensaba igual que ella, pero aquí fuera, a la luz del mundo real, no sabía si eso sería posible. Solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me ponía enferma.

"Señorita Berry, " Sus ojos volaron hasta los míos, enormes y esperanzados. "Tengo una cena de empresa esta noche, así que nos vemos mañana por la mañana antes de ir al aeropuerto. Debería salir y pasarlo bien con sus amigas." Su cara se transformó instantáneamente y un dolor se ancló en mi pecho.

No quería ser la responsable de esa mirada. Quería hacerla reír otra vez, para ver su sonrisa.

"Oh… vale. Por supuesto, Señora Fabray. Nos vemos mañana entonces."

Aguantamos la mirada por un momento, y aunque quisiera aparentar frialdad y tranquilidad, pude ver el dolor. Cada parte de mi dolía por abrazarla, para eliminar el dolor de sus ojos. Pero no podía. El grupo de mujeres que la rodeaba chillaron excitadas e inmediatamente comenzaron a hacer planes para conducir a Rachel hasta el hotel y esperar a que se cambiara de ropa. Asentí hacia ella y me giré rápidamente. Tenía que irme de allí.

El corto trayecto en el coche fue silencioso y solitario, solo el embrollo de mis pensamientos me acompañaban.

No podía creerme que un día que había empezado de manera tan perfecta terminara de esta manera. Sabía que el mundo real reaparecería tarde o temprano, y no podía evitarlo siempre. Simplemente no sabía que me afectaría con tanta fuerza.

Llegué al hotel y caminé a través del largo hall hasta el ascensor, perdida en mis pensamientos. Lo había jodido de tantas maneras que no se podían ni contar; con mi trabajo, con mis responsabilidades y con Rachel. Le había hecho daño. No podía creer lo mucho que esa idea me molestaba.

"Señora Fabray! Aguante el ascensor!" Me di la vuelta y vi al grupo del seminario caminando rápidamente hacia mí con Rachel en el medio. Aguanté la puerta abierta y las dejé pasar.

"Señoritas," dije educadamente, entrando solo cuando estuvieron todas dentro. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos a través del ascensor por un breve momento, antes de que ella apartara la mirada.

"Rachel, qué has metido en la maleta?" Le preguntó una morena atractiva. "Hay un club increíble en el centro de la ciudad. Vamos a ir después de cenar, y se que has traído algo sexy."

"Uhm, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a un club, Emily," le dijo a la chica, y me di cuenta de que estaba evitando mirarme.

"Qué! Rachel, siempre vamos! Es una tradición…" escuché numerosas protestas del grupo.

"Lo se, lo se. Pero estoy muy cansada. No tengo ganas de bailar esta noche." La morena la miró extrañada y pude ver como Rachel se iba sintiendo cada vez más incómoda.

"Cómo puedes estar cansada? Vuelves a tu habitación muy temprano cada noche. No te he visto en ninguno de los talleres en toda la semana. Qué demonios has estado haciendo?" Intenté no parecer sospechosa mirando al suelo, pero no pude resistir la tentación de mirarla.

Nos miramos y supe que sus pensamientos se reflejaban en los míos. Pensé en cada momento sin dormir, de tenerla entra mis brazos, de tocar cada centímetro de su piel. Incluso con el muro invisible que había puesto entre las dos, podía leer su mente.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, salvándola de responder a las demás. Rachel no volvió a mirarme a los ojos. Las observé mientras se iban, escuchando diferentes conversaciones sobre planes para esa noche. Me froté el pecho en cuanto el familiar dolor volvía, y observé como Rachel desaparecía por la puerta.

Entré en mi habitación, me pasé las manos por el pelo y miré a mi alrededor, maldiciendo la manera en que mi cama se estaba burlando de mí. No había dormido en ella, pero había deshecho las sábanas para aparentar que la había usado. Solo una mentira más que añadir a la lista. Sacudí la cabeza y tiré las llaves y el bolso en el armario, dirigiéndome a la ducha. En cuanto me cubrió el agua caliente, me acordé de que esta era la primera vez que usaba mi baño. Incapaz de resistirlo, pensé en las duchas que habíamos compartido. Nunca le había hablado a ninguna mujer en francés, aparte de a Kitty, pero sin obtener esa clase de respuesta. Le había dicho a Rachel diferentes cosas, sabiendo que no entendía una sola palabra, pero me encantaba su reacción.

Algunas veces eran sucias, otras tiernas, pero siempre nos dejaban a ambas temblando.

Me vestí rápidamente y me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando recordé que tenía que hacer una llamada. Rachel había mencionado que nuestro hotel era conocido por su increíble piscina en la azotea, y estaba disgustada cuando escuchó que la habían cerrado. Mi mente instantáneamente nos imaginó a las dos juntas, en el agua templada, y me ofrecí para que la arreglaran para ella.

Fruncí el ceño en cuanto me di cuenta de que eso no pasaría ahora, pero por lo menos podría asegurarme de que ella lo disfrutara. Solo me hizo falta una rápida llamada telefónica y un poco de persuasión económica para que el director aceptara darle un acceso restringido. Después de unos minutos, las cosas estaban arregladas y prometió mandarle las llaves de la puerta a su habitación.


	19. Princesa

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

_**N/A: Hola a todas las personas que me leen, antes que nada pedir una disculpa por no actualizar pero me he cambiado de pais y ya saben que es tremendo problema. Nunca ha sido mi intencion abandonar la historia ni mucho menos. Adoro estar con ustedes y cada uno de sus reviews. Muchisimas gracias y disfruten, solo les pido me tengan paciencia con las actualizaciones ya que apenas me estoy estableciendo.**_

* * *

**_Princesa..._**

**_POV QUINN _**

Mi cena de empresa tuvo lugar en un popular restaurante de sushi cerca del hotel, y mientras le ofrecía al aparcacoches las llaves del mío, me preparé mentalmente para tratar ciertos asuntos. Si iba a endurecer la tortura auto impuesta de estar alejada de ella, entonces tendría que asegurarme de que valía la pena.

Me las apañé para aparentar credibilidad, metiendo baza cuando era necesario e impresionando a mis colegas con las próximas inversiones comerciales de Fabray Inc. Incluso quedé con un antiguo compañero de clase de la Universidad de Nueva York, Finn Hudson, el estaba asistiendo al seminario y consideraba mudarse a Chicago. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas que me rodeaban, no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en donde estaba y que estaría haciendo.

Entré en mi habitación a oscuras al final de la noche, me quité la chaqueta y encendí la pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama antes de sentarme. La habitación estaba silenciosa y vacía, algo que solo amplificaba el dolor de mi pecho. Comprobé mi móvil y vi que tenía dos llamadas perdidas de mi hermana. Genial. Normalmente, habría hablado con mi padre y hermana bastantes veces esta semana, contándoles excitada las últimas tendencias, y sobre los potenciales clientes que habría conocido.

Lejos de eso, no había hablado con ninguno de los dos ni una vez. Tenía miedo de que pudieran ver a través de mí, y con un profundo suspiro, me di cuenta de que probablemente tendría razón.

Eran más tarde de las 11 y me pregunté si todavía estaría con sus amigas. Quizás había decidido ir al club después de todo. Estaría bailando con alguien? Riéndose y pasándolo bien? Estaría en su habitación? Quizás estaba tumbada, pensando en mí de la misma manera en que yo pensaba en ella.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia mi equipaje, cuando un pequeño sobre al lado de la puerta llamó mi atención. Con curiosidad, me acerqué y lo recogí. Una tarjeta de acceso.

El hotel debió mandarme una a mi también. Una imagen de la piscina, que me había descrito con tanto detalle, apareció en mi cabeza. Seguiría allí arriba, bañándose?

Antes de darme un momento para cambiar de idea, estaba saliendo por la puerta y en el ascensor; presionando el botón que me llevaba a la azotea.

El ascensor se abrió y pasé al lado de una gran señal que advertía de que la piscina estaba cerrada. Me moví rápidamente a través del elegante suelo de mármol y puse mi tarjeta en la ranura, dándome acceso a la área exterior.

En el momento en que abrí la puerta de acero, me sobrecogieron los sonidos y los olores de la noche de Seattle. La zona que tenía ante mi era increíble. Toda la azotea había sido transformada en un elegante patio. El suelo estaba alineado con elegante teca; numerosos árboles llenos de flores llenaban grandes macetas, con sus ramas meciéndose con la suave brisa. Grandes cabañas blancas se extendían a lo largo, y la única iluminación provenía de las pequeñas hogueras artificiales, dándole a todo un brillo cálido.

Caminé despacio hacia la gran piscina y tuve una perfecta vista de una preciosa mujer nadando en la iluminada agua azul. Casi me sentí culpable por observarla sin que lo supiera, y decidí sentarme en una de las tumbonas de las cabañas. Necesitaba hablar con ella, y no podía esperar.

El aire todavía era frío, pero las pequeñas fogatas calentaban la azotea, manteniendo alejado el frío. Desde donde estaba sentada, podía ver como alcanzaba el otro extremo de la piscina, y se daba la vuelta para seguir nadando. Mis ojos estaban divididos entre la belleza de la mujer que estaba nadando, y las luces de la ciudad que nos rodeaba. Me eché hacia atrás en la tumbona, cerrando los ojos y dejando que los sonidos de la atmósfera me calmaran. Una suave música sonaba por los altavoces, y si prestaba atención, también podía escuchar el murmullo del tráfico que había abajo. La cálida brisa acarició mi cara, revolviendo mi pelo, y me encontré a mi misma pensando en lo perfecto que era este lugar para pasar una noche con ella.

El sonido del agua cayendo me llamó la atención y me senté, cortándome la respiración en cuando vi que estaba saliendo de la piscina. El agua caía por su cuerpo, haciendo que su piel mojada brillara por el parpadeo de la luz del fuego. Mi cuerpo parecía que iba a salir propulsado hacia ella, y rápidamente me levanté de la tumbona, agarrando una toalla blanca de la pila que estaba cerca de la cabaña.

Llevaba un pequeño bikini de rayas blancas y rojas que enseñaban cada centímetro de su bronceado cuerpo, y tragué saliva con fuerza mientras me acercaba a ella.

Obviamente la había visto con mucha menos ropa, pero la manera en que la tela marcaba sus suaves curvas, me hizo recordar a la fuerza la verdadera razón por la que estaba aquí.

Se alertó de mi presencia en cuanto me aclaré la garganta, y me encontré con una expresión sombría. Parecía sorprendida de verme, pero no había ninguna otra emoción más intensa visible. Mi pecho se tensó de nuevo al recordar su risa de esa mañana contrastada con la mirada despreocupada que tenía ahora. Le ofrecí la toalla y observé como la miraba, esperando un momento antes de cogerla.

"Gracias" dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

"Tengo que hablar contigo," me quede mirándola, mientras una extraña sensación de pavor se apoderaba de mí. Y sí ya era demasiado tarde? Y sí ella ya se había cansado de mi indecisión?

"En serio? Sobre qué?" Su voz era monótona y se notaba algo de enfado en ella, mientras caminaba hacia las cabañas. Cogió la botella de agua que tenía sobre la mesa y bebió un gran trago. Me giré para seguirla, todavía debatiéndome por lo que iba a decir.

"Sobre hoy. Sobre esto."

"No me debes ninguna explicación." Su voz era calmada pero retumbó en mis oídos como si lo hubiera gritado.

Cómo podía pensar eso? En serio pensaba que no me preocupaba por ella? Observé como el dolor aparecía en su cara y de repente pude ver todos los errores que había cometido. Debería haber sido honesta, explicarle por lo que estaba pasando. En vez de eso, me encerré en mi misma otra vez. Después de todas las cosas que habíamos vivido esta semana, me fui sin ninguna explicación, dejando que ella pensara lo peor. El pánico me invadió mientras miraba como se envolvía con la toalla y se daba la vuelta para irse… No podía dejar que se fuera.

"Claro que te la debo." dije, agarrando su antebrazo.

"Por qué dices eso?" Sus ojos buscaron los míos, y allí pude ver el miedo. Era posible que se sintiera como yo? Que tenía miedo a perderme, como yo tenía miedo a perderla?

"Debería haberte dicho…. Vi que alguien nos estaba mirando… Y yo simplemente-" Me pasé las manos por el pelo y me di la vuelta lentamente, mirando hacia la piscina. No tenía ni idea de como llamar a esto y no hacerle daño.

"Oh." Dijo en voz baja, y me giré para mirarla. Tenía la cabeza agachada, con una mirada de entendimiento resignado.

"La verdad es que ni siquiera nos miraba a nosotras. Es solo que levanté la cabeza y me hizo sentir-"

"Como si estuvieras haciendo algo malo." Terminó la frase por mí. Levantó la cabeza y finalmente, pude verla de verdad. Por primera vez vi lo todo lo que le había hecho esta historia. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido. En todo ese tiempo que estuvimos juntas, nunca había considerado como ella había lidiado con esto. Me acerqué a ella, y puse mi mano bajo su barbilla, elevando su cara para que me mirara.

"Rachel, lo siento." Sus ojos se abrieron, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder saber en que estaba pensando.

Acaricié su mandíbula con las puntas de mis dedos, moviendo mi mano hasta su pelo mojado y atrayéndola hacia mí. Su cuerpo se inclinó al mío y reprimí un gruñido en cuanto sentí sus pezones duros acariciar mis pechos. Moví mi mano libre hasta su cuello, bajando por su hombro y por su brazo, recogiendo con los dedos pequeñas gotas sobre su piel.

"No se si puedo hacer esto. Tú…" Su voz se fue apagando despacio mientras cerraba los ojos, y aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, se apoyó más en mis caricias.

Se refería a esta noche? Se refería a nosotras? Un dolor comenzó a crecer en mi interior al pensar en ella terminando con esto.

"Se lo que quiero," le dije, mirándola a los ojos. "Te deseo, pero no se como hacerlo de manera correcta; tenerte y hacer las cosas bien. Dime cómo lo hago, Rachel."

Sus ojos buscaron los míos y recé para que me entendiera.

"No lo se," susurró. Nuestras caras se juntaron, sus labios tantearon los míos, sin tocarlos.

"Pero también quiero lo mismo." Dijo esas últimas palabras despacio. Las sentí, más que escucharlas.

Mi mano se movió hasta su espalda, sintiendo como se curvaba y como su piel respondía a mi tacto. Sus labios acariciaron los míos y casi sonrío por como crecía la necesidad en mí. Me encantaba que también me provocara, poniéndomela dura por desearla que podría rogarle si ella me lo pidiese.

Acorté la distancia entre nuestras bocas, pero ella se echó hacia atrás, mirándome a los ojos.

"Sabes que hay cámaras ahí arriba, verdad?"

"Esta noche no." susurré. Suspiró profundamente y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Gemí al sentir la electricidad que sacudió mi cuerpo en cuando nuestras bocas por fin se encontraron. Se apartó ligeramente y pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior. Di un paso hacia adelante, tomándola en mi boca. Y en un instante, mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, mientras las suyas recorrían mi cuerpo, entrelazando los dedos con los míos. Su piel estaba mojada y empapaba mi ropa.

"Te deseo" gimió cuando nos apartamos. La intensidad y el significado de ese manifiesto mandaron una ola de lujuria por todo mi cuerpo. Verla a ella perderse por desearme tanto, era algo de lo que nunca me cansaría.

"Ya me tienes." Me eché hacia atrás, buscando sus ojos por un momento; todavía enroscando mechones de su pelo entre mis dedos. Las llamas chispeantes danzaban a nuestro alrededor, dándole a su piel un tono ámbar. "Ya me tienes, Rachel."

Se puso de puntillas sobre los dedos de sus pies para alcanzarme, y presionó su boca contra la mía, bruscamente. Me incliné para besarla, dejando que ella tomara el control, perdiéndome en la sensación de dejarme llevar. Sus manos se movieron desde mis pechos hasta mi cintura, y luego desabotonando mi camisa del pantalón. Se me puso más dura al pensar en tirármela aquí mismo. Quería ver su cuerpo desnudo a la luz de la luna; quería sentir la fría brisa rozar nuestra piel. Desabrochó los botones uno a uno, hasta que al final, impaciente, la arrancó antes de terminar. Los botones salieron volando y aterrizaron en el suelo de madera, y sonreí contra sus labios. Deslizó sus manos por mi pecho y me estremecí al sentir su piel húmeda tomar contacto con la mía, pellizco ligeramente mis pezones y si era posible la desee mas. Subiendo mi mano por su espalda, deshice el nudo que ataba su bikini detrás de su nuca. Mis dedos acariciaron sus pechos por debajo de la tela, agarrándolos con mi mano. Su piel estaba fría, y me encantó la reacción de sus pezones al tacto de mi palma.

"Eres tan perfecta." dije entra besos.

"Tú también." No pude evitar sonreír. Me di cuenta de que nunca había sentido tantas sensaciones durante el sexo. Nunca me había sentido tan conectada con una persona con la que estaba tumbada y desnuda, un sentimiento tan abierto que permitía que mis emociones estuvieran a flor de piel.

Sentí como mi camisa se deslizaba por los hombros me detuve, dejando que cayera al suelo. Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y llevó su boca a la mía, deslizando su lengua en mi interior. Me empujó hacia atrás, parando cuando mis piernas chocaron contra la tumbona que tenía detrás. Me senté, gimiendo cuando ella se puso en mi regazo. El respaldo estaba ligeramente inclinado, dándome una perfecta ventaja para observarla, y pelé conmigo misma para mantener los ojos cerrados mientras su cálida boca dejaba besos por mi mandíbula y por mi cuello. Observé como sus manos se movían al unísono arriba y abajo por mis pechos, luegos los lamio, los mordio, la deseaba tantisimo.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi miembro a través de la tela y gemí en alto; mis caderas se elevaron involuntariamente para encontrarme con ella. Sentí su risa contra mis pechos y levanté la cabeza para mirarla; Su lengua lamió en círculos mi pezón, haciendo que jadeara en cuanto la vi hacer eso.

Besando de nuevo mi cuerpo, su pelo frío contrastaba contra mi piel, ardiendo. Se me cortó el aire en cuando vi que su lengua trazaba círculos sobre mi tatuaje.

"Oh joder, princesa."

Se apartó de mi cuerpo y llevó sus labios hasta los míos, mientras yo deslizaba mis manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"Como me llamaste?" su cara cambio totalmente cuando me escucho. Decir eso y ahora lo preguntaba con un tono de voz que nunca habia escuchado en ella.

"Lo siento, es... Yo..." Estaba perdida.

"Me gusta" me interrumpio sonriendo tiernamente. Y me beso de nuevo. La parte de atrás de mis dedos acariciaron la parte de abajo de sus pechos y sonreí contra sus labios en cuando sentí que se estremecía.

"Túmbate, Quinn." dijo casi sin aliento contra mi pelo, y sentí como empujaba mi pecho.

Me recoste sobre la tumbona.

"Joder, Rach. Eres tan preciosa." Araño mi pecho y mis abdominales con sus uñas, y gemí por la deliciosa combinación de dolor y placer. Lentamente levantó una pierna y puso su pie sobre mi hombro.

"Dios, cariño. Qué estás haciendo?" gemí, sintiendo como sus músculos se movían a mi alrededor. Arqueando la otra pierna, puso el pie de la misma manera que el otro, dejándolo al lado de mi cabeza. Ese movimiento hizo que su cuerpo se moviera hacia donde yo quería que estuviera, y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció por estar tan dentro de ella.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, elevándolas de mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran lentos y rítmicos con la música que sonaba por los altavoces. Puso las palmas de sus manos detrás de ella, descansando sobre mis muslos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que pequeñas gotas de agua cayeran desde su pelo hasta mis piernas. Nunca había sentido nada como esto, haciendo que perdiera el control con cada sacudida de sus caderas.

No podía dejar mirar como se movía encima de mí, la manera en que sus caderas subían y bajaban al ritmo de la música, la manera en sus pechos botaban ligeramente con cada movimiento. Mis manos subían y bajaban por sus piernas y mis ojos se comían su cuerpo, parándome ahí donde estábamos conectadas. Era demasiado, verla, sentirla, todas esas sensaciones retorciéndose en mi interior.

Me iba a volver loca!

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás: cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentado pensar en algo que no fuera la fricción de su interior sobre mi miembro. Sentí la fría brisa en mi piel húmeda, el chispeante sonido del fuego, el murmullo del trafico, la manera en que decía mi nombre.

"Di algo, Quinn." Llevó su boca hasta mi oreja. Retiré su pelo, húmedo y sudado y susurré.

"Je suis à toi" Dejó caer la cabeza y gimió, tensando los músculos a mi alrededor.

"Dilo otra vez"

"Je suis à toi" Repetí las palabras una y otra vez, dándome cuenta de lo cierto que era. El sonido de mi propia voz me sonó extraña, desesperada y necesitada. La tensión comenzó a crecer en mi interior, provocándome, preparada para explotar. Ella gritó, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre mis brazos y sentí que mi propio climax me desgarraba.

Me vacié en su interior, y mi cuerpo tembló y se sacudió, amarrándome a ella como un ancla.

Con los ojos cerrados, y mi mejilla contra su pecho, sentí su corazón en mi oreja.

Me concentré en eso, dejando que me calmara de la experiencia más intensa de mi vida. Levanté la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

"Rachel, princesa, cariño, que ocurre? Oh dios, soy una bestia! Te he hecho daño?" El miedo se podía sentir en mi voz mientras secaba sus lágrimas y besaba sus ojos. Ella sacudió la cabeza y me miró, con una dulce sonrisa en su cara. Sin decir nada, la entendí y me aparté, acostandonos las dos en la tumbona. De la mesa que tenía a mi lado, cogí un albornoz y nos cubrí. La noche estaba enfriando y temblábamos en silencio, pero no hicimos además de irnos.

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en su suave respiración, y la manera en que su cuerpo se pegaba al mío. El dolor de mi pecho volvió en cuanto me di cuenta de lo lejos que habíamos llegado. Apenas podía pensar en dejarla. Pero nuestros sentimientos sabían que nuestras cabezas habían estado batallando. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Me estaba enamorando y no sabía como pararlo.

La habia llamado Princesa, titulo por el cual solo competia con Sugar, ninguna mujer me volvia tan loca como ella, yo fantaseaba demasiado tiempo con ella, con una vida juntas, casa, niños y un perro. Estaba tan jodida. Separando un mechón de pelo de su cara, me miró y me pregunté si ella también lo sentiría, si ella alguna vez habia pensado en el futuro, uno conmigo.. Me incliné para besarla suavemente, disfrutando del suspiro que escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Mañana teníamos que coger un avión y volver a la realidad.

Estaba aterrorizada de lo que eso significaba pero ella tomó mi mano entre las suyas, besándola antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos, y supe que nada más importaría.

Habíamos llegado a un punto sin retorno, y daba igual si ella me quería o no; yo ya era suya.

"Je suis à toi"


	20. Dormir O Vomitar

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Dormir... O Vomitar.**_

_**POV Rachel**_

"Je suis à toi," murmuró en mi oreja una y otra vez.

Las palabras eran extrañas para mi pero no lo era la sensación; rompieron el último muro, y en ese momento supe que ya no podría estar sin ella.

Me habia llamado como nadie en la vida, excepto mis papas "Princesa" y despues de romper el muro eso era la luz, una nueva luz de esperanza, y no sabia si eso era bueno. Había cambiado la manera en que veía el mundo y a mi misma, y sabía que nunca más volvería a verlo de la misma manera que antes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas mientras la intensidad de nuestra conexión física y emocional me envolvía. El sonido del pánico en su voz me devolvió a la realidad mientras me mecía entre sus brazos.

"Deberíamos bajar." murmuró. Me lo estaba imaginando, o sonaba tan reacia a irse como lo estaba yo? "Está empezando a hacer frío, y todavía tienes el pelo mojado." Su mano se movió por mi brazo hasta mi pelo, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos cuando sus dedos juguetearon con los mechones empapados.

"Lo se" suspiré y, una vez más, ninguna de los dos se movió. Ella exhaló profundamente y mi cabeza subió y bajó por el movimiento de su pecho. En qué estaba pensando? Se estaba preguntando qué pasaría mañana? Había visto las maletas en una esquina con el mismo desdén que yo?

Levantando mi cabeza, acaricié la suave piel sobre la que estaba tumbada con mi nariz, recreándome en su olor. Planté un pequeño beso en sus costillas y la miré a los ojos. Me estaba observando detenidamente, con una expresión intensa y extraña en su rostro.

Mantuvimos la mirada mientras la tensión de mi pecho se intensificaba.

"Baja a la habitación conmigo," dijo suavemente.

Asentí, todavía mirándola a los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, y el cálido aliento me golpeaba. Pasó un rato antes de que se moviera, sentándose lentamente y llevándome con ella. Sus ojos recorrieron el suelo de la azotea, buscando nuestra ropa.

Nos vestimos rápidamente y miré detrás nuestra mientras nos dirigíamos de la mano a los ascensores. Estaba reacia a dejar este lugar tan perfecto y todo lo que había experimentado ahí. Pasamos por la enorme puerta de acero y entramos de nuevo en el hotel, y juro que sentí como el peso del mundo real se posaba en mí. Con sus dedos todavía entrelazados con los míos, se presionó contra mi en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de nosotras.

Besé su cuello suavemente, y animada por el gemido que emanó de su garganta, me elevé sobre los dedos de mis pies y acaricie sus labios con los míos. Su mano libre fue hasta mi pelo, ladeando mi cabeza para profundizar nuestro beso. Yo apenas era consciente de que el ascensor estaba llegando a nuestra planta, y me apreté más a ella, sin dejar sus labios. Con un movimiento poco característico, continuó besándome mientras caminábamos por el pasillo. Chocamos contra la pared y sonrió contra mis labios mientras cogía la llave de mi mano y se las apañaba para meterla en la cerradura. Entramos a trompicones en la habitación, rompiendo nuestro beso solo para que ella pusiera el cartel de No Molestar en la puerta.

Abrí los ojos, e instantáneamente tuve la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Pasémi mano por las sábanas para asegurarme de que ella seguía ahí, pero solo encontré un hueco vacìo a mi lado. La habitación estaba a oscuras y alcé la mano para coger mi móvil en la mesilla de noche y ver la hora. Las 2:43 am. Me senté y me froté los ojos, intentando enfocar la habitación en la que estaba. Me sorprendí al ver una fina hilera de luz que salía del cuarto de baño. Cálmate, Rachel. Solo está en el baño.

Me tumbé sobre las almohadas, y me tapé hasta la barbilla con la sábana, intentando apartar de mí la incómoda sensación con la que me había despertado. Estaba abrumada por el inexplicable miedo de que ella se fuera en mitad de la noche. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la piscina, no podía evitar tener miedo de que ella volviera a apartarme de su vida, y no tenía ni idea de como iba a reaccionar si lo hacía.

Volví a mirar la hora y protesté. En cuatro horas y ocho minutos teníamos que estar volando hacia casa. Mi casa. Una palabra que solía llenarme con sentimientos de comodidad y seguridad, ahora hacía que mi estómago se retorciera por el pánico y la ansiedad. Volver a casa significaba volver a una vida que podría perfectamente terminar con la conexión que habíamos compartida toda esta semana. Mi estómago dio un brinco al pensar en eso. Intenté pensar que todo esto había valido la pena, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que mañana, a esta hora, yo estaría en mi cama. Sola.

Continué allí tumbada, aferrada a su almohada mientras mis ojos comenzaban a pesar.

Quería esperar por ella. Sabía que que había sido una tonta, pero necesitaba sentir su cuerpo caliente al lado del mío, y sus brazos a mi alrededor. Bostecé y sonreí al imaginármela mientras me abrazaba, susurrando, diciendo que todo esto era real y nada cambiaría por la mañana. Antes de darme cuenta, mis ojos se cerraron y me volví a quedar dormida.

Un poco después, me desperté de nuevo, y de nuevo estaba sola. Me giré un poco y miré la hora. 3:14. Qué? Buscando en la oscuridad, me puse lo primero que encontré y caminé hacia el baño.

"Quinn?" No tuve respuesta, llamé suavemente. "Cariño?" . Un gruñido sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

"Vete." Su voz era ronca y hacia eco en las paredes del baño.

"Quinn, estás bien?"

"No me siento bien. Vuelve a la cama, estaré bien."

"Puedo traerte algo?" pregunté.

"Estoy bien, Por favor, vuelve a la cama."

"Pero-"

"Rachel, estoy bien, no quiero que me veas asi. Ve a la cama." gruñó obviamente molesta por mis preguntas.

Vale. Me di la vuelta, no muy segura de lo que hacer, combatiendo contra una inquietante y extraña sensación. Podía ponerse enferma? En un año, solo la había visto algo constipada. Era obvio que no quería que me quedara husmeando en la puerta, pero no había manera de que pudiera volverme a dormir. Caminando hacia la cama, estiré las sábanas y me dirigí al salón de la suite. Cogí una botella de agua del mini bar y me senté en el sofá.

Si ella estaba enferma, quiero decir realmente enferma, no habría manera de coger ese avión en un par de horas. Sabía que estaba mal y me sentía horrible por pensar eso, pero no pude evitar sentir algo de felicidad por eso. No teníamos que irnos.

Por ahora no.

Me sentí más calmada, aunque todavía un poco culpable, y encendí la televisión, cambiando los canales. Infocomerciales. Una película mala. Nick at Nite. Ahh… Mamma Mia. Me eché hacia atrás en el sofá, colocando las piernas debajo de mí y me preparé para esperar. A mitad de la película, escuché el agua correr en el cuarto de baño. Me puse de pie y escuché el primer sonido en casi una hora. La puerta del baño se abrió y salté del sofá, cogiendo otra botella de agua antes de entrar en la habitación.

"Te encuentras mejor?" le pregunté preocupada.

"Sí, mucho mejor. Creo que necesito dormir." contestó mientras subía a la cama, enterrando su cara en la almohada.

"Qué… qué te ha pasado?" puse una botella de agua en la mesilla de noche y me senté en el borde de la cama, a su lado.

"Es el estómago. Creo que ha sido el sushi. No paro de vomitar." Sus ojos estaban cerrados e incluso en la débil luz que venía de la sala de estar, pude ver que tenía muy mala cara. Se dio ligeramente la vuelta, pero la ignoré, y puse mi mano sobre su pelo, y la otra en su mejilla.

Su pelo todavía estaba húmedo y su cara pálida, y a pesar de su reacción inicial, se relajó con mi tacto.

"Por qué no me despertaste?" le pregunté suavemente, apartando unos cuantos mechones mojados de su frente.

"Porque la última cosa que quería que vieras, era a mi vomitando." respondió casi gruñendo. Puse los ojos en blanco y le di la botella de agua.

"Podía haber hecho algo, Lucy." le dije provocando, aliviada cuando volvió a mirarme.

"No quería despertarte. Y solo te dejare llamarme asi por que no tengo fuerzas para pelear." Me miró por un momento, algo sonriente, antes de volver la vista abajo.

"Tenemos un vuelo dentro de un par de horas y necesitas dormir."

"No," insistí, sacudiendo la cabeza y arropándola con las sábanas. "No nos vamos a ningún lado. Necesitas descansar, y yo me encargaré de todo lo demás." Me sorprendí cuando no me lo discutió, y asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, gracias por no ser una terca."

Murmuró algo y se dio la vuelta, durmiéndose casi al instante.

Cogí mi Blackberry y la llave de su habitación.

Estaba a punto de salir al pasillo cuando me di cuenta de lo que llevaba: su camisa de la pasada noche. Solo su camisa. No podía ir hasta su habitación para coger su maleta vestida así. Revolví mi equipaje hasta encontrar un par de shorts que usaba para dormir y me los puse. Con suerte no habría nadie en el pasillo a esta hora. Miré arriba y abajo el largo pasillo antes de salir y corrí hasta su puerta.

Dios, por qué me siento como si acabara de cometer un crimen? Rápidamente abrí su suite, recogí su ropa, la metí en la maleta y volví a mi habitación, haciendo una lista mentalmente de las cosas que iba a necesitar. En estas cosas era buena; actuar bajo presión y trazar planes. Afortunadamente, esta era la distracción que necesitaba hoy para mantener mi mente ocupada.

En cuanto entré en la habitación, dejé su maleta sobre la mesa y llevé su ropa conmigo hasta el dormitorio.

El sonido de su profunda respiración me alegró y no pude resistir pasar los dedos por su pelo, y besarle la frente. Se estiró un poco y di un paso atrás, no queriendo despertarla. Dejé su ropa en el baño, y cogí lo necesario para trabajar.

Cambiar nuestro vuelo se volvió más difícil de lo que originalmente pensaba. Entre una reunión que no se podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo y un montón de vuelos reservados, nuestra única opción era volar esta misma noche. Cambié la reserva del vuelo y recé para que ella tuviera razón, y su malestar solo fuera por algo que había comido. A las 8:30 ya había programado todo de nuevo, había hablado con el hotel acerca de nuestras habitaciones e incluso había llamado a Judy para descubrir algunas de las cosas favoritas de Quinn cuando estaba enferma.

Tal y como había sospechado, la última vez que la había mimado con pollo con fideos y polos de helado, todavía llevaba pañales.

Estaba encantada de escucharme, y tuve que tragarme la culpabilidad que sentía cuando me preguntó si ella se estaba portando bien. Le aseguré que todo iba bien y que solo estaba sufriendo un virus estomacal. Le dije que mañana por la mañana estaríamos en casa, y que por supuesto, ella la llamaría.

La escuché moverse un par de veces, al pasar por las diferente habitaciones, pero en las siguientes horas, sus viajes se hicieron menos frecuentes. Fui a comprobar como estaba a menudo, asegurándome de que no tenía fiebre, o si cogía frío, y que estaba bebiendo, pero de alguna manera, le concedí su espacio. Estaba especialmente agradecida por ello.

Quería ofrecerle comodidad, y pasar hasta el último minuto a su lado, pero también entendía que no quería parecer débil frente a mí.

Con una lista de cosas que me había dado Judy, entré en la oscuridad del dormitorio para cambiarme y comprobarla por última vez antes de irme.

Me sorprendí cuando la encontré sentada en el borde de la cama con sus ojos clavados en el suelo.

Parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero en cuanto entré levantó la cabeza y se encontró con mis ojos, y la comisura de su boca formó una sonrisa. Atravesé la habitación, y me paré justo delante de ella. Lentamente, levantó la mano y la puso en mi cintura. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras su pulgar trazaba pequeños círculos en mi abdomen y su otra mano se movía hasta mi cadera. Delicadamente me acercó a ella, clavando sus ojos en donde estaban sus manos.

"Me gustas con mi camisa," dijo lentamente. Los bordes de su boca se elevaron más.

"Gracias," susurré. "A mi también, aunque me queda un poco grande." El silencio de la habitación nos envolvía, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus dedos acariciando la tela, y nuestra suave respiración.

Miró hacia arriba finalmente, y mi pecho dolió en cuanto vi lo cansada que estaba.

Acaricié con cuidado su pelo, apartándolo de su frente. Me encantaba la sensación de su sedoso pelo entre mis dedos.

"Gracias, Rach." Sus palabras eran sinceras y gentiles, y las acepté sin preguntas, dejando que ambas disfrutáramos de este momento juntas. Sus manos parecían temblorosas cuando acarició la espalda, y luego me rodeó con sus brazos completamente. Me puse entre sus piernas, y con mis brazos la abracé mientras ella descansaba su cara en mi estómago. Suspiró profundamente y me incliné, besando su pelo. No querría irme jamás.

"De nada," Le dije suavemente mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su cabeza. "Te encuentras mejor?"

"Mucho mejor." respondió.

"Pareces tan cansada" susurré mientras pasaba mis dedos por su pelo, hasta su nuca.

Su cuerpo pareció relajarse y sonreí al saber que estaba empezando a aprender a reconfortarla.

"Lo estoy," respondió asintiendo y bostezando.

A regañadientes, me aparté y puse mis manos en su cara.

"Necesito bajar a una tienda, así que quiero que sigas durmiendo."

Pude ver que estaba a punto de protestar, y sacudí la cabeza. "Por favor. Ya me he encargado de todo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es descansar. Hay algo que quieras que te traiga antes de irme?"

"No… solo voy a dormir… o a vomitar. Dejo que adivines."

"Bueno, gracias por compartirlo conmigo." Me reí, sin querer irme de allí todavía.

"Me prometes que te volverás a poner mi camisa cuando volvamos a casa?" Sus dedos juguetearon con los botones.

Mi estómago dio un brinco cuando usó la palabra "casa"

"Bueno… si eso te hace sentir mejor." le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Así es." Sonrió ampliamente y las mariposas de mi estómago se intensificaron.

Dios, esa sonrisa siempre me hacía temblar. Con piernas temblorosas, me aparté de ella y me fui a cambiar, consciente del hecho de que ella estaría observando todos mis movimientos.

Recogí mis cosas y me metí en el baño, vistiéndome rápídamente con un par de pantalones de yoga y una camiseta con sudadera a juego. Me recogí el pelo y opté por las gafas en vez de las lentillas.

Cuando volví al dormitorio, dejé su camisa doblada sobre la cama y la observé mientras me ponía mis zapatillas deportivas. Parecía que se había dormido otra vez, y tuve que reunir fuerza para no caminar hacia ella y besarla.

Quizás sería una buena idea. Dejé su teléfono móvil al lado de la cama, asegurándome de que el tono estaba en vibración, y con un último vistazo, salí rápidamente de la habitación.


	21. Lucy?

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Lucy?**_

_**POV Rachel**_

No me costó mucho encontrar una tienda y comprar todo lo que necesitaba.

En veinte minutos ya estaba de vuelta en el hotel. Me sobresalté con el sonido de móvil en mi bolso y lo cogí, pensando instantáneamente en Quinn necesitando mi ayuda. Miré la pantalla del teléfono y no me sorprendió mucho ver el nombre de Russel en vez del suyo. Tragué saliva y me preparé para hablar con él.

"Rachel!" Su exuberante voz sonó a través del aparato y me debatí entre estar feliz por escucharlo o preocupada por que pudiera ver a través de mí.

"Hola, Russel." contesté, intentando sonar alegre.

"He escuchado que mi hija no se siente nada bien hoy" no pude evitar sonreír ante el tono paternal de su voz.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, me estoy ocupando de ella. Lucy está durmiendo ahora, y he salido a comprarle unas cosas que Judy me ha sugerido." las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera registrarlo.

"Rachel? Acabas de llamarla Lucy?" Mierda. Me quedé en silencio un momento, pensando de mi misma que era una mentirosa terrible.

"Sí, así es."

"Estoy tan orgulloso de las dos, Rachel. Sabia que obligadas a pasar un tiempo juntas sería beneficioso. No te lo advertí? Si dejarais de peleaos durante cinco minutos, veríais lo afines que en realidad sois. " Dios. Podía ponerse esto peor?

"Tú lo has dicho, Russel. Y tenías razón. Nos lo hemos pasado genial esta semana." Respondí, esperando que mi voz no me traicionara.

"Bien. Esperemos que continúe así. Cuídala y dile que la llamaré pronto."

"Lo haré, Russel. " dije tranquilamente.

"Adios, Rachel." Colgué el teléfono, sintiéndome peor de lo que pensaba.

Una mentira más.

* * *

Haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para alegrar la expresión de mi cara, entré en la suite, contenta de escuchar la televisión en el dormitorio.

"Hola," dije, incapaz de esconder mi sonrisa cuando la vi sentada en la cama.

"Hey." respondió. No pude resistir inclinarme sobre la cama y darle un beso en el pelo, antes de dejar la bolsa y quitarme la chaqueta.

Olía increíblemente bien, y el olor a su jabón y champú llenaba la habitación.

"Tienes mejor cara." Obviamente se había duchado y llevaba puesto el pijama que le había traido de su suite.

"Me siento mejor." Levantó un brazo, y no pude resistir reírme mientras agarraba su camisa. " Te acuerdas?"

"Cómo olvidarlo? Toma, come algo mientras me cambio." Dije mientras vaciaba la bolsa frente a ella. Miró dentro y volvió a mirarme. "Qué? Me he olvidado de algo?"

"Cómo supiste lo que me gustaba?" Me preguntó, mirando las cosas que estaban frente a ella, con expresión confusa.

"Hablé con tu madre esta mañana. Francamente, se sorprendió al saber que Superman estaba enferma. Por cierto, me dijo que no la has llamado desde que estamos aqui." Empecé a sentirme incómoda mientras continuaba mirándome. "No te parece bien?"

"No puedo creerme que hayas llamado a mi madre." me dijo lentamente. "Gracias"

"No es nada. " Me encogí de hombros y cogí su camisa.

Fui hasta el baño y me cambié, poniéndome su camisa de nuevo y preparándome para hablar con ella. Volví a la habitación, y vi que había abierto el zumo y que estaba comiendo un polo. No estaba muy segura de que hacer cuando me hizo un sitio a su lado. Subí a la cama, y me senté, apoyándome en el cabecero y cogiendo el polo que me estaba ofreciendo.

"Bueno, ya he arreglado todo. Tenemos el vuelo esta noche a las 11 si te encuentras bien. Está todo arreglado menos tu reunión para firmar los documentos mañana por la tarde por JemCo." Asintió. Parecía estar pensando algo. "Qué estás viendo?"

"Funny Girl. Están en anuncios." respondió sin mirarme.

"Genial. Es de mis películas favoritas." Dije mientras me apoyaba en la almohada.

"Lo se. La estabas citando el primer día que te conocí."

"La verdad es que la estaba cantando." Le dije y me detuve. "Espera, te acuerdas de aquello?"

Me giré hacia ella, sorprendida de que recordara nuestro horrible primer encuentro.

"Claro que me acuerdo."

"Pero-" Me paré, incapaz de decir las palabras que quería.

"Lo se, " dijo mientras me miraba, con expresión de remordimiento. "Se que he sido una imbecil contigo, Rachel. "

Alzando el brazo cogió mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Miró a nuestras manos, haciendo círculos con su pulgar sobre mi piel. "Yo… cuando pienso en como solía…" su voz se fue apagando, incapaz de terminar lo que estaba pensando. Yo continué mirándola, conmovida por sus palabras.

Era algo tan…inesperado.

"Las dos lo hemos sido, Lucy. Está bien. Es tanto mi culpa como la tuya." Me miró y entonces la intensidad de sus ojos mandó un escalofrío por mi cuerpo. "De verdad."

Asintió y volvió a mirar la televisión. Sabía que teníamos que decirnos muchas más cosas, pero no pude evitar sentirme algo orgullosa de lo que, en mi opinión, era una enorme admisión. Caímos en un incómodo silencio mientras continuamos viendo la película.

"Me gusta que tu me llames Lucy" dijo sin mirarme.

Solamente sonrei y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Nos reímos en las mismas escenas y poco a poco movimos nuestros cuerpos hasta que nuestros brazos se presionaban una contra la otra . En un punto, mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos, y después de unos minutos, apoyo la suya sobre la mía. Por el rabillo del ojo miré el reloj de la pared y suspiré mientras contaba mentalmente las horas que quedaban para estar con ella.

Mi estómago gruñó, y me di cuenta de que todavía no había comido.

"Estás lista para comer algo más que polos?" Le pregunté y muy a mi pesar me aparté de ella, cogiendo el menú del servicio de habitaciones.

"Creo que podré comer algo ligero." respondió. "Ya han pasado horas así que estaré bien."

Miramos las diferentes opciones y encargué la cena; una ensalada de pollo para mi y sopa de pollo para ella. Empezamos a ver otra película mientras esperábamos, alquilando Chicago en el menú de películas. Me sorprendió ver que, de nuevo, parecía que gravitaba a su alrededor cuando llamaron a la puerta, con mis pies entrelazados con los suyos bajo las sábanas.

Comimos en silencio y continuamos viendo la película. Una hora después me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de Quinn.

"Rach? Cuál es tu pelicula favorita? Me giré hacia ella, sorprendida por su pregunta.

"Bueno," comencé, "Me suelen gustar las películas musicales. Mamma Mia, Chicago, Nine, Hair Spray, Grease; cosas así. Pero si tuviera que escoger una, probablemente sería Funny Girl."

"Por Barbra?" Sonreí, sorprendida de que la conociera.

"Exactamente por ella."

"Ya veo. Tienes una tendencia "muy Barbra" juraria que podrias pasar por su hija. Su mano se movió hasta mi pelo, apartando un mechón que se había soltado de mi coleta. Nunca había sido del tipo de chicas que se sonrojan, pero agaché la cabeza y noté como mis mejillas se calentaban.

"Excepto por esa boquita tan sucia que tienes." añadió. La miré, fingiendo sorpresa.

"Que gracioso, idiota." Dije mientras golpeaba su brazo. Se rió, obviamente contenta consigo misma.

"Sabes, si te callaras de vez en cuando serías casi perfecta. He considerado ir por ahí con cinta aislante en el bolso." Me metí una galleta en la boca y me miró, antes de estallar en la risa más sexy que había escuchado. Sí, eso se había convertido rápidamente en mi sonido favorito.

"Oh, no se. Pensaba que te gustaban algunas de las cosas que salen de mi boca. Verdad, ma petite chèrie?" Se inclinó hacia mí y paso su nariz por mi cuello. Dios, era una bastarda tramposa.

"No juegas limpio." Suspiré, sintiendo como se reía contra mi piel.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo." Ahora estaba completamente tumbada a mi lado, con sus piernas enredadas con las mías y su mano sobre mi muslo desnudo.

Mi respiración se entrecortó ligeramente en cuanto sus labios acariciaron mi oreja. "Vale, vale," dijo con una risa, apartándose un poco y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada.

"Color favorito?"

"No tan rápido… no me has dicho cual es tu peli favorita."

Ahora estábamos tumbadas una enfrente de la otra, y me di cuenta de que había recuperado su color habitual.

"Oh, ahora tenemos turnos?" se rió, con una amplia sonrisa.

"A no ser que pienses en algo mejor que hacer." Alzó las cejas e hice lo mejor por ignorarla.

"Bueno, para ser sincera, me gustan todas las pelis que has dicho. Confieso que incluso las he visto en Broadway" La miré en shock.

"De verdad?"

"Por qué te sorprendes?" Movió el brazo que tenía bajo la almohada y sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con mechones de mi pelo.

"No se, supongo que tenía asumido que te gustarían las películas de autor." Se rió de nuevo y sonreí ampliamente ante ese sonido.

"Bueno, disfruto con las películas de autor." comenzó, "Pero también me gustan los clásicos musicales. Vale, mi turno, color favorito?"

"Probablemente rosa."

"Bien, esa es una respuesta aceptable para ser chica." dijo, olvidando por completo la película.

La miré, arqueando una ceja por su comentario.

"Color favorito?" Su mirada se movió hacia mí mientras pensaba.

"Hmmm…. Creo que…cualquiera de esas bragas tuyas que terminan en mi bolsillo al final de la noche. Ese color."

"Oh dios" Gemí, sin ocultar lo ridícula que sonaba esa respuesta.

"Qué? Ese es mi color favorito." Vio que yo todavía estaba esperando otra respuesta.

"Vale, azul." Dijo finalmente.

"Bien, esa es una respuesta aceptable para ser una chica... Con pene!" Le respondí. Se rió de nuevo y me sorprendió lo fácil que estaba siendo para las dos simplemente charlar.

"Lucy?" Dije, intentando sonar indiferente. "Dónde están?"

"En un sitio seguro."

"Puedo verlas?"

"No"

"Por qué?"

"Porque intentarías recuperarlas."

"Por qué iba a querer recuperarlas? Están rotas" Se rió de mí, pero no respondió.

"De todos modos… por qué haces eso?" Estudió mi cara un momento, obviamente considerando su respuesta. Finalmente, se apoyó sobre sus codos y acercó su cara a la mía. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron mi mandíbula gentilemente antes de llevar sus labios hacia los míos, con un suave beso.

Volvió a su posición y me miró a los ojos. "Por la misma razón que a ti te gusta eso." Mi pulso inmediatamente se aceleró y me aclaré la garganta.

"Quiero que me cuentes algo." Asintió y continué. "Háblame de ese tatuaje."

Mi dedo recorrió su pecho hasta el tatuaje. Sonreí cuando se estremeció.

"No es una historia muy interesante. Tenía 21 años y acababa de mudarme a Paris. De hecho fue la primera semana que llevaba allí. Me encantaba estar allí. Me habían ofrecido una oportunidad increíble. Vivía en una ciudad preciosa y tenía todo con lo que había soñado. Pero muy pronto me cuestioné mi decisión. Echaba de menos a mi familia y me preguntaba si había elegido correctamente, al separarme de ellos, mudándome al otro lado del mundo solo para ponerme a prueba. Así que un día estaba caminando por una calle, confusa y realmente considerando volver a casa cuando entré en un pequeño café llamado Le Cafe du Coeur. Me senté y escuché la canción que estaba sonando de fondo, de Edith Piaf llamada Je Ne Regrette Rien. Tuve una reacción visceral mientras escuchaba la letra. No puedo describirlo. Simplemente… conectó conmigo. Supe en ese momento que significaba algo, de que así es como tenía que vivir mi vida; hacer que cada decisión contara y no mirar atrás, y que todo pasaba por alguna razón. Je ne regrette rien significa No me arrepiento de nada."

"Es una historia preciosa." dije, completamente embelesada por la imagen de la joven Quinn, solitaria y tomando la decisión de dejar a su familia y tomar su rumbo.

Asintió. "Y eso es verdad? Así es como has vivido tu vida?"

"Así es. No me arrepiento de nada que haya pasado en mi vida, de ninguna de las decisiones que he tomado." Puso su mano en mi cara. "No me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado entre nosotras. Quiero que lo sepas." Sus dedos se deslizaron por mi hombro, hasta mi brazo. Cogió mi mano, colocando su palma contra la mía. Seguí sus ojos hasta nuestras manos y observé como lentamente entrelazaba nuestros dedos. "Je ne regrette rien. No me arrepiento de esto, Rachel." Llevo nuestras manos hasta su boca y plantó un beso en el reverso de la mía.

Cómo algo tan casto como un beso en la mano podía llegar a ser tan íntimo?

No pude reprimir el suave gemido que escapó de mi boca y se rió lentamente, plantando otro beso.

"Me encanta el efecto que esto hace en tí." Yo simplemente asentí. "Princesa, has estado en Paris?"

"No" respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te gustaría ir?"

"Claro. Si se presenta la oportunidad, me encantaría." Asintió, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

Continuamos hablando durante horas, tomando algún descanso para cenar y mirar otra película. En algún momento me quedé dormida, y me desperté por el sonido de la alarma. Lo alcancé y lo apagué, dándome cuenta de lo oscura que se había vuelto la habitación. Vi que estaba dormida a mi lado, y un dolor punzante se puso en mi pecho al darme cuenta de que había llegado la hora. No podía creer que mientras hablamos durante todas esas horas, no pensaba en volver a casa alguna vez. Ahora sentía que el pánico me invadía. Me levanté de la cama y me metí en el baño, echándome agua fría en la cara. Ya no podía esconderme de la realidad. Era inevitable.

Encendía algunas luces, y lentamente me acerqué a la cama para despertarla. Se estiró y abrió los ojos. Me miró confusa, sabiendo que la realidad también la había golpeado.

"Es la hora?" me preguntó. Solo pude responder asintiendo. Se sentó, estirando las piernas, pasando sus manos por su pelo.

"Voy a darme una ducha y a prepararme." Mi voz estaba vacía, sin vida, sonando extraña incluso para mí. El ambiente era pesado y sofocante.

"Yo iré a mi habitación y haré lo mismo." Me di la vuelta y volví al baño, cerrando la puerta.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente en las frías baldosas, escuchando como se levantaba para vestirse y se acercaba al baño.

Escuché algo acariciar desde el otro lado, y no pude imaginar que estaba poniendo su mano en la puerta que nos separaba.

Escuché como suspiraba y daba un paso atrás. Escuché el click y cerró la puerta.

El silenció que me rodeaba era definidio y me di cuenta de que estaba sola.

Era incapaz de reprimir el llanto que se acumulaba en mi garganta mientras mis rodillas caían al suelo.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas al darme cuenta de que la mujer que amaba acababa de irse. Intenté alejarla de mí. Intenté recordarme a mí misma de que no jugaba limpio y que no era buena para mí, que no estaba disponible y que nunca sería mía, pero no funcionó. En algún punto, le había dado mi corazón y sabía que ahora no podría recuperarla.

Todavía entumecida por el dolor, comenzaron a pasarse imágenes por mi mente.

Sobre todo, su sonrisa en el aeropuerto. Su voz, cuando me dijo que me deseaba. Lo precioso que era verla encima de mí. Su risa, y como jugaba para provocarme. Un último recuerdo estaba por encima de todos los demás, algo trivial que cualquier otra persona no le vería el sentido. Cerrando los ojos, dejé que la imagen de una habitación a oscuras me llenara la mente. Dejé que su voz, diciendo mi nombre, me invadiera, recordando como susurraba contra mi piel, mientras me abrazaba en la cama.

Escuché un golpe en la puerta y me puse de pie, alisando mi falda antes de salir.

Tomé aire, abrí y allí estaba ella en el pasillo, tan perfecta como siempre en un maravilloso traje oscuro. Su pelo estaba desordenado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los mios, y estrechó la mirada al ver mi apariencia, dándose cuenta de que algo iba mal. Me aparté para que pasara, y cuando su cuerpo rozó el mío, sin pensarlo, la empujé contra la pared y retorcí el cuello de su blusa en mi mano, atrayéndola a mí.

Mis labios encontraron los suyos y se congeló, sorprendida por mi reacción.

Mi otra mano subió por su pecho y se aferró al pelo de su nuca. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y cuando mi lengua alcanzó la suya, gruñí. En lo profundo de mi mente, sabía que estaba siendo manipuladora. Esto era algo desesperado para mantenerla aquí conmigo. Incluso con la vergüenza ardiendo en mi interior, era incapaz de parar. Choqué mis caderas contra las suyas, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar su entrepierna dura contra mi estómago. Mis manos se movieron hasta su pantalon, acercándola justo donde la necesitaba.

"Cariño," dijo gimiendo, casi sin aliento, apartando su boca de la mía. "Cariño, no tenemos tiempo para esto."

"Me importa una mierda. Te deseo." Soltó una maldicion y enredó su mano en mi pelo, volviendo a poner su boca en la mía bruscamente.

"Oh dios, Quinn. Te necesito."

Rodeé su cintura con mi pierna. Su mano bajó por mi cuello hasta agarrar mi pecho con fuerza, haciendo que jadeara. Nos movimos por la sala hasta que sentí mi espalda contra la pared. Cogí su mano y la moví hasta mi muslo. "Dime que me deseas."

Apartó sus labios de los mios y me miró, dejando su mano sobre mi muslo, agarrándolo y elevándolo hasta su cadera.

"No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo, cariño." Se apretó más a mí mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mi liguero. Ladeó mi cabeza, dejando mi cuello al alcance de sus hambrientos besos.

"Fóllame, Quinn. Por favor." Sentí como gruñía contra mi cuello, y jadeé cuando sentí sus dientes clavarse ligeramente en mi piel. Sus dedos subían y bajaban por mi muslo hasta mis bragas. No pude evitar gemir cuando sentí como agarraba la delicada tela con sus dedos. "Solo una vez más. Por favor."

Su cuerpo se tensó, y de repente me preocupé por el salvaje palpitar de mi corazón contra mi pecho. Apartó la cabeza de mi cuello, y me miró.

"Qué?" susurré sin aliento. "No pares." Me incliné hacia delante y choqué mis labios contra los suyos, solo para apretarme más a ella.

"Rachel, para." dijo suavemente. Sentí como dejaba de apretar mis bragas, deslizando su mano por mi pierna, separándose de mí. "Princesa, que estás haciendo?"

Miré hacia abajo, sin querer encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos.

"No se de qué estás hablando." Incluso para mí, esas palabras sonaron a mentira.

Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara, obligándome a mirarla los ojos.

"Escúchame, Rachel. Quiero de ti algo más que esto. Y cuando subamos a ese avión, todo lo que hemos tenido aquí vendrá con nosotras. Te lo prometo cariño." Mis ojos buscaron su cara y solo vi sinceridad. "Me crees? Je suis à toi. Yo. Soy. Tuya." Quería creerle, más que nada en el mundo.

"Sí." Apoyó su frente contra la mía, y cerré los ojos.

"Te lo prometo, Princesa."

"Y yo soy tuya."

Esbozó la sonrisa más bonita que había visto y me besó los labios.

Mi corazón gritaba por decirle que la quería, pero mi cabeza no me dejó. Era esto todo lo que podía tener con ella?

Mientras pensaba en eso, me di cuenta de que si esto era todo lo que podía darme, estaría encantada de aceptarlo.

Se apartó de mí y arregló mi vestido antes de arreglar su traje.

"Estás lista?" Asentí y sentí sus dedos acariciar mi mano antes de cogerla. "El botones va a subir a por nuestras maletas." dijo. Asentí otra vez mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta. Tomé aire profundamente, prepárandome para lo que nos esperaba. Apretó mi mano cuando abrió la puerta, y la llevó hasta su boca, besándola suavemente.

"Je suis à toi." dijo una vez, y ahora lo entendí.

La seguí hasta la entrada principal, y entonces su mano dejó la mía.


	22. Ponte Vaqueros

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**"Ponte vaqueros."**_

_**POV Quinn**_

El sonido de los motores del avión giraba a nuestro alrededor, y la constante vibración junto con la suave oscuridad de la cabina de primera clase trataban de aliviar mi cuerpo, agotado por el sueño.

No estaba funcionando. Aunque mi cuerpo quisiera descansar, mi mente no lo dejaba. Una tras otra, mi mente dibujó imágenes como una película. Cada momento estando con ella, sin importar lo insignificante que parecía en esos momentos, estaba ahora quemando mi cerebro, revoloteando ante mis ojos cerrados.

Lo vi todo como una nube borrosa. Cuando la vi por primera vez mientras sonreía y se reía, reviviendo la grandeza de saber que de alguna manera, mi vida nunca sería la misma. Recordé la primera vez que la toqué, con mi mano subiendo con sigilo por su muslo en una sala de conferencias oscura, aprendiendo de la inconmensurable sensación de estar dentro de su cuerpo. Me reí por todas las veces que me mentí a mi misma, pensando que si la tenía una vez, podría alejarme de ella, pero en el momento en que nos corrimos juntas, supe que no iba a ser suficiente. Mi pecho se tensó y me abrumó el mismo corriente de emociones que sentí la noche de la piscina, cuando me di cuenta de que ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Miré hacia abajo, donde tenía mano sobre la de ella, escondidas debajo de la manta azul que teníamos sobre nuestros regazos.

Me vi obligada a soltar su mano cuando entramos en el hall del hotel, y en cuanto entramos en el coche no se la volví a soltar hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto. Mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros asientos, se hizo obvio que ella estaba exhausta y en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Sabiendo que no iba a poder resistir sin tocarla durante todo el vuelo, pedí una manta e inmediatamente la puse encima de las dos, y de nuevo, cogí su mano.

Era por la mañana muy temprano, y el cielo todavía estaba oscuro. La penumbra tan solo se rompía por las pequeñas lámparas de lectura en el techo, creando pequeñas piscinas de luz a través de la cabina. Hacía que todo pareciera extrañamente pacífico.

Giré ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla, y sonreí. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca un poco abierta y su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Su cabeza había caído sobre mi hombro, y aunque sabía que debería hacerlo, no pude apartarla. Un mechón de pelo oscuro caía sobre su frente, y no pude frenar mi mano para apartársela.

Era preciosa.

Sabía que se había pasado toda la noche conmigo, y mientras yo dormía por el día, ella había estado ocupada arreglando el viaje y ocupándose de mi agenda. Todavía no podía creerme todo lo que había hecho por mí; llamar a mi madre para comprar mis cosas favoritas, asegurarse de que cada detalle estuviera en orden, y sobre todo, cuidar de mí.

Aunque era algo miserable estar enferma, lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez solo para pasar con ella un día como el de hoy.

Habíamos charlado y nos habíamos reído. Y sí había un único sonido del que nunca me cansaría, seria su risa. Sabía como darle placer a su cuerpo, pero hacerla feliz de otras maneras era algo a lo que todavía me estaba acostumbrando.

Hablamos sobre libros y películas, color favoritos y amigos de la infancia, y las dos nos sorprendimos por lo mucho que realmente teníamos en común.

Tengo que admitir que me sobresalté un poco cuando ella me preguntó por el paradero de sus bragas. No pude evitar sonreír mientras me imaginaba el cajón de la mesa de mi despacho, ahora llena de satén y encaje. Parecía que encajábamos fácilmente y estaba gratamente sorprendida al ver que estar juntas de esa manera era tan natural y cómodo como estar juntas sexualmente.

Me enamoraba un poco más a cada momento que pasaba con ella, y me estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que no quería encontrar una salida.

La voz del piloto a través de los altavoces me sacó de mis recuerdos, y abrí los ojos para mirar a Rachel.

Todavía estaba durmiendo , y después de echar un vistazo a los demás pasajeros, me incliné hacia ella. El olor a fresas me embriagó mientras besaba suavemente su pelo.

"Rach" susurré, moviéndome ligeramente para darle otro beso en la frente. "Rach, princesa. Ya casi hemos llegado." Pasé mis dedos por su pelo mientras ella comenzaba a estirarse.

Abriendo los ojos, me sonrió y se sentó, mirándome un poco sobresaltada por lo cerca que estaba.

"Está bien." comencé a decir, poniendo mi mano en su cara. "Todo el mundo está dormido. Nadie nos ha mirado en todo el vuelo."

Asintió y entonces apoyó su espalda en mí, cubriendo con nuestras manos entrelazadas con la otra.

"Ya estamos en casa?" La miré intensamente por un momento, intentando descifrar porque su pregunta despertaba algo en mi interior. Para ser honesta, no se me había ocurrido que no estábamos en casa. Rachel estaba conmigo, y aparentemente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Lucy?" Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente y sonreí.

"Sí, aterrizaremos en cualquier momento." Asintió y miró por la ventana. Comencé a pensar en lo que iba a pasar en cuanto llegáramos al aeropuerto. Un pensamiento en concreto se gestaba en mi cabeza desde la pasada noche: quería que viniera a casa conmigo. Era eso cruzar la linea? Dios, no tenía ni idea. Estaba tan fuera de mi liga.

Solo sabía que las cosas ya no podían ser como antes. No iba a haber manera de verla toda la semana y limitar mis caricias a encuentros casuales en sitios aislados. Quería hacerle el amor en mi cama. Quería ver donde vivía, llevarla a cenar y no temer que alguien nos viera. Me aclaré la garganta y decidí que era ahora o nunca.

"Rach yo-"

Mi pregunta fue cortada por el anuncio del descenso del avión.

Los demás pasajeros comenzaron a despertarse a nuestro alrededor y supe que el momento se había perdido.

Los siguientes diez minutos nos lo pasamos organizando nuestras cosas, y yo intentado prepararme mentalmente para preguntárselo de nuevo.

Nuestro aterrizaje fue suave y antes de saberlo, estábamos caminando para recoger nuestro equipaje. Nos quedamos de pie, una al lado de la otra, con nuestros hombros casi tocándose, y me encontré a mi misma estudiando su perfil.

Como pude pensar que podría resistirme a esta mujer era algo que me sobrepasaba. Era cálida y preciosa y era increíble haber aprendido que era mucho más preciosa por dentro.

Una oleada de sensaciones se despertó en mi interior, y supe que no quería apartarme de ella.

Joder, cuándo me convertí en una cursi? Me giré para verla y puse mi mano sobre su brazo.

"Rachel yo-"

"Rachel!" Las dos nos dimos la vuelta para ver a una chica rubia y de su edad corriendo hacia nosotros.

"Rachel eres tú. Oh dios mío. Pensaba que te había visto en el aeropuerto de Seattle pero no estaba segura." Solté mi mano y di un paso hacia atrás.

"Allison, hola! Me viste en Seattle?" Estaba sonriéndole a su amiga, pero me miró rápidamente, con algo de pánico en sus ojos.

"Sí. Iba a saludarte pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Oye, quieres que compartamos un taxi?" Allison esperó expectante mientras en mi estómago se hacía un nudo.

"Oh.. hm…. claro." murmuró, mirándome. "Ali y yo vivimos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos."

Le sonreí y asentí mientras Allison comenzaba a darle detalles de cada minuto de su visita a su novio. Tragué saliva con fuerza y mi pecho se tensó al saber que no iba a llevarla a casa, y que no iba a poder despedirme. Rachel también se dio cuenta porque no paraba de mirarme por encima del hombro de su amiga.

Nuestras maletas aparecieron en la cinta transportadora y las recogí, ofreciéndole mi ayuda a las dos hasta el taxi. Mientras colocaba el equipaje en el maletero, miré a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo. Me estaba mirando. Sonreí suavemente y esperé que ella comprendiera todo lo que quería decir.

Dio un paso atrás para meter su equipaje de mano, y la mía rozó la suya dentro del maletero.

"Te llamaré." le dije despacio.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y asintió, entrelazando por un momento nuestros dedos.

Allison se acercó a nosotras y puso su maleta detrás de la de Rachel.

"Nos vamos?" preguntó, ajena a todo.

"Claro." contestó Rachel antes de volver a mirarme. "La veré el Lunes, señora Fabray."

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, se metió en el taxi y cerró la puerta. Me subí al bordillo y observé hasta que desapareció de mi vista, sintiendo ya el dolor de su ausencia. Una bocina resonando en la distancia llamó mi atención, y cogiendo mi equipaje comencé a caminar.

Una vez dentro de mi coche, arranqué y saqué mi móvil, escribiendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

**Q: Todavía puedo oler tu cabello.**

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, me senté en la mesa de la sala de juntas con mi padre y mi hermana. Mi padre estaba encantado con tenerme en casa, pero mucho más con que Rachel y yo nos lleváramos bien.

"Quinn, no puedo decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de que por fin hayáis aparcado vuestras diferencias. Ya te lo digo, el trabajo va a ser mucho más llevadero para las dos."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, papá." contesté, ojeando la carpeta que tenía ante mí.

Odiaba mentirle a mi familia, pero sobre todo, no podía soportar la sensación de que mi hermana sabía algo.

Brittany me había dado su palabra de que no diría nada, pero Santana tenía una manera de ver las cosas que preferirías que no lo hiciera. El haber sido una porrista en la universidad, la convertía ahora en una hija de perra inteligente.

Había ignorado cuatro de sus llamadas y dos mensajes mientras estaba fuera, y la mirada que me echó en cuanto entré en la reunión me dijo de que no iba a poder evitar esa conversación durante más tiempo. "Bueno," comenzó, repiqueteando sus dedos contra la mesa. "Va a venir Rachel?"

Levanté la mirada, frunciendo la vista. Que te jodan, Santana.

"No." contesté firmemente. "La señorita Berry se encontró a una amiga en el aeropuerto, y creo que iban a salir esta noche."

Continué mirándola, sabiendo que no iba a atreverse a decir nada delante de nuestro padre. Nuestro encuentro de miradas fue interrumpida por la entrada de un cliente en la sala, y rápidamente volvimos a nuestros negocios.

Una hora más tarde, me senté al fondo de la oscura sala, observando una presentación, contenta de haber desaparecido de la vista de mi hermana.

Mi móvil vibró y mi corazón se aceleró, deseando que fuera ella. No había devuelto mi mensaje, y mentiría si dijera que no estaba preocupada. Intentado aparentar desinteresada, cogí el teléfono de mi bolsillo y lo miré.

**R: Todavía puedo sentir tus caricias.**

Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa e hice todos mis esfuerzos para no dejar a la vista ninguna expresión de asombro en mi cara.

Cuando estuve segura de que nadie miraba, tecleé de nuevo y re leí el mensaje. Joder. Miré la hora y me pregunté cuando tiempo más tendría que estar aquí. Intentado aparentar desinterés, escribí rápidamente un mensaje de respuesta y volví a meter el móvil en mi bolsillo.

**Q: Todavía puedo saborear tus labios**.

Tres minutos más tarde, sentí vibrar mi bolsillo otra vez.

**R: Echo de menos tu tatuaje.**

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyé en la pared, repitiéndome a mi misma esas palabras. Echaba de menos mi tatuaje.

Mierda. Dios, ni siquiera sabía como responder a eso.

**Q: Echo de menos verte. Me preocupaba no saber nada de ti. Todo bien?**

No podía creer lo nerviosa que estaba.

Qué pasaba si ella había cambiado de idea?

**R: Lo siento. No tenía volumen y me quedé dormida. Alguien me tuvo despierta toda la noche.**

Joder. No sabía que sentimiento era más grande; alivio al saber que no había cambiado de idea o lujuria mientras recordaba la manera en que ambas nos mantuvimos despiertas.

Reprimí un gemido y me ajusté los pantalones.

**Q: No puedo disculparme. Lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez si me dejaras.**

No pude evitar sonreír, y cuando levanté la mirada vi a mi hermana inclinada, mirándome desde su silla.

Mierda, esto iba a ser un problema. Segundos más tarde, me llegó otro mensaje. La miré diciéndole que se metiera en sus asuntos y apartó la mirada.

**R: Creo que me iba a gustar.**

Casi se me cae el móvil. Hice una mueca al saber que ya tenía planes para esta noche, mi padre ya me había pedido que visitara a mi madre.

Tomando aire, escribí una respuesta.

**Q: Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres esta noche. Puedo llamarte cuando termine?**

**R: Definitivamente.**

**Q: Quiero verte mañana**

Mi dedo acarició la tecla de envío. Yo estaba preparada para eso, pero ella?

Necesitaba esto, lo necesitábamos. Cerrando mis ojos, mandé el mensaje y esperé. Segundos más tarde, el teléfono vibró en mi mano.

**R: Yo también quiero verte.**

Oh, gracias al jodido cielo. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalé profundamente.

Ella quería esto. Empecé a trazar un plan en mi cabeza.

**Q: En mi casa? Te haré la cena.**

**R: Me encantaría. Puedo hacer una petición?**

Una petición? Me reí cuando pensé que probablemente le daría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera. Respondí rápidamente.

**Q: Lo que sea.**

**R: Ponte vaqueros.**

Qué? Quería verme con vaqueros? Sacudí la cabeza mientras le respondía.

**Q: Vaqueros, eh? Hecho. Puedo hacer una petición?**

**R: Lo que sea.**

Sonriendo, pensé en sus largas piernas y mi mano deslizándose sobre ellas.

**Q: Ponte un vestido.**

**R: Un vestido, eh? Mmm… Hecho. Oh, y no te pongas nada en el cabello, ni siquiera lo peines.**

Me quedé mirando el móvil en mi mano, recordando los sonidos que hacía cuando estaba entre sus piernas y tiraba fuerte de mi cabello, y sentí como se ponía dura otra vez.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Q: Todavía estoy en la reunión. Te llamo en un par de horas. Trato hecho Princesa?**

**R: Trato hecho.**

Dudé un momento antes de escribir mi respuesta, pasando mi dedo por el botón de envío, preguntándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

**Q: Te echo de menos, Rach.**

**R: Yo también te echo de menos Lucy.**

Ella también me echaba de menos. Pasando mi dedo por la pantalla, re leí sus palabras, anticipando el momento en que la vería de nuevo.


	23. El Apartamento

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**El Apartamento**_

_**POV Quinn**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté llena de energía y nervios. Ella iba a estar aquí esta noche, en mi casa y posiblemente en mi cama. Me lo había imaginado cientos de veces, sin pensar en que algún día se hiciera realidad. El saber que en apenas diez horas ella iba a estar en mi apartamento me llenaba con una sensación de excitación que no había sentido antes. Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón corto, una blusa sport y mis zapatillas para correr. Sabía que correr era la única cosa que me despejaba la mente y me calmaba lo suficiente para durar todo el día. El gimnasio estaba descartado; había la oportunidad de encontrarme con Santana y no quería hablar con ella hasta que Rachel y yo decidiéramos algunas cosas.

Cogí una botella de agua y mi IPod, y salí de mi apartamento, subiendo en el ascensor hasta la azotea de mi edificio. Encendí la música y comencé a estirar, sintiendo como la tensión dejaba mi cuerpo. Corrí hasta que mis músculos ardían y mi pecho dolía, dejando mi mente pacíficamente limpia.

Siete millas más tarde, deje de correr para caminar, parándome en la barandilla de cristal que rodeaba la pista de footing. Era en momentos como este en los que vivir aquí valía cada centavo. A esta altura la vista era extraordinaria. Me detuve a observar la ciudad, por encima de los edificios en dirección al apartamento de Rachel. Cinco minutos. A veces me resultaba difícil de creer que todo este tiempo estuviéramos viviendo a solo cinco minutos.

Sabía que en algún momento de esta noche tendríamos que hablar. Quería seguir viéndola; no había duda sobre eso, pero que hay del resto de la gente? Sabía que realmente no deberíamos vernos mientras yo siguiera siendo su jefa, pero mi lado egoísta no quería dejarla escapar. Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo de sobra lo tonta y estupida que había sido con todo esto. Una parte de mí sabía que no importaba, porque cualquier relación que tuviéramos cualquiera de las dos iba a ser criticaba por los demás. Rachel siempre sería la secretaria que se folló a su jefa, y yo la cabrona que se aprovechó de ella.

Me froté la cara con mis manos, y dejé salir un profundo suspiro. Simplemente iba a hablar con ella y dejar que tomara una decisión. Todo saldría bien. Tenía que salir bien. Esa noche, más tarde, revisé mi casa por última vez. Todo estaba perfecto. Había ido a hacer la compra, comprando todo lo que necesitaba para preparar la única cosa que le había visto pedir en nuestras cenas del seminario. Pollo Piccata. También alquile todas sus películas favoritas, las únicas que yo no tenía. Le compré flores e incluso me vestí como ella me pidió, con vaqueros y una camiseta negra. Tampoco me peine. Todo estaba listo y estaba en la cocina cortando verduras cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Mi mano se congeló y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Ya estaba aquí. Abrí la puerta y dejé que el aire dejara mis pulmones en cuando la vi de pie en el pasillo.

Se giró y nos miramos a los ojos, dibujando una tímida sonrisa con sus labios.

Su pelo estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y mis dedos se enredaron en el por instinto.

Llevaba un vestido negro simple, con el cuello en V y mangas largas, que podría estar considerado algo conservador si no fuera por el largo. Se cortaba en mitad de los muslos, enfatizando cada centímetro de sus largas y sexis piernas. Entre eso, sus zapatos y pensar en lo que llevaba debajo, todos mis planes por llevar las cosas despacio se fueron por la ventana.

"Hola" dije con una sonrisa. Arqueó una ceja, viendo mi apreciación y sonrió.

"Hola" respondió.

"Rach, estás preciosa." susurré, incapaz de esperar un minuto más para tocarla.

Di un paso hacia adelante y salí al pasillo, abrazándola y acariciando con mis dedos su nuca. Ninguno de las dos se movió, nuestros ojos ardían y la ligera esencia de su perfume me embriagó. Mis dedos la agarraron con más firmeza y la acerqué a mí mientras. Mis ojos se posaron en mi boca, y gruñí en cuando vi como se mordía el labio inferior. A una lentitud agonizante, me acerque a ella, y cerrando mis ojos, la besé finalmente.

Tocando sus labios suavemente, gemí al sentir la dulce familiaridad de su beso.

Despacio y me aparté y la miré una vez a los ojos, antes de inclinarme de nuevo, tomando su labio con los míos. Suspiró y su aliento chocó contra mi cara, trayéndome su aroma y sabor a chocolate. Sonreí contra sus labios mientras recordaba su hábito de comer besos de Hershey cuando estaba nerviosa.

Abrió los labios y gimió cuando mi lengua entró en su boca, acariciando la suya.

Mis manos agarraron su cuello y su pelo, y ladeé su cabeza, dándome otro ángulo para mi beso. Lo que había empezado como algo suave, ahora se había convertido en urgencia, saboreando y provocándola, sintiendo como sentir sus labios contra los míos me consumía.

Se cerró una puerta al final del pasillo y me di cuenta de que estábamos fuera de mi apartamento. Sin ganas, me aparté, todavía tocando su nariz con la mía.

"Tenemos que entrar dentro o te lo haré aquí mismo, en este pasillo" Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa contra los míos.

"No creo que me importara."

Gemí y me obligué a mi misma a alargar la distancia entre nosotras, acariciando su brazo con mis dedos suavemente, y cogiendo su mano.

"Vamos, provocadora, deja que te dé de comer." Guiñé un ojo y su sonrisa se amplió mientras entrábamos en mi apartamento. Cerré la puerta y esperé expectante mientras sus ojos bailaban por todo el espacio. Estuvo callada por un momento, y deseé saber que estaba pensando.

"Esto es precioso, Lucy." Observé como caminaba por mi casa y me sorprendí por lo bien que me sentaba eso.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en las ventanas que iban desde el suelo al techo mientras caminaba, acariciando los respaldos de las sillas del comedor mientras pasaba por su lado. Se paró enfrente del gran panel de cristal y suspiró.

"Vaya. Esto es increíble." El sol se estaba poniendo y las luces de la ciudad envolvía la sala, colándose a través del cristal que abarcaba la pared. Caminé despacio hacia ella, y un destello de culpa me inundó al recordar nuestro primer encuentro.

Me quedé a su lado e incapaz de resistirme, agarré su barbilla y giré su cara hacia mí, inclinándome para volver a darle un suave beso en los labios.

"Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que estás?" Sonrió y besó mi mano antes de responder.

"Sí, y gracias. Tú…" se detuvo y sus ojos analizaron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo.

"… tampoco estás nada mal." Me reí en alto y cogí su mano.

"Gracias." contesté. "Voy a hacerte un tour."

Le enseñé el apartamento, disfrutando de sus reacciones con cada habitación.

Cuando estábamos en la puerta de mi habitación, murmuré.

"Esta es mi habitación." dije despacio, imaginándomela en mi cama. Nuestros ojos se encontraron ante la mutua anticipación de lo que iba a pasar esta noche. Suprimí la necesidad de abrazarla y en su lugar apreté su mano, moviéndonos hacia la cocina.

"Vamos, voy a comprobar la cena."

Yo iba delante y sus ojos se abrieron, examinando la habitación. Me encantaba cocinar y no había escatimado en gastos al diseñar la cocina; estaba llena de gabinetes de madera de cerezo pintados de marrón cálido. El suelo estaba cubierto de tablones anchos de madera y la iluminación suave se reflejaba en el pulido de los electrodomésticos de acero inoxidable. Las encimeras de granito eran profundas y observé con gran atención como pasaba su mano por la superficie lisa.

"Es perfecta" suspiró, y sus ojos me miraron a través de la isla central.

"Exactamente como me la había imaginado." Estaba cortando las verduras cuando me detuve al escuchar sus palabras.

"Te habías imaginado mi apartamento?" le pregunté, incapaz de esconder la sorpresa en mi voz. Asintió sin dejar de mirarme.

"Una y otra vez." Su afirmación llenó el aire y mi corazón se aceleró.

"Desde cuando?"

"Meses"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Dejé el cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y caminé hasta ella. Acaricié un mechón de su pelo antes de que mis dedos se hundieran en su melena y la acerqué a mí.

Mi lengua se deslizó entre sus labios abiertos, y gemí cuando la ola de lujuria comenzó en mi estómago, bajando directa a mi miembro. La presioné contra la encimera y agarré su pelo con fuerza, recompensado con un gemido gutural.

"Rach, quiero que esto vaya despacio." murmuré contra sus labios.

"Tarde" Sus palabras sin aliento encendieron la lujuria que estaba intentado reprimir, y me endurecí aún más. Sin poder alargar el momento, mis dedos se deslizaron por su cuerpo y jugueteé con el dobladillo de su vestido, moviéndolo despacio por su muslo. Mis labios dejaron los suyos y cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, retorciendo sus dedos en la cintura de mis vaqueros.

"Me gusta el vestido." dije contra su cuello. Mis manos recorrieron su cuerpo, acariciando su estómago por encima de la tela. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, mientras me encontraba con algo de gasa.

"Oh, joder, cariño. Qué es esto?" Mis manos hicieron círculos sobre sus costillas, y gemí al sentir la suave tela entre mis dedos. Su suave risa llenó mis oídos y di gracias a dios por su gusto en lencería.

Giró la cabeza levemente, pasando sus labios por mi cuello. "Me gustan los vaqueros." susurró, haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina con su cálido aliento. Agarró con fuerza la cintura de mis pantalones y sentí como el reverso de sus dedos acariciaban mi estómago. Mis músculos se tensaron.

Mi boca encontró la suya en otro beso frenético y con un rápido movimiento, le subí el vestido y se lo quité, tirándolo al suelo. Mis ojos se movieron por sus curvas, apenas cubierto por la ropa interior. Su mano agarró el final de mi camisa y la quitó, tirándola al suelo. Agarré su cara y apreté mi boca contra la suya, deslizando nuestras lenguas. Me apreté a ella, con mi dolorida entrepierna presionando contra los vaqueros.

Deslicé mis dedos por su cuello y hombros, y dejé que mis manos viajaran por su suave piel, parándome en la delicada tela.

"Te necesito, Quinn" suspiró en mi boca. Con un frenético movimiento le quité el sujetador, y ella quito el mio, gimiendo al sentir mis pechos desnudos contra los suyos.

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi pantalones, haciendo que mi ereccion vibrara cada vez que la rozaba. Sentí como el pantalón comenzaba a descender por mis caderas y mi entrepierna rozó su estómago. Con mis manos en su cadera, le di la vuelta, acariciándola y poniendo sus manos sobre el frío granito. Presioné mi miembro contra ella mientras apartaba el pelo de su hombro, depositando besos por su espalda.

"Sabes lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo, Rachel? Todas las cosas que quiero hacerte?"

Mis manos viajaron hasta su cintura, agarrando sus bragas.

"Qué es lo que quieres? Quieres que te lo haga?" Se apretó a mi con fuerza, y gemí por la fricción de mi polla contra la cálida piel de la parte inferior de su espalda. "Dímelo, Rachel. Pídeme que te lo haga."

Gimió en alto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su pelo se esparcía por sus hombros y mi pecho. Gruñí por la sensación y agarré con más fuerza sus bragas, usándolas para acercarla más a mí.

"Tengo que quitarte esto, Rachel." Susurré en su oído. "Se están interponiendo entré yo y algo que quiero." Pasé los dedos por el satén y tiré ligeramente.

"Son muy bonitas." Me detuve, acariciando la suave piel por debajo de la tela.

"Pero lo que hay debajo es todavía mejor." Tiré con fuerza una última vez y la delicada tela se rompió con facilidad, cayendo ceremoniosamente al suelo.

"Estás tan sexy desnuda en mi cocina, con tan solo esos zapatos" Murmuré contra su hombro. Me quité los vaqueros y acaricié su muslo con mi mano. "Estás lista para mí?" Mi mano se deslizó entre sus muslos, diciendo su nombre y sintiendo su humedad.

Acaricié en círculos su clítoris, cerrando los ojos mientras ella aguantaba la respiración, inclinándose por mis caricias. Mi polla vibró por la anticipación y el calor envolvió mis dedos.

Un leve gemido dejó sus labios y arqueó la espalda, haciendo que su culo se presionara contra mí. Retiré mis dedos y puse la mano entre sus hombros, empujándola con cuidado contra la encimera y presionando la punta de mi miembro en su entrada.

Agarré sus caderas, y entré en ella, gimiendo los dos por la sensación. Sin avisar, comenzó a mover sus caderas, golpeando las mías, tomándome en su interior. La sensación era indescriptible. Estaba completamente entregada a ella. Jadeó mi nombre y apoyó la cabeza en el granito mientras embestía fuera y dentro de ella profundamente.

Nuestros cuerpos se movían como uno solo, empujando y presionando, y me incliné para besar la piel entre sus hombros. Apretó las caderas con fuerza contra mí y levanté la cabeza para ver como estaba observando nuestro reflejo en el acero pulido de la puerta de la nevera. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y gemí en alto al vernos. Sus pechos se presionaban contra la encimera y podía verme a mí misma embistiendo en ella, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera hacia adelante por la fuerza que empleaba.

"Te gusta eso, Rachel?" Le pregunté a su reflejo. Gimió y el sonido fue directo a mi polla.

Dios, me encantaba hacer que dijera cosas sucias.

"Oh, sí." respondió sin aliento, mientras seguíamos mirando.

"Oh joder, Rachel." dije, haciendo que mi voz sonara desesperada. "No sabes cuantas veces me he imaginado esto… imaginando que te follaba en cada rincón de mi apartamento. Cuando te corras, te voy a llevar a mi cama, y te lo voy a volver a hacer otra vez."

"Tócame, Quinn. Estoy muy cerca." Apreté la mandíbula mientras sus palabras hacían lo imposible por alargar mi inminente orgasmo. Mi mano se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta su clítoris, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mis dedos acariciaron fácilmente su húmeda entrepierna. Comencé a frotar suavemente y en cuestión de segundos noté como empezaba a estrecharme a mi alrededor, sintiendo como encajábamos a la perfección.

"Dios, Rachel." gemí y me presioné más a ella. Su espalda se arqueó y con un último grito, se corrió. No necesitaba alargarlo más así que agarrando con fuerza sus caderas, su nombre salió de mis labios y me corrí dentro de ella.

Rachel se colapso contra la encimera y me incliné, pasando mis labios por su espalda, susurrando su nombre. "Nunca había hecho nada como esto antes."

Murmuré mientras apoyaba mi frente en su sudada piel. No sabía si mis palabras significarían lo mismo para ella, pero me sentaba muy bien decirlas en alto. Una vez que mi respiración se calmó salí de ella y giré su cara para mirarla. La miré a sus profundos ojos castaños y la idea de que se marchara me dolió.

"Quédate a dormir, Rach." Poniendo sus manos en mi cara, se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en los labios.

"No me voy a ir a ningún lado." Me beso de nuevo antes de mirarme. "Dilo otra vez, Lucy."

Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir. Me incliné un poco y la levanté, sonriendo cuando rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Me giré y me dirigí a mi habitación sin ninguna intención de cenar.

"Je suis à toi." Dije despacio mientras la ponía sobre mi cama.

La observé sobre mis sábanas: su pelo se esparcía a su alrededor y sentí que mi pecho se expandía.

"No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con tenerte aquí."

Nos tumbamos una enfrente de la otra en la oscuridad de la habitación, con las luces de la ciudad entrando por la ventana, iluminando su cara. Mis manos jugaron con su pelo y ella acarició mi mandíbula con las puntas de sus dedos. El momento era perfecto y finalmente estaba preparada para hablar con ella.

"Rach." susurré, temblando cuando pasó su pulgar por mis labios.

"Uhm?"

Aparté una mano de su pelo y la puse en su cintura, acariciando su piel.

"Qué quieres hacer?" Hice una pausa, para aclararme. "Sobre esto, sobre nosotras?" Su mano se movió hasta mi cadera.

"No lo se" Su voz apenas fue un susurro y la acerqué a mí.

"Quiero estar contigo, Rach. Todo lo que dije en Seattle es cierto. Yo.."

La emoción comenzó a burbujear en mi interior y me apreté más a ella, ya que de alguna manera no me sentía del todo cerca. Sabía que estaba enamorada de ella pero, estaba lista para decirlo en alto? Y más importante, estaría ella preparada para escucharlo?

"Me preocupo tanto por ti, Princesa. Quiero ir a tu casa y dormir en tu cama. Quiero saber el color de tus toallas y si apagas la tostadora después de usarla. Eres todo lo que pienso" La miré a los ojos y vi lágrimas. "Hey, no llores"

"No estoy llorando." mintió sonriendo, mientras mis dedos secaban las lágrimas.

"Yo también quiero todo eso. Me encantó cuando me pediste que viniera, y quiero que vengas a mi casa. Pero…" Su voz se fue apagando y apartó la mirada. Pero? Mi respiración se aceleró y una sensación de pánico se aferró rápidamente a mí. "Pero podemos simplemente ser nosotras durante un tiempo? Solo nosotras dos?"

Me quedé aliviada en cuanto mi cabeza registró lo que acababa de decir. Me deseaba; solo quería que fuéramos nosotras dos durante un tiempo. Podía soportar eso.

Sabía que las cosas entre nosotras irían genial. Podíamos mantenerlo en secreto y continuar viéndonos, y ella podría seguir trabajando para mí. Las dos éramos adultas. Iba a funcionar. No había ninguna razón para que no fuera así.

No podía dejar de sonreír mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotras y besé sus labios.

"Sí. Podemos ser solo las dos tanto como quieras" Volví a besarla.

"Oui. Tu es mon confort."

En el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, mi cuerpo se agitó.

"Te deseo otra vez,"

Susurré en su boca. Gimió despacio, profundizando nuestro beso mientras mi mano se movía por su cintura hasta su muslo. Tracé pequeños círculos por su piel antes de levantar su pierna y aferrarla a mi cadera, alineando nuestros cuerpos perfectamente.

Me balanceé contra ella, deslizando mi miembro con facilidad entre sus piernas.

Moviendo mis caderas ligeramente, me balanceé de nuevo y me introduje en ella.

Nunca antes le había hecho el amor así a una mujer, cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos se presionaba. Nuestras manos eran libres para explorar, nuestras bocas libres para besar. Me sentía conectada a ella de todas las maneras posibles. Estar con ella era mejor que cualquier fantasía que hubiera tenido. Sabía que ya había estado enamorada antes, pero nunca había sentido esta fuerza que me consumía. Sentía que si ella se alejaba nunca volvería a estar entera otra vez. Agarré su cara entre mis manos y la besé con veneración, esperando poder expresar con mi cuerpo todas las palabras que no podía decir.

Sus ojos se cerraron y dijo mi nombre, sonando más urgente con cada beso de mi boca o una caricia de mi mano. El placer de estar dentro de ella crecía despacio; cada rítmico movimiento nos llevaba cada vez más cerca.

"Lucy." dijo despacio, pero tan llena de sentimiento que hizo que me doliera el Pecho. Dios, la forma en que decia mi nombre era lo mas hermoso.

"Estoy aquí, Princesa. No voy a dejar que te vayas." La agarré con más fuerza.

Deslizó su mano hasta la mía, en su cadera y me apretó más a ella. La sensación de poder estar con ella de esta manera estaba a punto de consumirnos. Nuestras bocas estaban abiertas sin tocarse. Nuestros músculos temblaban, nuestros cuerpos embestían, pero no dijimos nada mientras nos corríamos en un poderoso silencio.

Acorté la distancia entre nuestros labios con un profundo beso. No podía creer en lo mucho que significaba para mi. Tenía mi corazón en sus manos, y quería tanto que lo supiera. Salí de su cuerpo y nos cubrí con las sábanas. Rachel sonrió y suspiró profundamente, casi cerrando los ojos. Acaricié su piel con mi nariz por debajo de su oreja, intentando memorizar su perfume. Su respiración era profunda y supe que se había quedado dormida. Acariciando su piel con mis labios una vez más, me apreté con fuerza a ella.

Saber que no podía escucharme me dio impulso para decir lo que tan desesperadamente quería.

"Creo que estoy enamorada de ti."


	24. Rubia Estupida

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Rubia Estúpida!**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiendo unos dedos acariciar mi pelo. Suspiré y la atraje más a mi mientras los recuerdos de la pasada noche flotaban en mi cabeza.

La quería.

Mis ojos se abrieron de repente y miré hacia arriba, sorprendida cuando la vi observándome.

"Buenos días." dijo suavemente mientras seguía jugando con mi pelo.

"Buenos días." le contesté con una amplia sonrisa. Se había quedado. Abrazándola, le di un beso en los labios. "Gracias, Rach." Le susurré antes de reclamar mi hueco en sus pechos desnudos.

Exhaló suavemente antes de contestar. "De nada."

No se había ido por la mañana, todavía estaba aquí. Nos quedamos tumbadas unos minutos, antes de que comenzara a hablar.

"Quieres ducharte conmigo?"

"Lo cierto es que me gustaría prepararte el desayuno. Te parece bien?"

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla, apoyando la barbilla en su pecho.

"Me encantaría, Rach." Sonrió ampliamente y me elevé para besarla. Quería empezar de esta manera todos los días.

Más tarde nos levantamos, y me dirigí a la ducha mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina.

Quince minutos más tarde, duchada y vestida, salí del baño. Mi corazón casi se para en cuanto vi a Rach de pie sobre la cocina, preparando tortillas… con una de mis camisas.

Había limpiado toda la loza de la pasada noche, y caminé hasta situarme detrás de ella, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"No tenías que haber limpiado." le aparté el pelo y besé su cuello, sonriendo contra su piel al escucharla gemir.

"Quería hacerlo," respondió. "Ahora siéntate y te serviré esto."

Me reí y la besé una última vez antes de sentarme en la mesa del comedor. Estaba leyendo el periódico cuando entró con un plato de tortitas, una taza de café y una botella de sirope en sus manos. Las puso con cuidado en la mesa, y me sorprendí cuando se sentó en mi regazo.

"A esto llamo yo un desayuno." Dije riendo, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas.

Sonrió y se inclinó, tocando mis labios con los suyos.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Sus labios eran suaves, y sabían a pasta de dientes.

"Te has lavado los dientes?" le pregunté curiosa.

"Mmmmm, siempre llevo un cepillo en el bolso." respondió, untando sirope en las tortitas.

"Oh dios mío. Somos perfectas la una para la otra."

"De qué estás hablando?"

"De algo que Santana me dijo sobre nosotras, que éramos más parecidas de lo que pensábamos." dije distraída, incapaz de sacarme sus palabras de mi cabeza. "Sabías que yo-"

"tienes un cepillo en el cajón de tu mesa, dos en el baño de tu oficina y uno en tu guantera? Sí"

respondió, llevando un tenedor lleno de tortillas a mi boca. "Conozco casi todos tus pequeños hábitos obsesivos." Me reí y sacudí la cabeza. Continuó dándome de comer mientras yo le robaba besos entre bocados, gimiendo al sentir el sirope en sus labios. Mis manos se deslizaron por sus muslos, por debajo de mi camisa, deteniéndome cuando me encontré con una piel suave y desnuda. Sonreí mientras la miraba y ella sacudía la cabeza.

"Alguien rompió mis bragas anoche." Me guiñó un ojo y la atraje hacia mí, olvidando el desayuno.

"Me gustaría tumbarte en mi mesa y untarte el cuerpo con ese sirope." Le susurré contra sus labios.

"Mmmm, no. Te pringarías y acabas de ducharte." me dijo provocándome.

"Oh, creo que valdría la pena." Se rió contra mi boca y sentía que mi afecto por ella crecía más. Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil estar con ella.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar pero lo ignoré. No quería que el mundo exterior me interrumpiera. La única persona con la que quería hablar estaba aquí sentada, conmigo.

"Lucy, me enseñas a decir algo en francés?" me aparté un poco y la miré sorprendida.

"Por supuesto." respondí, entusiasmada con la idea. "Qué quieres saber?"

Se inclinó hacia delante y cogió un pedazo de papel de su bolso.

"Esto," dijo despacio. la observé por un momento, antes de coger el pequeño papel de su mano.

**_Contigo, estoy por fin en casa._**

Mis ojos volaron hacia los suyos mientras el significado de sus palabras me golpeaba.

Estaba diciendo lo que pensaba? Volví a mirar las palabras con su preciosa caligrafía.

"Oh, Rach,"susurré, sabiendo que nunca olvidaría este momento. Levanté la mirada y enredé mi mano en su pelo, acariciando con mi pulgar su mejilla.

"Avec toi, je suis enfin à la maison." Dije despacio, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Avec toi… je suis enfin… à la maison?" preguntó nerviosa.

"Perfecto," sujeté su cara entre mis manos y la besé gentilmente, esperando volcar todo el amor que sentía por ella. Nuestras bocas se movían a la perfección. No quería que se fuera. Nos apartamos unos momentos más tardes, y levantó su mano para acariciar mi mandíbula.

"Lucy.." comenzó a decir, solo interrumpida por un sonoro golpe en mi puerta.

Nos miramos a los ojos, con expresión de evidente pánico.

"Quinn!" La fuerte voz de Santana llegaba del descansillo, seguido por otra ráfaga de golpes en la puerta.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY, se que estás ahí estupida. Puedo escuchar tú teléfono sonando. El tinte rubio ya acabo con todas tu neuronas que no puedes ni poner el celular en vibrador! No me voy a ir hasta que abras la jodida puerta"

**_ POV RACHEL_**

El aliento se me atrapó en la garganta y la miré a los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando.

Otra ronda de golpes hizo que saltara en cuanto el puño de Santana golpeó la puerta del apartamento.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY, se que estás ahí estupida. Puedo escuchar tú teléfono sonando. El tinte rubio ya acabo con todas tu neuronas que no puedes ni poner el celular en vibrador! No me voy a ir hasta que abras la jodida puerta"

Me encogí por el pánico reflejado en la expresión de Quinn.

Cómo podía ser que tan solo unas horas atrás, todo era perfecto? El miedo creció en mí, obstruyendo mi pecho.

Me di cuenta de que necesitaba más tiempo. Sabía que la gente se enteraría de todo esto. Siempre supe que de alguna manera este día llegaría, pero era más una vaga idea en un futuro lejano. Todavía no estaba preparada.

"Lo dice en serio." La voz de Quinn me trajo de vuelta y lo miré a los ojos.

La tensión de su cuerpo era evidente ya que sus dedos apretaban dolorosamente mi cadera.

Parecía aterrorizada. Cogí su cara entre mis manos y me incliné, presionando mis labios con los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron, relajándose ligeramente.

"Estaré bien. Me meteré en tu habitación y esperaré mientras hablas con ella. Vale?"

"Pero Rachel, yo no-"

La corté antes de que pudiera terminar. "Está bien, Quinn. De verdad."

Se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras yo observaba todas las diferentes emociones que cruzaban su cara.

Con un suspiro de resignación, asintió y me bajó de su regazo. Me di la vuelta y unos cálidos dedos sobre mi hombro me detuvieron, mientras me arrimaba hacia ella. Agachó la cabeza y su boca colisionó contra la mía. Su beso era hambriento, lleno de la desesperación que las dos sentíamos. Los aporreos persistentes de Santana volvieron a sonar, al igual que el móvil de Quinn sobre la mesa, mientras yo me perdía en ella.

Me elevé sobre los dedos de mis pies, e intenté mantenerme cerca, necesitando calmar el miedo que crecía en mi pecho. Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza, y sentí que me elevaba ligeramente del suelo. Su beso cambió despacio a algo más controlado. Presionó sus labios contra los míos antes de volver al suelo, poniendo mis pies de nuevo en las frías baldas de madera.

Sus ojos permanecían cerrados mientras ponía su frente contra la mía.

"Te acuerdas de lo que me preguntaste anoche?" Sabía a que se refería: mantener esto entre nosotros.

"Si" susurré despacio.

"Lo prometo. Mi respuesta es sí, tanto tiempo como tú quieras. Solo recuerda esto."

La culpabilidad golpeó mi estómago, y me pregunté si estaba haciendo esto solo por mí.

"No entien-" Comencé a decir, pero otra ronda de golpes en la puerta me cortó, con la voz de Santana sonando más cabreada.

"Te lo juro por Dios, rubia culona que voy a tirar esta puerta. Puedo escuchar tu maldito teléfono, y ni siquiera vas al baño sin esa jodida cosa. Yo no soy Britt, a mi no me engañas Fabgay. Y por muy grande que este tu amiguito no creo que estes en una sesion privada con el. Ya tardaste mucho y sabes que si tiro la puta puerta nadie te va a quitar lo morado de la cara despues de los golpes que te dare por hacerme esperar. A Snixx nadie la hace esperar."

"Oh dios ya salio Snixx!" Puro terror en la cara de Quinn Fabray... era eso posible?

Di un paso hacia atrás mientras asentía y me dirigí a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Mi respiración estaba acelerada y parecía amplificada por el silencio de la habitación. Presioné mi oreja contra la puerta y cerré los ojos para

escuchar. La escuché moverse, seguido por el sonido metálico del cerrojo abriéndose, y aguanté el aliento en cuanto se abrió la puerta.

Silencio. Por qué había silencio?

"Qué coño quieres, Santana? Es domingo por la mañana." El tono de Quinn era suave pero también llevaba rabia mientras se dirigía a su hermana.

"No uses esa mierda de tono conmigo, idiota. Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que estás evitándome?"

"No se de que me estás hablando, San." Escuché algo de movimiento, pero no sabía de donde venía.

"Berry."

El silencio que siguió a esa palabra, mandó escalofríos por toda mi espalda.

"Qué pasa con ella?" La voz de Quinn había cambiado, y el tono que reconocí como el de la "señora Fabray" se filtraba a través de la puerta.

Sentí una pequeña nota de sudor caer por mi frente mientras escuchaba esa voz tan familiar.

"No te hagas la estupida conmigo, que aunque eres rubia, tonta no eres. Se que está pasando algo entre las dos."

"Y, exactamente, que podría ser? Ella es mi empleada y yo soy su jefa. Nada más."

Cerré mis ojos mientras una ola de nauseas me invadía. No lo decía en serio. No lo decía en serio.

"Bueno, así es como debería ser, pero de alguna manera no me creo que sea así."

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo."

Escuché una burla de Santana, o por lo menos pensé que era Santana.

"Nunca pensé que serías así de estúpida, Quinn. Te das cuenta que estas con el jodido Hobbit? No es que me caiga mal, pero te das cuenta de la mierda que haces? Ves lo que te digo Quinn? Ves lo que te digo Barbie con miembro de Ken? El peroxido te ha afectado despues de tantos años? LO SABIA!"

"Santana, si tienes algo que decir, hazlo de una puta vez y lárgate."

"Creo que te estás viendo con El enano Berry."

Quinn no se lo pensó dos veces.

"Te equivocas."

"En serio?"

"Sí, Santana. Te equivocas. La señorita Berry y yo no tenemos otra cosa que no sea una relación profesional."

Mis ojos se cerraron al escuchar la palabra "relación." Su voz era fría, y se podría decir que incluso desde el otro lado de la puerta, la Sexy Imbecil estaba comandando la habitación. No estaba sorprendida, pero cuando busqué en su voz un rastro de arrepentimiento, me dolió no encontrarlo.

"Crees que soy tan idiota? Se como estáis juntas. Nunca he visto a dos personas que se odien tanto. He visto como te comportabas como una idiota con ella todos los días durante casi un año, y de repente, te la comes con los ojos de la misma manera que un hambriento mira un filete y creeme ricitos de oro, tu, hambre no sueles pasar. Y que te digo de ella? Sexy Imbecil? Beautiful Bastard? Por dios, se le caen las bragas por ti. Si odio a alguien ni en mi lecho de muerte la llamo asi. Se que ha pasado algo en Seattle y esa es la razón por la que no respondías a mis llamadas. Incluso creo que ayer le estabas mandando mensajes."

No podía dejar que hiciera esto ella sola. Puse mi mano sobre el pomo y lo giré ligeramente.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Puedes irte ahora, Santana."

"Entonces, qué? Solo te la estás follando? Porque te daré una paliza si te estás aprovechando de ella de esa manera. Ya dije la doble region 4 de Barbra me cae bien y si es asi Snixx va..."

"No es así." Por primera vez, escuché un ápice de duda en la voz de Quinn y me pregunté si estaba hablando de Santana o de ella misma.

"Qué demonios significa eso, Fabray? O estás o no lo estás."

"Dios mío, Santana! Cuántas jodidas veces tengo que decirte que no está pasando nada? Crees que soy tan estúpida? Ella no significa nada para mi! Como podria pasar eso? En que mundo alguien como yo va a estar con alguien como Rachel Antipatica Berry? Es que acaso viste algun dia a Kitty? Son totalmente opuestas!"

Mi mano se separó de la puerta y di un paso hacia atrás, mientras el sonido de sus palabras hacían eco en mis oídos. Un relámpago de dolor me desgarró el pecho y cerré los ojos, sintiendo que necesitaba sentarme. La parte racional de mi mente entendía porqué había dicho eso, pero el miedo de mi corazón se reforzó con esas palabras. Me senté en el borde de la cama, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza e intenté suprimir las lágrimas.

No lo decía en serio. Eso era justo lo que le había pedido.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento al otro lado de la puerta antes de que Santana hablara.

"Estás en serio, verdad?"

"Sí." respondió despacio, pero con tono firme.

"Mira Lucy, siento todo esto. Es solo que… pensé… Olvídalo. Tu y lo de Kitty... Joder. Se que nunca me mentirías. Debería habérmelo pensado mejor."

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el apartamento. Escuchaba el murmullo del aire acondicionado y el sonido del reloj de la sala de estar. Todo parecía igual, tan solo amplificado por la culpabilidad que sentí en mi interior. El sonido de un teléfono móvil desde el otro lado de la puerta rompió el silencio, mientras el familiar tono llenaba el apartamento.

Oh Dios Mio.

"Quinn, tienes tu teléfono en la mano. Entonces de quién es el que suena en la cocina?"

Santana preguntó con voz confusa. Aguanté la respiración durante lo que parecieron horas.

"No es lo que piensas." respondió Quinn.

"Espera, hay alguien más aquí?" Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar contra mi pecho mientras esperaba a ser descubierta.

"Dios, rubia hueca, por qué no dijiste que estabas con alguien para que me callara la puta boca?"

Escuché como se reía dulcemente.

"Sí, por qué no habré pensando en eso?" Su voz era calmada y tuve que apretarme contra la puerta para escucharla mejor. Hablaron con voz apurada por unos momentos y me puse de pie, remplazando rápidamente su camiseta por mi vestido de la pasada noche, agradeciendo el haberlo traído a la habitación esta mañana. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue seguido por el de ella llamando a la puerta de la habitación.

"Rachel?" Abrí la puerta rápidamente y le dediqué una sonrisa forzada, volviendo a la cama para ponerme los zapatos.

"Hey." esperó dudosa, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. "Sabes porqué dije todo eso, verdad?"

"Qué? Oh, por supuesto que lo se. No te preocupes." respondí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para convencernos a las dos.

Se quedó mirándome por un momento, mientras yo recogía mis cosas.

"Entonces a dónde vas?"

"Oh… yo… uhmm… me olvidé que tenía… que quedar con Kurt esta mañana." le contesté, moviendo mi mano desdeñosa. "No es nada importante, solo me había olvidado de ello hasta que escuché mi móvil. Por cierto, lo siento."

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta, esquivando todavía su mirada. Su olor me invadió mientras pasaba a su lado, rozando su hombro con el mío.

"Mírame."

El agonizante tono de su voz me detuvo en seco y me giré lentamente, observando como se aproximaba.

"Estamos bien, verdad?" Su mano derecha agarró mi cara gentilmente, trazando suaves círculos con su pulgar sobre mi piel.

"Claro que lo estamos." Asentí y me incliné hacia adelante, presionando ligeramente mi boca contra la suya.

Respiré en su boca, intentando hacer desaparecer cualquier duda que salpicaba mi mente. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, y me apretó con fuerza hacia ella.

"Quiero verte esta noche otra vez." susurró contra mi boca. "Mi cama va a estar tan vacía sin ti." Mi estómago se retorció ante sus palabras. "Por favor, princesa."

"No juegas limpio." Susurré mientras sus manos se movían hacia mi pelo.

"Mientras me lleve a ti, no me importa." Sus labios acariciaron los míos suavemente y me di cuenta una vez más que a pesar de la batalla entre mi cabeza y mi corazón, o por mucho que me doliera, era suya.

Me aparté ligeramente, mirándola a los ojos.

"Tengo que irme." Asintió y me acompañó hasta la puerta, devolviéndome el teléfono que estaba en la cocina y mi bolso.

"Seguro que estamos bien?" Sus rodillas se doblaron un poco mientras su cara se quedaba a la altura de la mía, evidenciando la confusión en sus ojos. "Se como tuvo que sonar todo eso y yo-"

Puse un dedo sobre su boca para callarla.

"Estamos bien." respondí despacio, deseando alargar eso un poco más. La besé por última vez y abrí la puerta, saliendo al pasillo. Sin esperar una respuesta, me dirigí al ascensor. Entré dentro y presioné el botón, mirando como ella se quedaba en el marco de la puerta, observándome. Su expresión era de confusión, y le dediqué una sonrisa antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Finalmente, en la privacidad del ascensor, saqué mi móvil y presioné el botón de devolver llamada.

"Kurt?" comencé a decir, mientras las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas.


	25. La mujer que pense no existia

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_** La mujer que pensé no existía...**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Unas horas y una pinta de chocolate con doble de caramelo, me senté con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Kurt mientras el acariciaba mi pelo. El llanto había parado.

"Vale, Rachie," comenzó a decir suavemente, mientras mis ojos casi se cerraban por las caricias tranquilizantes que me calmaban. Estoy confuso. En la última conversación que tuvimos dijiste que solo era sexo, nada más. Qué demonios ha pasado?"

"Yo solo… la quiero, Kurt." susurré, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Mi corazón latía con rapidez mientras me daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

"La quieres?" preguntó con tono incrédulo. "Desde cuándo?"

"No lo se. Seattle? Quizás desde antes." Giré la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, observando como los árboles se mecían por la brisa.

"Rachel, estoy confuso. Pensé que os odiabais."

"No lo se. Todo es diferente. Ella es diferente. Es como la mujer que pensé que no existía."

Tomando aire profundamente, se lo conté todo. Le expliqué lo de la primera noche en Seattle, la manera en que peleamos y las cosas que nos confesamos. Le conté lo de nuestra semana juntas, la noche en la piscina, el día que se puso enferma y lo mucho que me dolió dejarla en el aeropuerto.

Finalmente, le conté que había estado con ella la pasada noche, y la manera en que me hacía sentir, lo cerca que había estado de decirle que la quería y lo que había pasado esta mañana. Decir que Kurt estaba en shock, era quedarme corta.

"Rachel, entiendo que estés disgustada, cariño. Pero estás enamorada." dijo sonriendo.

"Y no es algo malo. Quizás la situación no es perfecta, pero cuando lo es? Cuando yo conocí a Blaine, viajaba todo el tiempo, y aunque pensara que no había tiempo para tener una relación, sabía que no podía vivir sin él. Los dos sabíamos que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro y encontramos una manera para que la cosa funcionara."

"Kurt," comencé, sentándome para mirarla a la cara. "No es tan fácil. Esto no se trata de una agenda ocupada, o que no quiera estar con ella. Siento que todo está en nuestra contra. Yo trabajo para ella. Eso sin contar con el hecho de que, técnicamente, podrían despedirnos a las dos. He estado mintiendo a gente que quiero. Gente que respeto, que me han acogido en su familia."

Sacudí la cabeza disgustada, mientras recordaba lo de esta mañana.

"Soy una mujer madura y esta mañana me he escondido en su habitación mientras ella le mentía a su hermana por mí. Sabía que necesitaba decirlo, pero ha sido jodidamente doloroso escucharlo." Mi voz se fue apagando mientras apartaba la mirada, incapaz de aguantar la pena en los ojos de Kurt.

"Pero Rachel, qué pasa si ella te quiere? Solo lo hizo porque tú se lo pediste."

"Digamos, por el placer de discutir, que Quinn me quiere; qué cambia? Me he follado a mi jefa, Kurt. No quiero ser "esa". Sabes, el año que comencé en la empresa, hubo alguien que tuvo un affaire con uno de los jefes. Los dos fueron reprendidos y se cerró el caso, pero para ella nunca se terminó. Han pasado años, pero cada vez que alguien la nombre, siempre se refieren a ella como "la que se tiró a su jefe."

"Vale, entonces busquemos una solución. Y si dejas la empresa antes de que las descubran? Trabajar en otro lado?"

"No" protesté de inmediato.

"Y por qué no?" preguntó con una expresión apabullada en su rostro.

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi vestidor para arreglar los tulipanes rosas que había en unos jarrones.

"Porque…" respondí, sabiendo lo infantil que iba a sonar.

"Me temo que voy a necesitar algo más convincente que un simple 'porque' Rachel."

"Bien," comencé a decir. "Primero, porque realmente me encanta mi trabajo. Soy buena en lo que hago y lo se. Trabajo muy duro para ganarme la confianza que tienen en mí."

"Vale.. Rachel, parece que me estás haciendo un resumen de tu trabajo. No será que no quieres sacrificarte para estar con la mujer que quieres?"

"Y…supongo que me preocupa que eso lo cambie todo. Que sin eso, nosotras cambiemos. Desaparecerá o será diferente. Y estoy aterrada de que pasará cuando no la pueda ver todos los días."

"De verdad te crees eso?"

"No lo se," comencé a decir, intentando aclarar mis pensamientos." Kurt? Sabes si ha tenido novia alguna vez?"

"No, no lo conozco tan bien como tu. Por qué?"

"Cuando estaba en Seattle, salí a cenar con un par de chicas con las que me suelo ver en este tipo de eventos, y les pregunté." miré por encima de hombro para ver como el me observaba.

"Y?"

"Dijeron que hubo alguien. Se llamaba Kitty y aparentemente estuvieron juntas mucho tiempo. Todos pensaban que se casarían, eran la pareja dorada por excelencia, y de repente un día, se había terminado, y ella volvió a Chicago. Nadie sabe porqué y hoy Santana la ha vuelto a mencionar de una manera como si le diera el pesame a Quinn, como tratando de no lastimarla al decir su nombre."

"Y qué? La gente rompe todo el tiempo, Rachel. Todos tienen relaciones pasadas. Por qué te molesta eso?"

"Es por la manera en que comenzamos; no tuvimos la charla sobre nuestros pasados. Y aquí estamos, con todos estos sentimientos y no se si pensamos igual. Ni siquiera le he oído hablar de su ex-novia. Lo escuché por radio macuto*. Cómo podemos ir en serio si ni siquiera hemos hablado todavía? Y no puedo explicarlo, pero por alguna razón, tengo la sensación de que es algo importante."

"Bueno," comenzó a decir Kurt, levantándose de la cama. "Se lo preguntaremos a Brittany mañana, a la hora de comer."

Me giré rápidamente para mirarlo, observando como sus ojos se ensanchaban mientras veía mi expresión.

"Rachel? Qué pasa?"

"Oh Dios, Kurt. Me había olvidado de Britt. No la he visto desde… bueno, desde la última vez."

Me tumbé en la cama y puse mi cabeza en mis manos, recordando la expresión de la cara de Brittany cuando abrimos la puerta del baño

"Cálmate, Rachel. Jesus… Mira, obviamente no le ha dicho nada a Santana, ya que ella se dio por vencida esta mañana. Quizás está de vuestro lado."

Solté un gemido en mis manos como respuesta. "Bueno, has dicho que ella le creía a Quinn, verdad?"

"Supongo." Respondí sin mucho entusiasmo.

"Pues ya está. Si su mujer le hubiera dicho que os había pillado in fraganti, no creo que hubiera escuchado a Quinn."

"No nos pilló in frangati."

"Ya sabes lo que quiero decir." Cogió mis manos entre las suyas y se sentó a mi lado en la cama, con una expresión de determinación en su cara.

"Voy a decir mi última palabra y daré esto por terminado. Se que estás asustada, Rach, y lo entiendo. Pero, qué mas da?Qué pasa si ella te quiere? Se que va a ser duro, pero también será genial." Escuché sus palabras y comencé a sentir la familiar aunque distante chispa de esperanza que revoloteaba en mi pecho. "Necesitas preguntarte a ti misma si ella vale la pena para agarrar esta oportunidad. Crees que vale la pena?"

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, con las palabras de Kurt todavía frescas en mi mente, salí del ascensor y despacio caminé hacia la entrada del apartamento de Quinn.

Sabía, en lo profundo de mi corazón, que Kurt tenía razón, pero no era tan fácil. Estaba preparada para decírselo? Esto todavía era demasiado nuevo y quería ser capaz de disfrutar un poco más antes de que el resto del mundo opinara. Mientras continuaba caminando por el hall, sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba con cada paso que daba hacia su apartamento. Era como si mi cuerpo supiera mejor que mi mente, que era lo que necesitaba.

Unos segundos después de llamar a la puerta, se abrió, y yo ya estaba entre sus brazos.

"Dios, te he echado de menos."

Sentí sus palabras mientras sus labios acariciaban mi pelo, y no pude evitar sonreír.

Presioné mi cara contra su pecho e inhalé profundamente, agradecida por tener su esencia.

"Yo también te he echado de menos." dije, colocando mi barbilla contra su cuerpo y mirando hacia arriba, a su cara. Dios, era tan hermosa.

"Entra," sugirió, acompañándome y cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotras. "He hecho la cena, y la película está lista."

Sonreí y la seguí hasta la cocina, incapaz de parar de admirar la manera en que sus vaqueros se quedaban en sus caderas, y recordando como de suave era su piel sobre las puntas de mis dedos. Entramos en la cocina y me mordí el labio para reprimir una sonrisa mientras mi mente recordaba la última vez que habíamos estado aquí. La cena tenía una pinta maravillosa, y no puse objeción cuando cogió mi bolso y me dio un plato de comida, con un rápido beso.

"Quinn, esto tiene una pinta increíble. La verdad es que no cocinas como la típica soltera."

Inhalé profundamente. Olía incluso mejor, y se me hizo la boca agua. Se sirvió su plato y cogió mi mano.

"Bueno, no muchas solteras viven en Francia durante seis años, y hay muchas otras cosas que me gusta hacer en la cocina, Rach." respondió con una risa. Puse mis ojos en blanco y continuó. "Aprendí a cocinar, una de las ventajas de vivir allí."

Nos sentamos una al lado de la otra en el sofá, y puso la película.

"Quinn, siempre pareces muy feliz cuando hablas de París. Por qué te fuiste?"

Podía habérmelo imaginado, pero se tensó un poco cuando se lo pregunté.

"Oh, la verdad es que no hay ninguna razón. Solamente era hora de volver a casa."

Asentí y me eché hacia atrás en el sofá, considerando su respuesta mientras comenzaban a aparecer los créditos de apertura de Grease.

Me di cuenta de que recordaba mis películas favoritas, y la miré con una sonrisa.

Se rió y me atrajo a ella, rodeando mi hombro con su brazo. Terminamos de comer y a medida que la película avanzaba, nos íbamos acercando más. Me giré hacia ella, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y entrelazando mis piernas con las suyas, con mi brazo sobre su estómago. Mis dedos trazaban vagamente círculos sobre su abdomen y sonreí cuando sentí que sus músculos se tensaban bajo mis caricias.

En algún momento me quedé dormida, y cuando me desperté Quinn me estaba quitando la ropa y tumbándome en la cama.

Su cálido cuerpo se tumbó a mi lado, y me di la vuelta para mirarla; su piel, desnuda y cálida se presionaba contra la mía. Mis labios rozaron su pecho y sus brazos me abrazaron con fuerza.

"Lucy," susurré en la oscuridad.

"Shhh, estoy aquí, princesa. Vuelve a dormirte."

Su voz era profunda y suave, y bostecé una vez más, sintiéndome segura y deseada, y más feliz que nunca.

Por primera vez desde que todo esto había comenzado, Quinn y yo simplemente nos abrazamos y nos quedamos dormidas.


	26. Quien es Kitty?

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Quién es Kitty?...**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Cuando amaneció el lunes por la mañana, me di cuenta de lo que nos esperaba hoy.

Hoy iba a sentarme en la misma mesa donde me había sentado durante casi un año y hablar con la misma gente, pero todo iba a ser diferente.

La vería caminar y dirigirse a su despacho, sabiendo lo que pasaba entre las dos, pero insegura de lo que significaba.

Sabía lo que era sentirla desnuda sobre mí, sentir sus tiernas caricias y sus susurros afectuosos, pero tenía que esconder todo eso. Me miraría ella de la misma manera? Me tocaría cuando estuviéramos solas?

Me llamaría Rachel?

Salí de su abrazo y planté un beso en sus labios. Necesitaba irme a casa. Se estiró y murmuró mi nombre, buscándome con sus brazos antes de agarrar la almohada y girar sobre su estómago. Aparté el pelo de su cara y me incliné para darle un último beso sobre su hombro, antes de poner la alarma de su teléfono móvil, y escribirle una nota, diciéndole que me había ido. A pesar de todo, sonreí cuando dejé su apartamento, y me dirigí al garaje.

Unas horas más tarde, estaba sentada en mi mesa con Tina, tratando de darle sentido al lío de trabajo que había para mí. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Quinn entró. Me quedé sin aire y rápidamente mantuve la compostura mientras la observaba, con su traje negro, incapaz de ignorar la manera en que la tela acentuaba su largo y delgado cuerpo.

"Buenos días, señora Fabray." dijimos Tina y yo al unísono.

"Se lo ha pasado bien en Seattle, señora Fabray?" preguntó Tina, levantándose de la silla para mirarla.

Me mordí el labio para no sonreír mientras dejaba de mirarla, para mirarme a mí.

"Sí, me lo ha pasado de maravilla, señorita Chang. Ha sido muy… gratificante."respondió suavemente, moviendo sus ojos sobre mí.

"Señorita Berry, puedo hablar con usted en mi despacho un momento?"

"Por supuesto" respondí fríamente. Me puse de pie y miré a Tina. "Vuelvo enseguida."

Sacudió la cabeza y me sonrió, articulando con la boca las palabras "buena suerte", antes de volver la vista a sus carpetas. Quinn esperó por mí, sujetando la puerta del despacho, y mirándome a los ojos mientras entraba. En el momento en que la puerta se cerró, me agarró y sus labios devoraron los míos con urgencia.

"Te fuiste," susurró contra mi boca y mi cuello." No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer."

"Te deje una nota." le respondí sin aire, poniendo los ojos prácticamente en blanco mientras su mano se movía hacia mi blusa.

"Sí, encontré tu nota, provocadora." Me reí al recordar lo que había añadido después de mi explicación.

"No tienes permiso para irte por la mañana sin despertarme y darme un beso de despedida, trato hecho?" Se apartó ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos, y la seriedad de su expresión me sorprendió.

"Trato hecho."

"Bien, y ya que no recuerdo mi beso de despedida, será mejor que lo des ahora."

Sonreí mientras me inclinaba para besarla, cerrando los ojos y presionando mis labios contra los suyos, suaves. Me besó con ternura antes de apartarse y mirarme a los ojos.

"Rach," susurró agarrando mi cara y atrayéndola a la suya con sus manos, besando mi boca una vez más.

Mis labios se abrieron y gemí suavemente cuando su lengua se deslizó en mi boca, olvidándome de que estábamos en su despacho y que Tina estaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis hombros, por mi espalda hasta la parte de atrás de mi falda, agarrando mi trasero.

Me acercó a ella y gruñó. "Qué llevas debajo de esto? No noto nada más que un liguero."

"Quizás es lo único que llevo." le dije para provocarla. Soltó un sonoro gruñido y presionó su frente contra la mía.

"Come hoy conmigo."

"No puedo. Quedé para comer con Britt y Kurt." Levantó la cabeza y me miró.

"Britt? Mi Britt?" preguntó. Asentí y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. "Lo siento, Rach."

"No hay nada de lo que preocuparse. Todo irá bien." Asintió sin mucho convencimiento.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el teléfono sonó afuera, en la oficina.

"Tengo que volver." dije, inclinándome para besarla de nuevo. Me devolvió el beso y observó como salía, con expresión extraña en su cara.

Me pasé el día más ocupada de lo que esperaba, y antes de que pudiera verla, la puerta del exterior se abrió y un pequeño cuerpecito hizo colisión contra mis piernas.

"Rachel!" Un gritó de alegría llenó la sala, y miré hacia abajo para ver una cabeza llena de rizos brillantes con una mirada familiar que me observaba.

"Señorita Sugar!" le dije con la misma alegría, cogiéndola en brazos y colocándola en mi regazo. "Dónde está mami?"

"Allí!" respondió, señalando la puerta abierta. En ese momento, una agotada pero guapísima Brittany apareció.

"Aquí estás, enana. Cómo puede moverse tan rápido con esas piernas tan pequeñitas?"

"Estaba deseando ver mi cofre de los tesoros, verdad?" le pregunté, agradecida de que la pequeña fuera una especie de parachoques entre Britt y yo.

Sugar aplaudió excitada antes de abrir el cajón que guardaba para ella. Buscó entre los pequeños paquetes antes de enseñarme dos de sus regordetes dedos.

"Puedo coger dos?" preguntó.

"Uhmm," hice una pausa mientras lo consideraba, aguantándome la risa por su cara de súplica. "Haremos un trato. Puedes coger dos, pero entonces me darás dos besos. Trato hecho?"

La pequeña saltó contenta antes de inclinarse y rodearme con sus pequeños brazos y besar mis mejillas dos veces.

"Tia Qunnie!" Me giré despacio para ver a Quinn de pie junto al marco de a puerta observándonos, con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

Sugar saltó de mi regazo y corrió hacia ella. La recogió y la lanzó al aire antes de llenarla de besos.

"Cómo está hoy mi osito?" le preguntó, pasando su mano adorablemente por sus rizos dorados.

"La señorita Rachie me estaba dando tesoros." dijo, señalándome.

"En serio? Entonces será mejor que sigas." La llevó hasta mi mesa y se arrodilló mientras ella buscaba en mi cajón, decidiéndose finalmente por un brillo de labios y pegatinas.

Observé como los ojos de Quinn viajaban desde el cajón hasta mí, con una expresión interrogante en su cara.

"Rachel siempre tiene tesoros para ti, verdad osito?" dijo Britt desde el otro lado de la sala.

La niña asintió y besó mi mejilla de nuevo antes de escalar hasta los brazos de su tía.

"Bueno," comenzó a decir, mirando a Sugar.

"Yo no soy tan guapa como la señorita Rachel, pero también tengo algo para mi pequeño osito, si ha sido buena."

"Jolie," susurró la niña, tocando el cabello brillante y alborotado de Quinn, que rió y asintió.

"Sí. Jolie, bonito. Puedes decir algo más?" preguntó, señalándose la nariz.

"Le nez!" gritó ella.

"Magnifique, ma petite cherie! Ojos?" preguntó, acariciando ligeramente los ojos de la niña.

"Les yeux," respondió después de pensarlo un momento. Miré a Brittany, quien sacudió la cabeza.

"Siempre hacen esto cuando se ven." Me giré para observarlas, maravillada por ver ese lado de Lucy.

Se me hacía raro verlas juntas, ya que Brittany o Santana siempre la llevaban directamente al despacho después de visitarme a mí, y Lucy nunca salía.

"Très bien. Boca?" la niña se frotó la cara mientras pensaba.

"La bouche!" exclamó maravillada de sí misma. "Y los regalos?" La miró suplicante y volvió a pasar su manita por el pelo de Quinn.

"Cómo podría resistirme a la niña más guapa del mundo," respondió Lucy mientras me guiñaba un ojo y se dirigía a su despacho.

El sonido del pequeño chillido de Sugar me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y observé como se sentaba en su mesa mientras soplaba su cuello. Ella se rió y la puso en su regazo, sacando un precioso paquete del cajón de su mesa.

"Quinnie" le advirtió Britt. Ella la mandó callar con un gesto de su mano, observando como Sugar comenzaba a tirar de los lazos de satén del paquete.

"Siempre hace esto, comprarle cosas demasiado caras para una niña tan pequeña.

"Oh, Britt." dijo contra su pelo. Observé como la ayudaba a desenvolver el papel brillante y sacaba de la caja el vestido rosa más bonito que había visto.

"Quinn!" gritó Brittany. La boca de Sugar se abrió hasta el suelo mientras sus pequeñas manitas tocaban la delicada tela.

"Jolie." susurró con veneración.

"Sí, muy bonito. Pensé que te gustaría un vestido nuevo para nuestra próxima hora del té. Te gusta?" Ella rodeó con sus bracitos el cuello de Lucy mientras se hablaban con tono tierno.

"Venga, Rach. Esto va a seguir así durante horas. Vamos a comer. Quinnie," la llamó, "Sí se pone muy pesada, llévala con Santy."

Yo asentí, incapaz de apartar la vista de Quinn y la niña, y cosas que jamás imaginé, empezaron a burbujear en mi mente.

"Rach?" Me giré para ver a Britt de pie junto a la puerta, esperando por mi.

El trayecto hasta el restaurante lo hicimos envueltas en un incómodo silencio, y deseaba poder hablar con ella sobre todo esto, pero de repente, Brittany rompió el silencio.

"Tengo que disculparme." Me giré para mirarla con alivio. "Lo se, lo se… alucinas."

Suspiró profundamente, parecía estar pensando lo que iba a decir. "Rach, soy muy protectora con mi familia, pero… tengo que admitir que reaccioné de manera exagerada.

Todavía no estoy de acuerdo con lo que estuvieseis haciendo…" Hizo una pausa, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. "Pero las dos sois adultas, y realmente, no es de mi incumbencia."

Le dediqué una sonrisa, aceptando su disculpa.

"Significa eso que se ha terminado?" Me miró preguntando. Mierda. Tragué saliva e intenté formular una respuesta creíble. "Lo sabía" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sabías qué?" le pregunté, incómoda.

"Quiero a mi esposa, pero a veces puede ser una idiota. Estabas ayer en el apartamento de Quinn, verdad?"

Miré hacia abajo, debatiéndome entre mentir o no, decidiendo finalmente quedarme con la verdad.

"Sí." murmuré.

"Aha," fue su única respuesta. Espera a que dijese algo más, pero no lo hizo.

Condujimos en silencio, las dos perdidas en nuestros propios pensamientos. Mi estómago rugió y agradecí no haber comido en todo el día.

"No sois muy buenas jugando al escondite, sabes?"

"Lo siento, Britt. No tienes ni idea de lo mal que me sienta mentirle a todo el mundo."

"Es que no lo entiendo, Rachel. Todo esto," dijo gesticulando con las manos. "Por sexo? Quiero decir, el sexo no puede ser tan increíble como para arriesgar tu trabajo, sin mencionar tu reputación."

Solo hizo falta una leve vacilación, un pequeño cambio en la expresión de mi cara cuando la miré a los ojos, para que Brittany lo tuviera claro.

"Rachel" suspiró levemente y sacudió la cabeza. Se paso las manos por su larga melena y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

"Sabía que pasaría esto…" Habló despacio, más para ella misma que para mí, y de repente sentí ganas de confesarlo todo.

"No tenía ni idea," respondí mientras observaba los edificios.

"Rachel. Es que… No me malinterpretes, quiero a Lucy, es casi mi hermana…" su voz se fue apagando y pude ver como luchaba por su lealtad con su cuñada y su amistad conmigo.

"Britt, quién es Kitty?" solté de pronto, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

"Oh Dios. Por qué no podemos tener está conversación en el restaurante, con alcohol?" respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza con una ligera risa. "Vale, por dónde empiezo?"

Observé como se lo pensaba, mientras yo, prácticamente aguanta el aire.

"Kitty era la novia parisina de Quinn, y hasta donde todo sabemos, eran la pareja ideal. Kitty era modelo y Quinn su guapísima novia que parecia modelo. Salían en todas las revistas, iban a todas las fiestas. Eran la pareja perfecta. De hecho, todos estábamos esperando el sobre en el buzón con las invitaciones para la boda. Pero un día, Santy apareció en casa con semblante serio y me asusté. Santana es grosera pero nunca está seria. Así que sucedió; Kitty le dijo a Lucy que quería más. Quería una boda, una casa, hijos y un perro y ella lucy simplemente cortó. Antes de darnos cuenta, se publicó una nota en el informe de la empresa diciendo que Quinn Fabray volvía a casa y que tú serías su nueva asistenta.

Observé como Brittany me miraba, esperando algún tipo de respuesta. Asentí despacio, aparentando calma y entereza en el exterior, pero con los pensamientos a mil por hora en mi mente. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho mientras pensaba en esa pobre chica, con quién me sentía identificada y admiraba: por tener el coraje de decirle que quería formar una vida juntas y dejarla marchar al otro lado del mundo.

"Rach?" Me giré para mirar a Brittany, aterrorizada por si podía ver mi batalla interna.

"Rach, estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien," respondí, intentando aclarar mi mente. "Creo que ya me imaginaba algo así."

"La quieres?" Desde que vista periférica, vi como Brittany se giraba para mirarme.

Me sentí sobrepasada y solo pude asentir como respuesta. "Y ella te quiere?"

Me quería?

"Yo… no lo se. No se si para ella es lo mismo que para mí." Respondí acariciando los charms de mi pulsera. "Se que se preocupa por mí, pero nunca dice esas palabras."

"No quiero que me mal interpretes. La he visto con Sugar. Incluso la he visto con Kitty. La quería, Rachel. Lo veía, todos lo veíamos, pero… de alguna manera no era suficiente. Es una mujer maravillosa y es capaz de dar mucho amor. Pero no quiero ver como te hace daño." Tomó aire antes de continuar. "Vi a Kitty un par de meses después de que Quinn se fuera, y estaba hecha polvo. No se lo esperaba. Yo…" su voz se fue apagando y la carne se me puso de gallina. Nunca antes había visto a Britt quedarse sin palabras.

"No quiero ver que lo arriesgas todo por una mujer que, seguramente, nunca quiera las mismas cosas que tú."

Mis manos temblaban ligeramente y las apoyé en mi regazo. Me estaba diciendo algo que ya sabía? Los detalles eran nuevos, pero los sentimientos no. Me estaba confirmando todo aquello a lo que temía; lo que teníamos era maravilloso pero no era suficiente para mantenerlo. Le pedí que mantuviéramos esto entre nosotras dos por mí, pero ela nunca se resistió, no parecía que quisiera que la gente lo supiese.

Estaba de acuerdo con ocultarlo.

"Lo entiendo, Britt," respondí débilmente mientras aparcábamos en el restaurante.

Me miró con semblante preocupado cuando apagó el coche. "No te preocupes, no me has dicho nada que no supiera ya. Tendré cuidado." Le dediqué una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y me dio un pequeño apretón de manos antes de salir del coche.

Durante toda la comida, actué casi sin pensar; respondía a las preguntas, reía cuando era necesario, pero sin estar presente realmente. Mi cabeza buceaba entre todo lo que me había contado Brittany. Sabía que tenía razón. Básicamente me había advertido de que debía prepararme para que me rompiera el corazón, pero eso ya lo sabía. La quería y la deseaba, y a pesar de todas las alertas que sonaban, sabía que no podría apartarme.

Pasa esto cuando encontrabas el verdadero amor? Dejas de actuar de manera racional y lo arriesgas todo a pesar de las advertencias?

Estábamos terminando de comer cuando mi teléfono vibró. Britt y Kurt estaban ojeando el mismo catálogo y no se dieron cuenta de mi sorpresa cuando leí el mensaje de Quinn.

**Q: Esta niña pequeña quiere saber cuándo volverás.**

No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Miré a Brittany, pero estaba sumergida de lleno en su conversación con Kurt. Estaba cansada de luchar contra esto. Mantener mi corazón alejado de ella era tan difícil como alejar mi cuerpo, como quise hacer al principio.

Exhalando profundamente, decidí despejar todas mis dudas y disfrutar por el momento.

**R: Ah sí?**

**Q: Sí. También quiere saber que vas a hacer esta noche.**

Tomé aire, pensando en lo que ella había dicho. Quería venir a mi apartamento, y maldita sea, quería que viniera. Había tenido más fantasías con ella en mi apartamento de las que podía contar. También sabía que invitándola estaba tomando una decisión. Una vez allí, no se marcharía.

**R: Uhmm. Esperaba tener a una hermosa rubia en mi casa para cenar.**

**Q: Espero que no sea Brittany por que esta casada.**

**R:Te equivocaste de rubia hermosa.**

**Q: Conozco a esa rubia? Porque si no es así, tengo algo que objetar.**

Ahogué una risa mientras pensaba mi respuesta. No habíamos hecho otra cosa que dormir, la pasada noche y sabía que si venía esta noche, dormir no iba a estar en los planes. Escribí mi respuesta mientras me mordía el labio, debatiéndome entre mandarlo o no. Tomé aire y cerré los ojos, presionando el botón verde.

**R: Creo que la conoces. Alta, sexy, su miembro es una obra de arte, hace que me corra como nunca.**

Pasó un minuto sin respuesta, y me preguntaba si había hecho algo mal. Cuando mi móvil vibró de nuevo, prácticamente salté en la silla.

**Q:Definitivamente no es Britt. Dios, Rach. A qué hora?**

Sonreí, sintiéndome poderosa por su respuesta. Casi podía imaginárme la manera en que cerró sus ojos y echó hacia atrás la cabeza en la silla. Por no mencionar otro tipo de reacción más excitante.

**R: 7… no llegues tarde.**

**Q: Realmente creo que eso no será un problema.**

**R: Perfecto. No quiero tener que castigarte.**

**Q: Ya son las 7?**

Me cubrí la mano para esconder mi risa, justo cuando Britt colgó el teléfono y me miró.

"Era San. Ella y Quinn tienen que irse, así que Daddy Russel se ha quedado con Sugar. Será mejor que la recoja antes de que rompa algo en su despacho."

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, mientras escribía una respuesta para ella y Kurt y Britt seguían hablando.

**R: Falta unas cuantas horas.**

**Q: Estoy con la cuenta atrás. Ya te echo de menos amor.**

Las mariposas de mi estómago se pusieron en marcha mientras leía su mensaje. Me habia llamado amor y queria que lo repitiera.

**R: Yo también te echo de menos "amor."**

**Q: Lo has pillado.**

**R: Eres cursi.**

**Q: Solo por ti, pero si te molesta podemos omitirlo.**

**R: Olvidalo, me encanta.**

**Q: Tengo que dejarte, tengo una reunión. Quiero un beso nada más verte. Trato hecho?**

"Lista?" preguntó Britt mientras aguantaba la puerta. La miré y le sonreí genuinamente por primera vez en todo el día.

"Creo que sí." le respondí, sorprendiéndome a mi misma por lo calmada que me sentía..

Britt y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el coche mientras escribía el último mensaje antes de volver a la oficina.

**R: Trato hecho.**


	27. No te vayas nunca

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**No te vayas nunca.**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Por culpa del tráfico, entré en mi apartamento exactamente quince minutos antes de que ella llegara. Corrí hacia el baño, me retoqué el maquillaje y me aseguré de todo estuviera perfecto. Tendría que pedir la cena. Saqué un montón de menús y comencé a buscar entre ellos cuando sonó el timbre. Mi corazón latía rápido y me levanté de la encimera, caminando hacia la puerta.

Eché un ojo por la mirilla y la maldije en silencio.

Estaba de pie, pasándose la mano por el pelo, sin la chaqueta del traje y con las mangas de su blusa blanca recogidas hasta los codos.

La luz del pasillo caía justo en su cabeza, iluminando su pelo dorado, brillando.

Tomé aire profundamente, sabiendo que no iba a haber manera de que esta mujer saliera de mi cama. Abrí la puerta y sin decir nada, se aproximó a mí, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y atrayéndome hacia ella. En el momento en que sus labios se abrieron, las dos gemimos. Mis sentidos estaban desbordados y quería perderme en ella; su esencia mientras me besaba, el sabor de su lengua cuando acarició la mía, los sonidos que salía de sus labios y la dureza de su cuerpo presionándose contra mí.

"Princesa, he estado esperando esto todo el día." Sus palabras abanicaron mis labios, y me aparté ligeramente, necesitando mirarla.

"Entonces por qué has llegado tarde?" le pregunté con falsa severidad. Me miró confusa antes de ver su reloj.

"De qué estás hablando? No llego tarde. Amor, te mandé un mensaje diciéndote que el tráfico era horrible, es solo que-" arqueé una ceja, mirándola.

"Llegas. Tarde."

Sígueme el juego, Quinn.

"Tienes razón. Llego tarde. No habías dicho algo sobre un castigo?" preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras se daba cuenta.

Buena chica.

"Lo dije." llevé mi mano hasta su pecho, mientras observaba como mis dedos acariciaban la suave tela de su blusa, sintiendo como se tensaban sus pezones bajo mis caricias.

Volví a mirarla a los ojos, observando como se tensaban las aletas de su nariz y su pecho subía y bajaba, incrementando su respiración. Agarré el cuello de su blusa con mis manos, y enarqué una ceja, haciendo que un gemido escapara de su pecho. Lo retorcí, y la atraje hacia mí, despacio.

"Dios, Rach."

"Sígueme." Di un paso hacia atrás, trayéndola conmigo, encantándome la manera en que se dejaba manejar por mí. Di otro paso y me siguió obediente.

Sonreí para mi misma, y me giré despacio, agarrando ahora su mano con firmeza sobre mi hombro mientras la guiaba a mi habitación.

"Siéntate." le dije en cuanto entramos, señalando la cama. Lo hizo en cuando se lo dije, mientras sus ojos escaneaban la habitación.

"Es tal y como me la había imaginado." dijo, con una voz suave.

"Y cómo es?" le pregunté quedándome de pie junto al marco de la puerta, ansiosa y excitada de escucharle que se había imaginado mi dormitorio. Pasó la mano sobre la colcha rosa palo y sobre el dosel blanco que colgaba del techo.

"Es como tú. Suave, femenina, sexy, sofisticada; exactamente como me lo había imaginado. Y mentiría si dijera que no me lo he imaginado… cientos de veces." Me miró de nuevo y la anticipación nos envolvió. "Te deseo, Rach. Más que nada. Quítate la ropa."

Mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho y sentí como mis pezones se endurecían en cuanto dijo eso. Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí levemente para ella.

"No. Hoy no estás tú al cargo."

Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie. Sin dejar de mirarnos, me quité las horquillas de mi pelo, dejando que cayera por mis hombros.

Casi al unísono, nuestras manos agarraron nuestras blusas, desabrochando los botones rápidamente y apartándolas de nuestros cuerpos, mientras la tela caía al suelo, sonando en el silencio de la habitación.

Hicimos lo mismo con los tacones. Sus manos se movían temblorosas mientras se acercaban a su pantalón, desabrochándolos lentamente antes de que se deslizaran por sus caderas.

Había estado desnuda delante de ella muchas otras veces, pero mis manos parecían inestables cuando intentaba desabrochar mi sujetador.

"Eres preciosa, Rachel."

Su voz me sacó de mis inseguridades, y deslicé la tela por mis hombros, dejando que cayera por mis brazos hasta el suelo.

Ella hizo lo mismo. Sentí orgullo cuando su aliento se cortó en cuando vio mis pechos. Mis manos se movieron hasta la cremallera de mi falda,

deslizándola hacia abajo, atrayendo su mirada con el metálico sonido.

Había algo muy erótico en desnudarnos de esta manera, una enfrente de la otra, y sin tocarnos. Mi cuerpo literalmente dolía por sentir sus manos sobre mi piel. Lentamente, deslicé mi falda por mis caderas, dejándome tan solo mis medias y el liguero.

Ella se inclinó para quitarse sus bóxers y me mordí el labio al ver la expresión de su cara cuando volvió a su postura y vio que no llevaba bragas.

"Pensé que te sorprendería." le dije provocando.

"Jodidamente preciosa."

"Tú también."

"Ven aquí, cariño." Tomé aire profundamente y caminé los pocos pasos que me separaban de ella, sintiendo como ejercía algún tipo de fuerza invisible sobre mí.

Sabía que había encontrado a la mujer que amaría el resto de mi vida, y mi corazón gritaba por decírselo. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, cerros los ojos y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

"Eres todo lo que siempre quise. Ojalá pudiera dejar de luchar." Me miró a los ojos y lo que vi en ellos, me llenó de esperanza. "Ojalá te hubiera encontrado antes."

Se inclinó y besó mis labios, con mi corazón casi roto de amor por ella. Quería esto y podría dejarlo todo por tenerlo un poco más. En ese momento, aparté cualquier duda y preocupación por lo que podría pasar o lo que la gente podría decir, y me entregué a ella.

De todas maneras, yo era suya, incluso si ella todavía no lo sabía.

Me elevé sobre los dedos de mis pies y me presioné contra ella, suspirando en cuando sentí su cálido cuerpo contra mi piel desnuda. Su lengua acarició mi labio superior antes de entrar en mi boca, saboreando su familiar esencia, haciendo que mis rodillas flaquearan ligeramente. Su mano se enredó entre mi pelo, acercándome a ella mientras la otra acariciaba mi pecho. Me recorrió un escalofrío mientras sus caricias incendiaban cada uno de los nervios de mi piel. Agarró un pezón, pellizcándolo, y trazando círculos sobre él con su pulgar.

"Eres tan perfecta," susurró, incrementando la presión de su caricia. Acaricié mi mejilla con su mandíbula, sintiendo su piel contra la mía. Me moví despacio por su cuello, sonriendo cuando ella gemía, sintiendo la vibración en mis labios. Continuando hacia abajo, seguí besando y saboreando su piel.

Llevó su boca hasta la mía de nuevo, besándome profundamente mientras mis dedos acariciaban sus hombros y sus pechos, y finalmente agarrando su miembro, duro. Se apretó contra mis manos mientras lo agarraba, haciendo que sus gemidos me excitarán más.

"Me encanta sentirte entre mis manos," suspiré contra sus labios, continuando con mis dedos por su cuerpo. El airé dejó sus pulmones y descansó la frente sobre mi hombro, mientras su cuerpo temblaba contra el mío. La pellizqué y gimió, levantando la cabeza para capturar mi boca, tomando mi labio superior entre los suyos y lamiendo ligeramente.

Agarré su pelo, acercándome a su oreja.

"Pero me gusta más sentirte dentro de mí," murmuré, sonriendo por el profundo gruñido que invadió la habitación.

"Te necesito, Rachel. Por favor, no me hagas esperar," pidió casi sin aliento.

"No más esperas," apenas reconocí mi voz mientras lo empujaba sobre la cama.

Sus manos nunca dejaron mi cuerpo, colocándome encima de ella. Mi cuerpo se sacudió por la emoción que me recorrió al ver cumplida la fantasía que había tenido en los últimos nueve meses. Sentándome sobre sus caderas, levanté mi cuerpo, para que entrara de lleno en mí.

"Estás hecha para mí, Rach," sus dedos acariciaban mi pezón, mis pechos y mi abdomen, hasta el punto donde estábamos unidas. "Sientes eso?" Sus dedos frotaron mi clítoris y su base. Levanté mi cuerpo para ver su mandíbula tensa mientras ella observaba como entraba y salía de mí. "Oh Dios, haz eso otra vez." Dijo sin aliento mientras veía como yo me movía arriba y abajo. "Joder," gimió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la almohada. "Es la cosa más perfecta que he visto nunca." Me volví a mover y gimió en alto. "No se cuanto más voy a-mierda."

"Entonces cierra los ojos." susurré mientras me inclinaba y besaba sus perfectos pechos. "No creo que la resistencia sea tu mayor problema."

"Oh Dios, Amor. No puedes decirme esas cosas ahora mismo" Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, mientras levantaba los brazos y se agarraba al respaldo de la cama. Mi respiración se entrecortó mientras observaba la manera en que sus brazos y su pecho se flexionaban.

Cerré los ojos y moví mis caderas despacio, gruñendo, completamente perdida en la manera en que nuestros cuerpos se unían a la perfección. Se me ocurrió algo, y arqueé mi pierna, levantándola sobre su pecho y colocándola al otro lado, girando sobre mi misma, dándole la espalda. Sentí como se tensaba y agarraba con fuerza mis caderas.

"Joder! Qué estás-" se cayó en cuanto comencé a moverme sobre ella, dejando caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo nuevas sensaciones.

"Lo haces tan bien," dije sin aliento.

Una de sus manos se movieron hasta mi espalda, acariciando suavemente mi espina dorsal.

Sus manos trabajaban al unísono, una guiando mis caderas mientras la otra agarraba mi hombro, haciendo que bajara con más firmeza.

Continuamos de esa manera mientras me percaté de que la luz del sol había cambiado, iluminando con una luz dorada la habitación. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse para encontrarse con las mías; cada movimiento se volvía más fiero, más incontrolados. Me eché hacia atrás, colocando mis manos sobre sus muslos para apoyarme, mientras la intensidad comenzaba a embriagarme. El mundo se había silenciado y toda mi concentración estaba en las sensaciones que sentía en mi cuerpo y en la mujer que me estaba dando placer. Escuché como sus respiraciones se volvían jadeos, sus gemidos se volvían ruegos y mi nombre salía de sus labios una y otra vez.

En un momento, me tumbé sobre su pecho.

"Oh, joder, amor, me encanta lo que haces," sus palabras eran tensas, su voz grave y cada vez que embestía, gruñía. Sentí su frente sudada sobre mi hombro. "Dios, estoy muy cerca."

"Lo se," susurré, sabiendo a lo que se refería. Mi necesidad por ella nunca se saciaba, mi deseo por tenerla cerca nunca terminaría. Quería consumirla, que me consumiera. Siempre.

Mis ojos se cerraron, y mi mejilla descansó sobre las frías sábanas. Su mano agarró mi pelo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para que su boca encontrara mi cuello, y cada vez que respiraba su cálido aliento rozaba mi piel sudorosa. Besó mis hombros, saboreando mi piel con su lengua y con sus dientes. Arqueé mi espalda, facilitando con mis caderas sus embestidas. Mis brazos la alcanzaron, retorciendo las sábanas entre mis manos, y sacudiendo mi cuerpo.

La mano de Quinn se movió hasta mi hombro, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sentí un escalofrío cuando su mano recorrió mi cuerpo, agarrando mi cadera para controlar sus movimientos. Se estremeció debajo de mí, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y susurraba en voz baja, tan baja que apenas podía escucharla.

"Te quiero, Rachel."

Mi cuerpo se detuvo momentáneamente cuando sus palabras alcanzaron mis oídos.

"Te quiero tanto."

Lo repitió una y otra vez, puntualizando cada palabra entre besos en mi espalda.

Presioné mi frente sobre la cama y cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras la inmensidad de sus palabras me golpeaba.

"No lo sabía," susurró de nuevo. "No sabía que pudiera quererte tanto."

"Oh Dios, Quinn."

Estaba completamente abrumada. Un escalofrío visible recorrió mi cuerpo, mientras el suyo seguía embistiendo, acariciando mi piel con sus labios. Sentí como sus movimientos se volvían más frenéticos, y mi cuerpo se tensó. Agarré su mano con fuerza y retorcí los dedos, clavándolos en las sábanas mientras una oleada de placer como nunca había sentido, me invadía.

Dije su nombre seguidamente, presionando mi cara contra las sábanas y me presionaba contra ella. Con una última embestida y un sonoro gruñido, su cuerpo se tenso y se corrió en mi interior. Susurró mi nombre y con un exhausto jadeo, se colapso contra mi espalda.

Nos quedamos tumbadas en silencio mientras nuestra respiración se calmaba y nuestros corazones acelerados, volvían a la normalidad. Me giré ligeramente, despacio, y ella apartó un mechón de pelo de mi frente, elevando mi barbilla para que la mirara. Su expresión había cambiado; antes me miraba hambrienta y ahora con la misma devoción que había en su voz.

"Esa no era la manera en que quería decírtelo," dijo despacio, con un ápice de disculpa en su voz.

Nos aguantamos la mirada y asentí, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Dilo otra vez. Por favor.

Sus ojos buscaron los míos mientras continuaba enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Yo te quiero, Rach."

Mi barbilla tembló ligeramente y miré hacia otro lado. Necesitaba asimilarlo. Me quería. De repente, no me importa porqué lo decía o si todo se terminaba mañana. Esta noche, ahora mismo, la mujer de mis sueños me quería.

Volví a mirarla a los ojos y pude ver la preocupación que había causado en ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios mientras acariciaba su mejilla con mi mano. Se inclinó ante mi caricia y mi respiración se entrecortó al ver lo vulnerable que parecía. Mi cuerpo vibrara por todo el amor que sentía por ella. Necesitaba que supiera que estaba con ella.

"Yo también te quiero, Lucy. Muchísimo." Mi voz temblaba cuando finalmente lo solté.

"Muchísimo." Parpadeé y las lágrimas que no sabía que estaban ahí, comenzaron a salír de mis ojos.

Sonrió y me rodeó con sus brazos. "Te quiero." susurró, secando las lágrimas de mis mejillas. "Dilo otra vez, Rach. Dime que me quieres."

"Te quiero." dije simplemente, más feliz de lo que pensaba que sería al decir estas pequeñas palabras. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada, apartando mi pelo y besándome en los labios.

"Creo que voy a necesitar escuchar eso cada cinco minutos." susurró contra mis labios, colocando mi cuerpo sobre ella.

Presionó mi boca contra la suya, y gemí cuando su lengua atravesó mis labios abiertos y su mano se enroscaba en mi pelo, facilitando el beso. Me tumbé sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos, suspirando. Sus brazos me abrazaron con fuerza y sentí como besaba mi cabeza.

"Puedo quedarme?" me preguntó despacio, acariciando mi pelo.

"Sí," suspiré. "No te vayas nunca."

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Moví mi cuerpo despacio, descansando mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello, plantando un pequeño beso en su piel.

"Ahora se a lo que te refieres." susurré.

"Uhmm? A qué me refiero?" murmuró adormilada.

Deslicé mi mano sobre su cuerpo desnudo, colocando mi mano sobre su tatuaje.

"A esto." murmuré mientras me quedaba dormida entre sus brazos. "Je ne regrette ríen."


	28. Lion Quinn

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Lion Quinn.**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Me quería.

Suspiré profundamente, bostezando contra su cálida piel, moviéndome más cerca hacia el sonido de su corazón. Cada noche que pasábamos juntas me despertaba en la misma postura: tumbada sobre ella, presionando mi cara en sus pechos y mis brazos rodeándola con firmeza. Me sentía atraída por Rachel, incluso cuando dormíamos, como si mi cuerpo ansiara el suyo cuando mi mente dormitaba.

En mis 28 años, había pasado la noche con varias mujeres.

A veces las abrazaba cuando dormíamos, pero no era como esto.

Justo como cuando estábamos despiertas, no me sentía lo suficientemente cerca, como si mi cuerpo creyera que abrazándome a ella con fuerza pudiéramos quedarnos ancladas para siempre. Tenía que admitir que esa idea sonaba cada vez mejor, cuando me lo imaginaba.

Me tumbé apoyada sobre mi codo, observándola. Suspiró mientras dormía, apretando sus labios y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras reajustaba su postura. Su pelo oscuro caía de mis propias manos, esparciéndose a lo largo de las blancas almohadas, descansando su mano derecha al lado de su cabeza y la izquierda encima de su pecho. Nunca dejaría de maravillarme lo preciosa que era. Alcancé su mano izquierda, acariciando con mis dedos toda su piel.

La agarré y planee un beso en su palma, admirando sus largos y delicados dedos, sin ningún tipo de joyería.

De repente una imagen se me pasó por la mente.

Me vi a mi misma arrodillada, deslizando un precioso anillo en su dedo, pidiéndole que fuera suya para siempre, y ella para mí. La claridad de esa escena era tan apabullante que casi me quita el aliento.

Presioné mi frente contra su pecho y cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando poder calmarme, dejando atrás esa mezcla de pánico y euforia que me había evocado la escena. Me llamó la atención cuan diferente era este sentimiento de ahora del del pasado.

Por primera vez, tenía ante mi un futuro incierto, y estaba aterrorizada. Como si hubiera sentido mi lucha, Rachel retorció sus dedos alrededor de los míos mientras dormía, relajándome casi sin darme cuenta. Unas respiraciones profundas y treinta y dos latidos del corazón de Rach más tarde, me sentí calmada… y casi dormida.

Me separé de ella, rodando sobre mi espalda y eché un vistazo al techo oscurecido casi sin prestar atención. Estaba perdida pensando en Rachel, en nosotras, en lo que yo quería darle. En segundos ella se movió, acurrucándose a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y su pierna sobre mi cadera.

La acerqué a mí, girando mi cuerpo hacia ella y cerrando los ojos de nuevo, concentrándome en lo perfecta que quedaba a mi lado.

Pasé mis dedos distraídamente por si pelo y volví a pensar en lo cerca que había estado de joderlo todo.

Me moví ligeramente hasta el borde de la cama, buscando en los bolsillos traseros de mis pantalones una caja delgada y alargada de Dior. Me volví a tumbar y la abracé con fuerza otra vez, abriendo la caja y pasando mi dedo por los delicados eslabones del brazalete, con la palabra "Oui" uniendo los dos extremos. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre la superficie pulida, y aunque era una pieza de joyería muy simple, representaba todo lo que Rach era: natural, elegante y hermosa.

Una palabra tan simple, gravada con una escritura simple en suave platino nos representaba: nuestra conexión, nuestra pasión y nuestra promesa.

Afortunadamente, ella entendería el significado.

Lo saqué de la cajita, y lo puse alrededor de la muñeca de Rachel, buscando a tientas el pequeño broche. Me preocupé momentáneamente que ella pusiera algún tipo de objeción o discrepara por hacerle un regalo, pero la sensación de orgullo que sentí al verla durmiendo tan solo con mi brazalete encima, rápidamente eclipsó mis miedos.

Después del fiasco con Santana en mi apartamento, la pasada mañana, sabía que necesitaba mostrarle como me sentía, algo tangible que la hiciera recordar lo que significábamos la una para la otra. Me pasé el resto de ese día en mi despacho, llamando a unos cuantos antiguos colegas de Louis Vuitton, para tener en mis manos ese brazalete.

No hubiera sido tan fácil recibirlo en un plazo tan breve; era una de las ventajas de tener dinero y poder.

Mi estómago se retorció al recordar su cara de dolor e indiferencia cuando se fue de mi apartamento, sabiendo que la única culpable era yo. Me sentí indefensa frente a San, sabiendo que ella estaba en la habitación escuchando cada palabra. Incluso yo misma me sorprendí por la facilidad con que las mentiras salían de mi boca; ahora volvía de manera natural a la persona fría y sin corazón donde me solía esconder en mis quehaceres diarios.

Sabía que Santana sentía que estaba actuando de manera sospechosa, pero yo no tenía ni idea de que ella realmente ya se lo figuraba. Consideré por un momento la posibilidad de que Britt pudiera haber soltado algo, pero rápidamente lo descarté. Ella me había dado su palabra y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, la creía.

Incluso cuando éramos niñas, San siempre había sido la que mejor me conocía, siempre viendo más allá de lo que yo misma quería. Ayer había sido implacable, convencida de que me estaba comportando inapropiadamente.

Me mataba que tuviera razón.

Dándole un pequeño beso en su pecho y otro en sus labios, salí de la cama, con cuidado para no despertarla.

Casi estallo en risas mientras intentaba contar las veces que me había imaginado en su habitación. Una de mis fantasías mas recurrentes consistía en imaginármela tumbada sobre su cama y follármela hasta que perdiera el sentido. La segunda iba sobre hacérselo sobre la mesa de mi despacho.

Encontré mis bóxers y mi sosten en la silla de al lado de la cama, me los puse y caminé hacia el salón, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente. La sala era más grande de lo que pensaba,

y las enormes ventanas se alineaban en las paredes color chocolate, avisándome de que debía encender la luz. El suelo era del mismo color cereza que la habitación, cubiertos también por una alfombra. Era obvia la gran dedicación que había en cada detalle de la sala; desde las fotografías en blanco y negro que adornaban las paredes, hasta la lámpara araña de cristal que colgaba sobre dos grandes y cómodos sofás, colocados enfrente de una decorada chimenea.

Cogí una manzana del bol que había sobre la mesita, tomándome mi tiempo para admirar algunas de las fotos, reconociendo a Rachel instantáneamente. Había fotos de los que, supuse, serían sus padres, una de quien supuse era su mama biologica, otras con algunos adolescentes y bastantes recientes.

Me detuve en cuanto reconocí una que ya había visto antes. La misma foto que decoró la mesa de mi despacho durante años, en un marco digital; una preciosa chica morena estaba de pie entre mis padres, sonriéndome. Sabía que la chica de la foto era Rach desde que habíamos empezado a trabajar juntas, pero verla aquí, en su casa, era surreal.

Siempre supe que Rachel pasaba tiempo con mi familia, pero obviamente me había desinteresado por la importancia de ellos en su vida. Me acordé de verla con Sugar.

Parecían muy cómodas, como si para la niña fuera la cosa más natural del mundo estar en el regazo de Rachel. Verlas juntas evocó en mí un sentimiento que nunca había sentido.

Por primera vez en mi vida, la idea de tener niños se convertía en una posibilidad, en lugar de un acontecimiento vagamente ambientado en un futuro lejano.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y me enderecé cuando dos brazos rodearon mi cintura.

"Aquí estás," susurró lentamente, plantando un beso en mi espalda.

"Tenía hambre," murmuré, girándome en sus brazos, y enseñándole la manzana mordida.

"Intenté no despertarte."

"Uhmm. Bueno, mi sábana se había ido," respondió, abrazándome con más fuerza y levantando la barbilla. "Te echo de menos cuando no estás allí."

Sonreí y me incliné para besar suavemente sus labios, deleitada de que se hubiera referido a la manera en como la abrazaba mientras dormía.

"Veamos que podemos hacer para asegurarme de que no me echas de menos,"

susurré contra sus labios. Asintió y acaricié su mejilla con el reverso de mi mano.

"Recuerdas la regla acerca de que no podía irme sin darte un beso de despedida?"

"Sí," respondí mientras seguía acariciando su cara.

"Me gustaría la misma regla para ti," dijo suavemente, con un ápice de tristeza en su voz.

Mi mano se detuvo y la miré a los ojos. Le preocupaba que me fuera?

"Prometo que nunca me iré sin besarte primero. No voy a irme a ningún lado, cariño… además, te besé. Justo aquí," susurré, acariciando con mi pulgar su labio superior, plantado ahí un pequeño beso. "Y aquí," me aparté ligeramente y me incliné, cubriendo su pecho con mi boca mientras ella gemía. "Te he dicho ya lo mucho que me gustas con mis blusas?"

"Puede que lo mencionaras," dijo suspirando, mientras mi boca se movía hacia el otro pecho.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi pelo, atrayéndome a ella. Mi lengua se movía sobre su pezón endurecido por encima del fino algodón de mi camisa, mordiéndolo un poco, sintiendo como me endurecía al escuchar los sonidos que ella hacía.

"No has dicho que querías comer?" preguntó casi sin aliento, moviendo sus dedos por mi pelo.

"Oh, estoy a punto de hacerlo."

Me puse de rodillas enfrente de ella, levantando el borde de la camisa y agarrando sus caderas con mis manos, atrayéndola a mí. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron bajo mis labios mientras besaba el trayecto hasta su ombligo.

"Pero-" dijo, protestando.

"Shh…," respondí, empujando ligeramente su espalda, haciendo que el cuero del sillón chirriara cuando se tumbó sobre el. "No puedo esperar."

"Quinn," susurró suavemente, mirándome a los ojos en la oscuridad.

Coloqué las palmas de mis manos en el interior de sus muslos, apartándolos, dejándola abierta y expuesta para mí. Mis ojos viajaron por su cuerpo, perfectamente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Deslicé mis manos hacia sus caderas, llevándola hasta el borde del sofá, haciendo que jadeara. Sin malgastar más tiempo, levanté sus piernas, colocándolas sobre mis hombros, girando mi cabeza para besar su muslo.

"Dímelo, Rach." murmuré contra su piel. Gimió en alto y tiró de mi pelo, guiándome hacia delante.

"Te quiero," susurró. Escuchar esas palabras de nuevo, hizo que cayera mi último muro de compostura.

En el momento en que mis labios la tocaron, fui incapaz de detener el gruñido que emanó desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Acaricié con mis labios la delicada y desnuda piel de lado a lado, cerrando mis ojos. Todo sobre ella me abrumaba: sus sonidos, su olor y especialmente, su sabor. Inhalando profundamente, gruñí de nuevo, pudiendo saborearla literalmente antes de que mi lengua hiciera contacto.

Su cuerpo vibró debajo de mí y aumenté la presión agarrando sus caderas.

"Tranquila, amor. Paciencia." susurré con mis labios flotando justo encima de ella. "Ya sabes que siempre te lo hago muy bien." Levanté la vista para mirarla.

"Verdad?"

Podía ver en la oscuridad la forma de sus pezones endurecidos a través de la fina tela de mi camisa, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando rápidamente, acompasando su respiración acelerada. Verla tan excitada y físicamente afectada por la mera anticipación de mis caricias, mandó una ola de excitación a mi ya dolorosa y dura entrepierna.

"Verdad, Rachel?" El aliento que solté al decir esas palabras abanicó su piel pegajosa, haciendo que levantara las caderas del cuero del sofá. Incrementé la fuerza de mi agarre, sujetándola con más firmeza, emocionado cuando susurró un 'sí', sonando más como un ruego que como una respuesta.

Acaricié su piel con la punta de mi lengua, trazando círculos lentamente sin tocar su clítoris. Gimoteó un poco, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras la saboreaba con largas lametadas, finalmente dándole lo que quería.

"Sí. Oh Dios, Quinn, sí. Oh joder, Quinn."

Dios, si seguía así, me iba a correr solo con escucharla.

"Te quiero dentro de mí," rogó, acariciando mi cara con sus dedos.

"Quieres decir… así?" Aparté una mano de su cadera, y abriéndola deslicé mi lengua dentro, gimiendo al saborearla. "Joder, cariño," Comencé a decir, apartándome para sustituir mi lengua por mis dedos. "Puedo saborearnos a ambas. Tienes idea de lo jodidamente caliente que es eso?"

Me volví insaciable, lamiendo, chupando y saboreando, dejando que los sonidos y los movimientos incontrolados de su cuerpo mientras llegaba al clímax, me abrumaban.

Levanté la mirada y esperé, esperando a ver el momento exacto en que llegara su orgasmo.

Estaba tan preciosa. Ojos cerrados, boca cerrada, completamente ajena al resto del mundo excepto del placer que le estaba dando. Estaba deseando clavarme en su interior, para aliviar esa necesitad dolorosa que sentía, pero quería que todo fuera para ella. Un pequeño e insignificante agradecimiento por todo lo que había traído a mi vida. Tomé su clítoris en mi boca, chupando ligeramente, observando como su cuerpo se arqueaba y se tensaba alrededor de mis dedos. Sus manos tiraron de mi pelo con fiereza y gritó mi nombre mientras se corría. Planté un beso en cada uno de sus muslos temblorosos, y puse su pie en el suelo, besando su cuerpo.

"Estás tan preciosa cuando te corres," susurré contra la suave piel de debajo de su oreja.

Agarró mi pelo y me atrajo a ella, besándome profundamente y gimiendo en mi boca mientras se saboreaba a si misma. Sus manos se movieron por mi pecho y mi estómago, y sentí un escalofrío cuando sus dedos acariciaron mi polla. Agarré sus manos con las mías, y sacudo la cabeza.

"No, amor."

"Pero-"

"No, no hay peros. Hoy todo es para mi princesa," susurré contra sus labios. "De todos modos, me gusta esto cuando estoy contigo." Nos reímos y moví mi mano para enredarla en su pelo.

"Déjame dártelo todo."

Me miró pensativa por un momento, antes de sujetar mi mandíbula y besarme suavemente.

"Hablando de dar cosas," comenzó a decir, señalando la joya que había alrededor de su muñeca. "Te importaría decirme de donde ha salido esto?"

Agarré su muñeca, plantando un beso en la delicada cadena y la miré a los ojos.

"Quería darte algo," comencé a decir, sin estar muy segura de mi misma. "Algo que te recordara… lo que…" me quedé sin palabras, no muy segura de como describirlo.

"Lo entiendo," susurró. "Y es precioso. Nunca me lo quitaré."

No podía expresar con palabras lo mucho que amaba a estar mujer.

Enredé mis manos en su pelo y la atraje a mí, intentando colmar todo lo que sentía mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

Cuando me aparté y volví a recuperar el aliento, descansé mi frente sobre la suya.

"Te quiero, Rachel. Recuerda eso siempre." Ella asintió, con la misma excitación que yo sentía.

"Yo también te quiero Lucy. Vas a dejar que te dé de comer?" Se rió en cuanto yo arqueé una ceja. "Comida." Enfatizó.

"Por favor," contesté riendo, besando su frente antes de ofrecerle mi mano para que se pusiera de pie.

"Allí está la cocina," dijo señalando. "Voy a arreglarme. Enseguida estoy."

Observé como caminaba hacia la habitación, admirando la manera en que sus largas piernas se mostraban en mi camisa, y no pude evitar sonreír. Estar con ella era tan fácil, tan diferente a las otras relaciones que había tenido en el pasado. Ella me entendía, a veces terminaba mis frases antes de que pusiera terminarlas en mi propia cabeza. La misma visión que había tenido mientras la miraba dormir volvió a mi mente, y me pregunté como sería pasar cada día de esta manera.

Sacudí la cabeza y me di cuenta de que me estaba adelantando; todavía teníamos que decírselo a todo el mundo. Mi estómago se encogió y aparté esa idea de mi cabeza.

Me quería concentrar en ahora. Estábamos juntas, y yo estaba jodidamente contenta.

Por primera vez iba a dejar de ser una obsesiva, y simplemente disfrutar.

Entré en la cocina, y encendí una pequeña lámpara que había sobre una mesita cercana a la puerta. El espacio era amplio y obviamente había sido decorado por alguien que pasaba aquí mucho tiempo. Como el resto de las habitaciones, era espacioso y aireado, lleno de cosas que a los das nos encantaban. Grandes gabinetes de arce adornaban las paredes, con una tabla de cortar a juego en el centro de las baldosas de la encimera. Era bonita y elegante, y me imaginé la cara de mi madre si alguna vez lo viera. Otra punzada de culpa me recorrió el cuerpo, mientras me preguntaba por primera vez que pensaría si supiera lo nuestro.

Escuché el sonido del agua corriendo al otro lado del pasillo y me dirigí a la nevera, abriéndola para examinar lo que había. Cuando escuché el sonido de sus pisadas, saqué una pizza congelada y levanté la mirada para ver a Rachel caminando con un par de shorts masculinos color marfil y una camiseta a juego.

Aparentemente mi cara traicionó a mi mente porque se rió. Joder, me encantaba escuchar ese sonido.

"Supuse que si ibas a andar por aquí en ropa interior.." dijo señalando mis bóxer negros. ".. yo debía hacer lo mismo."

"Creo que deberíamos hacer de eso una nueva regla," respondí pícaramente, mientras mis ojos viajaban por su cuerpo. "Me encantas con mi ropa puesta, así que no me quejaré."

"Muy bien," respondió, elevándose sobre los dedos de sus pies y besándome, sonriendo contra mis labios. "Lo añadiré a la lista. Y de ninguna manera vamos a comernos esto."

Cogió la pizza de mis manos y la volvió a meter en la nevera, sacando otros ingredientes y colocándolos sobre la encimera. "Si quieres pizza, haremos una." Se detuvo y miró el reloj. "A no ser que estés cansada, claro."

Seguí su mirada hasta el reloj de acero que había en la pared. La 1:15 de la Madrugada.

"Cualquier cosa menos cansada" dije con rapidez, mientras mi corazón saltaba por la brillante sonrisa que iluminó su cara. "Dime que tengo que hacer."

Arqueó una ceja y su mirada se paseó hambrienta por mi cuerpo. Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí. Se volvió hacia el horno y sacó una piedra para pizza de un armario, colocándola en el interior para precalentar. "Podemos usar una base preparada que tengo aquí. Quieres el queso cortado o rayado?"

Durante los veinte minutos siguientes formamos un gran equipo, y justo como en el trabajo, resultaba muy fácil. Hablamos y reímos; le robé besos y la pillé mirando mi pecho en contables ocasiones. Limpié mientras ella secaba los platos y los colocaba en una pila.

Cuando terminó de hacer la cena, la seguí con la comida y una botella de vino hasta el salón. Una hora más tarde, con los estómagos llenos y la botella de vino tinto casi vacía, nos sentamos en el suelo. Rachel se apoyó en el sofá y yo me tumbé, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados mientras ella pasaba sus manos por mi pelo.

"Qué querías ser de mayor cuando eras pequeña?" me preguntó, continuando el juego de las 20 preguntas. La respuesta era fácil.

"Mi padre."

"De verdad? Quiero decir, no hay nada de malo en serio. Es un hombre maravilloso y lo quiero tanto como a mi propio padre, pero las niñas siempre quieren ser como su madre,"

"No," respondí con nostalgia. "Mi madre es el ejemplo de cualquier niña pero desde chica por mi condicion, supe que yo tendria que estar con una mujer, que yo no seria una chica comun, Yo deberia de ser algo asi como el hombre de mi casa, la que trabajaria por la familia y que mejor ejemplo a seguir que mi padre. Además de quererlo por razones obvias, lo respeto más que a nadie. He visto como construía nuestra empresa desde los cimientos. Nadie tiene más integridad que él. Es todo lo que siempre quise ser." Mi voz se fue apagando, mientras el sonido de mis palabras se mofaban de mí.

Rachel se quedó callada por un momento.

"Creo que te subestimas. Tu padre habla de ti con muchísimo orgullo. El día que me ofreció mi ascenso, me contó lo orgulloso que estaba de ti, lo duro que fue ver como te fuiste, sabiendo lo diferente que eres de tu hermana y que necesitabas ir por tu cuenta. Ojalá pudieras ver la expresión de su cara cuando anunció que volvías a casa."

"De verdad?" me giré para mirarla. Mi padre me había pedido muchas veces, a lo largo de los años, que volviera a Chicago, pero yo siempre lo rechazaba. No quería sacar provecho del nombre Fabray. El día que se acabó la cosa con Kitty, supe que era hora de volver. La inminente jubilación del, por entonces, actual jefe de finanzas, me presentó una oportunidad que parecía casi destinada a mí. Veinticuatro horas después de presentar mi dimisión en Louis Vuitton, comencé a hacer mis planes para marcharme de París. Nunca había pensando que mi vuelta a casa significaba tanto para mi padre.

"De verdad," me aseguró, inclinándose para besarme con suavidad.

Continuó jugando por mi pelo mientras yo pensaba en lo que había dicho. Los minutos pasaron antes de que su voz irrumpiera en mis pensamientos.

"Me encanta tu pelo," dijo más para ella que para mí, con un suspiro.

"Deberia dejarlo crecer, creo que a mi madre no le gusta mucho el estilo que manejo" respondí, pasando mis manos por mi pelo instintivamente.

"No, realmente me gusta mas asi. Pareces un leoncito." contestó distraída, Y tiernamente enredando mechones en sus dedos.

"Ah, sí? Un leoncito?"

"MMmhhmmm," dijo asintiendo.

"Asi me llamaba San, cuando eramos pequeñas, Lion Quinn"

"Lo se" dijo asintiendo de nuevo

"Te has dado cuenta de eso, como lo sabes?"

"Por supuesto. Tu pelo es una de las primeras cosas que me llamaron la atención sobre ti… incluso antes de conocernos. Y Santana una vez nos escucho hablando a Tina y a mi acerca de eso y nos dijo: Que le ven de sexy al cabello de la rubia culona, de seguro Lion Quinn ni siquiera se peina, nunca se peinaba."

Me senté y me giré para mirarla, atrayéndola entre mis piernas abiertos para que nuestras caras estuvieran a pocos centímetros.

"Qué quieres decir con "antes de conocernos"?"

Me miró algo avergonzaba y sujeté su barbilla, forzándola a mirarme a los ojos.

"Fue lo unico que te intero de mi historia? Bueno, me he pasado mucho tiempo en casa de tus padres, y tu madre tiene un montón de fotos tuyas por todas partes. Me acuerdo que le pregunté por ti, pensando en lo hermosa que eras."

"Lo hiciste?" pregunté estupefacta. Continué mirándola, intentando entender el hecho de que ella pensara en mí antes de conocernos.

"Eres insanamente hermosa Lucy. Y lo sabes," respondió con una sonrisa. "De hecho… olvídalo." añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Qué?"

"No. No es nada. Es una tontería." Apartó la mirada, interesada de repente en algo inexistente en el techo. Pero que-? Y entonces, se me ocurrió.

"Es sobre mis apodos?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, disparando sobre los míos.

Bingo.

"Cómo lo sabes?" respiró horrorizada. Tuve que reírme por la expresión de horror de su cara. "Fue Tina, verdad? Dios, sabía que no podría guardar un secreto si le dedicabas una sonrisa. Maldita asiatica que se proclama heterosexual"

Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá y cubrió su cara con las manos.

"Rach," comencé a decir, fallando en mi intento por no reírme. "Amor, mírame. No fue Tina la que me lo dijo. Venga, siéntate."

A regañadientes, dejó que la abrazara. Tenía la cara sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"Lo primero de todo, no fue Tina, fue mi familia. Y segundo, no hay nada por lo que tengas que avergonzarte. Fui una imbeil. Una fría y arrogante bastarda que hizo tu vida miserable y lo siento más de lo que piensas."

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras desaparecía poco a poco el color de sus mejillas. "La verdad es que cuando me lo dijeron, mi primera reacción fue sentirme halagada. Tú, la mujer más sexy que había conocido, pensaba que yo tambien era sexy y hermosa. No tienes ni idea de lo que significó para mí."

La comisura de sus labios se volvió una sonrisa mientras me miraba. Acaricié sus brazos por las puntas de mis dedos mientras me acercaba más a ella.

"De verdad? No estabas furiosa?" me preguntó escéptica.

"No, cariño. Tengo que admitir que me cabreé un poco cuando descubrí que lo sabía incluso mi madre. Pero no podría decirte todas las noches que me tumbaba en mi cama y me masturbaba pensando en como me llamabas." Sonrió mientras continuaba. "Y tengo que confesar que también vi tu foto antes de conocernos."

"Cuándo?"

"En un montón de fotos que me mandó mi madre un año." Señalé la chimenea. "Tú también tienes la misma foto justo ahí. Estaba tan intrigada por ti."

Susurré, acariciando con mi mano su brazo y su pelo.

"Eras tan guapa… Y había algo más, algo más profundo que ni siquiera puedo ponerle un nombre. La primera vez que te vi, me quitaste el aliento."

Nuestras caras se acercaron, dejando nuestras bocas a escasos milímetros.

"A veces me pregunto," murmuré, acariciando sus labios con los míos, "desde cuando te quiero."


	29. Noah Puckerman

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Noah Puckerman.**_

_**POV Quinn**_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté entre sus brazos, exhausta, dolorida y más feliz que nunca. Miré el reloj en la mesilla de noche, y a Rachel, que todavía estaba dormida.

Habíamos estado despiertas hasta las 4 de la madrugada; quizás la resistencia no era del todo un problema. Le aparté el pelo de la cara y me incliné para plantar una linea de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

"Amor, tengo que irme," susurré suavemente.

Gimió adormilada y se giró hacia mí.

"No, no te vayas. Quédate y duerme."

"Princesa, tengo que irme. Aquí no tengo ropa y tengo una reunión en el centro en tres horas."

"Mierda," gruñó. "Entonces yo también. Qué hora es? Es como si acabara de irme a dormir."

"Es que acabas de irte a dormir," me reí contra su clavícula. "Son las 7."

"Sabes, yo era muy rígida con mis horarios, siempre iba al gimnasio por la mañana antes de trabajar. Has cortado en seco toda mi rutina." me dijo provocando.

"Oh, creo que ya has hecho un ejercicio muy completo," gruñí. Ella gimió en alto mientras yo acariciaba sus pechos.

"No has dicho algo acerca de una reunión?" preguntó cuando sus manos comenzaban a acercarse a mí.

Gruñí frustrada, dándole un último beso contra su pecho y maldiciendo mi ya notable erección. "Sí" suspiré exacerbada.

Giró sobre si misma, apoyándose en su codo para salir de la cama. Busqué por el suelo mi ropa interior pero no los encontré.

"Buscabas esto?" me giré para ver su larga pierna en el aire. La sábana estaba enredada alrededor de su cadera y mis bóxer colgaban de su pie. Dios, amaba a esta mujer.

Bien. A este juego pueden jugar dos.

"No," dije sin darle importancia, recogiendo mis pantalones del suelo y poniéndomelos.

"Esta vez te los regalo," La expresión de su cara no tenía precio, y no pude evitar reírme por encima de mi hombro. Terminé de vestirme rápidamente y me senté en el borde de la cama para calzarme.

Escuché el frufrú de la sábana y sentí como sus brazos rodeaban mis hombros. El calor de su cuerpo presionando mi espalda traspasaba el fino algodón. Giré mi cabeza y la besé, pasando mis manos por mi espalda y encontrando calor, desnudez y piel.

"Mmmm, Rach. No juegas limpio."

"Creo que alguien dijo una vez, mientras me lleve a ti, no me importa."

Me puse de pie y me giré para mirarla, arrodillándome en la cama y presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío, vestido.

"Ya me tienes, nunca dudes de eso," dije, trazando círculos con mi pulgar sobre su brazalete.

"No lo hago," susurró terminando de abotonar mi camisa. "Te veo en unas pocas horas."

"Unas pocas horas," sonreí, afirmando sus palabras. "Te quiero."

La besé durante un tiempo largo, despacio, antes de irme muy a mi pesar.

* * *

Ciento sesenta y tres minutos más tarde, estaba sentada junto con mi padre, mi hermana y el resto de los ejecutivos en la parte trasera de la limusina de la empresa, escuchando la mitad de lo que estaban discutiendo. Aparentemente, mi falta de concentración me había hecho perder el anuncio de la contratación de un nuevo ejecutivo. Con un suspiro de resignación, me prometí a mi misma no volver a cometer ese mismo error.

Esa promesa se desvaneció en cuando un par de largas piernas con unos tacones dorados aparecieron por la puerta del coche. Era ella..? Mi polla comenzó a endurecerse ante el mero hecho de que probablemente llevaría ese vestido de nuevo.

Escuché su voz afuera del coche y tuve que reprimirme físicamente para no salir y verla.

Tina entró primero para sentarse al lado de Santana. A pesar de mi distracción, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para saludarla, solo apartando mi mirada de la puerta por un breve momento. Podía escuchar a Rachel hablando, despidiéndose del joven conductor.

Cómo se llamaba? Brad? Cam? Sam? Se llamara como se llamase, no me gustaba la manera en que siempre la miraba. Estaba a punto de salir y cargarla en mi hombro, cuando de repente mi hermana habló.

"Rubia, ese boca chancla está colado por Rachel." dijo con tono provocador, inclinando su cuerpo hacia mí.

"Sí," murmuré, intentando parecer desinteresada. "Ya lo veo."

Unos momentos más tarde, apareció por la puerta y fui incapaz de apartar la mirada. Se sentó a mi lado, y mi corazón y mi entrepierna renacieron nada más verla con ese vestido blanco. Cerró la puerta tras de si y bajé la mirada a mi carpeta, mirando mi tarea, intentado ignorar la manera en que su olor me embriagaba y me arrasaba.

"Caballeros, Damas" dijo en voz baja, asintiendo a cada uno de los que estaban en el coche.

"Rachel, qué tal estás?" le preguntó mi padre de manera amigable. Estaba claro, por el tono de su voz, que se alegraba de verla.

"Estoy genial, Russel. Cómo estás tú?"

Continué observándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras hablaba con todos, percatándome de como tenia cruzadas las piernas, y de como sus dedos acariciaban desinteresadamente el brazalete que adornaba su muñeca.

Mi brazalete.

Llegamos temprano y le hice un gesto para que se quedara sentada, explicándole a los demás que iríamos enseguida. En cuando se cerró la puerta, la atraje hacia mí, agarrando su pelo y buscando con mi boca la suya, de manera hambrienta. Jadeó en cuanto la abracé con furia, transformando ese jadeo en gemidos mientras su cuerpo se fundía con el mío.

"Sabes cuando deseaba hacer esto?" dije contra su cuello. "Ese vestido… no creo que pueda seguir cuerdo el resto del día si llevas puesto ese jodido vestido."

"Este vestido?" preguntó confusa, "Lucy, este es el vestido más modesto que tengo."

"Dios, lo se, no tiene puto sentido. Hay algo en el… el color, la manera en que lo luces… me pregunto que llevas debajo." Mis manos comenzaron a moverse sobre sus muslos, retorciendo la tela del vestido con mis dedos.

"Vale, escucha," dijo, deteniendo mi mano. "Si puedes mantenerte cuerda durante el resto del día," se detuvo y arqueó una ceja. "Dejaré que me lo arranques esta noche."

"Dios," gruñí. Mi cabeza cayó contra el respaldo del asiento mientras pasada los dedos por mi pelo. "Estoy muy jodida."

Me giré en cuanto escuché su risa, miradora con el ceño fruncido.

"Esto no tiene gracia." Intentó sin éxito esconder su sonrisa.

"Venga, puedes hacerlo."

"Para ti es fácil decirlo. No vas a ir por ahí con una ereccion todo el día,"

En ese punto, ni siquiera intentó no reírse. Intenté no mirarla pero fue imposible.

Con un suspiro resignado, agarré su cara entre mis manos.

"Mi princesa me podria dar un último beso?"

Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los míos, antes de señalar la puerta.

Asentí, agarré mi maleta y mi carpeta y salí antes que ella, sujetando la puerta y ayudándola a salir, mientras el sol de la mañana brillaba. La luz se proyectaba en su pelo oscuro, largo y recogido en suaves ondas en el centro de su cuello. Mi mano dolía por tocarla mientras entrábamos en el edificio, por entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, o color mi mano en el centro de su espalda. Solo tendría que reunir un poco más de moderación.

La sala de conferencias estaba en la planta principal y entramos solo unos minutos más tarde que los demás, que todavía se estaban saludando. Observé como mi padre sonreía a Rachel, caminando delante de mí y separando una silla para que ella se sentara. Mi estómago se retorció en una mezcla de culpabilidad y celos por no poder hacer eso yo misma.

"Señorita Berry, tiene los informes de los precios y beneficios?" pregunté despacio, tomando asiento junto a ella. Empezó a buscar entre sus expedientes, colocando el requerido en mi mano.

"Sí, señora Fabray." Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, acariciando nuestros dedos ligeramente más de lo apropiado. Ese simple roce tan íntimo hizo que se me acelerara el pulso.

"Gracias," murmuré, mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. En ese momento supe que esta reunión se iba a poner muy interesante.

La siguiente hora pasó puntualmente. Rachel se sentó a escasos centímetros de mí, tomando notas y apuntándome información cuando era apropiado, pero yo estaba constantemente alerta de cada uno de sus movimientos.

A las 10 y 10, con caricias preliminares en las manos, nos dirigimos de nuevo a la oficina.

La conversación en el coche fue animada, con Santana contando a todo el mundo la historia de su intento para enseñarle a Sugar a hacer piramides de porristas el fin de semana.

Normalmente hubiera tenido toda mi atención, pero estaba ocupada con mi Blackberry.

Con un solo email, encargué un enorme ramo de orquídeas rosas para Rachel.

Llegarían esta noche. Ahora sabía que quedarían perfectas en la mesilla de su habitación. Fui incapaz de dejar de sonreír mientras escribía el mensaje que quería que acompañara al ramo. La miré, sentada frente a mí, perdida, mirando su agenda.

Gruñí sin darme cuenta y volví a mirar mi teléfono, escribiéndole un mensaje.

**Q: 6 horas antes de que ese vestido desaparezca.**

El teléfono vibró en silencio en su mano, y pulsó varios botones. Observé como la expresión de su cara cambiaba en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que el mensaje era mío. Levantó una ceja, mirando hacia arriba antes de escribir y volver a su agenda.

**R: Realmente son 5 horas y 37 minutos. Créeme. Estoy contando.**

Joder. Era buena…

**Q: Qué llevas debajo de ese vestido?**

De nuevo, estaba actuando como si no pasara nada mientras miraba su teléfono y escribía su respuesta. Parecía que se estaba tomando su tiempo mientras respondía, pero enseguida lo entendí cuando mi móvil vibró. En vez de un mensaje, había un link:

**R: /wwwlaperlacom/en-row/underwear/briefs/ cfilpd0010220? e=&f-size=&fstyle= sld_pezzzsld_ta&f-variant=&s=relevance**

Dios mío. El link me llevó directo al website de La Perla, con una foto de las bragas exactas que llevaba puestas. Maldita sea, esa tira tan delgada de satén y encaje parecía tan fácil de arranc-

"Quinn? Estás bien?" La voz de mi padre irrumpió mis pensamientos y levanté la barbilla para mirarlo. Cinco pares de ojos me miraron, incluidos los de Rachel.

Vaya actriz.

"Por supuesto," respondí, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de mano.

"Solo estaba comprobando mis correos."

Más tranquilo, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la conversación. No me perdí la sonrisa de Rachel antes de volver a su tarea.

**Q: Vienes a comer conmigo?**

Esperé, intentando pillarla desprevenida.

**R: Me encantaría.**

Cuando llegamos al parking y nos bajamos, le prometí a mi hermana que la vería más tarde esa misma tarde en una reunión.

"Hambienta?" le pregunté, señalando mi coche.

"Mucho." dijo entre risas.

Le abrí la puerta, observando como se sentaba en el asiento, prometiéndome a mi misma que me comportaría correctamente. Íbamos a reuniones y comidas siempre juntas, así que no estaba particularmente preocupada por las apariencias. No hubo ni un momento aburrido en la conversación mientras nos dirigíamos a un restaurante italiano en la periferia de la ciudad. Sostuve su mano todo el tiempo, disfrutando del simple hecho de poder tocarla, y aliviada por el roce de su pulgar, trazando círculos perezosos en mi mano.

En cuando aparqué, apagué el motor y me giré hacia ella.

"Gracias por venir."

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras yo me consumía pensando lo mucho que la adoraba.

"Me agrada tenerte para mi sola durante un rato."

Nos quedamos sentadas en el coche, bajo la sombra de un gran roble. Los indicios del verano nos rodeaban; hierba brillante, flores coloridas, grupos de gente disfrutando del sol. Pero lo único que yo veía era ella. Sus ojos volaron hasta mi boca, mientras mis dedos acariciaban el delgado tirante derecho de su sujetador.

"No puedo creer lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo," dije, con voz grave. "Se acabará esto alguna vez?" Deslicé mi mano por su pelo, sujetando su nuca y atrayéndola a mí mientras mi pulgar acariciaba la suave piel de su garganta.

"Espero que no." Susurró contra mis labios entreabiertos, y cerré los ojos para saborear su cálido aliento en mi lengua. Acorté la distancia y presionó su boca contra la mía, tomando delicadamente mi labio superior entre los suyos. Gemí ante la urgencia que ese besó mandó a todo mi cuerpo, endureciéndome al instante y maldiciendo el hecho de que mi coche no tuviera asiento trasero. Me aparté, presionando mi frente contra la suya, y sintiendo bajo mi pulgar, como su sangre fluía con rapidez.

"Me encantaría que nos quedáramos aquí sentadas y besarnos todo el día, pero si quieres comer conmigo antes de mi próxima reunión, tenemos que salir ahora de este coche." murmuré rápidamente. Se rió y besé su pelo, sonriendo por el familiar olor a fresas. "Espera aquí." le ordené. Salí del coche y caminé hasta su puerta, para abrirla.

Le ayudé a salir y una vez más, admire la manera en que ese maldito vestido se apretaba a su cuerpo. Coloqué mi mano en su espalda de manera posesiva mientras caminamos hacia el restaurante.

Había reservado una pequeña y apartada mesa al fondo del comedor, y aparté su silla para que ella se sentara.

"Nunca había estado aquí," murmuró mientras leía el menú.

"A mi me encanta. Vengo aquí siempre que necesito escapar de la ciudad," añadí, sin necesidad de leer mi menú. "Tienen el mejor ossobuco que he tomado fuera de Italia."

Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. "Nunca lo he probado."

"Bien, puedes probar del mío." Le ayudé a elegir y continuamos nuestra conversación del coche.

"Vale," comenzó, mirándome de manera apreciativa mientras me quitaba la chaqueta del traje y la colgaba en el respaldo de mi silla. "Vacaciones familiares favoritas?"

Estiré el brazo y alcancé su mano en la mesa, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Uhmm… Esa es difícil. Tuvimos la oportunidad de viajar un montón, pero creo que mis mejores recuerdos son de cuando pasamos el verano en nuestra casa de la playa; juegos en la arena, aprender a nadar en el mar. Ser simplemente un niño. Y tú?"

Suspiró. "Hace tiempo que no veo el océano. Apuesto a que eras adorable."

"Bueno, puedes preguntarle a mi madre." Me reí, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Estoy segura de que le encantará hablar de eso. Contesta a mi pregunta."

"Solía ir a New York cada verano. Pero desde que conoci a mi madre venia mucho a Chicago para estar con ela. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que me quedé después de que ella fallecería. Así siento que todavía la tengo cerca." Acaricié su mano.

"No tienes ni idea de lo agradecida que estoy de que lo hicieras." le contesté con suavidad.

Nuestra comida llegó y continuamos haciéndonos preguntas mientras comíamos.

"Primera vez?"

"Primera vez qué?" preguntó con las cejas arqueadas. Me incliné y coloqué los codos sobre la mesa, muriéndome de curiosidad.

"Primera, primera vez." contesté, enfatizando cada palabra.

"En serio?"

"En serio."

Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un gran sorbo de agua.

"Tenía 17 años y él 18. Salimos durante el último año de instituto." Yo ya estaba sintiendo como mi presión sanguínea se incrementaba, imaginándome a algún adolescente con mala pinta tocando a la guapísima chica que había visto en las fotos de mi casa.

"Lo cierto es que ya lo conoces."

"Perdona?" pregunté, mirándola estupefacto.

"Sí," respondió, enrollando su pasta con el tenedor. "Noah Puckerman, el chico que estaba justo a tu lado en el seminario del primer dia en Seattle, el que me saludo.."

Oh. Puckerman.

Mi mano fue automáticamente hasta el puente de mi nariz mientras recordaba el día en que nos encontramos a su ex-novio. El mismo Noah que la había abrazado y la había hecho reír. El mismo Noah que ella misma se había alegrado de ver, y que obviamente todavía estaba enamorado de ella y que ahora vivía en Chicago.

Ese Noah.

"Así que Noah fue el primero," mi voz era llana, y de algún modo no fue fácil preguntar lo que tenía pensando. Quería saber sobre su primera vez pero no me había dado cuenta de que era tan… real. "Y?"

"Y qué?"

"Cuéntame," dije, intentado enmascarar los celos enfurecidos que corrían por mi interior.

"Bueno, fue en un campo de maíz. Todavía recuerdo el sonido del viento entre el maíz."

"Un campo de maíz? Suena al comienzo de una película de terror." murmuré. Qué tipo de cretino se lleva a una chica a un campo de maíz para tener sexo por primera vez?

"Cierto, suena raro ahora." contestó riendo. "Pero fue dulce, y un caballero. Así que después de todo, no fue un mal modo de perder la virginidad."

"Lo querías?"

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la suya, aterrorizado de lo que podría contestar.

Aterrorizada de que todo el amor que sentía por ella, lo hubiera compartido con otro.

"Pensaba que sí… pero todos esos sentimientos que todos sentimos de jóvenes e inexpertos son ciegos. No creo que supiera lo que significaba la palabra amor hasta que te conocí."

Apretó mi mano mientras hablaba, intentando suavizarme. Obviamente ya sabía que había estado con otros hombres antes, y mujeres, pero saberlo y realmente escuchar los detalles, eran dos cosas totalmente distintas. Podía sentir, literalmente, como mis tendencias cavernícolas comenzaban a salir a la superficie.

"Y tú qué?"

"Qúe?" contesté distraída. Había estado calculando cuando tiempo que llevaría llegar a la oficina de Noah y estrangularlo.

"Tu primera vez?" me recordó gentilmente.

"Oh, no es nada tan excitante como un campo de maíz. Ni mucho menos." odiaba el tono de mi voz, pero no podía evitarlo. Frunció el ceño y me miró. "Vale, vale. Tenía 16 años y estaba en segundo grado. Habíamos estado practicando unas rutinas y unas cuantas chicas fuimos hasta casa de una amiga de San a pasar la noche. Ella tenía una hermana mayor, en la universidad y… bueno, ya sabes." Me encogí de hombros. "Y dime, has estado con él más de una vez?"

"Espera, espera, espera." me dijo, interrumpiendo. "Tú tenías 16 y ella? 18?"

"Supongo. No has contestado a mi pregunta."

"Y tú no estás contestado a la mía."

"No hay mucho más que contar. Duró dos minutos. Yo estaba prácticamente lista para correrme incluso antes de que ella aceptara. Ella sabia de mi condicion por que una vez Santana se emborracho en una de sus fiestas y abrio la boca, como normalmente lo hace. Me agrada que esto te parezca tan divertido." le contesté sarcástica, mirándola mientras ella se doblaba de la risa.

"Ahora responde a mi puta pregunta."

"Oh dios," dijo secándose las lágrimas. "Eso es… sabiendo como eres ahora… Dios.. Esa pobre chica, si solo supiera lo que se ha perdido." Joder… quería a esta mujer. "Y sí, me acosté con él más de una vez." respondió mientras mi mandíbula se apretaba como respuesta.

"Cuántas veces es más de una vez?"

"En serio, Lucy? Con cuántas mujeres te has acostado tú?"

"Bueno…"

"Quisiste a alguna de ellas?" La rapidez de su pregunta me pilló desprevenida.

"Te quiero" dije, esperando apaciguarla.

"Y yo también te quiero. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta."

Mi estómago se retorció con culpabilidad, como siempre me pasaba cuando pensaba en ella.

"Sí," mantuve el tono de mi voz, esperando que no surgiera el dolor que sentía.

"Quién?" podía ver la misma lucha en sus ojos que yo sentía hace un momento. De verdad lo quería saber?

"Se llamaba Kitty. La conocí cuando vivía en París."

"Qué ocurrió?"

"Se acabó."

"Por qué?" tomó un sorbo de agua, intentando parecer casual.

"Simplemente… se acabó." dije con finalidad. "Por qué se terminó con Puckerman?"

Me miró sorprendida al volver a centrar mi atención en él.

"Uhm… Noah era genial, pero yo me iba a ir del instituto y no quería una relación a distancia."

Sentí como mi mandíbula se apretaba en tensión. "Así que las cosas no funcionaban, o es que perdiste interés?"

"No. Simplemente me lo supuse, como si tuviera que ser así. De alguna manera hemos terminado juntos. Por eso me sorprendió verlo aquel día."

Mi puño se cerró bajo la mesa. Era en eso en lo que estaba pensando? Que él volvió a su vida porque estaban "destinados" o una mierda de esas? Tiré abruptamente la servilleta sobre la mesa, mirándola.

"Has terminado?" mi voz era más brusca de lo necesario.

"Qué?" me preguntó, con clara expresión de confusión en su cara. Cerré los ojos y solté todo el aire.

"He dicho: Has . ?"

Puso los ojos en blanco, dejó su vaso de agua sobre la mesa y se levantó.

"Vaaaale."

Agarró su bolso y yo su codo, digiriéndonos fuera del restaurante.

Deje unos billetes en la mesa y la segui.

"Cuál es tu puñetero problema?" me preguntó, apartando el codo de mí, todavía confusa e irritada. No respondí a su pregunta y evité mirarla mientras caminábamos hacia el coche.

Ella camina deprisa, y abrió la puerta antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Me metí dentro, arranqué el coche y salí del parking, agarrando el volante con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos. Por supuesto que ella estaba pensando en eso. Cómo me pude haber metido en este embrollo? Había tenido suerte con Brody, y aparentemente con Puckerman, pero algún día, alguien iba a venir y separarme de ella.

Separarme de ella de una manera que no sería así, si no nos escondiéramos.

La sangre me hervía mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas que quería hacer con ella pero no podía, todo por la situación que nosotras mismas habíamos creado.

"Vas a decirme que coño está pasando?" me preguntó desde el asiento del copiloto.

"Es eso lo que pensaste el día que lo viste? Que tu Principe Encantado había vuelto a tu vida para salvarte de la bastarda de tu jefa?"

Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. El chirriante sonido de mi teléfono móvil cortó el silencio mientras ella abría la boca para hablar.

"Joder!" grité, sacándolo de mi bolsillo. Tomé aire y respondí, reflejando en mi tono el estado actual de mi mente. La voz confusa de un posible cliente sonó al otro lado del aparato. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por calmarme. Rachel ni siquiera esperó hasta que paré el coche por completo. Abrió la puerta, la cerró con un portazo y se fue hecha una furia.

Podía joderse más el día?


	30. Eres Mia

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Eres Mia...**_

_**POV Quinn**_

"Rachel!" grité para que volviera. Ella no miró atrás y desapareció en el edificio.

Terminé rápidamente mi llamada y corrí hacia nuestra oficina, sabiendo que ella estaría allí.

Tal y como me imaginé, escuché como tiraba contra la mesa papeles y archivos tan pronto como salí del ascensor.

"Tú. A mi despacho. Ahora." le dije mientras pasaba por su lado.

"Es que has perdido el juicio?" me gritó detrás de mí.

Me giré para mirarla mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia mí, chocando sus palmas contra mi pecho.

"No vuelvas a hablarme así nunca más."

"Vayamos al grano, Rachel," le dije caminando hacia ella.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, dejando salir un pequeño jadeo mientras su cuerpo chocaba contra la ventana que había al lado de mi despacho.

Puse cada mano a ambos lados de su cabeza, atrapándola.

"Tú..." susurré con voz grave, acercando mi boca a ella. "… eres mía. De nadie más. Ni de Brody, ni de Noah Puckerman, ni del maldito boca de trucha con pelo teñido. Nadie te va a separar de mí. Es mi nombre el que gritas por las noches. Soy yo la que hace te corras como nunca. Es mi polla por la que suplicas. Soy yo a quien quieres, Rachel. Yo."

Sus ojos se cerraron y tembló cuando mi mano sujetó su mejilla, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rápidas respiraciones.

"Mírame," dije gruñendo, mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla. "Te quiero más allá de cualquier razón, Rachel. Nadie te va a separar de mí. Es que aun no entiendes lo que significas para mi? Me tienes loca, no puedo con la idea de verte con alguien mas, si me dejas seguramente me volveria una desquiciada."

Con un jadeo tembloroso, abrió los ojos y deslizó su mano por mis caderas.

Nuestras miradas se clavaron, mientras me agarraba con fuerza, acercándonos. Este momento era tan parecido a cuando comenzamos y a la vez tan diferente. Dos personas obstinadas, llenas de ira y lujuria insaciable, de pie al borde de un precipicio, sabiendo que el siguiente paso lo cambiara todo.

La diferencia, sin embargo, reafirmó cualquier emoción que me precedía. Esta vez mi deseo no era conducido por la necesidad de consumir mi control, sino por el amor que sentía con cada respiración y con cada latido de mi corazón.

Sería completa mi vida si seguía escondiendo mi amor por ella?

La respuesta era no.

Mi siguiente paso ya estaba decidido. Iba a hacer las cosas bien.

Pero primero…

Llevé mi mano hasta su pelo y lo agarré, acortando la distancia entre nosotros.

Mi pulso palpitaba en mis orejas mientras la saboreaba, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido mientras mi lengua acariciaba la suya.

Ese sonido fue directo a mi entrepierna. Sus dedos se enroscaron con fuerza en mi pelo, guiándome hacia donde ella quería.

Paseé mis manos por sus curvas, encontrándome con piel cálida mientras acariciaba su muslo.

Con un movimiento fluido, coloqué su pierna en mi cadera, presionándola contra la ventana.

Acarició con sus uñas mi piel mientras me quitaba la chaqueta con furia, dejando que cayera al suelo desde mis hombros.

Jadeó mientras la levantaba ligeramente, recolocando nuestros cuerpos y presionando mi erección contra ella. Mis labios

encontraron su cuello, chupando y mordiendo su garganta, sin preocuparme dejarle alguna marca. Ella era mía; su corazón, su mente y su cuerpo.

Apartándola del resto del mundo, me acerqué más a ella, sin dejar de besarla mientras daba los cuatro pasos hasta mi mesa.

La solté para sentarla sobre la madera y me puse entre sus piernas abiertas.

"Nadie podría separarme de ti" susurró contra mi boca abierta, levantando mi Blusa, sacándola del pantalón.

"Nunca he querido tanto a nadie…" Jadeó en cuanto deslicé su vestido por sus hombros, exponiendo tanta piel como podía; mis dientes mordisquearon su perfecta y suave piel. "Es como si no pudiera respirar hasta que no estoy contigo." Su voz era ronca y desesperada. "Ya no controlo lo que pienso. Todo… todo te pertenece."

Sus dedos comenzaron a desabrochar mi blusa, arrancándola, exponiendo mi pecho a sus fervientes besos, mientras los botones de marfil caían al suelo.

Puse mis manos sobre sus caderas, mientras la acercaba a mí, gruñendo cuando sentí el calor a través de su ropa interior. El sonido metálico del cierre y su respiración frenética nos envolvió. Bajó mi cremallera y mis pantalones se deslizaron por mis caderas, besando mi piel a medida que bajaba.

"Te quiero tanto, Rachel," susurré, guiándola para que se tumbara en la mesa. Por fin estaba cumpliendo mi fantasía: su pelo oscuro esparcido por mi mesa, su precioso cuerpo abierto, y esperándome. Levantó la cabeza y agarrando mi blusa, me atrajo a ella.

"Esto, fuera." dije gruñendo, levantando su vestido por encima de sus caderas, dejando totalmente a la vista las pequeñas tiras de encaje color marfil.

"Oh, joder.. sí," dijo suplicando. "Por favor." El sonido de su ruego, tan necesitado, me quitó el aliento. Agarré las delicadas tiras de tela en mi puño, y las usé para acercarla bruscamente hacia mí, chocando la longitud de mi entrepierna contra el encaje mojado.

"Sí, sí." gruñó de nuevo, levantando su mano por encima de su cabeza y tirando el teclado de mi ordenador al suelo. "Joder, haz eso de nuevo."

Repetí la hazaña; su cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo sobre la suave madera, chocando contra mí.

"Joder, Rach. Todos estos meses, deseando tocarte… deseando que me tocaras. Cuando termine, te vas a doblar, y te lo voy a hacer desde detrás. Se lo mucha que te gusta hacerlo así. Verdad, Rachel?" Agarró mi pelo con más fuerza, acercándome aún más a ella, embriágandome por el sonido de sus gemidos y el de la tela rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo.

"No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y romper este vestido," dije jadeando, acariciando su pezón por encima de la tela. "Te quiero completamente desnuda debajo de mí, con tu pelo esparcido por mi almohada y tus preciosas tetas saltando mientras te follo."

Presioné la punta de mi polla contra ella y agarré sus caderas con fuerza, observando como entraba toda mi longitud en su cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos y me detuve, deleitándome al sentirme envuelto por ella. Levantó sus caderas, tomándome más adentro y gruñí, saliendo por completo antes de volver a embestirla. Colocó sus piernas encima de mis hombros y se agarró a los bordes de la mesa, para que pudiera embestirla más bruscamente.

Pero no tenía le mente nublada. Todavía sabía que estábamos en mi despacho, que había gente al otro lado de estas paredes. Escuchaba pisadas en el pasillo, el tráfico en la calla y los teléfonos sonando en la distancia. Sabía que debería importarme, pero no era así.

"Nunca estoy lo suficientemente cerca," dije jadeando. "No hay nada más difícil cuando estoy contigo.. o.. joder… incluso dentro de tí."

Su cuerpo se deslizaba sobre la brillante superficie con cada una de mis embestidas, con el pelo enredado, sujetándose con las manos. Arqueó la espalda, colocando las palmas sobre la mesa y tirando un montón de documentos al suelo, mientras una nube de papeles revoloteaba a nuestro alrededor. El monitor del ordenador se agitó, amenazando con caerse, los bolígrafos rodaron por la mesa, cayendo una a uno sobre la alfombra.

Besé la longitud de sus piernas desnudas, sintiendo como sus sexis zapatos descansaban cerca de mi cabeza, y apreté mis manos sobre su cadera para entrar más profundamente. Gimió cuando aceleré mis movimientos, agarrando mi blusa abierta mientras su cuerpo se golpeaba con el mío.

"Tócate, cariño. Quiero verlo." Mi voz sonaba brusca y desesperada, intentando alargarlo para ver como se corría ella primero. Se llevó una mano entre nuestros cuerpos, acariciando con sus dedos mi abdomen mientras encontraba su clítoris. Gruñí, y gruñí mientras veía sus dedos entre su piel desnuda para acariciarse a si misma, tensando los músculos una vez que cogió el ritmo. Mis brazos temblaban encima de ella y mi pecho pesaba por el esfuerzo. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba en anticipación, mientras el incendio que había estado prolongando comenzaba a extenderse, sintiendo finalmente la perfecta fricción de su interior.

"Quinn," susurró, mirándome y clavando las uñas de su mano libre dolorosamente en mi hombro. Esa visión hizo que gritara, concentrándome en su cuerpo.

Ella estaba cerca.

Tiré bruscamente de su vestido hacia abajo, dejando su pecho derecho a la vista mientras mis ojos hambrientos lo devoraban y mi mano lo agarraba, sintiendo en mis dedos su endurecido pezón. Soltó un taco, arqueando la espalda de nuevo y tensando su cuerpo a mi alrededor.

"Justo ahí. Quinn… justo ahí."

"Joder… Así?"

"Sí… Oh Dios," gimió con un susurró. Mi orgasmo comenzó a formarse en mi cuerpo y no iba a ser capaz de alargarlo más. Agarrando el borde de la mesa de manera casi dolorosa, usé toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo para embestirla, mientras mi polla palpitaba en su interior. Puse una mano sobre su boca, silenciando sus gritos mientras se tensaba y su cuerpo se tensaba a mi alrededor mientras se corría. Con manos temblorosas coloqué sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y me colapsé en su interior, mientras mis temblorosos brazos ya no eran capaces de sostener mi peso.

Me abrazó y descansé en sus pechos mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y sus dedos se movían por mi pelo. Su corazón latía con fuerza en mi oído y planté un beso en su piel sudada.

"Ven conmigo a París." Las palabras salieron solas de mi boca antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho: mi corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba su respuesta.

"Qué?" sus manos se detuvieron en mi pelo mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver mi cara. Me levanté, apoyándome en mis antebrazos y la miré, apartando mechones de pelo de su frente.

"Deja que te lleve a París. Quiero llevarte a mi café, agarrar tu mano y pasear por el Sena." Dije excitada. "Por favor, di que sí, Amor."

"Vale," respondió entre risas. "Vamos a París."

Sujeté su cabeza y la atraje hacia mí, sonriendo contra sus labios. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero."

"Podemos ir en Navidad, cuando la oficina cierre durante dos semanas. Así todavía podremos vernos todos los días"

Su expresión vaciló un poco, mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo.

"Rach?" pregunté, levantando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el sonido del teléfono de mi mesa rompió el silencio.

Me puse de pie, subiéndome los pantalones y abrochándome el cinturón, y ayudándola a ella a levantase, antes de descolgar.

"Quinn Fabray"

"Quinn, te necesito arriba inmediatamente."

"Sí, señor." respondí, con mi atención puesta de llena en Rachel, mirando como se vestía.

"Estaré en cinco minutos."

Colgué el teléfono y me giré hacia ella.

"Tengo que ir arriba." Hice una pausa, mirándola escépticamente. "Rach, estás bien? Te he hecho daño, verdad?"

Sacudió la cabeza y se metió en el baño, volviendo con una de las blusas que guardaba siempre allí.

"No, claro que no. Estoy bien. Solo un poco… agotada." Sonrió, pero yo sabía que pasaba algo.

"Amor... Yo... Estás segura?" incliné mi cabeza para mirarla mejor. Ella asintió. "Vale. Por qué no vas al baño y te arreglas un poco. Yo recogeré esto y subiré a ver que quiere mi padre. Cuando vuelva podemos irnos a casa y comenzar a planear nuestro viaje." Me arrimé a ella, pasando mis dedos por su pelo, y sonriendo.

"Estaré esperando." dijo susurrando, descansando su mejilla contra mi pecho.

Besé su pelo y volvió al baño. Algo iba mal, pero no tenía ni idea del qué.

Me quité mi blusa rota y me puse una nueva.

Recogí las cosas que se habían caído, y me reí mientras recogía la pila de papeles que se esparcían por todo el suelo.

Aparentemente las declaraciones de amor no habían ayudado a apaciguar nuestro descontrol.

Rodeé la mesa y recogió sus bragas rotas, sonriendo cuando abrí el cajón para guardarla con las demás.

Cuando volviera se lo enseñaría, no podía esperar para ver su reacción.

"Rach? Vuelvo enseguida, de acuerdo?" le dije a través de la puerta.

"De acuerdo." contestó.

Comprobé por última vez mi despacho y después de echarme un vistazo en el espejo que colgaba al lado de la mesa de Rachel, me dirigí al ascensor.

Mi mente estaba pensando en llevar a Rachel a París, enseñarle todo lo que a mi me encantaba y poder verlo a través de sus ojos. Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza cuando las puertas doradas se abrieron, y me di cuenta de que aún estaba sudada.

Salí del asesor y continué por el pasillo, sonriendo a la asistente de mi padre y saludándola con la mano.

Llamé a la puerta, entré en su despacho y le sonreí.

Pero él no me sonrió. Supe en ese momento que, finalmente, nos habían pillado.


	31. Un Buen Amigo

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Un Buen Amigo...**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Mi padre estaba sentando en su enorme mesa, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus dedos tensados, con una expresión endurecida en la cara. Mis ojos examinaron la sala, deteniéndome en el familiar rostro de un hombre, sentado enfrente de mi padre. Mi mandíbula se tensó y mi estómago dio un vuelco mientras comenzaba a atar cabos.

Lo miré, y me sonrió.

"Quinn" dijo mi padre, mientras estiraba los brazos sobre la mesa para coger su pluma dorada. "Creo que ya conoces al señor Hudson."

Asentí.

"Sí, señor."

Pensé en la cena de aquella noche, lo encantada que estaba de volver a ver a mi viejo amigo.

Mi padre cogió aire. "Quinn, te he llamado porque el señor Hudson ha hecho unas acusaciones muy graves contra ti. Pensé que lo mejor sería que pudieras defenderte tú misma." Un nudo pesado se asentó en mi pecho mientras él continuaba hablando. "Ha dicho que durante el tiempo que tú y la señorita Berry pasasteis en Seattle, tu comportamiento fue inapropiado. Para ser más específicos, ha dicho que fue testigo de como os besabais apasionadamente antes de entrar en su habitación juntos."

Su voz sonaba incrédula, parecía que casi se estaba mofando y sentí como mis hombros se relajaban un poco.

Me di cuenta de que no me había llamado para darme una reprimenda, sino para que yo me defendiera de lo que él pensaba eran falsas acusaciones.

El silencio en la sala me presionó, amplificando mi falta de palabras. Mis ojos se fijaron en el suelo, a modo de defensa.

Escuché como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, pero no sabía muy bien quien. Mi padre se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Creo que ya hemos terminado, señor Hudson. Gracias por informarme." Hizo una pausa, haciendo que el prologando silencio incrementando mi miedo. "Y apreciaría su discreción."

"Por supuesto, Russel. Y Quinn, que tengas un buen dia."

La puerta se cerró y exhalé profundamente, caminando hasta las amplias ventanas. Y esperé.

"Desde cuándo?" me preguntó una voz demasiado calmada.

Dudé, todavía aferrada a la promesa que había hecho de mantener nuestra relación en secreto. "Unos cuantos meses."

Suspiró con fuerza, fijando la mirada en la vista que ofrecían las ventanas.

"Lucy" el sonido de mi nombre, mi primer nombre, con tono de decepción, desgarró mi estómago.

"Si hubiera creído, por un segundo, que lo que decía era verdad, nunca hubiéramos discutido esto delante de ese tipo."

"Lo se."

"Así que, no me equivoco cuando digo que esa es la razón por la que parecías distraída últimamente."

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

"Sí, señor." Mi voz era indecisa, casi irreconocible incluso para mí. La silla de piel rechinó cuando se volvió a sentar. Levanté la barbilla para mirarlo. Estaba pensativo mientras que tu tono de voz desmentía su rabia, su calma y su reproche.

No me miró a los ojos.

"Quinn, decir que estoy decepcionado contigo no expresaría ni la mitad de lo que siento ahora mismo. Eres mi hija, pero también eres una ejecutiva de esta empresa, y por lo tanto, los demás confiaban en ti. Tu comportamiento demuestra tu desprecio por todo eso." Hizo una pausa, y pude ver un destello de tristeza en su expresión. "Ya se que estamos hablando de Rachel, pero tienes idea de las consecuencias que podría haber contra ella si sale a la luz? Esto no es solo cosa tuya, Lucy."

"Sí, señor. Lo se," me aclaré la garganta y lo miré a los ojos. "Toda la responsabilidad es mía."

"No tiene que ver con que asumas toda la responsabilidad. Si eso pasara, tu familia y las familias de tus empleados podrían verse perjudicados," dijo, con un evidente tono de desapruebo en su voz. "Esperaba más de ti, hija."

Una profunda sensación de vergüenza me desgarró. Había decepcionado a mi padre; la única persona cuya opinión, hasta el momento, me importaba más de la de cualquier otra, incluso la de mamá.

"Lo se," respondí, clavando la mirada en la madera de su mesa. Había algo más que decir?"

"Te das cuenta de que si hubiera sido otra persona, las dos estaríais despedidas sin más?"

"Sí, señor. Lo se."

Esperó y volví a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, siendo visible como le pesaba todo lo que pensaba.

Comenzó a sacar un montón de papeles, depositándolos en la mesa mientras pensaba sus próximas palabras.

"No puedo permitir que Rachel continúe trabajando para ti," dijo con solemnidad. La finalidad de sus palabras me decía que no habría discusión sobre eso.

Me quedé helada mientras la realidad del momento comenzaba a ser muy clara; Rachel ya no trabajaría para mí. "Como ya sabes, el próximo mes comenzará a trabajar aquí un nuevo ejecutivo. Trabajé con él hace años, y ya tiene mi aprobación. El trae dos personas a su cargo, uno de ellos es Finn Hudson y necesitará una asistente." Hizo una pausa, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras tomaba su decisión. "Me encargaré de todos los arreglos para que Rachel se traslade, y con suerte, nadie hablará." Alcé la mirada mientras él continuaba. "Si decide quedarse, claro está."

Tragué saliva, mirándolo de nuevo, mientras sus últimas palabras me rompían por dentro.

Me miró mientras levantaba las cejas, sabiendo que sus palabras me habían dolido.

Sentí como algo en mi interior se removía, la vergüenza de haber decepcionado a mi padre rápidamente se transformó en miedo. Miedo por como reaccionaría ella.

Iba a ser devastador para Rachel, de eso estaba segura. Y Rachel trabajando con Hudson? Y una mierda! Primero la intercambia por la Asiatica con San. Pero no se iría… o sí?

Observé como descolgaba el teléfono. Asumí que estaba hablando con su asistente, pero no pude registrar sus palabras.

Mi cuerpo parecía de plomo, con mis pies clavados en el mismo sitio mientras mi mente pensaba en los posibles resultados. Por mucho que odiaba que la verdad saliera a la luz de esta manera, de alguna manera me sentía liberada al saber que los demás se enteraran por fin.

Más allá de la culpa y el miedo, había algo de liberación; como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Podríamos por fin dar un paso hacia adelante. Seguramente ella lo vería de esta manera; adiós a esconderse, adiós a salir a escondidas de nuestros apartamentos de madrugada. Podría decirle a todo el mundo que la quiero. Podríamos ir de la mano.

Podría pedirle que se cas—

Escuché una alegre y familiar voz desde recepción que irrumpió mis pensamientos.

Entró en la sala y mi cuerpo respondió a ella inmediatamente. Mi respiración se tranquilizó y mis músculos se relajaron ligeramente; el férreo nudo que tenía comenzaba a aflojarse.

La deseaba, incluso ahora. Tenía ganas de estar con ella, y aliviar el dolor al que pronto se iba a tener que enfrentar. Mis dedos ansiaban sentirla, coger su mano y enfrentarnos a esto juntas. Atravesó el despacho para quedarse a mi lado, mientras el sonido de su vestido, moviéndose entre sus piernas cuando andaba y su olor, me llenaban. Su presencia me calmaba.

Me miró a los ojos, y sus labios se transformaron en una preciosa sonrisa, dedicada solamente a mí. Intenté devolvérsela, tan solo pudiendo dibujar una sonrisa triste.

Las ondas brillantes de su pelo habían desaparecido, por culpa de mis manos enredándose en el. Sus labios estaban rojos. Su cuello estaba cubierto por pequeñas rojeces, resultado de mis besos y mis dientes. El escote de su vestido estaba arrugado, debido a mi desesperada necesidad por verla y tocarla. Estos detalles eran tan íntimos que estaba segura de que solo alguien que la examinara tanto como, podría darse cuenta.

Pero en cuando mi padre la miró con ojos decepcionados, supe que él también se había percatado.

Rachel nos miró a los dos y su sonrisa desapareció.

"Señor Fabray?" preguntó, mirando a mi padre. Note que no lo llamo Russel. Ella ya sabia por que estaba ahi. Exhalé profundamente, preparándome a mi misma para lo que se nos venía encima.

"Rachel" comenzó a decir, con voz profesional. "Estoy seguro de que ya sabes que el próximo mes comenzará a trabajar un nuevo ejecutivo. Y sus dependientes"

"Sí, señor." respondió confusa. Observó como mi padre comenzaba a sacar papeles de su maletín, concentrando su mirada en el.

"He decidido traspasarte a su oficina"

* * *

**POV RACHEL**

Mi estómago dio un brinco.

"Perdona?" pregunté, girándome para mirar a Quinn, convencida de que había escuchado mal. "No lo entiendo."

En el momento en que vi la expresión de Quinn, lo supe. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía que se me hundía el mundo.

"Mientras tanto, seguirás recibiendo el pago administrativo, hasta que-"

"Papá," lo cortó Quinn con una súplica apasionada. Russel la miró con reproche, antes de cerrar su maletín y continuar hablando: "No voy a seguir discutiendo esto. Quinn puede responder a cualquier pregunta que tengas." dijo, finalizando la conversación.

Fijé la mirada en el suelo, sintiendo las punzadas de las lágrimas que querían salir.

No iba a llorar. No aquí.

Enfadada conmigo misma y dispuesta a mantener la compostura, endurecí mi expresión; erguí la espalda y levanté la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando en mis oídos, mi piel caliente e incómoda y mis uñas se clavaban dolorosamente en las palmas de mis manos. Pero no podía derrumbarme ahora.

Su expresión se relajó ligeramente, y eso solo profundizó mi vergüenza. No podía culpar a Russel por lo que estaba haciendo; en todo caso, me merecía algo mucho peor. Había visto a otros empleados ser despedido por infracciones menos graves, y sabía que mi puesto de trabajo solo se salvaba por mi relación con su familia. Saber eso, y que lo había decepcionado, me dolía más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

"Sí, señor." respondí con voz temblorosa. Escuché como Quinn suspiraba a mi lado y vi como agachaba la cabeza.

Russel no me miró durante un rato, e inmediatamente me recordó a mi padre y en como reaccionaría si supiera lo que había hecho. El silencio y la tensión empezaba a crecer hasta que se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de su silla.

"Tengo una reunión," dijo, mirando a su hija. "Disculparé tu ausencia, y espero verte en casa esta noche."

Una vez más, su tono era firme, sin dejar ocasión para más argumentos.

Quinn murmuró algo y Russel asintió, recogiendo su maletín de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse rompió el silencio de la sala. Continué mirando a la silla vacía, sin saber que decir, sin entender todavía lo que estaba pasando realmente.

"Rachel" dijo suavemente. "Lo siento tanto."

"No," dije sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. "No lo hagas. Ya soy mayorcita, Quinn. Sabía exactamente a lo que venía."

"Pero no deberías-"

"No," dije, cortándole en seco, pidiéndole que no se disculpara por lo que habíamos hecho. "Cómo..?"

No estaba segura de si quería saber como Russel se había enterado. Cuando pensaba en ello, me había imaginado tantas veces la manera en que seríamos pilladas, cada posibilidad más humillante que la anterior.

Con un suspiro, caminó hacia la ventana, pasándose las manos por el pelo:

"Seattle," comenzó a decir, con algo de amargura en su voz. "La noche que fui a cenar al centro… tú te quedaste en el hotel… me encontré en la cena con un amigo de la universidad, hasta donde yo sabia un buen amigo" Sacudió la cabeza y se rió con dureza. "No tenía ni idea de que se alojaba en el mismo hotel." Hizo una pausa, apoyando las manos en la ventana. "Al parecer, nos vio juntas… al salir del ascensor, después de estar en la azotea."

Mi estómago dio un brinco cuando recordé con claridad aquel momento. Recordé sus labios sobre los míos mientras nos besábamos, caminando hacia mi habitación.

Asentí automáticamente.

"No estoy segura de porqué se lo ha dicho a mi padre, aunque mentiría si dijera que me sorprendió."

"Por qué?" pregunté atontada, sabiendo que la respuesta no importaba.

"Mencionó algo sobre que quería mudarse a Chicago… yo solo…" se rió de nuevo, malhumorada, rascándose bruscamente la barbilla. "Supongo que no tuvo reparos en cortar la garganta de cualquier con tal de subir puestos. El es parte del nuevo equipo que trabajara aqui."

Asentí de nuevo, más para mi misma que como una respuesta a todo lo que ella decía.

Una a una, las piezas del puzzle comenzaban a unirse, y de repente, el pánico comenzó a invadirme. Russel lo sabía, Judy lo sabría. Mis padres, probablemente, se acabarían enterando, como el resto de los empleados de la empresa, cuando se anunciara la noticia de mi traspaso. Mi nuevo jefe… todo el mundo sabría que yo…

"No tienes por que preocuparte, yo hablare con Santana y de mi piso no sales te lo juro Rachel."

Sentí como me mareaba y me incliné sobre la mesa para apoyarme, intentando reprimir las nauseas que sentía. Mi estómago se encogió, y aunque sentía que jadeaba, me faltaba aire en los pulmones. Tenía la garganta seca, y mientras intentaba respirar mi cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo.

"Rach?" Quinn se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, con una inconfundible preocupación en su voz. "Estás bien?"

Sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos, intentando calmar mi respiración; el sonido de mi pulso taladraba mis oídos.

"Se como te sientes, pero-"

"Qué sabes que?" le pregunté, mientras la rabia quemaba mi pecho.

"Se como te sientes," volvió a decir, deténiendose enfrente de mí y tomando mis manos entre las suyas. "Pero todo saldrá bien. Pasaremos esto y estaremos bien."

"Cómo puedes decir eso?" le pregunté, conmocionada por su indiferencia y separando mis manos de las suyas. "Cómo puedes decir que todo saldrá bien?"

"Porque saldrá bien," respondió, manteniendo la calma de su voz. "Esto terminará, y todos se olvidarán. No dejes que te ganen, Rachel."

Una lágrima de rabia se deslizó por mi mejilla al darme cuenta de que, de alguna manera, me estaba dejando vencer.

"Rachel, necesito que te tranquilices." Puso sus manos a ambos lados de mi cara y me miró a los ojos. "Hay gente ahí fuera." dijo, señalando la puerta del despacho. "Y este no es el lugar adecuado para tener esta discusión."

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón e instintivamente me incliné hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y presionando mi frente contra su pecho. Me recorrió el cuerpo un escalofrío mientras sus brazos me abrazaban, acercándome a ella como si pudiera protegerme de cualquier cosa.

Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo…

La agarré con fuerza, mientras sus labios acariciaban mi pelo, haciéndome sentir cómoda sus caricias, su olor, su cercanía. Por un momento sentí desaparecer el peso del mundo.

La quería, y ella me quería.

El pánico del principio comenzó a desaparecer mientras permanecía abrazada a ella.

Mis pulmones comenzaron a abrirse, y los estruendos de mis latidos se volvieron más normales, mientras mi mano trazaba círculos en mi espalda.

"Te quiero, Rachel" murmuró contra mi pelo. "Todo saldrá bien. De alguna manera, las cosas se arreglarán."

Cerrando los ojos para reprimir las lágrimas, asentí ligeramente; mi habilidad para traducir mis pensamientos desordenados y erráticos en palabras, me había abandonado.

Nuestro momento de paz se vio interrumpido cuando unos cuchicheos, desde recepción, comenzaron a invadir el despacho. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y se apartó un poco, flexionando las rodillas hasta que sus ojos se quedaron a la altura de los míos.

"Estás bien?" frunció el ceño, evidenciando la preocupación en su cara.

"Yo solo…" comencé a decir, sintiendo de nuevo que la calma me abandonaba.

"Necesito irme." Mi voz no era más que un susurro, y su preocupación comenzó a aumentar.

"Rachel-"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No puedo… esto es demasiado."

Se volvió a erguir y suspiró profundamente. "Puedo verte esta noche?"

Intenté deshacer el nudo de mi garganta tragando saliva. Mi boca estaba seca, y me encontré a mí misma intentando no vomitar. Mis ojos miraron el suelo por un momento, y rodeé su cuerpo con mis brazos.

"Yo solo…" comencé a decir mientas las palabras se escapaban de mi mente.

Sacudí la cabeza y presioné mis manos contra su pecho. "Necesito irme durante un tiempo. Te llamaré. Lo prometo."

Me giré para irme, pero me atrapó con sus brazos, sujetando mi cuello con su mano y encontrando mi boca con la suya. Me besó apasionadamente, devorando mis labios y agarrando mi pelo con fuerza, acercándome a élla.

"Te quiero," dijo jadeando. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuello y mi hombro para agarrar mi mano y llevarla hasta su pecho, mientras su pulgar acariciaba el brazalete que me había regalado. "Por favor, recuerda eso."

"Yo también te quiero," le dije suavemente pero con voz temblorosa.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, la volví a mirar por un momento. Hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras me observaba salir del despacho, con sus ojos llenos de tensión y preocupación.


	32. BB

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**BB...**_

_**POV Rachel**_

En cuanto salí a la recepción, no tuve duda de que nos habían estado escuchando.

Los demás estaban convenientemente ocupados con papeleo, que les permitía evitar el contacto visual. Caminé rápido hasta mi oficina para recoger mi bolso, asegurándome que no me encontraba con nadie por el camino. Rápidamente llegué a mi coche y salí del garaje, comenzando la familiar ruta hasta mi apartamento.

El mundo parecía emborronarse a mi alrededor mientras conducía, dejando finalmente que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas. Volví a pensar en lo ocurrido en el despacho de Russel, la manera en que evitaba mirarme, con un indicio en su voz de que lo había traicionado. Era como haber decepcionado a mi propio padre, y no estaba segura de poder arreglarlo.

Otro sollozo volvió a salir de mi pecho en cuanto me lo imaginé contándoselo a Judy.

Judy, quien había sido como una madre desde que perdí a la mía, quien me había dicho que me quería y me miraba con tanto orgullo, ahora iba a saber que había mentido y la manera en que me había comportado.

Santana se enteraría, Tina… mis padres. Un sentimiento de absoluta angustia se apoderó de mí en cuanto pensé hasta donde me había llevado mi comportamiento, mientras salía del coche y me metía en el ascensor. En cuando cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y eché un vistazo a todo el espacio, cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que la calidez y la seguridad de mi hogar me reconfortaran.

Pero encontré silencio en vez de comodidad, y vació en vez de seguridad. Caminé hasta la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, mientras mis ojos se fijaban en la piedra para cocinar pizzas que había sobre la encimera, los platos limpios y las copas de vino de la pasada noche. Recordé como bromeábamos en esa misma habitación, robándonos besos y riendo. Nos vi sentadas en el salón, con su cabeza en mi regazo mientras me contaba lo mucho que quería y respetaba a su padre.

Mi corazón se encogió al pensar en como se debería sentir Quinn al haber decepcionado a su padre. Me sequé las mejillas, mojadas por las lágrimas, mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, ignorando las fotos de las que habíamos estado hablando mientras pasaba por delante de ellas y del sofá donde habíamos hecho el amor, y me detuve en la puerta del dormitorio. Ver mi cama deshecha, con las sábanas enredadas y mi ropa tirada por el suelo, fue otro recuerdo físico de lo perfecto que había sido todo unas horas antes.

Fui hasta mi cama, quitándome los zapatos y tumbándome sobre ella, presionando mi cara sobre la almohada donde ella había dormido. Su olor permanecía en el suave algodón, llevando con el el dolor que siempre sentía cuando estábamos separadas.

Todavía vestida, pero sin importarme, me cubrí con el edredón, enterrándome en su calidez.

Sabía que finalmente nos descubrirían; podría vivir bajo las miradas y las preguntas, pero, qué pasa con Quinn? Habíamos discutido en el despacho de Russel sobre como reaccionaría la gente, y me dolía que no hubiera tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Podría vivir ella con las cosas que, inevitablemente, la gente iba a decir sobre mí? La gente hablaría, lo creyeran o no. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desaparecer, y mis sollozos se menguaron en ocasionales suspiros. Me acurruqué en la seguridad de mi cama, mientras el olor de Quinn me inducía a una especie de adormecimiento reconfortante.

Mis sentimientos eran encontrados; la rabia luchaba contra el miedo y el temor.

Cada uno de ellos me superaba. Estaba enfadada con el hombre que había usado nuestras vidas como peones para ascender en la empresa. Estaba enfada con Quinn por su ingenuo optimismo de que las cosas saldrían bien, e incluso más enfadada conmigo misma por permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Mirando hacia atrás vi todos los errores tontos que había hecho por, simplemente, estar más cerca de ella.

Debería haber pedido un traslado, o dejar mi trabajo, o mejor aún, permanecer alejada de ella. Acaricié la delicada cadena de mi muñeca y no pude evitar sonreír. Nunca había sido capaz de alejarme de ella. Había tenido tanto miedo; preocupada de que Quinn solo me quisiera para una relación física, pensando que solo podría estar con ella si permanecía alejada. Nunca podría haber imaginado que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Pensé en como habíamos estado juntas esta mañana; las caricias tiernas, los besos apasionados. Las horas que nos pasábamos explorando nuestros cuerpos, sintiéndola en mi interior, atrapada en su firme abrazo. La absoluta adoración en sus ojos cuando me miraba. Sabía que me quería, pero era suficiente? Se cansaría de los obstáculos de nuestro camino?

Me quedé dormida en algún momento, y me desperté por el sonido de mi móvil vibrando.

Me incliné sobre el borde de la cama, cogí el bolso y saqué el móvil; tenía cinco mensajes y cuatro llamadas perdidas. Los mensajes eran de Quinn, preguntándome si estaba en casa, asegurándose de que estaba bien y pidiéndome que la llamara en cuanto pudiera.

Las llamadas eran de Tina, y mi estómago se encogió por la ansiedad mientras me preguntaba porqué me había llamado tantas veces en tan solo quince minutos.

Llamé a Quinn primero, sintiendo como se me caía el alma a los pies cuando me salió el buzón de voz. Le dejé un simple mensaje y colgué para llamar a Tina, dando un brinco en cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar en mi mano, mientras las palabras "Tina-Trabajo" aparecían en la pantalla.

"Oh dios mío! Rachel! Menos mal que has contestado. Qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó, prácticamente gritándole al auricular.

"Hola, Tina" contesté tímidamente.

"Rachel, qué está pasando? La señora Fabray está dentro con su hermana y…" hizo una pausa y supe que la cosa era peor de lo que pensaba. Solo podía imaginarme a lo que se estaba enfrentando ahí dentro. "Escucho poca cosa pero.. Rachel," su voz bajó de tono, sonando como una disculpa. "Están hablando de ti. Y al parecer ahora YO trabajare con la señora Fabray y tu con Santana, Fue algo que escuche."

"Lo se," contesté suavemente, sorprediéndome de lo extraño que me parecía el no negarlo.

"Rachel?" preguntó confusa.

"Dios, Tina, lo siento tanto. No quería mentirte," mi voz era temblorosa y me mordí el labio, aterrorizada de lo que pensaría de mi cuando lo supiera. "Uhm… Lucy y yo-"

"Lucy? Como Lucy Quinn Fabray" preguntó incrédula.

"Sí, Lucy y yo, nos hemos estado… viendo." bajé la cabeza, deseando que la noticia no fuera muy drástica de aceptar para ella.

"Qué? Oh dios mío, Rachel" dijo con voz gentil y comprensiva. Casi pude visualizar en mi cabeza su cara, presionando las puntas de sus dedos en sus labios, y abriendo los ojos estupefacta… y decepcionada.

"Lo se," susurré, incapaz de subir más el volumen de mi voz. "Lo siento tanto, Tina."

"Rach, no tienes que disculparte conmigo. Soy tu amiga por encima de todo." Me di cuenta una vez más de lo afortunada que era de tenerla en mi vida.

"Gracias. No tienes idea de lo mucho que significa para mí." Escuché un golpe agudo que venía del salón. "Escucha, Tina, tengo que irme. Hay alguien aquí, pero prometo llamarte más tarde."

Nos despedimos y fui hasta la la puerta de la entrada, sorprendida de encontrarme con un hombre sujetando un jarrón con las flores rosas más bonitas que había visto.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Sí"

Asintió y me entregó una pequeña carpeta. Firmé rápidamente, entregándome las flores.

"Gracias", dije distraídamente, cerrando la puerta.

Exhalé profundamente mientras entraba en la cocina, mientras que el olor de las gardenias y las lilas de calla inundaba la casa. Puse el vaso en la encimera y vi una tarjeta. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras abría el pequeño sobre, metido entre las flores, y mi mente se olvidó momentáneamente de los problemas. Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, y descaradamente entusiasmada cuando vi quien me las había mandado.

Pour la femme de mes revés.

Para la mujer de mis sueños.

Con cariño, tu BB.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando leí la tarjeta, sacudiendo la cabeza por el apodo que había elegido para mi:

_Para la mujer de mis sueños_.

Esas palabras me habrían llenado de alegría esta mañana, pero ahora, por muy hermosas y sentidas que eran, inundaron mi pecho de ansiedad. Me incliné de nuevo, inhalando profundamente, dejando que la dulce esencia me embriagara, agradeciendo ese pequeño momento de respiro.

Volví a dejar la tarjeta, cogiendo el jarrón y llevándolo a la mesa del comedor. Me senté y lo contemplé en silencio, preguntándome como Quinn podía saber siempre lo que necesitaba exactamente.

Me había sentido aprensiva por sus sentimientos, y que hubiera encontrado la manera de decir que me quería en el momento exacto en que la necesitaba. Había estado preocupada buscando mi lugar en su vida, y sin montar un espectáculo o con palabras innecesarias, me entregó su brazalete mientras yo dormía. Incluso ahora, preocupada por mi futuro, y decepcionada a mi misma por haber herido a la gente que me rodeaba, de alguna manera Quinn había conseguido que sonriera.

Volví a mirar la hora y gruñí. No iba a haber manera de que me quedara aquí sentada y esperar a ver que iba a pasar. Necesitaba distraerme y debatir mis opiniones.

Así que decidí conducir para despejarme.

Conduje hasta las afueras de la ciudad, con la ventana abierta, la música a todo volumen y pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Pensé en nuestra conversación, la manera en que había perdido los nervios cuando mencioné a Puckerman. Recordé como me presionaba contra la ventana de su despacho y la manera en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a pesar de su enfado. Recordé la manera en que me había tomado sobre su mesa, perdidas en nuestros cuerpos, olvidando que el mundo seguía existiendo ahí fuera. Me pidió que fuera con ella a París, y aunque al principio la idea me entusiasmo, cuando mencionó ir en Navidad, me di cuenta de que todavía planeaba mantener las cosas en secreto unos cuantos meses más.

Tenía que haber ido por delante. Necesitaba tiempo pero, cuáles eran mis planes para decírselo a todo el mundo? Nos seguía viendo a nosotras, todavía como un secreto?

Negué con la cabeza en cuanto me di cuenta de que no iba a ponerme a considerar eso ahora. Solo podía rezar para que fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrevivir a todo esto.

* * *

**N/A: Antes que nada gracias por todos sus reviews. Son increibles, me mantienen contento. Alguien ha preguntado cuantos capitulos tiene el Fic y bueno la verdad es que lamento decirles que aqui empieza la cuenta regresiva nos quedan solo 4 Capitulos. Y esa es la razon principal de esta nota... Prepararlas para el inevitable final. Nuevamente Gracias. Hasta la proxima.**


	33. Je ne peux vivre sans toi

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Je ne peux vivre sans toi.**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Una hora más tarde, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y la vi al final del pasillo.

Estaba murmurando para si misma. Su chaqueta y su rejoj estaban tirados en el suelo, y se pasaba nerviosa las manos por el pelo mientras permanecía de pie frente a la puerta de mi apartamento. Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

Estaba a diez pasos de ella cuando se detuvo de repente, girándose y acortando la distancia entre nosotras con unos pocos pasos, acogiéndome en sus brazos.

"Rachel" suspiró, presionando sus labios contra mi pelo mientras me acercaba a ella.

Solo pude responder con un murmullo, relajando mi cuerpo en el suyo, y rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Cerré los ojos y me entregué al momento; regocijándome en la sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra el mío, su olor y paz al estar entre sus brazos. Me levantó ligeramente, elevando mis pies del suelo mientras nos abrazábamos. Sentí como su corazón latía contra mi pecho, y su aliento caliente en mi pelo mientras sus dedos trazaban pequeños círculos donde me agarraba.

"Te quiero," susurré, plantando un beso en su cuello mientras me volví a bajar al suelo.

Su mano sujetó mi nuca mientras sus ojos buscaban mi cara. Intenté leer su expresión; parecía ansiosa. El ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada no hicieron nada para calmar la sensación de incomodidad que se cernía sobre mí. Puse mi mano sobre su cara, acariciando suavemente con mi pulgar el pliegue que formaban sus cejas sobre su frente.

Exhalé, mientras una pequeña sensación de alivio me invadía, sintiendo sus suaves facciones bajo mi mano.

"Gracias," dijo en voz baja. Asentí, entendiendo que me agradecía algo más que mi declaración de amor.

"De nada." respondí, aguantando la respiración cuando su pulgar acarició mi labio superior, mientras su mirada se fijaba en mi boca.

Con un pequeño, casi tentativo, movimiento, se inclinó hacia mí, rozando con sus suaves labios mi boca antes de apartarse. Vaciló mientras nuestras bocas se quedaban a un suspiro de distancia, y su pecho bajaba y subía al mismo tiempo que el mío.

Respiró en mi boca y me estremecí; tenía los labios tan cerca que podía saborearlos, y su aliento era cálido y dulce contra mi lengua. Sentí algo de incertidumbre y me aparté, queriendo mirarla a los ojos para cuestionarla. Su abrazó se tensó y sacudió la cabeza.

"Quédate," murmuró contra mi boca, cabeceando, y acariciando mis labios con los suyos.

Sin decir una palabra, pude sentir que algo había cambiado. Ella se resistía, tratándome como si me fuera a romper o a huir. Mi ansiedad se incrementó, y mi mente pesaba a toda velocidad en todas las posibilidades de lo que podía haber pasado.

"Luc-" comencé a preguntar, exponiendo el pánico en esa pequeña palabra. Su otra mano se movió para sujetar mi cara, moviendo su pulgar entre nosotros para presionar mis labios.

"Shh. Podemos… podemos ser nosotras, tan solo?" susurró, dándome un pequeño beso en la esquina de mi boca. "Por un momento? Te prometo que te lo contaré todo." hizo una pausa, moviendo su cabeza hacia adelante para acariciar mis labios suavemente. "Pero ahora mismo, necesito esto. Por favor."

Su pequeño ruego desmenuzó mi preocupación y me levanté sobre los dedos de mis pies, acortando nuestra distancia y presionando totalmente mis labios sobre su boca.

Gimió suavemente por el contacto, incrementando la presión pero sin profundizar el beso.

Me mecí entre sus brazos, evidenciando su amor y adoración incluso ahora.

Se apartó un poco, despacio, dándome un beso final en la frente antes de mirarme a los ojos.

"Podemos entrar?"

"Por supuesto," susurré, besándole una vez más. "Estás bien?"

Asintió con la cabeza, señalando la puerta y recogiendo el reloj y la chaqueta del suelo. Se quedó detrás de mí, cogiendo mi mano mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Entró y dejó su chaqueta sobre la silla, dirigiéndonos al sofá. Se sentó en el sofá y yo en su regazo, descansando la cabeza en la curva de su cuello. Suspiré cuando sus brazos me rodearon, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los mechones de mi coleta. Cerré los ojos e intenté disfrutar de su cercanía, dejando atrás mis preocupaciones y frustraciones del momento.

Sentía su pulso acelerado en mi oído, y mi cuerpo subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración mientras permanecíamos sentadas en un cómodo silencio. Me dio un beso en mi nariz, acariciándome con sus dedos la piel de mi muñeca. Me estremecí ligeramente, dejándome la piel de gallina por donde pasada sus dedos, por debajo de mi camisa, por mis costillas. Trazó círculos en mi espalda mientras yo jugaba con los botones de su blusa, acariciando los músculos suaves de su abdomen.

"Por qué me quieres?" me preguntó despacio.

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida por su pregunta.

"Porque me dejas ser quien soy, y me quieres por ello," susurré contra su cuello.

"Eres brillante, e inteligente. Quieres a tu familia sin cuestionártelo. Eres divertida y sexy. Aguantas mis musicales. Me haces sentir guapa y lista," hice una pausa, dándole un pequeño beso en su oreja. "Haces que lo quiera ser todo para ti."

Su respiración se detuvo y tragó saliva, tensando los músculos de su cuello contra mis labios.

"Lo eres todo para mi," repitió, mirándome a los ojos. "Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Lo se," respondí honestamente. Sabía que nos quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, y que vendrían muchas más cosas, pero su amor era algo de lo que ya no dudaba.

"Rach" comenzó a decir, girando su cuerpo ligeramente y poniendo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, "No era mi intención menospreciar tus preocupaciones. Nunca haría eso. Es solo que…. no quería que la gente se enterara de esta manera," dijo con tono de disculpa. Me deshizo la coleta, pasando su mano por mi pelo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi brazo.

"Lo se," dije suavemente, pasando mis dedos por su clavícula. A pesar de que nuestro temperamento a menudo sacaba lo peor de nosotras, sabía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que no era su intención ser condescendiente.

"Creo que esto puede ser algo bueno, amor."

"Algo bueno?" pregunté confusa, sin entender como era posible que viera algo bueno en todo esto.

"Sí. Ya no tendremos que escondernos." Sentí como mi frustración se evaporaba con esas palabras solo con imaginarme la posibilidad. "Las cosas pueden ser ahora simplemente normales."

"Qué significa lo normal? Nunca hemos sido normales antes. Sabemos como hacerlo?"

Cuestioné con un rastro de miedo en mi voz.

"Claro que sabemos lo que es normal, es lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora, solo que lo escondíamos," dijo ella suavemente.

Recordé los pocos momentos que compartimos, viendo películas juntas, preparando la cena, aprendiendo la una de la otra. Momentos como esos.

Quería una vida llena de esos momentos.

"Y se que esto te entristecerá," comenzó a decir con indecisión. "Pero no necesitas ese trabajo. Yo puedo cuidar de ti. Cuando te digo _princesa_, no solo lo digo por decirlo, es la verdad, quiero cuidar de ti Rach, que no te preocupes por nada. Que no tengas que mover un dedo. Como mama, o como Brittany que tienen quienes cuiden de ellas"

"No quiero que cuides de mí," dije oponiéndome, con un tono de voz que rozaba la frustración. "Quiero mi propio éxito. Ya se que no es nada comparado con una carrera como la tuya, pero mi trabajo es importante para mí."

Apartó un mechón de pelo, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja y suspiró.

"Lo se, cariño, y lo entiendo, no quise sonar ofensiva" dijo, colocando su mano en mi cadera. "Pero no creo que la gente reaccioné de la manera que tu crees."

"Cómo puedes decir eso?" pregunté, apartándome de ella y poniéndome de pie.

"Quinn, puede que pienses que la gente no hablará, pero no es así. Necesitas prepararte para ello, en vez de vivir en tu propio mundo de fantasía donde asumes que todo el mundo será feliz porque tú y yo nos queremos."

Su cara se crispó ligeramente mientras se levantaba. "No soy un ingenua, Rachel. Se que no todo el mundo lo entenderá, pero no creo que vaya a ser tan malo como tú piensas."

"Quinn, tienes que dar un paso atrás. Mira las cosas desde fuera y piensa en como reaccionarías si vieras a dos personas en nuestra situación. Piensa en como verias al "jefe" piensa en la opinión que tendrías de la secretaria. Tu perspectiva es otra."

"Qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, con tono brusco y rozando la rabia.

"Significa que eres una persona importante y yo una mujer cualquiera. El mundo nos va a juzgar a distinto nivel, Quinn. Nada más importa. Como tú eres una mujer importante, siempre serás conocida como la exitosa Quinn Fabray que se acostó con su secretaria. Es un cliché, típico de grandes ejecutivos, al que no darán mayor importancia, y que no valdrá la pena juzgar." Podía sentir como me enfadaba cada vez más, y no por la situación, si no porque Quinn hubiera pasado eso por alto. "Y como yo soy la mujer de abajo, la secretaria, siempre seré la zorra caza fortunas que se tiró a su jefa para ascender."

"Así que, estás diciendo eso porque soy importante. No crees que puede haber una posibilidad de que esté igual de pringada por esto que tú?" Me miró, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente. Me estremecí. No había considerado esa posibilidad; que ella también estuviera avergonzada por toda esta historia. Comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, moviendo sus manos bruscamente por su pelo. "Entiendo que estés disgustada, pero yo…" se detuvo enfrente de la chimenea y cogiendo el marco donde estaba la foto de sus padres conmigo. "No puedes permitir que la gente trace una brecha entre nosotras."

"No estoy permitiendo nada," contesté. "Pero quiero que estés preparada, necesitas estár preparada. Porque con el tiempo alguien, en algún momento, va a decir algo a tus espaldas, sea de ti o de mí. Alguien me llamará zorra, o pondrá en duda mi integridad, y necesito asegurarme de que puedes lidiar con eso. Porque a pesar de lo que pienses, pasará. Ya ha pasado en la empresa. No entiendo porque no te das cuenta. Es porque realmente no lo ves, o porque no quieres verlo? Porque, honestamente, el hecho de que ni siquiera intentes entenderlo es lo que más me duele ahora mismo!"

"Rachel, no quería decir eso," comenzó a decir, pero la corté al instante.

"Cómo voy a mirar a tus padres a la cara? Qué pasa con mis padres? O tu hermana? Como pretendes que ahora trabaje con ella?" grité, mientras lágrimas de rabia comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. "A juzgar por tu cara, asumo que esta conversación no va a terminar bien."

Su ceño se frunció y me miró confusa, frotándose la mandíbula.

"Cómo sabes que he hablado con mi hermana?"

"Tina me llamó," contesté mordaz. "Y hay algo más. Cómo voy a volver a entrar en ese edifico? Mirar a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, a la cara, y no sentir que me están juzgando? Tú podrías? Independientemente de lo que sintamos la una por la otra, no va a importar en el gran esquema de las cosas, Quinn. No para ellos. Siempre serás la jefa y yo la secretaria. Siempre."

"Y estás pensando en eso ahora, Rachel?" contestó, pasando sus manos por su pelo, frustrada, dejándolas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo. "Supe desde el primer momento que esto podría pasar, pero imaginármelo y vivirlo, con dos cosas muy distintas. Por eso tienes que estar preparada, y necesito saber que que no vas a dejar que esto nos separe… que no te vas a cansar de las miradas y los chismes, y finalmente decidir que no vale la pena."

Parpadeé con rabia, intentando borrar las lágrimas que caían por mi cara.

"No quiero ser la próxima Kitty!" grité, mientras un sollozo rompía mi pecho.

"No quiero ser la próxima mujer que dejes sin más explicación que un 'simplemente se acabó' Ella es la modelo perfecta Quinn, yo soy la secretaria, la que lleva anteojos todo el dia, no quiero que se hable de mi en las revistas el dia en el que tu me dejes, no quiero que Brittany hable de mi con lastima con tu proximo amorio, NO QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN LA PROXIMA KITTY, ENTIENDELO "

Se estremeció, girando la cara como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Exhaló profundamente y miró al suelo. Nos quedamos de pie, en silencio. Mi cuerpo temblaba por todas las emociones reprimidas. Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, su cara estaba pálida y sus facciones, tensas.

"Rachel, yo.." dijo con la voz rota, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

"No," espeté, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No puedo hacer esto ahora. Necesitas ir a ver a tus padres y enfrentarte a esto, y yo…" hice una pausa, sintiendo como temblaba, mientras un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo. "Necesito algo de tiempo."

Asintió, mirándome a los ojos y apretando la mandíbula.

"Puedo venir esta noche? Rach, yo ya no se estar sin ti"

Estaba llorando, Quinn derramaba lagrimas y cuando pregunto eso vi que deseaba que yo dijera lo mismo. El dolor me desgarró por dentro, casi quitándome el aliento. "No creo que sea buena idea."

"Vale," contestó despacio. "Si eso es lo que quieres…"

No era lo que quería. Lo que más quería en el mundo era correr a sus brazos y sentirme reconfortada con sus caricias. Pero no podía. No quería hablar, ni pensar. Nos quedamos así un momento antes de que se diera la vuelta para coger su chaqueta, deteniéndose a mi lado mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Sus dedos acariciaron mi brazo.

"Te quiero, Rachel." dijo suavemente.

"Quererte no es el problema," respondí, clavando la mirada en el suelo. Se inclinó y beso mi cabeza, acariciando mi pelo con sus labios. Cerré los ojos, mientras una nueva oleada de lágrimas se formaban detrás de mis párpados, mordiéndome el labio para evitar detenerla.

Se limpio las lagrimas y con un suspiro de resignación, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si.

El sonido de la cerradura hizo eco a través mi apartamento vació. Me sentía clavada en el suelo en el momento en que ella se fue, mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Me balanceé ligeramente, sintiendo como el agotamiento y la desesperación amenazaban con desbordarme. Caminé despacio hasta la puerta, cerrando con llave y presionando mi mejilla contra la fría madera.

El ascensor llegó desde la entrada y escuché como se abrían las puertas. Cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, se me escapó un sollozo al imaginármela entrando en el ascensor y desapareciendo de mi vista.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, tambaleándome, intentando ver a través de mi vista nublada por el llanto, y me tiré en la cama. Una vez más, me hundí debajo de las sábanas, y lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

* * *

Unas horas después, me desperté. Con los ojos cerrados, mi mano se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas, retrocediendo al instante al sentir el espacio vació que había a mi lado.

En ese momento, la realidad volvió de golpe a mi consciencia y me di la vuelta, llevando las rodillas hasta mi pecho.

No estaba segura de que hora era; el sol había desaparecido y mi habitación estaba a oscuras, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Mi garganta y mi boca estaban secas, y mi cara áspera, por las lágrimas. Mi cuerpo se sacudió en el silencio, y mis ojos borrosos intentando concentrarse en la luz roja que parpadeaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Con un suspiro, salí a regañadientes de la cama y cogí mi móvil, llevándolo conmigo a las sábanas otra vez. Mi pecho se estremeció cuando me sequé los ojos con la sábana y presioné el botón de mensajes de mi BlackBerry.

Todos los mensajes eran de Quinn, esperando a que los leyera, unos en inglés y otros en francés, pero todos me hicieron llorar de nuevo.

**6:32 - Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me di cuenta de que te quería.**

**6:44 - Se que te he ocultado cosas. Te lo contaré todo. Por favor, dame la oportunidad.**

**7:04 - Princesa por favor. **

**7:14 - Je ne peux vivre sans toi.**

Copié y pegué el mensaje en el traductor: **"No puedo vivir sin ti."**

**8:26 - Je suis a toi.**

No necesitaba traducirlo. Me lo había dicho en incontables veces: **"Soy tuya."**

**9:12 - Quiero serlo todo para ti.**

**9:35 - Lo siento. Ahora lo entiendo.**

**10:07 - Je vais t'aimer toujours.**

Volví a usar el traductor y un sollozo escapó de mi pecho en cuanto leí las palabras: **"Voy a quererte siempre."**

**10:20 - Amor por favor no me dejes, haremos lo que tu quieras. Solo no me dejes Rachel.**

**10:32 - Por favor, dime que todavía me quieres.**

Acaricié la pantalla con mi dedo, rompiéndome el corazón al imaginare la desesperación que debió sentir cuando escribió esas palabras. La quería muchísimo, con cada fibra de mi ser y con cada aliento que tomaba. Ella consumió mi cuerpo y cada pensamiento que yo tenía. La perspectiva de una una vida sin ella era agobiante. Miré la hora; el último mensaje lo había mandado hacía doce minutos. Estaría despierta, esperando mi respuesta.

De verdad me lo contaría todo? De verdad lo entendía? Me di la vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la oscuridad, con el móvil aferrado a mí. Por primera vez, una chispa de esperanza incendió mi pecho. La amaba, absolutamente. Sabía en lo más profundo de mi corazón que no habría nadie más para mí. Volví a pensar en lo que me había dicho Kurt.

Valía la pena arriesgarlo todo por ella?

Sin duda.

Incluso antes de darme cuenta de que la quería, sabía que mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Siempre supe, y lo había aceptado, que cuando ella desapareciera, se llevaría mi corazón con ella.

Cerrando los ojos, recordé la manera en que me había preguntado porqué la quería, con un tono tímido e inseguro de su voz que nunca había escuchado. Volví a pensar en mis respuestas, sintiendo que eran verdad incluso ahora.

Miré el reloj, considerando si mandarle un mensaje. Quizás podría llamarla, o incluso…

Me imaginé su cara de sorpresa cuando me abriera la puerta, la manera en que me acogería en sus brazos y me besaría. Me erguí, sintiendo como el dolor de mi pecho comenzaba a desaparecer.

Alcancé su almohada y la abracé, cerrando los ojos e inhalando profundamente. Su olor todavía estaba aferrado a la tela y recordé como era tenerla tumbada a mi lado, con su cálida piel presionada a mi cuerpo desnudo, la manera en que me tocaba y como susurraba tiernamente en la oscuridad.

Releí sus mensajes y mi mente se despejó.

Podía ir junto a ella. Podía decirle que quería ser suya, tanto tiempo como ella quisiera. Salí de la cama, me lavé la cara y me peiné, guardando el teléfono en mi bolso antes de salir por la puerta. Me metí en el coche y salí del garaje, agradeciendo el poco tráfico de estas horas. En poco tiempo ya estaba allí. El portero me devolvió la sonrisa y me abrió la puerta para dejarme pasar.

Mis nervios comenzaron a calmarse cuando traspasé las puertas color bronce del asesor.

Presioné el botón de su planta, sacando el móvil y volviendo a leer sus mensajes, asegurándome de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. El ascensor se detuvo y tomando aire para calmarme, salí al elegante y luminoso pasillo.

Pero me detuve en seco ante lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

Justo al final del pasillo, ella estaba en la puerta de su apartamento, y sus manos sujetaban la cara de una preciosa rubia.

Parpadeé varias veces, segura de que eso no podía estar pasando, esperando poder ver otra cosa cada vez que abría los ojos. Mi mente me decía que tenía que haber una explicación, no podía ser lo que parecía ser, pero mi corazón…

Vi que ella había estado llorando, pero eran lágrimas de alegría. Sonrió con adoración, y Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa. Se susurraron algo en francés, y observé como Lucy cogía su mano y la llevaba a su boca, plantando un pequeño beso en sus dedos. Ella se inclinó hacia Lucy y susurró, y los brazos de Lucy la abrazaron, balanceando sus cuerpos. Era algo obvio para mí y para cualquier que las viera.

Mi visión se nubló mientras veía como se abrazaban, la manera en que sus manos acariciaban el pelo de Quinn y como ella enterraba su cara en el cuello de esa rubia. Sacudí la cabeza. No me había dado cuenta de que me había movido hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la parte trasera del ascensor, apartándolas de mi vista. Me quité las gafas y me sequé las lágrimas con manos temblorosas, sin apenas darme cuenta de que se habían caído al suelo.

El silencio me rodeó, tan solo podía escuchar el murmullo del ascensor mientras descendía.

Estaba respirando?

Las puertas se abrieron y salí.

"Señorita Berry?" una voz me llamó. "Señorita, está bien?"

Sacudí la cabeza e hice un ademán, dirigiéndome a mi coche. Salí del garaje, y giré a la izquierda, conduciendo por la carretera vacía, como si hubiera puesto el piloto automático.

Saqué mi tarjeta y aparqué en el espacio reservado para "Rachel Berry" por última vez.

El edificio estaba vacío mientras caminaba hacia el familiar ascensor, con mi mente concentrada en una única cosa. Llegué a mi oficina y abrí la puerta con la llave.

Encendí la pequeña lámpara que había en mi mesa, y mis ojos comenzaron a examinar la sala, viendo momentos en vez de cosas.

Con un suspiro profundo, atravesé la oficina hasta su despacho, aspirando el aroma a madera y cuero que llenaba el aire. Las luces de Chicago entraban a través de las grandes ventanas, y me dirigí a su cuarto de baño, llevando conmigo una caja vacía, esperando encontrar mis cosas. Cuando me di la vuelta para salir, mis ojos se fijaron en algo de tela que había detrás de la papelera. Me agaché para cogerlo, y el dolor volvió a mi pecho, esparciéndose por mi cuerpo mientras me consumía.

Agarré su camisa, tocando con mis dedos los ojales sin botones, arrancados. Sin pensarlo, la llevé a mi nariz y aspiré profundamente, oliéndolo a ella. Me quedé así, sabiendo que lo más inteligente que podía haber era tirarla, pero no podía. Con un suspiro de derrota, me puse de pie, y cuidadosamente doblé su camisa y sali del baño.

Sin mirar atrás volví a mi mesa. La camisa fue lo primero que metí en la caja, buscando rápidamente entre mis cajones.

"Rachel?"

Di un brinco y me giré rápidamente. Mi estómago se encogió en cuando vi a Russel de pie junto al marco de la puerta. Parecía cansado, aunque su aspecto seguía siendo impecable, tan parecido a su hija, con el pelo revuelto. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, con el ceño fruncido y con expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"Russel" comencé a decir, mirando al suelo. No podía mirarlo; no podía soportar la decepción en sus ojos. "No pensé que hubiera nadie más aquí."

"Rachel" dijo suspirando, caminando hacia mí. "Creo que tenemos que hablar."


	34. La quiero mamá

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**La Quiero Mamá.**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Aparqué delante de la enorme casa, apagué el motor y esperé.

Los minutos iban pasando; el cielo gris se volvió oscuro, y sin embargo, seguía sin coraje suficiente. Mi padre había estado furioso todo el día. Comedido, pero furioso. Mi hermana, por el otro lado…

Me froté la mandíbula distraídamente de nuevo y me estremecí, recordando su expresión de incredulidad y traición al darse cuenta de que le había mentido. Ser prudente no era su punto fuerte.

La única persona que me faltaba por discutir, era mi madre. Levanté la vista y miré la casa, brillando en la penumbra de la tarde, concentrando la vista en la ventana de la habitación donde estaba segura que estaría ella, esperando por mí. Sabiendo que había sido una cobarde, guardé el móvil en el bolsillo y subí, moviéndome despacio por el camino iluminado. Si podía lidiar con la rabia de mi padre, la de mi hermana y la de Rachel en un solo día, ciertamente podía con esto. O eso esperaba.

Justo cuando llegué a la puerta, se abrió. Mi padre estaba allí, esperando por mí, con una expresión en su cara poco característica.

Pensé en todas las batallas que había tenido que luchar en mi nombre durante el día de hoy.

"Hola, papá," dije despacio.

"Hija" contestó afectuoso, abriendo la puerta por completo y dejándome pasar.

"Tu madre está arriba, esperándote."

Asentí con la cabeza y subí las escaleras, acariciando el caoba del pasamanos con la palma de mi mano. Alcancé el tercer piso y continué andando por el pasillo, haciendo una pausa al pasar por una puerta de uso poco frecuente.

Incapaz de dar la vuelta, giré el antiguo pomo, obligada a verlo de nuevo. Entré en el cuarto de baño y cerré la puerta suavemente detrás de mí, presionando el interruptor y entrecerrando los ojos cuando la luz artificial bañó la sala.

Todo se veía como aquel día, menos la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta, y la brisa que levantaba la cortina de gasa y la mujer que quería me miraba a los ojos a través del espejo. Recordé lo posesiva que me había sentido aquella noche, cuando ansiaba hacerla mía. Ya la quería de esta forma?

Ya había capturado mi corazón con la misma fuerza irrompible con que había capturado mi cuerpo?

Mis dedos acariciaron el móvil en mi bolsillo. Mi deseo de poder darle lo que me había pedido, tiempo, se peleaba con mi necesidad de estar conectada con ella.

Saqué el móvil y escribí las palabras atrapadas en mi mente:** Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me di cuenta de que te quería.**

Presioné el botón de envío sin pensármelo. No esperaba su respuesta, y sacudí la cabeza al darme cuenta de que quizás tendría el móvil apagado. A pesar de eso, el simple acto de decírselo todo, incluso con pequeñas palabras a través del móvil, me proporcionó algo de consuelo.

Me giré, colocando mi mano sobre la puerta, y cerré los ojos al recordar como empujaba su cuerpo bruscamente contra la misma.

_"Verás, quiere algo que es mío, y no puede tenerlo."_

Me acordé de como me sentía al decir esas palabras en alto, como la verdad, enterrada en mi gruñido, había arrancado algo en mi interior.

_"Puedo hacer lo que quiera, señora Fabray,_" me contestó, aunque de aquellas, ya podía notar la incertidumbre en su voz. _"Y no soy tuya."_

Sonreí a pesar de mi mal humor. Era eso cierto? O ella ya me pertenecía de la misma manera que yo le pertenecía? Caminé hasta la mesa, acariciando con mis dedos las pequeñas botellas de cristal que allí había, recordando el sonido que hacían cuando me la tiré contra el tocador. Había estado implacable, casi cruel mientras hablaba con ella.

_"Lo deseas?_" le pregunté bruscamente mientras la rabia comenzaba a hervirme la sangre.

_"Respóndeme._" Me aguantó la mirada mientras su pecho pesaba, pero no dijo nada.

_"Lo ves?_" Mis dedos se movían por su abdomen, por debajo de su falda y sobre sus muslos.

_"Te hace sentir así?"_

La tomé con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera castigarla por atormentarme, por llenar mi cabeza con imágenes de lo que no podía poseer.

Ahora cuando pensaba en las cosas que había hecho, mi estómago se encogía, y me daba nauseas. Por qué no se lo había dicho, simplemente? Por qué no había sido honesta… sobre todo? Mi miedo por lo que sentía me hizo sentir cobarde, haciendo que protegiera cualquier sentimiento que tuviera. No era propio de mí, pero definía nuestros comienzos.

Las palabras que había dicho anoche, se repitieron en mi cabeza.

_"No quiero ser la próxima Kitty! No quiero ser la próxima mujer que dejes sin más explicación que un "simplemente se acabó"_

Me incliné sobre la mesa, sentándome en el pequeño taburete, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recordar su cara al borde de las lágrimas.

Ella estaba sufriendo y eso me provoco tanto dolor que llore junto con ella... Ahora mismo tambien lo hacia. Yo le había hecho eso… y ella tenía razón. Esperaba que yo ocultara lo sentía, porque tenía que hacerlo. Esperaba respuestas vagas. Cuántas veces había intentado preguntármelo? Cuántas veces había evadido una respuesta? No iba a volver a cometer el mismo error…

Mandé otro mensaje, esperando que ella lo viera y me creyera.

**Se que te he ocultado cosas. Te lo contaré todo. Por favor, dame la oportunidad.**

Tomé aire, y me puse de pie, estudiándome en el espejo antes de salir. Con la mano en el pomo me di la vuelta, dejando que mis ojos vagaran por toda la sala otra vez, prometiéndome en silencio que si me daba la oportunidad, lo haría correctamente.

Salí al pasillo, y continué hasta la sala de música, escuchando las suaves notas del piano a través de la puerta cerrada. Llamé con suavidad y me indicó que entrara. Entré en la sala que me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia.

Mi madre estaba sentada de espaldas a mí, moviendo sus dedos con gracia sobre las teclas, e incluso ahora, fui incapaz de detener la sonrisa que asomó por las esquinas de mi boca.

Siempre le había encantado tocar, incluso nos forzó a Santana y a mí a tomar clases cuando éramos niñas. Éramos terribles. Gimoteamos y lloriqueamos hasta que se dio por vencida, tocando mientras nosotras construíamos fuertes, hacíamos carreras con nuestros hamsters y horneabamos pasteles, debajo del piano.

Todavía recordaba como observábamos sus pies presionando los pedales, la manera en que cada acorde vibraba encima de nuestras cabezas.

Se detuvo y se giró, indicándome en silencio que me sentara a su lado. Atravesé la habitación mientras ella volvía a tocar, tomando asiento a su lado, en el banco. Nos sentamos en silencio unos largos minutos, escuchando las notas perfectamente tocadas y su melodía.

Su ejecución se desaceleró, derivando en algo tranquilo y suave, y sentí su suspiro a mi lado.

"Lo siento," dije mientras observaba sus dedos recorrer las teclas.

"Así no es como te he educado, Lucy," murmuró, con voz calmada pero sonando decepcionada.

"Lo se."

"Y eso está pasando desde hace cuánto tiempo?"

Puse mis manos sobre mis muslos, intentado calmar mi inquietud nerviosa.

"Meses, semanas… ni yo estoy segura."

"Cuando Rachel vino a cenar?"

Hice una mueca, y tragué saliva. "Sí."

"Hmmm."

Su reacción aparentemente indiferente me tomó por sorpresa, e incliné la cabeza para mirarla, con mi cara desfigurada por la frustración mientras intentaba descifrar su expresión. Su voz estaba tranquila y controlada.

"Eso explica algunas cosas, supongo. Pero no todo."

"Lo se," comencé a decir, pasando mis dedos por el pelo, bruscamente. "He sido tan imbecil con ella."

"Para ser honesta, la primera vez que conocí a Rachel, me enamoré. Me recordaba tanto a ti…" dijo, con un tono de voz lejano. "Pero me di por vencida cuando os vi juntas. Era obvio que erais tóxicas la una para la otra. A pesar de mis intentos por suavizar las cosas, parecía que solo iba a peor. Nunca soñé con…" su voz se fue apagando por un breve momento, y luego suspiró. "Como he dicho, supongo que ahora tiene sentido." Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, pasando los dedos por las teclas negras.

"Solo se lo que tu padre me ha contado." Hizo una pausa, casi deteniendo los dedos.

"Pero quiero escucharlo de ti, Lucy. Ayúdame a que lo entienda. Qué sientes por ella?"

"La quiero, mamá. Más que a nada." contesté inmediatamente. Ella asintió despacio mientras digería la respuesta.

"Y Rachel?"

Hice una pausa, bajando la mirada, mientras un momento de duda entraba en mi cabeza por primera vez.

"Sí." respondí suavemente.

"Sí?" se inclinó hacia delante para mirarme a los ojos.

"Quiero decir… me quería. Nos lo dijimos, pero…" me callé, incapaz de articular el miedo que había estado creciendo en mi interior desde que había dejado el apartamento de Rachel.

La habitación se llenó de silencio y se giró para tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

"Cuéntame."

Tragué saliva y exhalé profundamente, concentrándome en la calidez y confort de la mano de mi madre. "Yo… no he sido honesta con todo, con la manera en que la trataba antes, con Kitty.." me fui callando, al darme cuenta de que cada error era peor que el anterior.

"Con un montón de cosas."

Esperó a que continuara hablando, pero que más podía decir? Había hecho tantas cosas mal, y no tenía absoluta idea de como podría arreglarlo. Después de un largo momento, respiró hondo y me dio un pequeño pellizco en mi mano.

"Sabes, lo que tu padre y yo siempre hemos querido para tu hermana y para ti, es felicidad, sin tener en cuenta con quien la compartierais. Contigo sabiamos que seria una mujer quien te cuidara. Con Santana, no sabiamos que esperar, pero Lucy, acaso viste que nos importo algo cuando nos presento a Brittany? Al contrario, brinque de felicidad por tenerla en mi familia. Recuerdas como nos confeso tu hermana con llanto lo mucho que sufria por miedo a decirnos algo, por miedo a defraudarnos. Recordaras tambien que le dije que no importara que, siempre podria hablar con cualquiera de nosotros. Si estabas luchando con tus sentimientos, tan destrozada, Lucy, me hubiera gustado que vinieras a hablar Conmigo. Me hubiera gustado que hubieras hablado con cualquiera de nosotros." Sus ojos cayeron, mirándome con dolor.

Volví a pensar en el dolor que le había causado a los mujeres más importantes de mi vida por ser tan egoísta.

Mi madre, Santana, Rachel e incluso Brittany. Y mi pecho se encogió. Comencé a hablar, explicándole cada detalle que podía: la atracción que sentía por Rachel desde hacía tanto, el acercamiento ineludible.

Cuando me di cuenta en Seattle de que la quería de verdad, y como se había profundizado todo entre nosotras desde aquello.

Me sentía bien que alguien, por fin, supiera esto. Poder expresar lo que sentía por Rachel, lo que antes había censurado. No tenía ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuvimos hablando, ni cuanto tiempo nos sentamos en silencio después de que ella entrelazara su brazo con el mío, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"Te quiere, Lucy. No tengo ninguna duda sobre ello. Pero tienes que hacer las cosas bien, y tengo todas mis esperanzas depositadas en ti." Su voz parecía calmada, dándome comodidad.

"No se ni por donde empezar, mamá. Le he hecho daño tantas veces; y si esta ha sido su última palabra?"

Sacudió la cabeza, colocando la palma de su mano sobre mi mejilla y me miró a los ojos.

"Quinn, ella no podría alejarse de ti aunque piense que te desprecia. Dale algo de tiempo, y luego compórtate como la mujer que tu padre y yo hemos criado. Se honesta con ella y cuéntale todo lo que merece saber. Deja que ella decida, en vez de asumir como debe manejar la situación. Y por encima de eso, respeta sus sentimientos. Ella te quiere, y la has herido. Piensa en ello."

Asentí lentamente, mientras ella se inclinaba y besaba mi mejilla, tomando mi mano mientras nos levantábamos para ir a ver a mi padre.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, salí de casa, a la fría brisa de la noche y comprobé mi móvil, sin sorprenderme de que no hubiera mensajes. Lo sacudí y me dirigí a mi coche.

Ella me había pedido tiempo, y se lo iba a dar, pero no iba a darme por vencida.

Presioné la pantalla y usé la luz para escribir otro mensaje, las palabras que tanto había susurrado.

**Je suis a toi.**

_Yo soy tuya._

Presioné el botón de envío, y observé como el mensaje desaparecía de la pantalla, otra vez oscurecida. Tragué saliva y me froté el pecho, intentado disuadir el sentimiento de vacío que poco a poco había vuelto. Me quedé de pie en la oscuridad, con la mano en la puerta de mi coche y mirando a la nada. Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? Habría recibido mis mensajes o todos mis ruegos y mis palabras de amor seguían sin leerse en su móvil?

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

El camino a casa en coche fue largo y solitario, con la radio apagada y mi móvil silenciado en el asiento del copiloto.

Volví a pensar en esa mañana, en el sofá, la manera en que la sentía en mis brazos, la necesidad de tener ese momento de normalidad con ella antes de hablar. Había entrado en frenesí, caminando delante de su apartamento como una especie de acosador. Me había dado cuenta de que incluso con todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras, nos pertenecíamos, pero sus vecinos no me conocían. No le había dado una llave de mi apartamento, ni ella a mi del suyo.

Todo parecía temporal, pero eso cambiaría si me diera una oportunidad.

En seguida me di cuenta de que se había cambiado el vestido, poniéndose algo más cómodo. Sus ojos estaban rojos, con semblante de dolor y preocupación. En el momento en que la vi no pude detenerme. El peso que sentía en mi pecho desaparecía, y casi corro hacía ella, necesitando sentirla en mis brazos. Suspiré aliviada, acercándola a mi y levantándola del suelo mientras aspiraba su familiar olor, embriagándome.

"Te quiero," susurró mientras yo cerraba los ojos. Le temblaban los labios mientras los presionaba contra mi cuello. Con esas dos palabras, me sentí en casa y todo lo demás desapareció.

"Gracias," murmuré fijando mis ojos en sus labios. La abracé y sentí como temblaba en mis brazos, agradecido de que ella estuviera tan afectada por esto como lo estaba yo.

Cerré los ojos y saboreé su aliento en sus labios, tan cerca de los míos. Qué pasaba si esta era la última vez que la sentía de esta manera? Huiría cuando se enterara de todo lo discutido hoy? Que realmente había más gente que sabía lo de nuestro pequeño secreto.

Pude ver como me notó preocupada cuando se apartó de mi. Necesitaba calmar sus miedos. Los demás se habían callado, seguramente no sería un problema tan importante como parecía. Yo sabía que mi padre no estaba de acuerdo, pero eso no importaba realmente. Estábamos enamoradas. La gente vería eso.

La besé con suavidad y la seguí adentro, sentándome en el sofá antes de atraerla hacia mí.

Durante un buen rato simplemente nos abrazamos, pasando mis dedos por sus suave piel y enredándolos en su pelo. Sus manos cálidas acariciaban mi pecho, e intenté memorizar cada momento, para grabar en mi mente como era sentirla de esta manera.

"Por qué me quieres?" le pregunté sin pensar muy bien las palabras antes de que salieran de mis labios. Su respuesta me sorprendió, no porque como ella me veía a mí, si no porque como se veía a si misma. Sabía que ella era mi mundo? Tenía mi corazón en sus manos, y nunca iba a ser capaz de dárselo a otra.

Sonó una bocina, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré la luz verde del semáforo y aceleré, conduciendo la pequeña distancia que quedaba hasta llegar a mi casa.

Después de aparcar y apagar el coche, volví a coger el móvil y sin pensarlo un segundo, escribí otro mensaje.

**Je va t'aimer toujours.**

_Voy a quererte siempre._

Mi mente todavía pensaba en ella mientras salía del ascensor. Cerré la puerta y observé mi apartamento. Incluso en la oscuridad supe que la chica de la limpieza había estado aquí; el olor de la manera pulida y los desinfectantes sustituían ahora el olor penetrante de Rachel.

Dejé las llaves y la cartera en la mesita y caminé hasta la cocina, cogiendo una botella de agua e ignorando la luz que parpadeaba en mi contestador automático. Sabía que no era ella, y todo lo demás, podía esperar. Atravesé el salón, deteniéndome enfrente de las grandes ventanas y mirando hacia la noche d Chicago. La vista era tan bonita como cualquier otra noche, pero no quería mirar el familiar horizonte. No quería apreciar su resplandor y simetría yo sola.

Quería ver a Rachel mientras la iluminaban las luces de la ciudad, sus ojos moviéndose por el paisaje y sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. Me preguntaba si ella recordaba la primera vez que estuvimos juntas. Ella necesitaba saber que me tenía desde nuestra primera caricia.

Solo habían pasado 24 horas desde que nos reímos, haciendo pizza juntas en la mitad de la noche. Desde que le había hecho el amor en su cama. Presioné mis manos sobre mis ojos mientras intentaba no pensar en su cuerpo debajo del mío, la manera en que susurraba mi nombre, sentir sus uñas clavándose en mi piel sudada. No queria seguir llorando. Me pasé las manos por el pelo y vi mi reflejo en el cristal.

Patética.

El dolor de mi pecho crecía y mis pulmones continuaban vacíos incluso cuando cogía grandes bocanadas de aire. Me tiré en la cama y me aferré a las almohadas, cerrando los ojos. Mientras los recuerdos se desvanecían de nuevo en mi habitación vacía, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, invadiéndome el pánico como una oleada de frío.

No podía perderla.

Tome el celular y escribi el mensaje que nunca crei escribirle a alguien.

**Amor por favor no me dejes, haremos lo que tu quieras. Solo no me dejes Rachel.**

Por primera vez en mi vida no tenía miedo, estaba lista para entregarme por completo y pertenecer a una sola persona.

Todavía me querría? Miré la hora. Habían pasado horas sin obtener una respuesta suya. Me diría algo? Necesitaba saberlo. Mi parte racional sabía que simplemente estaría tomándose el tiempo que necesitaba, pero mi corazón estaba roto. Con las manos temblorosas, le envié el último mensaje.

**Por favor, dime que todavía me quieres.**

Presioné el botón de envío mientras el cansancio me invadía; el resto tenía que correr de su cuenta.

* * *

Dos sonidos me despertaron de mi breve escape de sueño: el teléfono vibró en la almohada a mi lado y un golpe insistente se filtró desde la sala de estar. Mis ojos se agitaron mientras trataba de luchar contra la consciencia, sin querer romper la superficie de vuelta a la realidad. Parpadee encendiendo la luz y mirando la hora, preguntándome quien podría estar en mi puerta tan tarde.

Mi corazón saltó cuando me di cuenta de que podría ser Rachel. Tan pronto como me pude mover, salté de la cama, agarrando una camiseta mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Mi cuerpo vibraba con la anticipación de tenerla en mis brazos otra vez. No estaba preparada para lo que me encontré al otro lado de la puerta.

-"¿Kitty?"- Me quedé sin aliento, sin poder ocultar la conmoción que sentí al verla aquí.

-"Quinnie"- Suspiro ella, dejando caer el teléfono de su oreja.

Ella dio un paso adelante, me perdi en lo increible de sus ojos, tanto que por un segundo me olvide a quien era realmente quien esperaba ver. Salto hacia mi envolviendome con sus brazos. Y que bien se sentia.


	35. Ella habia vuelto

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Ella había vuelto..**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Parpadee varias veces mientras ella me abrazaba, sorprendida por la forma familiar en la que ella encajaba contra mí y por la forma en que ella estaba envolviendo sus piernas en mi cintura.

Lentamente pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras la dejaba en el piso.

-"No puedo creer que estés aquí"- le dije en su pelo, mientras su familiar olor se apoderaba de mi, el año transcurrido desde que nos habíamos visto pareció esfumarse.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. El día había sido muy estresante y estaba abrumada por el hecho de que ella estuviese en mi puerta."Que no entiendo" Di un paso atrás y tomé su cara entre mis manos, buscando su rostro.

Era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

-"Lo se"-respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente y enjuagándose las lagrimas de su cara.

-"¿Estas bien?" suspiré, cayendo fácilmente en las redes del francés que había hablado exclusivamente durante seis años.

Ella sonrió alegremente, toda su cara se encendió.

"Quinnie, solo quería decirte que, ¡Me voy a casar!"

-¿Qué tu qué ?respondí incapaz de contener mi sonrisa.

Le cogí su mano izquierda, encantada de ver el hermoso anillo que llevaba en su dedo. Lo llevé a mi boca y lo besé suavemente. "Dios estoy tan feliz por ti, Kitty"

Ella se inclinó y me susurró: "Estoy bien ahora, Quinnie. Esta bien."

Su simple declaración alivió algo dentro de mi pecho.

La culpa que había estado cargando todo este tiempo se evaporó con sus palabras. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella con fuerza.

-"Gracias"- suspiré, con mis brazos apretando a su alrededor, disfrutando de la silenciosa liberación, la liberación que tanto necesitaba.

Ella se apartó para encontrarse con mis ojos y su sonrisa se tambaleó, su frente arrugada por la preocupación."¿Quinnie? buscó en mi cara, seguramente encontrándose con mis ojos rojos y mi agotada apariencia."Quinn, ¿Que te ocurre? Preguntó con voz de pánico y expresión repentinamente alarmada

Miré hacia abajo brevemente, tragué saliva, dispuesta a negar que mi mente empezó a trabajar en cientos de excusas que explicasen mi estado actual.

Pero cuando la miré de nuevo, supe que no tenía sentido mentirle a ella. Kitty había sido la única mujer que había querido, la única mujer a aparte de Rachel de la que había estado emocionalmente cerca. Tenía que ser honesta, a partir de ahora.

-"¿Por qué no entras?" le dije, dando un paso atrás y acercándome a mi puerta.

Ella asintió y siguió dentro. Vi como se sentó en el sofá, mirando vacilante mi apartamento, fijándose en todo y seguramente viendo cosas que ella recordaba.

Me senté junto a ella y me pasé la mano por el pelo, tratando de decidir por donde empezar.

-"Quinnie, no hace falta que me lo cuentes todo. Yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estás bien" dijo en voz baja, inclinándose hacia delante y colocando su mano sobre mi rodilla.

Sonreí, agarrando su mano con la mía. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotras, que ella me ofreciese su amistad significaba más para mí de lo que jamás podría expresar.

-"Estoy bien" empecé a decir riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza "Bueno, eso es una jodida mentira. No estoy bien" Me pasé la mano por la cara y me recosté en el sofá.

"Soy una idiota, he dejado escapar lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida por ser demasiado cobarde y no ser honesta con ella" Me detuve de repente, dándome cuenta de cómo debió sonar "Oh Dios, Kitty yo...

-"No" dijo ella, apartando su mano en señal de protesta. "No sientas que has encontrado a alguien, Quinn. No voy a mentirte. Pasé mucho tiempo enfadada contigo, sufriendo y pensando porqué no podías seguir queriendome como lo hacías… Pero he seguido adelante. Hemos seguido adelante." Sonrió, reclamando de nuevo mi mano."Ahora veo que tenías razón, que solo amar a alguien no es suficiente, que debes esperar hasta que encuentres tu corazón" Miró su anillo, con una alegría tan palpable que no podía ser contenida."La he encontrado, y es perfecta, su nombre es Jenna"

Me miró, no podía dejar de sonreír. Yo sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

La escuché feliz cuando me contó cómo se conocieron, cómo su relación avanzó, tambien me dijo que cuando conocio a su prometida esta era ciega, pero despues de una ciruja a la que ella la animo, recupero totalmente la vista y de cómo supo que Jenna era la persona destinada a estar con ella. Con un suspiro suave y contenido se detuvo.

"Vuelvo a revivirlo una y otra vez" me dijo con una carcajada. "Cuéntame sobre esa mujer que obviamente te ha robado el corazón"

Se lo conté todo: la forma estúpida en la que había manejado la situación , lo aterrada que estaba de que ella no quisiese arreglar las cosas, y cómo sabía que Rachel era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Y como la maravillosa persona que ella era, me escuchó….y se sintió feliz por mí.

Continuamos poniéndonos al día durante un buen rato después de eso. Estar juntas de esta forma era tan natural, como viejas amigas que perdieron el contacto.

-"Espera un momento" comencé, dándome cuenta de repente de que no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ella hasta aquí. "¿Qué estás haciendo en Chicago? Quiero decir, pensé que todavía seguías en París".

-"Lo estaba. Nosotras, Jenna y yo, estaremos en Chicago esta noche. Ella esta ahora en el bar de abajo haciendo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas-hizo una pausa, mirándome extrañamente incómoda por un momento. Me incliné hacia delante apretando su mano de forma tranquilizadora. Ella sonrió en agradecimiento antes de continuar. "¿Te gustaría conocerla?"

Para ser honesta, yo sólo quería que esta noche terminase. Después de todo lo ocurrido hoy, bajar abajo y socializar sonaba como la última cosa que quería hacer.

Pero mirando a sus ojos y viendo la absoluta felicidad reflejada en ellos hacia mí,sabía que tenía que conocerle y darle las gracias como una mujer responsable.

-"Por supuesto" dije en voz baja, sonriendo ante el chillido de placer que se le escapó.

"Dame un segundo para arreglarme y bajamos"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie para mirar alrededor mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Me cambié rápidamente de camisa y me observé en el espejo, me detuve en la puerta volviendo a mirar mi teléfono que permanecía sobre la cama. Mis ojos se posaron sobre la alfombra mientras batallaba conmigo misma si debía comprobar una vez más si había algún mensaje de Rachel. Con un profundo suspiro, acorté la pequeña distancia y lo cogí, presionando la pantalla para ver el estado.

No hay mensajes.

Mi mandíbula se apretó y mi estómago se encogió, ya fuese de dolor o de ira, no estaba segura.

Yo sabía que necesitaba tiempo pero ¿Cómo podía simplemente ignorarme?

Arrojé el teléfono a la cama con más fuerza de la necesaria, me volví rápidamente y maldiciendo en voz baja volví a la sala de estar.

Logré una sonrisa cuando la mirada de Kitty encontró la mía, y si había notado el cambio de estado de ánimo, ella no lo mencionó. Hablamos de recuerdos que habíamos dejado atrás a medida que nos dirigíamos al ascensor, dejé que su presencia me calmase un poco. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, le indiqué con un gesto que pasase ella primero y presioné el botón para ir abajo.

"Oh," comenzó a decir, agachándose para recoger algo del suelo. "Parece que a alguien se le han caído las gafas."

Me acerqué a ella, clavando los ojos en las familiares gafas que sujetaba.

"Parecen de…" me detuve mientras se las cogía, pensativa mientras consideraba la posibilidad. Las giré sobre mi mano, pasando el pulgar sobre el logo en relieve, sabiendo que lo había visto en incontables veces. Mi pulso se aceleró y mi mente pensó con rapidez mientras seguía inspeccionándolas. No podían ser de Rachel… o sí?

Por qué no las había visto al subir? Pensé en todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Cabría la posibilidad de que hubiera venido a mi edificio? Podría haber decidido… Darme una oportunidad?

"Quinn?"

"Oh dios," dije jadeando, sin darme cuenta de que me había movido hasta que el metal frío del interior del ascensor chocó con mi camisa. Mi estómago daba vueltas y todo el aire de mis pulmones se escapó mientras observaba la escena en mi cabeza.

Rachel venía a verme.

Rachel me veía con Kitty.

Rachel saliendo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de que sus gafas se habían caído al suelo.

No.

Miré hacia arriba cuando el timbre de llegada resonó en el pequeño espacio, mientras que en el panel de botones se indicaba que habíamos llegado a la entrada.

Tenía que encontrarla.

Me enderecé y me aparté de la pared, olvidando todas las razones por las que estaba aquí. Kitty se movió para colocarse detrás de mi, poniendo gentilmente su mano sobre mi hombro .

"No voy a perderla" comencé a hablar, sin dirigirme a nadie en particular. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salí, deteniéndome cuando alguien bloqueó mi camino. Miré hacia arriba, preparado para disculparme cuando me congelé.

"Rachel?" pregunté incrédula, seguro de que la mujer que tenía delante era producto de mi mente exhausta. Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó mi voz, y pude escuchar su respiración atrapándose en su garganta cuando sus ojos me miraron. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando nos miramos a la cara, toda mi concentración estaba puesta en ella.

"Quinn" dijo con un jadeo. Las voces a nuestro alrededor parecían inaudibles mientras observaba su cara de cansada.

Se mordió el labio y miró hacia abajo por un momento. Mi estómago se encogió, intentando darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Había venido a por mí.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de mí, y mi mente apenas pudo registrar que no estaba sola.

"Quinnie?" preguntó Kitty, moviéndose a mi lado.

Sabía que estaba esperando una respuesta pero no podía apartar mis ojos de Rachel… no podía pensar en otra cosa;

Ella había vuelto.

No estaba huyendo.

"Quinn?" volvió a decir Kitty suavemente. "Dísculpame." La miré mientras ella sonreía.

"Llámame cuando puedas."

Asentí y observé como se aproximaba a Rachel, sin estar segura de que estaba haciendo.

Rachel no se inmutó cuando Kitty cogió sus manos, mirándome por encima de su hombro.

"Creo," comenzó a decir en francés, girándose hacia Rachel con una sonrisa. "que ella por fin ha encontrado su corazón."

Rachel parpadeó como respuesta, frunciendo el ceño frustrada, sin tener ni idea de lo que Kitty había dicho. Con una última sonrisa, Kitty nos dejó enfrente del ascensor.

Mientras se marchaba, me di cuenta de que por primera vez en un año, era totalmente libre.

Miré hacia abajo, hacia las gafas que todavía tenía en mis manos.

"Son tuyas?" le pregunté suavemente.

Los ojos de Rachel se entrecerraron mientras las miraba, y se las ofrecí.

"No me había dado cuenta de que se me habían caído," susurró cogiéndolas de mis manos. Asentí, confirmando mis sospechas. Me acerqué un poco más, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para evitar tocarla.

"Estabas aquí… hace un rato?"

"Sí," respondió en voz muy baja. Mi pecho se estrechó mientras mis brazos dolían por abrazarla. Ahí estaba ella, insegura de lo que había pasado y de alguna manera, con suficiente fe en mí para volver.

Nunca me la merecería.

Exhalé y me moví más cerca, tomando con cautela sus manos. Levantó la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos y sonreí al ver la determinación en su cara.

"Vienes conmigo?" le pregunté, trazando círculos en su palma con mi pulgar.

Asintió y me dio un pequeño apretón en las manos antes de dirigirnos al ascensor, presionando el botón que nos llevaba a mi planta.

Nos quedamos de pie, en silencio, con su brazo apretado contra el mío, tanto que podía sentir el calor a través de su camisa. No quería dejar su mano. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos, dirigiéndonos por el pasillo hasta mi apartamento.

Le hice un gesto para que entrara primero y cerré la puerta silenciosamente, deteniéndome antes de girarme para mirarla. Mi mente estaba acelerada por los cientos de cosas que necesitaba decirle, sabiendo que ninguna de ellas arreglaría lo que, probablemente, sentía a Rachel esta noche.

Se quedó frente de a la ventana, esperando, seguramente preguntándose que estaba haciendo aquí.

"Rach" comencé a decir, respirando fuertemente, mi suspiro fue lo único que se escucho en la sala.

"Fui a la oficina," dijo suavemente. "Esta noche.. después de irme."

Fruncí el ceño, confusa, preguntándome porqué había empezado por ahí, y deseando poder verle la cara. Me moví para encender una pequeña lámpara al lado del sofá antes de que ella me detuviera.

"No, no lo hagas," protestó. "Es que… me gusta que esté así. Con las luces encendidas no puedo ver la ciudad."

Mi corazón dio una sacudida al ver esa pequeña similitud entre las dos. Asentí, aunque sabía que no podía verme, y me senté en el brazo del sofá, cerca de donde ella estaba.

Desde donde estaba sentada, podía ver su perfil; podía ver como se mordía el labio, como jugaba ansiosa con uno de sus rizos que caían por su hombro.

"Fuiste a la oficina?" le pregunté, dándome un brinco el estómago, mientras mis respiración se aceleraba. Ella asintió, contemplando el precioso horizonte de la ciudad al otro lado del cristal. "Lo has dejado," dije afirmando, tragando saliva mientras las nauseas me invadían. Me incliné hacia delante, poniendo mis manos sobre mis rodillas mientras intentaba calmar el terror abrumador que llenaba cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Si no era honesta con ella ahora, toda la culpa sería mía.

"Rachel… por favor… por favor no me dejes. Amor, ya te dije que hare lo que tu quieras pero por favor Rach, te lo suplico no me dejes." Mi voz estaba rota, mis lagrimas brotaban y mi cuerpo temblaba mientras la imagen de ella dejándome se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

"Deja que te lo cuente todo, por favor. Por favor, Rachel. Te amo. Te amo demasiado… Haré lo que sea. Amor por favor, piensa en todo, no me abandones de esta forma, te lo ruego"

Se giró para mirarme, mientras la luz de la ciudad se reflejaba en las lágrimas que encharcaban sus ojos.

"No voy a irme." comenzó a decir, con un visible temblor sacudiendo su cuerpo.

"No podría… aunque quisiera."

Exhalé todo el aire de golpe mientras el alivio me invadía.

"Lo que viste…" me fui callando, sacudiendo mi cabeza mientras me imaginaba la escena a través de sus ojos.

"Princesa, estoy segura de que sabes que esa era Kitty. Vino a decirme que va a casarse, que me perdona por haberla dejado. Cariño, se lo que puede parecer, pero tienes que saber que te amo… que nunca podría… lo eres todo para mí. Mi vida es tuya, todo lo que tengo… todo lo que soy, es tuyo. Yo quiero un futuro contigo, no acepto una vida sin ti, seria capaz de cometer una locura si me dejaras, Rachel yo ya solo vivo por ti" Observé como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, iluminaba por la tenue luz.

"Lo se.." dijo despacio, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos en la oscuridad. Quería tanto abrazarla, para seca sus lágrimas. Mis brazos temblaron y cerré los puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas de mis manos. "Comencé a guardar mis cosas," dijo murmurando mientras yo sacudía la cabeza, intentado disipar la escena de entrar en la oficina y ver su mesa vacía. "Tu padre estaba allí. Me sorprendió mientras recogía las cosas de mi mesa."

Se quedó callada, pensando, moviendo sus ojos hacia la ventana otra vez. "Hemos hablado."

"Mi padre estaba allí?"

"Sí," dijo con un jadeo, abrazándose.

"Qué es lo que ha dicho?" pregunté, incapaz de ocultar el terror en mi voz.

"Que me quería como a su propia hija," su voz se rompió mientras caían más lágrimas. En ese momento le estaba tan agradecida a mi padre, sabiendo lo mucho que quería a mis padres, lo herida que se sentía por haberlos decepcionado. Cogió aire temblorosa y continuó. "Y básicamente me dijo lo que ya sabía, que ahora eras una persona diferente, que habías cambiado."

"Así es, Rachel."

"Dijo que siempre habías actuado como si el peso del mundo estuviera sobre tus hombros… pero que habían visto un cambio, y que sabían que el cambio había sido yo."

Nos miramos a los ojos, y por primera vez desde nuestra primera caricia, no vi dudas en ellos.

"Es verdad."

"Vi algo, y perdí los estribos. Siento tanto haber dejado que mis miedos y mis inseguridades reemplazaran todo lo que se sobre ti… sobre la mujer que has demostrado ser. Pero ya no tengo miedo, Lucy. Creo que… para que podamos seguir adelante, necesitaba darme cuenta por mi misma. Se que me quieres." dijo firmemente mientras dejaba caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

"Te amo" dije, necesitando abrazarla, para asegurarme de que estaba aquí conmigo.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, se movió, parándose enfrente de mí. Levanté el brazo y cogí sus manos, acariciando el brazalete que todavía llevaba puesto. Se situó entre mis piernas y la atraje hacia mí, presionando mi cara contra su estómago, cerrando los ojos mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pelo

"Te amo Lucy" Besó mi cabeza y suspiró, mientras yo la abrazaba con más fuerza.

"Has vuelto," susurré en su camisa, dándome cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

"Se ha terminado eso de huir de ti."

Me separé para mirarla, buscando su cara con mis ojos. A pesar de todo, había dejado de lado sus miedos. Pasé mi mano por su cuerpo con las puntas de mis dedos acariciando su piel húmeda.

"Gracias," susurré, sonriendo. "Rachel, tenemos tanto de que hablar."

"Sí," respondió despacio. Sentí como sonreí bajo mi mano. "Y no voy a irme a ningún lado."

Sonreí y la abracé, acercándola hacia mi cara y acariciando sus labios con los míos. "Te amo" murmuré contra su boca. Suspiró con fuerza, con una mezcla de satisfacción y alivio evidente en el sonido. "Es tarde," dije, notando como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia mi.

Asintió, riendo un poco. "Estoy tan cansada."

"Venga" Me puse de pie y la cogí, llevándola a mi habitación.

Nos desvestimos una a la otra, despacio. Besé su barbilla, su oreja, su ombligo. Me susurró un te amo contra mi hombro y besó mis labios suavemente.

No había frenesí, solo la necesidad de estar cerca. Subimos a la cama juntas, sintiendo de repente mi cansancio mientras nos cubría con el edredón. Su cuerpo se amoldó al mío, entrelazando nuestras piernas mientras mis brazos la abrazaban. La última cosa que escuché antes de quedarme dormida fue un suspiro contenido de la mujer que sabía que nunca volvería a irse.


	36. Desayuno

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Desayuno.**_

_**POV Quinn**_

Me desperté más tarde. La habitación todavía estaba oscura y su cuerpo cálido y suave dormía a mi lado.

Levanté mi barbilla para verla. Estaba ensimismada por la manera en que sus pechos se levantaban con cada respiración, por la manera en que su pelo se esparcía por mi almohada y como su lengua lamía sus labios, para humedecerlos. Mi mente todavía se centraba en el hecho de que ella había vuelto conmigo. A pesar de todo lo que había visto, me creía lo suficiente como para volver.

Y a eso había que añadirle que ya no teníamos que escondernos más. Podría salir con ella, besarla delante de mi familia, y decirle al mundo que era mía.

De repente estaba hambrienta por tocarla.

Planté un beso en su pecho, embriagándome con su familiar y delicado olor.

Lamí alrededor su pezón, tomándolo en mi boca, incapaz de reprimir un gemido al sentirla con mis labios.

Mientras lamía gentilmente, ella gimió y sus manos se movieron hasta mi pelo, agarrándolo.

"Quinn" suspiró, y la necesidad en su voz fue directa a mi entrepierna.

Me moví hasta el otro pezón, tomándolo con mis dientes y mordisqueándolo. Jadeó, arqueando la espalda, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías.

"Perdona por despertarte," murmuré contra su piel, besando el camino hasta su cuello.

"Pero no podía estar aquí tumbada contigo un segundo más sin poder tocarte."

"Uhmm… me alegro." dijo con un suspiro, separando las piernas mientras me ponía en medio.

Su pulso latía rápido bajo mis labios, y su calor hizo que gimiera mientras me acariciaba contra ella.

"Te amo tanto," susurré en su oído. No puedo esperar para decirle a todos que eres mía." Besé su mandíbula, enredando mis manos en su pelo, y atrayendo sus labios a los míos.

"Sin esconderse más." susurró en mi boca.

"Nunca más."

Nuestros labios se movían al unísono, enredando mi lengua con la suya mientras profundizaba el beso.

Agarré con mis dientes su labio inferior, y lo lamí. Mi mano se movió por todo su cuerpo desnudo, hasta su cadera.

Choqué mi cadera contra ella, gruñendo en su boca mientras su humedad me envolvía.

Mis dedos continuaron por su pierna, hasta alcanzar su tobillo, llevando su pierna a mi pecho.

Gimió en alto mientras movía mis caderas, con la nueva postura alineándome perfectamente para alcanzar su clítoris.

"Eso está genial," gimió mientras me movía sobre ella. "No.. no pares."

Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la sensación de deslizarme sobre ella de esta manera.

Su suavidad y su calor me consumían mientras me movía. Era la tortura más dulce; saber que con un simple cambio de ángulo, podía estar dentro de su cuerpo. Deslizó la mano entre nosotros y acarició mi polla. Aparté un poco mi cuerpo para ver como colocaba la punta en su entrada, acariciándola en círculos.

"Oh joder, cariño," susurré. Mi pecho pesaba y mi cuerpo dolía por el esfuerzo de no moverme, de dejarle el control a ella. Una calidez me invadió cuando se movió hacia delante, y observamos como la punta de mi polla entraba en ella.

"Oh, Quinn," jadeó, cerrando los ojos y apretando los músculos de su interior a mi alrededor.

"Por favor, Rach." rogué, con la urgencia de embestirla, de sentir el interior de su cuerpo.

Moví mis manos por sus caderas, agarrándola con fuerza. Me moví más profundamente hasta que mis caderas se fusionaron con las suyas.

"Espera," murmuró contra mis labios. "Necesito sentirte."

"Lo se, cariño." La besé despacio, pasando mis brazos por debajo de ella, acercándola a mí. "Dime que me quieres."

"Te quiero." Sentí sus palabras vibrar bajo mis labios. "Muévete dentro de mí, Quinn."

Mis manos exploraron su cuerpo mientras nos besábamos, dejándole la piel de gallina.

Doblé las piernas para embestirla mejor, con mis manos sobre sus muslos, pegándome más a ella. Nos dimos la vuelta y se puso encima de mí, con las palmas sobre mi pecho y sus piernas a ambos lados de mis caderas.

"Eres tan preciosa," dije mientras mis ojos devoraban su cuerpo.

"Tú también," respondió provocativa, sin aliento. Sus palmas acariciaron mi pecho, dándose apoyo mientras me cabalgaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y me senté, colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza, y la otra acariciando sus pechos y su cintura.

Arqueó la espalda, ofreciéndose a mí mientras su pelo acariciaba mis piernas con cada movimiento.

"Más fuerte, Quinn," dijo gruñendo, moviendo sus caderas contra las mías. La tumbé sobre su espalda y me moví sobre ella una vez más, besando su pierna mientras la colocaba sobre mi hombro, y comencé a embestir una vez más. Se aferró a las sábana que había al lado de su cabeza, retorciéndola con los dedos.

"Así?" le pregunté, golpeando con más fuerza mis caderas, notando el sudor de su pecho y sus hombros.

"Dios, sí," jadeó. "Justo ahí, oh por favor… justo ahí."

"Estoy tan cerca, cariño," tragué saliva con fuerza, sintiendo mi boca seca y los músculos de mi estómago en tensión. "Puedo sentirte… puedo sentír que te vas a correr. Oh dios…"

Dijo mi nombre en alto, arqueando la espalda y levantando las caderas mientras yo las agarraba con fuerza, intentando que no se moviera mientras que con una última embestida, me corrí dentro de ella. Con un suspiro exhausto, nos di la vuelta otra vez, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Presionó su cara contra mi cuello mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

"Dios mío," jadeé, pasando mi mano por el pelo y por mi cara. Apoyó la barbilla en mi pecho, sonriéndome ampliamente, con su pelo alborotado. Miró hacia la ventana antes de volver a mirarme.

"Buenos días, hermosa," se rió suavemente mientras le retiraba el pelo de su frente sudada.

"Uhmm… muy buenos días." dije provocando, guiñándole un ojo mientras la atraía hacia mí. Le di un pequeño beso en los labios antes de inclinar la cabeza para hablar, poniendo un tono serio. "Puedo decirte algo?" Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras pasaba mis dedos por su pelo salvaje.

"Así es exactamente como quiero despertarme cada mañana." Sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con los míos. "Rach, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca habrá otra para mí. Nunca." Tomé su cara entre mis manos y continué. "Cada día que estuve con Kitty sabía que no estaba hecha para mí, y supe desde el primer día que te conocí, que tú sí lo estabas."

"De verdad?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Suspiré profundamente, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. "Permanecí con Kitty por razones erróneas. Nuestra relación era cómoda, segura y fácil. Me quedé con ella porque todo el mundo esperaba eso de mí, a pesar de saber que mis sentimientos hacia ella nunca serían tan profundos. Kitty es guapa, una mujer entregada, y cuando dijo que quería más… cuando quiso lo que tanta gente quiere… me fui." Tragué saliva y fijé la vista en el mechón de su su pelo que estaba enredado en mi dedo. "Quería casarse y tener niños, y me entró el pánico porque no quería esas cosas. No con ella. Le dije que ya no la quería, que se merecía a alguien que pudiera darle todo eso. "

"Y ahora?" me preguntó despacio.

"Y ahora," suspiré, inclinando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. "Veo que debería haber terminado mucho antes. Seguí con ella porque era fácil. Nunca discutíamos, y pensaba que queríamos las mismas cosas. Ella se perdió en nosotros. La herí tanto cuando la deje; dejó de trabajar, se encerró en ella misma. Y yo-"

"Volviste a casa," terminó con un susurro.

Asentí, intentando leer su expresión. "Esa primera vez que te vi, de pie, en mi oficina, riendo… Rachel, sentí en ese momento lo que nunca sentí con kitty ." Su aliento se atrapó en su garganta mientras esperaba a que continuara. "Estaba aterrorizada. No podía dejar de pensar en ti, daba igual de cuantas manera lo intentara… siempre estabas ahí. Pensé que si quizás me odiaras, y que yo me obligara a odiarte, todo estaría bien."

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla y se la sequé. "Pero no dio resultado," dije suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eras la cosa más sexy que había visto: argumentativa, con fuerza de voluntad, obstinada, inteligente. Yo fui tonta, y tú nunca dejaste que me saliera con la mía." Sonreí y acaricié su mandíbula con el reverso de mis dedos. "Estaba atormentada por desearte tanto, Rach. La oficina se había convertido en mi infierno personal… pero no había manera de que pudiera dejarlo. Le ves el sentido?"

"Sí," dijo, apoyándose en mi mano. "Nunca entendí que te había hecho para que me odiaras."

"Tú no hiciste nada." respondí, inclinándome para besarla suavemente. Mis dedos se movieron arriba y abajo por su brazo mientras intentaba explicarme. "Me convencí a mi misma de que podía maneja la situación, y entonces llegó aquella primera noche. Estabas tan cerca, podía olerte y sentirte en el aire. Todo lo que hice fue mover un brazo y… hacértelo. Cuando tú no te apartaste, cuando dejaste que te tocara tanto… estar dentro de ti…" mi voz se fue apagando, atrayendo su cara hacia la mía. "Estaba perdida. Se convirtió en algo más que desear tu cuerpo. Te deseaba a ti."

"Yo siempre te he deseado," susurró, acercando nuestras bocas. Sentí cada palabra mientras las pronunciaba.

"Me tienes, siempre me has tenido," respondí, abriendo los ojos y buscando su cara. "Y nunca te dejaré ir otra vez."

Sus dedos se retorcieron en mi pelo mientras me acercaba a ella, presionando su boca contra la mía. "Demuéstramelo," dijo jadeando, presionando su mano en mi pelo. "Demuéstrame lo que deseabas."

Gruñí y nos tumbé de lado, presionando la longitud de nuestros cuerpos. "Deseaba tocarte, y enseñarte lo bien que conoces mi cuerpo." Le dije, temblando cuando su mano agarró mi entrepierna, haciendo círculos sobre la punta. "Quería que conocieras cada detalle."

"Como esto? preguntó, acariciando toda la longitud con la palma de su mano.

"Dios, sí," siseé, golpeando mis caderas contra ella mientras continuaba provocándome.

Sus manos se movían despacio, devastándome a la perfección.

"Qué más?"

"Quería tocarte," respondí. "Quería que sintieras con cada caricia que me gustaba todo de ti."

Sentí como cogía una de mis manos y la colocaba sobre uno de sus pechos. "Como esto?" Sabía exactamente lo que quería; primero, mi palma sobre ella, sintiendo su peso sobre mi mano. Lo siguiente, los dedos pellizcando suavemente. Y finalmente, un pequeño apretón. Ella gimió, como si lo supiera.

"Sí," suspiré contra ella, perdido en la sensación de tocar su cuerpo, sabiendo que nadie la conocería de esta manera, y que nadie la haría sentir así.

"Qué más?"

"Quería que dijeras mi nombre," la pellizque un poco antes de inclinar para besarla.

"Quería llamarte Rachel." Levanté su pierna y la coloqué sobre mi cadera, moviendo mi mano hasta su cuello para darme más firmeza. "Y después de Seattle, solo quería estar contigo, sin estar enfadadas todo el tiempo. Quería verte feliz, y poder demostrarte como mi corazón se abría cada vez que veía tu sonrisa. Quería que me quisieras." Me moví entre sus piernas. "Quería que me quisieras como yo te quería ."

"Yo te quiero." dijo, respirando contra mi cuello, y pasando sus labios por mi garganta, atrapando mi cintura con sus piernas. "Quinn, por favor.."

Empujando ligeramente, me deslicé en su interior de nuevo. Giré la cabeza para buscar sus labios, esperando por los míos. Agarré sus manos y las coloqué encima de su cabeza, presionándolas contra las sábanas.

"Te quiero, Rach." le dije mientras continuaba golpeando sus caderas con las mías.

"Quiero hacerte mía," dije entre besos. "Quiero despertarme contigo cada mañana, y que te duermas entre mis brazos cada noche." Jadeó despacio debajo de mí mientras presionaba mis labios contra su mejilla, moviéndome hasta su oreja, susurrando.

"Quiero ver a mi hijo creciendo dentro de ti."

Me agarró con más fuerza como respuesta, acercándome con sus piernas mientras gritaba suavemente mi nombre. Sentí como su cuerpo se arqueaba contra el mío mientras embestía en su interior, completamente perdida en sus brazos.

"Yo también quiero esas cosas," murmuró contra mis labios. Un momento de claridad rompió mis pensamientos. Nos vi como una pareja, sin gente estorbando, tratando de separarnos. Sabía, sin duda alguna, que yo le pertenecía y que ella siempre sería mía.

Entendía sus miedos y sabía que había puesto todo de su parte para creer en nosotras.

El sol empezaba a asomarse, iluminando con sus rayos la habitación a través de las ventanas. Mi mano todavía estaba entrelazada con la de ella, y llevándola a mi boca, planté un beso en su dedo anular. Sabía que iba a poner ahí un anillo. Ese pensamiento me abrumó.

Mientras la miraba, abrió sus ojos. Se mordió el labio antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme con la misma pasión que yo sentía.

"No aguanto más," susurró contra mis labios. "Por favor, córrete conmigo…" Me besó despacio, mientras nuestras manos entrelazadas se presionaban contra nuestros cuerpos. Nos corrimos a la vez, envueltas en una nube de jadeos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Nuestros brazos y piernas temblaban por el cansancio mientras nos abrazábamos. Apartó el pelo de mi frente para darme un beso, antes de poner su mano sobre mi pecho.

"Sabes que quiero hacer?" pregunté a través de mi pesada respiración.

"Qué?"

"Llevarte a desayunar," respondí con simpleza. Ella se rió suavemente, y sonreí, escuchando ese sonido que se había vuelto tan preciado para mí.

"Y por qué quieres hacer eso?" preguntó. "Todo lo que quiero está justo en esta cama."

La miré y me sonrió. "Porque quiero llevarte a la calle más concurrida de Chicago," comencé a decir, llevando sus dedos hasta mi boca, y acariciándolos con mis labios una vez más. "Y quiero llevarte de la mano."

* * *

_**N/A: Chicas aqui esta el final de esta historia, muchisimas gracias por acompañarme en este viaje, cada una de ustedes formaron parte importante de esto. Vi que a muchas chicas les sorprendio que fuera un "el" y no "ella" bueno, pues tambien hay FaberryBoys! Y realmente entre en esto por mi sobrina y miren donde he acabado. Mi nombre es Logan, tengo 23 años y soy Faberry adicto. Sobre si hare alguna otra adaptacion... la verdad no lo se. Les recuerdo que nos queda un epilogo yles contare... Les estoy preparando una sorpresita con estos dos. La quieren? Seguro que si. Nos estaremos viendo y otra vez, muchisimas gracias por estar. **_


	37. epilogo

_**Esta historia es la adaptación de un libro. Ni Glee, Ni la historia aquí contada me pertenecen.**_

* * *

_**Epílogo.**_

_**POV Rachel**_

Ella suspiró satisfecha, con la cabeza hacia atrás, rodeando perezosamente mi hombro.

La vi estirar sus largas piernas, para a continuación descansarlas en el borde de la bañera de porcelana. El agua goteaba en su pelo, cada gota aterrizaba rítmicamente contra mi pecho antes de gotear hacia abajo por el desagüe.

El vapor perfumado de vainilla se arremolinaba a nuestro alrededor, los sonidos de las animadas calles de París flotando por la ventana abierta.

Presioné mis labios contra su sien, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la paz.

-"¿Sabes que vamos a coger una pulmonía no?" dijo en broma, su tono me causó una sonrisa.

-"Hmmm" suspiré, mi sonrisa cada vez mayor. "No estoy segura de que me importe en este momento"

Se rió en voz baja, las profundas vibraciones me hacían cosquillas en mi pecho.

"Debería importarte antes de que estés demasiado enferma como para disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones" me contestó, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme. Miré abajo hacia ella, incapaz de resistir besarle con su boca tan cerca.

-"Suena tan hermoso" suspiré, mis ojos vagaron hacia la Torre Eiffel iluminada en el cielo oscuro.

El cielo por la noche aquí no estaba lleno de estrellas, pero se veía la ciudad. No es que haya visto mucho de ella, desde nuestra llegada nos resultaba difícil salir de la habitación. No me quejaba, había disfrutado cada minuto de mi tiempo aquí con ella. El suave sonido de su risa, el tintineo de las copas de vino y las cuerdas de un violín que llegaba a nosotros desde una cafetería varios pisos debajo de nuestro ático.

"Pero… puede que tengas razón"

Le besé una vez más antes de que ella se acercara al borde bruscamente, llegando a cerrar el pestillo del ornamento de la gran ventana.

Observaba, fascinada la forma de sus brazos extendidos, hipnotizada por el juego de los músculos de su espalda mientras eran flexionados y contraídos.

El agua se derramó alrededor de nosotras mientras se volvía para encontrar mi mirada, elevando la comisura de su boca, su risa haciendo eco en los elaborados azulejos del baño.

Sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó para besar mis labios suavemente antes de volver a su asiento entre mis piernas.

"Quiero tu atención indivisa"

-"Confía en mi, ya la tienes" le aseguré.

-"¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir a otro lugar?" preguntó de nuevo con sus manos acariciando alrededor de mis gemelos, poco apoco masajeando el músculo.

-"Mmmmm" gemí ante la sensación, mirándole estupefacta "De ninguna manera, estoy perfectamente contenta como estoy"

Ella volvió a reír. "Estoy segura de que lo estas"

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia mí, besando un lado de su cuello antes de pasar mis dedos por su pelo "¿Cómoda?"

-"Mucho" inclinó la cabeza y suspiró, haciéndome cosquillas en mi piel húmeda

"¿Pero esto es todo lo que quieres que te enseñe de París?

-"¿De que estas hablando? Hemos visto toneladas" le tranquilicé, pensando en todo lo que había compartido conmigo.

-"Sí" comenzó "Sin embargo, las noches aquí son hermosas, y siempre parece que terminan aquí" sonrió, señalando a la bañera.

-"O en la cama" me burlé, mis dientes raspando su cuello "O en la silla, o en…"

-"Cariño" gimió, sonreí notando la piel de gallina de sus brazos.

-"Lo se, lo se. Sólo unos minutos más"

Asintió con la cabeza, volviendo a besar mi barbilla "Si sigues así nunca saldremos… como ayer"

Me encontré con sus ojos, me reí apretando mi agarre a su alrededor y descansando mi cara contra su cuello.

-"Pienso que quiero una bañera como esta en la nueva casa"

-"Creo que es una gran idea cariño" comenzó, recorriendo mi brazo con sus dedos "Aunque no tengo ni idea de si vamos a ser capaces de hacer algo más"

Me reí, suspirando en su hombro "Nuestra casa" repetí, conteniendo la alegría a duras penas como cada vez que hablamos de esto, sonreí y me mordí el labio, podría estallar en cualquier momento.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo, su mano cálida y húmeda tocó mi mejilla, su sonrisa tan amplia como la mía.

-"Nuestra casa"

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, me senté en la cama, terminando mi conversación telefónica con su madre.

-"¿No es París el lugar más hermoso que has visto jamás?" preguntó, la maravilla y el ensueño no pasaban desapercibidos. "Lo viví las veces que fuimos de visita"

-"Es increíble" estuve de acuerdo "Hemos ido a todos los sitios que quería ver-el Louvre, los Campos Elíseos, por su puesto la Torre Eiffel. Pero también me ha enseñado los viñedos, incluso su antiguo apartamento. Visitarlo con alguien que realmente habla francés ha sido…" Me callé, recordando mi reacción hacia ella simplemente cuando ordenaba nuestra cena.

-"Oh créeme" comenzó misteriosamente" Se exactamente lo que quieres decir.

Mi mano libre se acercó a cubrir mis ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa "Oh Dios Mío"

Ella rió también, continuando nuestra conversación, relatándome su viaje más reciente aquí. La facilidad de nuestra conversación me recordó lo cercanas que nos habíamos vuelto. En esos momentos me sorprendía a mí misma preguntándome si todo esto era real; las cosas habían cambiado tanto en los últimos meses.

A pesar de las protestas de su familia, nunca tomé el puesto del nuevo presidente ejecutivo. En su lugar opté por volver a la escuela y ser voluntari a en el centro de tratamiento que mi madre había visitado. Con el dinero que ella me dejó demostrando ser un regalo de Dios y con el apoyo de mi cariñosa novia, me las arreglé para hacerlo muy bien por mi cuenta. Con una excepción, sin embargo. Después de hacer que una gran cantidad de mi ropa interior se arruinase, finalmente acepté su cuenta en La Perla.

Era algo en lo que las dos estábamos de acuerdo.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y las consecuencias que nuestras decisiones habían tenido en mi carrera, estar con el amor de mi vida me había cambiado de una manera que nunca habría imaginado, y por primera vez, no sentía la necesidad de probarme a mí misma ante cualquier persona. Tenía el amor y el respeto De la mujer de mis sueños. El resto eran simplemente matices.

No hubo un solo momento en el que lamenté haber renunciado al trabajo que había definido una vez mi identidad. Sabía que había oportunidades aún mayores que me esperaban en el futuro, pero, por el momento, estaba disfrutando de una felicidad que nunca había conocido. No fui la única en sentirme de esa manera; vi el cambio en ella y lo mismo hizo su familia.

Nunca olvidaré las palabras que me dijo su padre.

-"Mi hija puede ser una mujer difícil" había dicho, con los ojos lejanos. "Pero estas últimas semanas, ha sido diferente. Sonríe mas, bromea con su familia…no parece llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Ahora sé, que el cambio eres tú. Independiente de cómo se produjo, estamos muy agradecidos por eso."

Esas fueron las palabras que llevaba conmigo, por lo que mis decisiones fueron más fáciles de lo que alguna vez imaginé posible. Su padre tenía razón, por supuesto, pero ella también ha cambiado la forma en la que veía el mundo y mi lugar en él.

-"¿Vais a salir a cenar esta noche?" su tono inquisitivo me trajo de vuelta al presente.

-"¿Lo siento, que decías?

Ella se rió a sabiendas "¿Que habéis planeado para esta noche?

-"Oh" dije, sacudiendo la cabeza por mi distracción. "Vamos a ir a la ópera"

-"¿Qué vais a ver?" me animó.

El sonido de la puerta de la ducha abriéndose me llamó la atención. Con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, vi su piel reflejada en el espejo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, el delicado pan de oro de los apliques iluminando su casi desnudo y mojado cuerpo. Su toalla colgada bajo sus caderas mientras se apoyaba en el lavabo. A pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando esta conversación, quería unirme a ella.

-"Vamos a ver La Boheme" contesté distraídamente mientras se movía dentro y fuera de mi vista "y hay un lugar secreto al que está decidida a llevarme esta semana"

-"Bueno" bromeó "No tengo en absoluto la menor idea de donde puede ser" Rodé los ojos, sabiendo que todo el mundo estaba, obviamente, ocultándome algo, pero me distraje una vez más cuando desapareció tras la puerta.

-"Estoy emocionada" me recuperé, pensando rápidamente. "Hablando de eso…necesito terminar de prepararme. ¿Quieres que le diga que te llame cuando tenga un rato libre?" le pregunté, con mas ganas ahora.

-"Solo os doy mi amor y que os divirtáis" respondió. "Os quiero a las dos, dale un beso a mi hija de mi parte" sonreí por el afecto de su voz.

-"Lo haré. También os queremos"

Colgué el teléfono, lo lancé sobre la silla y me dirigí al baño. Asomándome a la puerta, quedándome sin aliento, ya que el borde de su tatuaje era visible por encima de la toalla.

-"Toc, toc" dije, reuniéndome con su mirada en el espejo.

Al entrar, ella se detuvo, y dirigiéndose a mi con los ojos moviéndose hambrientos sobre mi. "Cariño, te ves absolutamente preciosa"

-"Gracias" murmuré, incapaz de quitar mis ojos de ella. "Tu, hmm…no estas nada mal tampoco."

Se rió, acortando la distancia entre nosotras, haciendo una pausa para pasar su dedo por el profundo escote de mi vestido. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, disfrutando en silencio de la manera en que su corazón se aceleró bajo mis palmas.

-"Una vez mas…no estoy segura de si quiero salir de esta habitación" susurró en mi pelo.

Cerré los ojos mientras su cálido aliento me invadió, mis sentidos se centraron en el camino de sus manos. Ligeramente, sus dedos fueron viajando a través de mis hombros y el cuello, deteniéndose y enredándose en mi pelo. Me encantaba la forma en que me tocaba, y si seguía así, no estaba segura de querer salir tampoco.

Tragué fuerte, seguro que pudo oírme, conocía cada una de mis reacciones hacia ella. El tiempo no había disminuido la atracción física que sentía por ella, en todo caso se había intensificado. No era capaz de resistirme ahora mas de lo que lo había hecho la primera noche. Cuando levanté la barbilla para mirarle a los ojos, supe que ella estaba tan impotente como yo.

Se inclinó ligeramente, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en mi boca, cogiendo mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

-"No puedo imaginar estar en otro sitio. Gracias por venir conmigo" dijo suavemente, rozando su nariz contra la mía.

-"Gracias por pedírmelo" le respondí sin aliento.

"Gracias por quererme." Sus labios se detuvieron antes de alcanzar los míos, abrazándome con fuerza.

"Gracias por hacer que te quiera."

Sonrió contra mis labios por un breve momento antes de cerrar sus ojos. Sujetó mi cabeza y me atrajo hacia ella, gimiendo con suavidad mientras acortaba la distancia entre nosotras. Cada nervio de mi cuerpo se incendió en el momento en que su boca cubrió la mía.

Olía a champú y a crema de cerezas, y su piel seguía estando cálida y ligeramente húmeda por la toalla. Mis manos descendieron por su pecho, acariciando con los dedos el borde de la toalla, deseosa de quitársela, de sentirla en mi mano. Dejó sus labios sobre los míos, provocándome pero sin profundizar el beso. Gimoteé cuando se apartó y apoyó su frente sobre la mía.

"Tenemos que irnos," dijo explicándose con respiración laboriosa mientras plantaba un beso en mi pelo.

"Lo se." Mis manos continuaron moviéndose gentilmente sobre su piel, acariciando sus hombros. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sujetó mi cara entre sus manos.

"Sabes lo que voy a hacer?" preguntó con sonrisa pícara, haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara. "Voy a llevarte a cenar esta noche con ese vestido puesto." Me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Sabiendo que todos los hombres y mujeres estarán observándote, y que eres mía." Sus labios acariciaron las esquinas de mi boca. "Y cuando volvamos..." su voz se profundizó mientras sus ojos se clavaban en mis labios otra vez. "… voy a hacerte el amor." Me besó los labios. "Hasta que salga el sol."

* * *

**_Pov Quinn_**

Dos días más tarde.

Caminamos de la mano por las estrechas calles de adoquines, disfrutando de la noche estrellada. La acera todavía estaba mojada por la reciente tormenta, y el aire denso olía a lluvia. Caminábamos lentamente por la abarrotada calle, ambas perdidas en nuestros pensamientos. No había nada incómodo en nuestro silencio; tan solo disfrutábamos de estar juntas.

Doblamos una esquina familiar y sentí una ansiedad conmovedora. Me concentré en donde estábamos y lo que significaba esta noche, dejando que su cercanía me calmara mientras nos acercábamos al café. Las ventanas estaban llenas de carteles luminosos que centelleaban y decoración navideña. Cogí aire profundamente mientras mis pulmones se llenaban con el familiar olor de la piedra mojada, café y canela que venían de la panadería dos tiendas más abajo. Comencé a preguntarme como pude apartarme de esto tanto tiempo, como me las había apañado para no volver al lugar que había significado tanto para mí. Y mientras mis pensamientos volvían a centrarse en la mujer que tenía a mi lado, lo supe: Tuve que encontrarla primero.

Entonces volví mi cabeza para observarla, sonriendo ampliaste ante su fascinación.

Estaba disfrutando de la ciudad, de simplemente caminar junto a mí, empapándose de todos los detalles de la misma manera que yo hice la primera vez que vine. Tenía grandes esperanzas en nuestra primera vez aquí, pero de ninguna manera estaba preparada para la manera en que su felicidad me afectaba. Sus ojos podrían iluminar las calles por las que caminábamos, deteniéndose en las pequeñas boutiques, las terrazas de las cafeterías, los mercados tan coloridos. Observé la ciudad a través de sus ojos, detallándolo todo - las diferencias, las excentricidades - a través de su excitada mirada.

Su alegría se convirtió en mi alegría, una lección más de como el verdadero amor me había atrapado.

Sacudí la cabeza, mirando a nuestras manos enlazadas balanceándose silenciosamente entre nosotras, haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara por ese gesto tan simple y todo lo que significaba para mí.

Ella suspiró, atrayendo mi atención a su cara. Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas, y su pelo caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Los primeros copos de nieve brillaban como diamantes en sus pestañas, y volaban cada vez que respiraba. El frió nocturno de diciembre era suficiente para obligarnos a ponernos abrigos y guantes, considerando incluso no salir.

Pero nada en este mundo podría hacer que cambiara mis planes para esta noche.

Sin pensármelo más, la atraje hacia mí, rodeándola con mis brazos por los hombros mientras continuaba guiándonos hacia nuestro destino. Me devolvió el gesto, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

"Y eso por qué?" me preguntó mientras la liberaba de mi abrazo, levantando su barbilla para mirarla.

"Porque estás aquí," respondí, besando su cabeza y sonriendo. Suspiró con alegría, inclinándose hacia mí mientras caminábamos, escuchando los sonidos de los villancicos navideños, ampliando nuestra felicidad. Estábamos llegando; una esquina mas y estaríamos allí.

Mi mente se concentró en los regalos que llevaba guardados en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, y pensé en su inevitable reacción al verlos. Sabía desde hacía meses que quería que fuera mi mujer, pero siempre lo alargaba, preocupada por si era demasiado pronto.

Poco después de hacer pública nuestra relación, le propuse que viviéramos juntas, ya que no había noche que no pasáramos juntas. Me sorprendió cuando me preguntó si malinterpretara las cosas, si existía la posibilidad de que quisiéramos futuros distintos.

Tumbadas una al lado de la otra en mi sofá, mis manos acariciaron su pelo en la oscuridad, y hablamos toda la noche. Hablamos de verdad.

Me habló acerca de sus miedos: que yo solo había estado interesada en un único tipo de relación con ella, que me quería desde Seattle y que desde ese día había estado preparándose para perderme. Me contó como decidió dejar de luchar contra eso y como me iba queriendo cada día más y más. Hablamos más sobre su miedo a decepcionar a mi familia, de lo agradecida que estaba por su amor y aceptación, y como deseaba que su madre todavía viviese para poder conocerme.

Desde aquella noche, nunca me aparté, prometiéndome a mi misma que le daría todo el tiempo que ella necesitara; que necesitáramos. A pesar de nuestros planes, apenas pasamos una noche separadas.

Las cosas no fueron del todo perfectas, por supuesto. Ella decidió no quedarse en la empresa, algo que acepté a regañadientes. Pero tal y como predijo, hubo gente que habló de nuestra relación y sabía que a veces intentaba que yo no lo supiera. Me sentía culpable que ella hubiera dejado el trabajo que tanto amaba, y me preocupaba que al final me lo echara en cara.

También había días que discutíamos. Una de esas cosas que me volvían loca era su voluntad tan fuerte.

Era tan terca e independiente como yo, algo que solía llevarnos a acaloradas discusiones, pero nunca dejaba que me encerrara en mi misma y me hacía ver mi estupidez. La quería incluso más por eso. Rachel había madurado tanto en el tiempo que llevábamos juntas, siempre recordándome que lo que teníamos era lo que importaba. Me volví a enamorar de ella durante todo el tiempo siguiente, viéndola no como la mujer a la que no podía resistirme, si no como la amiga sin la que nunca podría vivir.

Hace unas pocas semanas, mi padre me había puesto al día sobre una posible oficina en Nueva York. Mi primera reacción fue declinarla, pensando instantáneamente en ella. No había manera de que pudiera tomar una decisión de ese calibre sin consultárselo. Sabía que no podía vivir sin ella, de eso estaba segura. Sentiría ella lo mismo? Cuando se aproximaba la fecha límite, se lo mencioné. Su respuesta me sorprendió y alegró a la vez.

Me miró contemplativa durante un momento, a los ojos, diciéndome que estaba preparada y quería que fuéramos.

Supe que era el momento. Al siguiente día cuando salí a comprar, en el momento en que vi el anillo que ahora estaba en mi bolsillo, supe que era perfecto para ella. Me las apañé como pude para mantenerlo escondido, soñando todo este tiempo con el día en que la haría mi mujer.

Mientras girábamos la última esquina y pude ver mi cafetería, la intensidad de mi anticipación me dejó sin palabras.

"Es este?" me preguntó excitada, recordando la historia que le había contado, de como había cambiado mi sendero en la vida la noche que visité ese pequeño café años atrás. Asentí mientras le abría la puerta, y mi cabeza se sumergió en los recuerdos de mi pasado, en las esperanzas que tenía para el futuro. Todo culminaba con este poderoso momento que literalmente me quitaba el aliento.

Casi siete años atrás, estaba sentada en el mismo sitio, aterrorizada y llena de dudas, sabiendo que mi vida estaba en un cruce de caminos. Sabiendo que mi próximo movimiento moldearía el resto de mi vida. Pensé en la canción que sonaba aquella noche, Je ne regrette rien, y como la letra había moldeado a la mujer que debía ser.

Percatada de mi estado de ánimo, me miró con curiosidad mientras caminábamos hacia una mesa en el fondo. Estaba sorprendida por lo poco que el sitio había cambiado. Desde la tenue iluminación hasta las mesas de hierro, este lugar seguía el mismo, todavía colocadas como habían estado años atrás. Observé como ojeaba el menú, mordiéndose el labio y frunciendo el ceño de manera adorable, intentando entender el francés. Quizás nuestras lecciones habían sido productivas después de todo. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con mis ojos, mirándome preocupada desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Cariño?"

Puso su mano encima de la mía, acariciándola gentilmente, y levanté la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. La misma preocupación resonaba en mi corazón. Me moví para entrelazar nuestros dedos; no podía ver un futuro para mi misma sin incluirla a ella, como mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi mujer.

Mirándola a los ojos, viendo su preocupación, dejé que todas mis dudas cayeran de mis hombros. A pesar de lo que pudiera contestarme esta noche, me quería. Completamente.

Pasé mi pulgar sobre su anillo y sonreí, intentando recordar cada segundo de todo esto.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando sus labios a milímetros de los míos y me acarició la mejilla.

"Te quiero," susurró, plantando un beso cerca de mi oreja. Jadeó suavemente y levantó la cabeza, mirando por encima de mi hombro.

"Está nevando." Me giré brevemente y observé los copos de nieve que caían al suelo, antes de volver mi atención a ella de nuevo. "Es tan bonito," murmuró, con la felicidad plasmada en su cara.

"Lo es." dije alcanzando su mejilla y acariciándola con la parte delantera de mis dedos.

"Je ne regrette rien," murmuré para mí misma, mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al saber lo que venía a continuación. La completa verdad de esas palabras resonaban en mi interior. Se giró y sonrió con complicidad, comprendiendo la familiar frase. "Sabes…" comencé a decir, antes de que ella pudiera hablar. "Antes, eso siempre había sido verdad. Los errores me ayudaron a madurar. Pero ahora entiendo que, de todos los errores que he cometido en mi vida, el único del que me arrepiento es no haberte querido antes; te mantuve alejada durante tanto tiempo."

"Yo.." comenzó a decir, pero yo continué.

"Nunca quise estar sin ti, cariño," comencé, acariciando su mandíbula con mi pulgar.

"Estoy tan agradecida de que me quieras. Tengo tantos defectos… he cometido tantos errores, y a pesar de todo eso, tú me quieres."

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras acariciaba mi pelo con su mano. "Te quiero tal y como eres."

Cerré los ojos y absorbí sus palabras, sintiendo como la verdad de ellas me embriagaba.

Besé su mano antes de meter la mía en el bolsillo, y coloqué las piezas sobre la mesa, ante ella. Su mirada siguió la mía y observé como su expresión capturaba ese momento de completo entendimiento.

"Oh dios mío," dijo casi jadeando, colocando una mano temblorosa sobre su boca mientras sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas. "Yo no…"

En la mesa había una pequeña figura de la torre Eiffel, con el anillo colocado a su alrededor.

"Quiero darte el mundo," le dije, moviéndome para arrodillarme frente a ella.

"Esto es solo la primera pieza." Cogí sus manos entre las mías, besando el reverso antes de mirarla a los ojos, observando como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. "No pienso dejar pasar un segundo más sin decirte lo que significas para mí. Nos ha llevado un tiempo llegar aquí pero te deseo de una manera que nunca jamás querré a nadie."

Saqué el anillo. "Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ella asintió, incapaz de hablar y tomé su mano con la mía, colocando el anillo en su dedo.

Lo besé gentilmente, cerrando los ojos mientras la magnitud de lo que esto significaba, me invadía.

Había dicho "sí"

Me acerqué hasta quedarme arrodillada entre sus piernas. "Te quiero," susurré, secando una lágrima con mi pulgar. Cuando me miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y alegría, y me sentí realizada, más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca. Agarró mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella, chocando sus labios contra los míos.

"Yo también te quiero," me dijo sin aliento entre besos. "Te quiero más de lo que creía."

Me reí con los ojos llorosos mientras me besaba la cara, haciendo un puño con sus manos en mi pelo.

El mundo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido mientras sus labios se encontraban con los míos. Las voces desaparecían en el fondo, la música flotaba como un murmullo distante. Mis sentidos se concentraban en la mujer que tenía en mis brazos, sintiendo su pelo sedoso en mis dedos, su sabor, los sonidos que hacía.

"Llévame al hotel," murmuró, acariciando la forma de mi mandíbula. Asentí, levantándome de un salto y dejando unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa, antes de coger su mano y salir por la puerta.

Prácticamente corrimos la distancia hasta nuestro hotel mientras los copos de nieve caían a nuestro alrededor, deténiendonos varias veces para besarnos fervientemente.

En cuanto entramos en el ascensor yo ya estaba preparada para arrancarle la ropa, pero mantuve la paciencia. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salimos al pasillo, sin importarme si nos veían y encantada de no tener que preocuparme por eso nunca más.

Abrí la puerta con la tarjeta y la tiré en cuantro entramos en la habitación, cerrando la puerta mientras su cuerpo se presionaba con brusquedad.

"Te necesito," jadeó, moviendo los dedos frenéticamente para desabrochar mi chaqueta, con sus labios recorriendo mi cuello.

"Aquí?", pregunté. Ya tenía el abrigo tirando en el suelo, y la camisa prácticamente arrancada y tirada en la silla que tenía al lado.

"Por favor," dijo rogando. Mi camisa pronto siguió a la suya y me estremecí cuando la fría madera de la puerta chocó contra mi espalda. El sonido de mi cinturón y cremallera siguió al del roce del pantalón vaquero, pero no tenía tiempo para concentrarme mientras ella lo bajaba por mis caderas.

Nos giré, colocándola a ella contra la puerta, y bajando mis manos por sus piernas y por debajo de su falda.. Gruñí cuando sentí sus medias, y tracé con mis dedos las lineas del liguero negro que me dejó que le comprara unos días antes. Continué explorando lo que se escondía de mi vista, haciendo una pausa cuando me encontré con algo inesperado.

"Joder, cariño. Esto es lo que creo que es?" le pregunté, sintiendo la textura del delicado encaje bajos mis dedos. Ella asintió y dejé caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, recordando esas bragas colgadas del perchero. Le subí la falda hasta sus caderas, presionando mi polla contra el encaje húmedo.

"Joder," gruñó mientras sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo. "Házmelo como solías hacerlo."

Sus simples palabras dispararon algo salvaje y primario en mi pecho.

"Quieres decir, como cuando no podía respirar hasta que estaba dentro de ti?" le pregunté, gruñendo mientras su lengua acariciaba su labio superior.

"Sí," respondió.

Mis manos se movieron hasta su cintura, casi revoloteando en la delicada cremallera de su falda, con su pesada tela interrumpiéndonos. Jadeó cuando la deslicé por sus caderas y aterrizó alrededor de sus pies.

"Cómo me volvía loca imaginándome que te volvía a tocar?" murmuré contra sus labios, acariciando sus costillas con sus dedos, sintiendo como su piel reaccionaba a mi tacto.

"Joder, sí"

"Cómo cada día me imaginaba lo que llevabas debajo de la ropa?" Tracé la forma de su pecho por debajo del sujetador, pellizcando el pezón por encima del suave encaje, provocando en ella suaves gemidos que me incitaban a continuar.

"Yo te imaginaba desnuda" susurró mientras apartaba los tirantes de sus hombros.

"Cada día."

"Imaginaba como sería tu sabor," me arrodillé, pasando mis labios por sus pechos antes de agarrar su pezón rosa con mi boca. Gemí en cuanto lo sentí contra mi boca, mientras ella agarraba con fuerza mi pelo.

"Me encanta cuando hablas así," susurró apoyando la cabeza contra la puerta.

Me moví hasta su otro pecho, mordisqueándolo con los dientes y explotando con mi mano cada centímetro de su piel.

"Quería hacértelo en cada sitio que nos rodeaba. En mi mesa, en tu mesa, en mi coche, en la sala de conferencias…," Me las apañé para deslizar una mano entre sus piernas, trazando círculos en su clítoris. Se arqueó ante m tacto, como siempre solía hacer.

"Te gusta eso, verdad?" le pregunté en voz baja, sonriendo contra su piel.

"Todavía recuerdo como me sentí… al tenerte por fin dentro de mí," respondió sin aliento.

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos.

"Nos habías imaginado de esta manera, cariño?" le pregunté. Quería saber si había estado tan atormentada como yo.

"Todo el tiempo… desde la primera vez que te vi."

Me puse de pie, gruñendo contra su boca, recordando como necesitaba sentirla de esta manera, y como me encantaba que pudiéramos hablar sobre eso ahora. Mi mano agarró el negro satén, y mi pulgar tanteó los delicados botones a lo largo de su espalda.

"Así que quieres que te lo haga como solía hacerlo…" le dije provocando, llevando mis manos hasta sus caderas y girándola hasta encarar la puerta. Eso era jodidamente sexy.

"Joder," murmuré, acariciando con mis dedos la tela. "Esto es tan y como pensé que sería."

Le aparté el pelo hacia un lado, y mis labios acariciaron su hombro, agarrando con mi mano la tela. Besé su oreja. "Es una pena que tenga que romperla. Quieres que lo haga?"

Arqueó la espalda y asintió en silencio, apretando su culo contra mí.

Me encantaba que ella quisiera eso.

"La tengo tan dura ahora," murmuré, pasando mi mandíbula por su cuello, sabiendo que el tacto rasposo solo añadía placer a su desesperación. "Quiero que digas mi nombre."

Observé como la delicada tela se apretaba contra su piel, y su cuerpo temblaba por mis palabras. "Grita mi nombre."

Una a uno, los pequeños botones cedieron y cayeron a la alfombra. Todos los músculos de su espalda se tensaban con cada respiración, haciendo palpable su anticipación. Los arranqué completamente, haciendo que jadeara mientras apartaba por completo la tela de su cuerpo. Gimió en alto, presionando su frente contra la madera.

"Eres tan preciosa," dije jadeando, enredando mis manos en su cintura, moviendo mis ojos hambrientos por sus curvas. "No puedo esperar a que seas mi mujer."

Se giró rápidamente y me atrajo hacia ella, agradeciéndome en silencio mis palabras. Su calor contra mí era increíble, pero el suave encaje de su sujetador no era bienvenido.

Quería sentirla y ella quería lo mismo; la necesidad en su fiero beso casi me pone de rodillas.

"Esto… fuera." dijo contra mi boca mientras se lo quitaba.

El espacio entre nosotras se lleno de gemidos y susurros de placer, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cuerpo hasta agarrar mi miembro. Sus uñas me arañaban ligeramente, sintiendo la suave piel de su pulgar acariciando despacio la punta. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo cada dedo cerca de mí.

"Te necesito," susurró, moviendo las manos hasta mi cuello, acercándome. Mi polla descansaba contra su estómago, y levanté la mirada, buscando su cara con mis ojos, antes de volver a su boca.

Joder, yo también la necesitaba.

Con un solo movimiento la levanté, presionando su espalda contra la puerta, mientras un temblor sacudió mi cuerpo cuando ella me envolvió con sus piernas. Mis labios acariciaron su hombro en cuanto entré en ella, estremeciéndome cuando su calidez me envolvió. Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y su mano se movió hacia mi nuca, agarrándose a mi pelo.

"Todavía como la primera vez?" le pregunté, apenas incapaz de hablar.

"Sí," jadeó, apretando más las piernas, flexionando sus muslos a mi alrededor. Con mi cara enterrada en su cuello, comencé a moverme en su interior, deslizando su cuerpo contra la madera con cada embestida.

"Todavía recuerdo cada segundo… como te veías debajo de mí." susurré, lamiendo gentilmente su cuello.

"Como te veías mientras me follabas. Como me sentía al saber que yo hacía que me miraras así." dijo con fiereza, chocando sus caderas contra las mías, nuestros movimientos perfectamente sincronizados como siempre.

"Era como la fantasía que siempre había tenido," jadeé, encantada por la manera en que ella se agarraba a mis hombros, a mi pelo , y cualquier sitio que alcanzara. Ahora quería más, así que entré más profundo, más duro, presionando mis dedos en su piel.

Levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza, buscando algo para agarrarse.

"Si me lo hubieras hecho antes, te habría dejado… podías tener cualquier parte de mi cuerpo si quisieras."

"No digas eso," le rogué. "No digas que podía haber estado contigo todo ese tiempo."

Mi cabeza cayó sobre su hombro, tensando mis músculos mientras mi liberación comenzaba a formarse.

"Te deseaba tanto," jadeó contra mi pelo. "Y ahora eres mía."

Y ahora eres mía.

Era suya.

"Oh dios, cariño.. joder," jadeé, abrumada por sus palabras, sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar.

"Allí," dijo señalando.

Lo entendí y la llevé con piernas temblorosas hasta el diván que había al lado, desenroscando sus piernas de mi cintura en cuanto me senté.

"No," comenzó a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Túmbate." Sentí las palmas de sus manos empujando bruscamente el pecho, y el suave terciopelo contra mi espalda. Mis ojos la consumieron, y mis manos acariciaron su piel, agarrando sus pechos cuando comenzó a moverse encima de mí. Ella era la perfección, completamente perdida en la sensación de nuestros cuerpos conectados. Se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior antes de agarrarlo con los dientes, cerrando los ojos concentrada, y su pelo cayendo en cascada por su piel sudada.

Sus pezones rozaron las palmas de mi mano mientras me cabalgaba, y los acaricié con mis dedos antes de pellizcarlos ligeramente.

"Más fuerte," jadeó, agarrando mi mano, animándome a embestirla más firmemente.

Me gustaba eso de ella, que pudiera decirme lo que quería. Levantó una pierna sobre mi hombro, forzándome a penetrarla más profundamente. La fricción que rodeaba a mi polla era demasiado perfecta como para aguantar.

"Voy a correrme… voy a correrme," gemí, aterrorizada de que ella aún no hubiera llegado.

Moví mi mano entre nosotras, trazando círculos sobre su clítoris. "Estás cerca?"

"Joder, sí," gruñó. "Más." Con mi mano libre la agarré con más fuerza, levantando las caderas del diván para enterrarme más profundamente. "Sí, justo así."

Se inclinó hacia adelante, moviendo su mano sobre mis pechos y clavando las uñas en mi piel. Con un gruñido, me comencé a tensar, esparciéndose la sensación de mis piernas y estómago por todo mi cuerpo. Gimió mi nombre, sonando desesperada mientras sentía como se corría a mi alrededor.

Agradecida de poder terminar, cerré los ojos y con una última embestida, me liberé en su interior. Ella se colapso contra mi pecho.

"Eso ha sido.." dijo entre jadeos.

"Lo se," respondí con voz temblorosa. "Siempre lo es." La rodeé con mis brazos.

"No se si podré andar."

Se rió contra mi cuello y besé su pelo, exhalando profundamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Pasé mis manos por su espalda desnuda, deleitándome en estos momentos de perfección.

"Tienes frío?" le pregunté cuando sentí un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

"No," respondió suavemente. Me reí mientras me sentaba, llevándola conmigo hasta nuestra cama de enorme tamaño. La tumbé y yo me tumbé detrás, atrayendo su espalda hacia mi pecho. "Te quiero," murmuré, colocando su pelo sobre la almohada.

Suspiró y giró la cabeza para besarme.

"No puedo creer que vayamos a casarnos," dijo sonriendo.

"Lo se," respondí, pasando mis labios por su cuello y mandíbula.

Se rió de nuevo. Ese sonido seguía siendo mi favorito. Levantó la mano para admirar su anillo.

"Seremos señora y señora," dijo despacio, y sentí como se dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

"Dios mío," dije sin aliento, girando su cara para encontrar sus labios otra vez.

"No había…"

"Lo se," respondió. "Yo tampoco."

Dejé que la idea de su nombre junto al mío se repitiera una y otra vez en mi cabeza, sin estar preparada para saber como debería sentirme. De repente todo parecía tan real. Íbamos a casarnos; algún día tendríamos hijos. A pesar de todos los obstáculos que el mundo había puesto en nuestro camino, que nosotras habíamos puesto, lo habíamos conseguido.

Había aceptado ser mía, y yo suya.

Me imaginé como sería verla embarazada de mi hijo, construir una familia juntas.

Ella había hecho que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba esas cosas, lo excitada que estaba por comenzar nuestra vida juntas.

"Cuándo quieres que nos casemos?" le pregunté, pasando mis dedos por su brazo.

Se quedó pensativa un momento antes de responder.

"Creo que este verano." Giró la cabeza para mirarme. "Es pronto?"

Sonreí y sacudí la cabeza. "Me casaría contigo mañana." Le contesté. "Cuántos hijos quieres?"

"Dos," respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente.

"Pronto?" pregunté, acercándome más y descansando mi mano sobre las suyas.

"Pronto."

Exhalé profundamente, sintiéndome completa. Mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse en cuanto el cansancio comenzó a invadirme.

* * *

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente con mis brazos agarrados a una almohada, no a mi prometida. Me froté los ojos y me pasé la mano por mi mandíbula, sentándome y mirando alrededor de la fría habitación, sin estar preparada para lo que iba a ver.

Las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas, y mirando hacia las vacías calles de Paris, estaba ella. Me puse de pie despacio, apoyando mi espalda contra el marco de las puertas, con la sábana atada a mi mientras mis ojos se movían sobre todo su cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnuda y sus brazos descansaban sobre la barandilla, con la espalda arqueada mientras el sol iluminaba su suave piel. Los rayos matutinos brillaban sobre la única cosa que llevaba puesto; su anillo de compromiso. Llevaba el pelo recogido sobre su cabeza, dejando caer pequeñas ondas que se movían por la brisa fría del aire.

Me moví despacio hasta quedar detrás de ella, sonriendo cuando sus brazos se levantaron por encima de su cabeza para aferrarse a mi pelo. Nos tapé con la sábana, acercándola a mí, y plantando una línea de besos por su cuello.

"Buenos días," susurré, deleitándome en como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia mí.

"Mmmm buenos días."

"No tienes frío?" le pregunté, abrazándola más fuerte en un intento por calentar su frío cuerpo con el mío. Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frío," respondió. "Pero es todo tan precioso y me siento tan…" Su voz se fue apagando y señaló la Torre Eiffel.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

Mi mano se movió despacio por su cuerpo, descansando mi brazo en su cintura.

Puse mi barbilla en su hombro y observé como el mundo se movía. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su mejilla, apretada contra la mía. Cerré los ojos y le di otro beso en su cuello, temblando en cuanto un corriente de sensaciones me embriagó. Me quedé allí de pie, llenando mis pulmones con el familiar olor que tanto había echado de menos, acariciando su piel con mis labios, sabiendo que todo lo que podía desear de este mundo estaba en mis brazos.

"Te quiero," susurró, moviendo su mano hasta colocarla sobre la mía.

"Le coeur a ses raisons, " murmuré contra su piel, cerrando los ojos, entendiendo el significado de esas palabras por completo.

"El corazón tiene sus razones," dijo suavemente, traduciendo perfectamente mis palabras.

"Que la raison ne connait pas." Sonreí, esperando a que continuara.

"Que la razon no conoce."

Ahora solo podia pensar en el dia de mi boda con ella. Queria que nuestra nueva vida comenzara YA! Quien diria que esta Bastarda rubia se quedaria con la mejor de las mujeres. Ya nada importaba, solo ella.

* * *

**_N/A: Hola de nuevo, este si es el final. Que les parece si me dan titulos de libros y les prometo hacer lo posible para ver si lo puedo adaptar. Digo esto por que muchas me han pedido algo nuevo. En otras cosas... SI! Soy hombre y NO! No soy gay, como muchas preguntaron. Y si, tambien soy soltero. Ahhhhh y tampoco soy un pervertido (como alguien dijo), si hice esto es por que la pareja realmente me gusta, no veo Glee pero se lo que es Faberry y Achele, si ofendi a alguien, lo siento. Espero nos veamos por aqui pronto. Y espero me digan si les gusto. Besos._**


End file.
